Catalyst
by TheDreamingSpires
Summary: Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends, the dapper boy realizing he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.
1. Chapter 1

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 1**

**By Dani J.**

...

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends, the dapper boy realizing he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

…

**Catalyst:** that which effects change but is itself unchanged.

Kurt Hummel sauntered into school, his nose up and his soft, pink lips set in a firm line. He couldn't quite say what mood he was in but at least there was no fear of slushies these days. He was rather proud of his ensemble today and the thought of how hot he looked caused one corner of his mouth to lift ever so slightly.

The students in the hallways of McKinley High passed him, going about their various businesses, chatting, laughing, flirting – life was its normal self in the school building. The bell for first period was about to ring so everyone was getting out textbooks, supplies, etc., as they prepared to head to their first class.

Kurt smiled fully as he saw Mercedes up ahead and felt a little thrill of excitement as he thought of her news. She was planning to head to L.A. to pursue her dreams and he was really happy for her. Almost all the seniors had a pretty good idea what they were going to do; a couple of them, though, Kurt included, were not so lucky.

"Hey, Ms. Jones, looking good, I must say!"

Mercedes' head whipped up at the sound of Kurt's melodious voice raised in a teasing, sing-song tone. She chuckled richly and slammed her locker door shut, turning to her friend and eyeing him admiringly.

"Thank you, kind sir; and you're looking pretty darned hot yourself! What's the occasion?"

She knew Kurt had been a little bit down since getting that rejection letter from NYADA; how they could reject someone as show-stoppingly talented as her boo, she couldn't imagine. They had accepted the height- and fashion-challenged Jewish wannabe diva Rachel Berry who belted ninety per cent of the songs she sang and Mercedes just couldn't see how that was fair.

Kurt fell into step beside his best friend, his eyes sparkling as he described his lucky find; a Zara jacket at a lot less than half price on a website he often frequented. He'd paired the gorgeous garment with tight, white pin-striped jeans, a brilliant blue button-up shirt and a neckerchief that brought out the green in his glasz eyes. No one at McKinley High was as fashion-forward as he and he knew it.

He and Mercedes linked arms as they walked, picking up Tina Cohen-Chang along the way and then her boyfriend, Mike Chang, followed surprisingly by Noah Puckerman.

The group chatted over one another, so familiar with their personal interests and pet peeves that they barely paid attention. As they turned down a corridor and before separating to their various classrooms, Kurt suddenly stopped, staring ahead with his eyes wide open.

Just a few doors down from the group was one of the most beautiful boys Kurt had seen – since Blaine, that is. His jaw dropped and he barely registered that one of his friends had plowed into him from behind. Mercedes, who had taken a step before realizing Kurt wasn't moving, looked at her friend quizzically and then down the corridor to see what had caught Kurt's attention.

She looked at the boy who was oblivious to the attention he'd caused and then back at her best friend. She chuckled and rolled her eyes before whispering, "White boy, if you don't stop drooling now I'm going to stomp on those divine white boots of yours."

That did the trick; Kurt snapped out of his trance and threw a glare at his grinning friend. The others had stopped too and with various little exclamations, wanted to know what had caused Kurt's suddenly flushed cheeks.

Tina and Mercedes shared a knowing glance when they saw the new boy standing uncertainly outside a classroom door, glancing from the sheaf of papers in his hand and up at the door. Mercedes cleared her throat and sauntered up to the kid, smiling her best 'hi, there, new kid, I'm harmless and just want to help you' smile.

Kurt and the others watched as Mercedes chatted briefly with the kid and they all jumped when the bell rang suddenly. Mike, Puck and Tina muttered something and moved on, leaving Kurt to wait for Mercedes to return with the scuttlebutt.

Finally, Kurt saw her pat the boy consolingly on his arm, point down the corridor to another door and then turn to head back to Kurt. She grinned all over her face, a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes and Kurt wondered what that was about.

"Oh, wow, that boy is even prettier up close!" Mercedes yanked on Kurt's arm to get him moving, ignoring his impatient look of inquiry. "Come on, we're gonna be late for Mrs. Hetrick's class, boo!"

"Mercedes Jones! What did you say to him?" Kurt matched his longer stride to his friend's but kept his eyes on her, almost glaring as he realized she was teasing him by withholding information.

Mercedes chuckled but decided to give her pale-skinned friend a break. "Awright, calm down! Don't want to get those super-tight skinnies in a twist now!" She laughed as Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

"His name is Kristopher – with a 'K' – and he's transferred from some school in Columbus."

She sped up her steps as Kurt's slowed down and she suppressed a grin at the frustrated look on his face.

"Is that all you learned? What school? Is he a jock? A nerd?" His voice went slightly higher but remaining in a hiss. "Does he sing? Dance?"

Mercedes couldn't hold it back and she laughed at him, turning to grasp his elbow so he would continue walking to class. Ever since he and Blaine had decided to be 'just friends', Kurt had been feeling a little bit lonely, she knew. Worse, the rejection letter from the performing school of his dreams hadn't helped, either. This was the most animated she'd seen her friend in a while.

Kurt bit his lip as he hurried beside Mercedes to their first class. Human Sciences with Mrs. Hetrick wasn't his favorite class but he did well in the subject and liked the teacher. However, he couldn't get the sight of the new student out of his mind.

Kristopher, as Mercedes had told him he was called, looked to be about a couple inches taller than Kurt. He was slim but obviously well-toned from the way that graphic tee fit him, stretching nicely across his pecs and clinging to very noticeable biceps. Kurt hummed softly as his lips curved into a soft smile. He couldn't see Kristopher's eye color from where they'd been standing but that was a very nice face.

.

…

.

Kristopher Marshall stared after the dark girl, a tiny smile on his face before looking back at the papers in his hands. He'd seen the boy who was hovering at the end of the corridor but, apart from the fact that the kid seemed nervous, he didn't really notice anything else about him.

Right now he simply didn't want to be late for his first class which was going to be with a… where was it, right, Mr. Schuester, Spanish. Ugh, his dad had insisted he continue with Spanish because half his family was Hispanic. As far as he was concerned, they all spoke English so he didn't see what all the fuss was about.

He grasped the papers firmly and headed towards where the girl – she'd introduced herself as Mercedes Jones – had pointed and within a few long strides, he was at the door. He glanced back up the corridor and saw her grab the arm of the tall, pale boy and then his eyes were riveted to his body. Well, more like his legs. Hmmm, he had accepted the fact that he was bi-sexual from he was 14 years old and so far, most of his family hadn't had a problem with it. Now, he let his eyes run up the other boy's long, shapely legs and paused at the door, admiring the way he walked with a slight sway.

He turned back to the door and grinned to himself, feeling a little squirmy feeling in his stomach before it headed further south to warm him slightly. His time at McKinley High was going to be fun if there were more like those two around, he thought happily. He pushed the door open and entered, bracing himself as all eyes turned to 'the new kid.'

.

…

.

Lunch time came too fast for Kurt who was simultaneously dying to get a look at the new kid, Kristopher, and dreading the thought that he might have ended up at the jocks' table. Although things had eased a bit since Dave Karofsky had left and Azimio Adams's bullying had been neutralized, Kurt still hated that group, just on principle. Of course, the jocks who were in the Glee Club were okay now, but his stepbrother Finn, Puck, his best friend, Mike Chang and Sam Evans, plus some of the freshmen and sophomores, were barely registered as friends in his mind.

To be fair, he had grown to like Finn beyond his ill-advised crush in sophomore year and Puck – well, Kurt couldn't sort out what he felt for the tanned stud. The boy was one of the sexiest people he knew, talented as an athlete, singer and musician, but Kurt just couldn't tell where he stood with him. He used to help throw Kurt in the dumpster years ago but since joining the Glee Club, he had mellowed somewhat. His reputation as a stud who routinely screwed the cheerleaders as well as their moms, made Kurt cringe, despite the fact that he sometimes wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of his attentions.

Now, as Kurt strode into the cafeteria with his girls, Tina and Mercedes, his eyes roamed around the huge room, automatically ignoring the familiar faces and looking for the one that would stand out. Ah, there he was!

Kurt felt a surge of satisfaction as he noticed that Kristopher was sitting at a 'neutral' table, neither jocks nor nerds. He bumped Mercedes with his elbow and grinned at her knowing expression. She returned his smile as they headed for the Glee table, joining the mixed bag that their club was notorious for.

Besides the singing jocks – Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck – their group also consisted of a number of cheerleaders – the Cheerios Santana Lopez, her girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce and the school's former head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. Then there was Artie Abrams, their only nerd who was in a wheelchair ever since his accident, and last but not least, Rachel Berry.

The twelve were the original members of the Glee club but at other tables were kids who sometimes made up numbers when the Glee club performed at the various mandatory competitions.

Now Kurt, Mercedes and Tina selected their lunches, Kurt sneering as usual at the greasy offerings and bypassing them for salad, some fruit and a bottle of water. They took their trays and joined the other Glee members, slipping into the conversations as if they hadn't been separated.

Mike was waving his hands at Sam, their resident comic book and action movie nerd and Kurt just knew they were arguing the merits of the latest car crash and explosions-laden blockbuster movie. He smirked as he took the first bite of his salad and it was then that he felt the eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck had the audacity to rise from their perfect arrangement and Kurt suppressed a shiver before glancing reluctantly over his shoulder.

He always sat with his back to most of the room, given the sideline location of the Glee club's table so now he had to look around to see who it was that was staring at him.

Mercedes, who had noticed Kurt's distraction, looked around too and suddenly a huge smile overtook her face. She leaned slightly to her left to nudge Kurt and stage-whispered, "Uh-oh, I think you have an admirer, Mr. Hummel!"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: This is my first offering to you all so please, review and tell me if it's worth continuing, okay?**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE THE BEST CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD AND I'M ADDICTED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 2**

**By Dani J.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends, the dapper boy realizing he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed my little story. It's such a good feeling to get this wonderful response.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Mercedes, who had noticed Kurt's distraction, looked around too and suddenly a huge smile overtook her face. She leaned slightly to her left to nudge Kurt and stage-whispered, "Uh-oh, I think you have an admirer, Mr. Hummel!"_

.

Kurt flushed as his eyes collided with those of the new kid, Kristopher and he whipped back around, ducking his head and focusing on his salad. He wished Mercedes' voice had been a little quieter because suddenly everyone within earshot looked up. Despite his love of performing, Kurt hated being the center of attention, especially if it led to teasing, as he was sure would happen now.

Finn frowned in that constipated baby way he had at Mercedes before looking around the room and then blurted, "What admirer, who?"

Tina and Brittany giggled in stereo and Santana, her dark eyes gleaming maliciously, announced: "Oooh, that tall drink of mocha over there can't seem to take his eyes off of Porcelain, here. Nice going, Lady-Lips!"

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up more and when he looked up, it was straight into Puck's eyes. The muscular jock looked surprisingly serious in the midst of all the chuckling and teasing comments and Kurt felt his heart rate speed up as their eyes locked.

Puck then looked away, across Kurt's shoulder, to stare at the object of the club's mischievous attention. A slight sneer lifted the corner of his full lips and he looked back at Kurt, raising one eyebrow sardonically.

"Hey, Hummel, maybe you should go for it, huh? Would be a change from dating the hobbit." Puck's tone of voice sounded playful but Kurt couldn't understand the slightly angry gleam in the other boy's brown/hazel eyes.

He swallowed his bite of salad, took a sip of his bottled water and then sneered back, "You people need to get a life and take your mouth out of mine…" He pointedly ignored Puck's narrowed gaze to say to Mercedes, "Feel like a quick trip to the mall? There'll be coffee later."

Kurt didn't need to sweeten the deal because his girl would pick that up as code for 'come over later'. His fellow glee clubbers were just too interested in his life ever since he'd called it off with Blaine. He frowned as he noticed he hadn't thought about Blaine once since seeing Kristopher that morning.

Mercedes, who had thrown a little wave to the new kid, turned back to Kurt and sobered slightly. Still, she nodded enthusiastically, adding, "Oooh, yes, there's this fedora I've set my sights on," and the conversation at the table returned to its former and customary inanities.

Kristopher had noticed that the pale boy had turned and noticed him staring but he simply smiled when the dark girl turned around as well. He nodded as she waved to him and he determined that he would join their table the next day. The group was mixed in a number of noticeable ways and he felt as if he might just fit in. The bonus was getting to know that pretty boy who seemed a little shy and as he finished his lunch, he realized he was looking forward to the next day.

.

…

.

Kurt waited for Mercedes as the final bell rang, everyone gathering their things and heading to their lockers. He had gotten a number of compliments on his outfit the whole day, even Quinn had commented on how fit he looked in it. People tended to notice his slenderness and delicate coloring but of late, more people had commented on how he seemed to have gained some muscle, too.

He leaned against the lockers and listened to Mercedes going on about her father's expectations and her dream plans of storming the music world. He had one boot-clad foot raised against the metal of the locker and his eyes roamed around the hallway, vaguely registering the other kids milling about.

Mercedes would be coming over after she stopped off at home and he wanted to get home to change out of these clothes. She would be helping him plan his next day's fashion because, now that there was a new boy who might be interested, he wanted to make sure he looked his absolute best. As he listened to Mercedes, occasionally dropping in an "uh huh" here and there, he glanced up and his eyes locked on the boy he'd just been thinking about.

Kristopher had caught sight of the two friends, one short and dark and the other tall and pale, and grinned to himself. He wasn't going to wait for the next day; he was going to pluck up his considerable courage and talk to the boy, at least, find out his name, if nothing else.

Kurt gulped and straightened up, his eyes widening and he stuttered, "Ugh, 'Cedes, uhm…" but that was all he got out before Kristopher was standing less than three feet away.

Kris grinned as he heard the other boy's stutter and he lifted his chin in a silent greeting to the girl. However, staring deeply into the boy's wide, beautiful blue-green eyes, he said softly, "Hey, I'm Kris."

Kurt licked his lips, thankful that they still had a trace of lip balm and smiled faintly, nodding at the gorgeous boy before him. "Hi, I'm Kurt… with a 'K'." His cheeks warmed and he bit his lip before relaxing as Kris chuckled.

Mercedes looked between the two boys, rolled her eyes and then waved briefly at Kris. "Hi, Kris, we met earlier – Mercedes?"

Kris tore his eyes away from the blushing boy before him, feeling himself struggling to be polite to the girl. It wasn't her fault that Kurt was just too stunning but he nodded at her with a smile. "Yeah, thanks again for saving me this morning. I was on time for Spanish and the teacher seemed a pretty cool guy."

Kurt's captivating eyes widened slightly and his pretty pink lips curved in a smile as he said, "Oh, Mr. Schue, yeah, he's really cool… and the faculty advisor for our Glee club." He crossed his fingers and hoped Kris would ask about the club. He wasn't disappointed.

Kris stared down into Kurt's eyes, subconsciously dismissing Mercedes as he thrilled to the sound of Kurt's unusual voice. "Uhm, Glee club? I don't know what that is…" and he trailed off, hoping that Kurt would take the bait and enlighten him.

Kurt chuckled softly and his lashes fluttered coyly as he took in the interested gleam in Kris's pale green eyes. Contrasting beautifully with the boy's lightly tanned skin, they were stunning, with a darker ring around the iris. The whites were really white and, along with the sexy smile, it all added up to a pretty stunning package. It didn't hurt, either, that Kris was slightly taller, causing Kurt to have to look up at him.

Mercedes sighed but suppressed a grin as she watched the two boys before her. She almost felt a touch of envy, wondering why this fabulous specimen couldn't have been attracted to her, instead. She shook off the feeling because she did feel, deep down, that Kurt deserved a bit of romance in his life. Now, however, as she listened to Kurt explain all about the Glee club, she grasped his elbow to draw his attention back to her.

Kurt flushed a bit and then glanced at his best friend before telling Kris, "I've got to go; I have an evening to spend with my best girl," and he grinned as Kris raised his eyebrows. It gave him a slight look of Puck and Kurt felt an inexplicable twinge somewhere at that thought. Come to think of it, Kris's coloring was actually pretty close to Puck's. Their body types were completely different, what with Puck being the same height as Kurt but undeniably more muscular. Kris looked as if he would do well on a basketball court, whereas Puck definitely belonged on the football field.

Kris took one step closer to Kurt, noticing the other boy's sudden hitching breath and said now, "Do you think I could sit with you guys tomorrow? I could find out more about the Glee club then – see if I want to join, you know?"

Kurt's eyes widened and Kris's cock gave a slight twitch as the other boy's mouth rounded in a luscious 'oh' of pleased surprise.

"Yes! Uhm…" Kurt chuckled at how eager he sounded but continued in a more subdued manner. "Yeah, of course, I don't think the others would mind; do you, Mercedes?"

Mercedes smirked at them and then shook her head. "I don't think most of them would mind, no."

Kurt frowned at her quizzically before asking, "Most of them? Who would mind?"

Mercedes returned his frown with a slight narrowing of her eyes before turning to explain to Kris. "Hey, don't take it personally, but sometimes, some of the guys can be a little territorial."

Kris cocked his head to one side, curious now at that explanation. "Why would they be territorial with me there?"

Mercedes chuckled and a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "Really, Kris; a gorgeous new guy like you suddenly turning up? A couple of the guys are bound to feel a tad threatened; there are a few couples in our group, y'know."

Kris straightened as he got the picture but he shook his head, his eyes sliding back to a silent Kurt. A gleam appeared in his eyes as he said, "Hey, that's cool then," and when the other two looked at him curiously, he let a slightly predatory gleam appear in his eyes. "I'm not interested in any of them…"

Kurt felt his breath catch as Kris's eyes bored into his and then he swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to examine the toe of his pointy boots. No one had ever spoken to him like that in his life, despite the many declarations of 'love' from Blaine.

It had always irked him that it always seemed that he was the one chasing after guys. Now, with this fascinating boy making no bones about the fact that he was interested in him, Kurt felt tongue-tied and a little uncomfortable. He was saved from coming up with a response when Mercedes laughed out loud and grabbed his elbow again, pulling him away from Kris and towards the front of the school building.

"Oh, I'm going to love having you around, new kid!" She laughed again as she towed Kurt behind her. "See you tomorrow!"

Kurt grabbed the strap of his messenger bag that was in danger of slipping off and threw a soft, smiling glance back at Kris. The other boy was standing there watching them leave, a small smile on his face. He lifted his hand in a wave back at Kurt and then he winked at him.

As Kurt almost missed his footing, Kris chuckled and shook his head.

Oh, yeah, tomorrow was going to be great; any day that got him closer to the sweet, fair-skinned boy hurrying after his best girl was a good day.

Whistling to himself, Kris followed slowly but turned towards a smaller area of the parking lot as he got outside. He pulled a key from his pocket, grabbed his helmet and then climbed astride the vintage Yamaha RD350LC his dad had bought for him.

As the gorgeous piece of machinery roared to life between his legs, his chuckles mingled with the throaty sound of his bike. He tightened his tinted helmet into place and then he and 'Elsie' roared out of the McKinley High parking lot.

As he passed through the school's gates, Kris thought of something else he wanted between his legs. Who knows, maybe shy, sweet Kurt with the beautiful blue eyes would let him take him for a ride one day soon.

.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: Please, review and let me know what you think and how far Kurt should go with the new guy before Puck tries to claim him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 3**

**By Dani J.**

...

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends, the**** dapper boy realizing he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

…

**.**

_**Last chapter:**__ As he passed through the school's gates, Kris thought of something else he wanted between his legs. Who knows, maybe sweet Kurt with the beautiful blue eyes would let him take him for a ride one day soon._

**.**

The next morning, Kristopher made his way into the classroom, hitching up his satchel and looking around for an empty seat. When he spied the back of a perfectly coiffed head, a huge grin spread across his face and, as luck would have it, noticed an empty chair beside the owner of said head.

He leaned down to say, in an almost seductive whisper, "Is this seat taken?" He leapt back as Kurt spun around, their heads almost bumping had he not moved quickly. He stared down into the boy's stunning blue eyes, noticing the striations of green and flecks of amber and grey before blinking back at him.

Kurt barely held in the gasp at the soft voice sounding so close to his ear, the speaker's breath fluttering against the tiny hairs. He flushed but nodded – and then realized what he'd done and shook it quickly.

"Uhm, no, go ahead, it's nobody's," and he closed his eyes at how stupid he probably sounded.

Kris smiled softly, placed his bag on the armrest and slid into the seat. "Thanks, I'm glad I'm beside someone who knows this place."

Kurt glanced at the tall boy with the pretty green eyes and then his eyes slid down to vaguely leather-like pants Kris was wearing. His eyes narrowed curiously and then it hit him. "Are those riding leathers you're wearing?" He nearly dropped his head into his hand at being so forward but when he heard Kris chuckle he looked up.

Kris smiled at him when Kurt gazed at him with a trace of mortification but nodded. "Yep, I drive a Yamaha RD350LC; know it?" He couldn't imagine that this elegant boy in his no doubt designer outfit knew what that was but he was interested to know if he did.

Kurt's eyes widened and he grinned unselfconsciously for the first time since meeting Kris. "Wow, yes, I know it!" His eyes sparkled and he laughed when Kris's eyebrow went up in that sexy way he had. It absolutely did not remind him of Puck, he reprimanded his stupid brain.

Kris's eyes ran up and down Kurt's lanky form, clearly liking what he was seeing and then stared back into the other boy's eyes.

"What would a boy like you know about bikes, huh?"

If Kurt wasn't sure before, he was definitely certain now; Kris was flirting with him. And it felt so good!

He felt his cheeks flush and he bit his lip, lowering his lashes before looking back up quickly. He was just in time to see Kris's pupils dilate and he felt his already tight jeans become a tad more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, lowered his voice to that unusual husky tone that was his alone and prepared to enlighten this cocky boy beside him.

"Well, there's a lot I know that you don't know that I know, isn't there?" He smirked as he watched Kris lick his lips and lean back, widening his legs ever so slightly. If that wasn't an invitation right there, Kurt didn't know what was.

"Oh?" Kris was enjoying this banter with Kurt and prayed the teacher wouldn't turn up too soon. "I would love to know how much you know… Kurt," he said, his own voice lowering and sounding slightly rough.

Suddenly, the classroom door banged open and their teacher hurried in looking and sounding out of breath as she addressed the class. "Sorry I'm late, people; had a flat!" She glanced up and saw Kurt sitting near the front row with a stranger beside him. "Oh, Mr. Hummel, could you give me your dad's number later, please?"

Kurt simply nodded and then glanced shyly over at Kris who was staring at him now with his eyes wide. He giggled when the taller boy leaned over slightly and asked, "Your teacher wants to hook up with your dad? This is certainly a different kind of school!"

Shaking his head and biting his lips to hold back his giggles, Kurt put one hand lightly over Kris's, patting it before replying. "No, silly, my dad owns an automotive business here in town. Hummel Tire and Lube, it's called."

Kris let out a soft laugh and then turned his hand over so that he could grip Kurt's fingers briefly. "Oh, that's how come you know about my 'Elsie'."

Kurt tipped his head in an unconsciously cute manner and asked, "'Elsie'?"

Kris squeezed Kurt's hand and then allowed him to withdraw it. "Yeah, 'Elsie', my bike. It's just my way of humanizing her; you know, my Yamaha RD 350 'L', 'C'?"

Kurt nodded, a few giggles escaping him and then he turned forward to listen to their teacher. English Lit was one of his favorite subjects and despite how cute he found Kris, he wanted to pay attention. He suspected it was going to be an uphill battle, though, because Kris was powerfully attractive.

Kris watched the fair-skinned boy with the cute freckles and pointy nose and thanked whichever deity was looking out for him. He hadn't wanted to move here but his dad had got a new job and in this economy, you didn't turn up your nose at a well-paying job, even if it was out in the boondocks.

He smiled as Kurt did a little wriggle in his seat as he got comfortable, unwittingly drawing Kris's eyes to his cute backside. An idea came to life in the tall boy's mind and he determined that he would find a way to spend more time with Kurt that very day.

Near the back of the room, lost in a sea of letterman jackets, the owner of a pair of green-flecked brown eyes stared unrelentingly at the two boys, his lips tightening. He didn't understand where this anger, this tight, uncomfortable feeling came from but he suspected he was not going to like this new kid at all.

.

…

**.**

Will Schuester glanced up at the clock, noting that it was five to the hour yet his kids were still straggling in. As usual, they were almost all chatting, arriving in groups of twos or threes. He couldn't wait to land them with the project he had thought of. Maybe it wasn't all that original but he loved the idea so they would just have to suck it up.

Will turned back from writing on the board to see that all the kids were finally inside and just as he was about to welcome them back for this last semester of their senior year, his door opened again.

He looked around to see a tall, slender good-looking kid stepping inside and then he recognized him. "Ah, Kristopher, hi!" Will smiled at him and received one in return. "Did you want to sign on with the glee club or have you lost your way again?"

Kris chuckled but looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kurt who was sitting beside his friend Mercedes up on the second to last row of the risers. Kris turned back to Mr. Schuester and explained.

"Well, some of the Glee clubbers invited me to sit with them and I thought it would be great to come and see what the club was about."

Will's eyes widened with interest and he grasped Kris's arm to tug him to stand in front of the assembled group, most of whom had fairly welcoming expressions on their faces.

Kris had, indeed, eaten lunch with some of them – the jocks and cheerios being absent because of some joint meeting their coaches had lined up – and he had toyed further with the idea of joining Glee club.

Will looked smug now as he patted Kris's arm. "Well, that's great. We are called The New Directions and if you want to join, you're going to have to perform for us, young man!"

Kris's eyes widened as Mr. Schuester laughed happily. Audition! He hadn't realized he'd have to do that and he glanced up, his eyes colliding with Kurt's. The boy's sweet face was a mix of emotions; apparently he feared that Kris would audition and make a fool of himself but he also looked curious.

Kris looked back at Mr. Schuester, thought for a second and then nodded hesitantly. There was a man at the piano (hmm, he hadn't noticed him when he'd first stepped into the room) so the accompaniment was taken care of. His family – well, half of them – were musical and he did have a Jamaican grandparent so he figured he could handle this.

With an approving nod, Will stepped back, saying, "Kids, please welcome Kristopher Marshall. He's new to Lima and McKinley so be kind, okay?"

There was a murmur and one or two of them rolled their eyes but some called out, "Hey, Kris, wassup?" The jocks looked at each other and the Cheerios perked up; they hadn't expected to get anyone new in this semester but all the girls (and Kurt) thought he was hot so they'd give him a chance.

Kris cleared his throat, looked over at the piano man and said something so softly that the other kids couldn't hear. The music started playing and Kris turned back to his 'audience'.

"This is a song my mom loved because her dad always used to sing it. I hope you like it…"

_Home is a wounded heart, haven't you heard the story?_  
_He's out for love and for glory and_  
_He's waitin' home by the fire._  
_And wasn't it yesterday, wasn't it me who said it?_  
_I swore that you'd never regret it._  
_Now home is a wounded heart._

_It's a complicated thing, not an ordinary thing_  
_and my heart just breaks in two_  
_'cause I can see you standing there._  
_You know that I can't bear your wounded heart._

_Paint me a red balloon; give me a string and baby I'll tie it,_  
_give me a ring and baby I'll buy it and bring it on home to you._  
_Home… to a wounded… heart._

There was a beat or two of silence and then all the girls and some of the guys broke into whoops and loud applause, someone yelling out, "Wow!" and someone else, "Oh… my… god!" Predictably, though, Rachel Berry was the first – okay, only – person to leap out of her seat and plant herself beside the new kid.

Rachel grasped Kristopher's hand and stared up at him, batting her lashes and smiling crazily as she breathed deeply. Obviously she hadn't heard the change in pronoun in the third line but Kris smiled down at her anyway.

"Kristopher, where did you learn to sing like that?! You are as good, if not better than the man – a great songwriter, no disrespect – who wrote and sang that song. Mr. Neil Diamond would have been absolutely thrilled with your rendition!"

She would have continued but Will Schuester took her by the shoulders and turned her towards the chairs, giving her a little push to help her on the way. Kris grinned at her avid expression and then turned back to look at one person. No one else mattered at the moment; he needed to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt had his hands still clasped together in front of his chest as if when he'd finished applauding he'd simply forgotten to lower his hands. Kris grinned at him and nodded, giving him a tiny wink and was gratified at the blush he could see from where he was still standing in front of the group. The other kids were chatting and laughing, a couple of the girls with their heads together but he didn't care.

However, for the first time he noticed that some of the jocks were looking less than pleased with his performance – or maybe it was just that he was new and they thought he was too cocky. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Mr. Schuester who was still standing, trying to get the other kids' attention back on him.

"Okay, okay, guys, settle down, please!" He turned to grin at Kris and then looked back at the other kids. "Well, I can say that Finn has got his work cut out for him for the solos, eh?" He chuckled as if he thought it was truly funny but when he got a glare from not only Finn but Puck as well, he subsided.

"Well, Kristopher, I can safely say you're the newest member of the glee club. Welcome to The New Directions!" He clapped one hand on Kris's shoulder and with the other gestured towards the chairs.

Kris had a feeling a couple of people were not as welcoming as Mr. Schuester but he really didn't care. He had always been pretty self-confident and right now, there was no reason for anyone here to have a problem with him. Yet…

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys so much for your response. I loved how you're looking forward to each update. I can say the next one will be a doozy, courtesy of… Puck. The song, obviously, is by Neil Diamond.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 4**

**By Dani J.**

**...**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends, the dapper boy realizing he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

…

_**Last chapter:**__ Kris had a feeling a couple of people were not as welcoming as Mr. Schuester but he really didn't care. He had always been pretty self-confident and right now, there was no reason for anyone here to have a problem with him. Yet…_

**.**

Kris stood before the glee club and thought for a bit but although he really, really wanted to sit up beside Kurt, it was probably best if he just took a seat in the front row. He nodded at Mr. Schuester and went over to sit beside the Asian couple, nodding and smiling brightly at Tina as she giggled.

Kurt took a deep breath as he watched Kris talking to Tina and then to Mike. He had seen the way most of the guys reacted to Kris and he knew the boy was probably bound for a bit of hazing. Nothing too bad; those days seemed to have come to an end at McKinley. The slushy facials and dumpster tosses that used to be part of the everyday life of some of the kids were a thing of the past. However, there were still occasions when nasty slurs were whispered – or slung about loudly when no teachers were around. Kurt just hoped that Kris was strong enough to handle it.

Will had moved on to introducing his project; to the sound of the usual groans and complaints, he told his kids he wanted them to research and present a song from an era that was different from what they would normally choose. The songs didn't necessarily have to be romantic or full of high drama; they had to be songs that had hit the charts and not show tunes or songs from the movies, either. That narrowed it so much that Kurt and Rachel automatically objected.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel and Kurt's voices harmonized unexpectedly and there was a pause in the room followed by a couple snorts of laughter. Rachel surged ahead of Kurt, saying indignantly, "Some of the greatest songs are show tunes or have been used in or written for the movies!"

Will shook his head. "Guys, the point of the exercise is for you to move out of your comfort zone, at least a little. Okay, enough; let's go through some exercises and see if you remember anything from the last semester."

Kris settled back as he listened to the group being put through their paces, joining in when he got the idea. He had never had formal music or voice lessons but he was inherently musical so it was a breeze. As he participated, enjoying himself, he thought of the project Mr. Schuester – Mr. Schue, as he heard the other kids call him – had outlined. His mind skipped ahead to the songs he'd heard and loved throughout the years and then, suddenly, a thought came to him. He raised his hand, interrupting Mr. Schue in the middle of explaining some chords to the guitar players in the group.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, about the project; is there anything against doing duets – or does it have to be solos only?"

There was a look of surprise on the teacher's face and maybe a look of grudging respect there and Kris felt a surge of pride as he waited for the answer.

Will was a little impressed with Kris's question. The other kids hadn't thought to ask; they had all assumed they had to do solos, especially Rachel Berry. Maybe he had somehow taught them to think that way, but the new kid had a good question and now he smiled as he replied.

"Good question, Kristopher! I'm kinda surprised none of the others thought to ask," and he looked around the room with a teasing little glint in his eyes. "No, there's nothing against doing duets; maybe if even three of you want to get together, that's fine. But you have to work out the parts yourselves; the harmonies must be perfect."

There was a ripple of subdued chatter around the room as the kids put their heads together, one or two of them pausing to look at Kris who was staring quite pointedly at Kurt.

Kurt, not noticing that Kris was staring at him, was shaking his head at something Mercedes was saying. He threw his head back and giggled, scrunching up his nose slightly and Kris was certain he heard a soft, "Ewww!" from him.

Mercedes giggled with Kurt and then she called out, "Mr. Schue, can we dedicate them to people? Like if I sang a song my dad loved, I could dedicate it to him and say why I chose it?"

Kurt looked at her and grinned as they listened to Mr. Schue agree with her. Her suggestion that he sing to his absent ex-boyfriend had caused him to crack up unexpectedly. Ugh, she acted as if he were pining away for Blaine, which was so far from the truth it was ridiculous. He giggled as she pushed him lightly and he pushed her back, only stopping when Mr. Schue told them all to settle down and get back to the voice exercises.

Kris, who had been watching the interchange between Mercedes and his beautiful boy, smiled absently but he jerked around when he realized someone was standing – no, looming over him. He looked up to see two of the letterman-wearing jocks glaring at him. The unusually tall one had a narrow-eyed, suspicious look on his face but the other one, whoo! If Kris didn't know better, he would think he'd insulted the guy's mother or something. The dark hazel eyes bored into his so venomously that Kris found himself straightening up unintentionally.

"Hey," the tall one – Finn, Kris remembered – said in a mutter, "what's your story? Why've you been staring at my brother like that?"

Kris stared at him, his jaw dropping and then he glanced quickly at Kurt who was now looking over at them. Kris looked back up at Finn and shook his head, puzzled. "Your brother? You guys don't look alike at all!"

The tanned, muscular jock snorted softly and lowered his head so that he looked even more menacing. He stuck his hands into his front jeans pocket and if Kris hadn't been so taken with Kurt, he would be sooo into this guy posturing before him. Still, he didn't know where this hostility was coming from but he had been warned the day before about the jocks' territoriality. Maybe it even extended beyond family.

"Look," tanned and muscular stud gritted out, "Kurt's just getting over breaking up with his ex, okay? We don't need some kid just out to get into his pants, playing games with him, get it?"

Kris relaxed in his seat. He was pretty good at reading body language and whereas the overly tall jock exuded only a vague sort of threat, this other dude was definitely sending out totally different vibes. Kris decided to take a shot in the dark and let his face settle into a vague challenge.

"Oh, I get it, saving him for yourself, eh? That's not a bad idea – for a pussy!"

!

The words were said so quietly that only Finn and Puck heard but all the other kids knew was that suddenly Puck was lunging at Kris and Finn had to grab both his arms from behind so that he wouldn't tear off the other guy's head.

"PUCK – NO!" Finn's shout brought everyone's head up and they all froze where they were.

"Guys, guys! Break it up! Come ON!"

Will's shout finally brought the other kids up out of their seats and Mike jumped in to help a struggling Finn hold back Puck who was yelling a string of obscenities. Sam inserted his body between the struggling trio and the new kid, just in case Puck overpowered Finn and Mike. The new kid just sat there with his eyes wide, surprise and a little fear flickering over his face before he blanked it.

Kurt, who had been one of the last kids to jump up at the sound of Will's yelling, was just in time to hear Puck yell, "Fuck you! I'm no fag!"

The silence that fell then was profound.

The kids of The New Directions turned, almost as one and looked at Kurt who stood there, stricken. He bit his lips, his lashes fluttering as if fighting the sting of sudden tears and he stared at Puck. With a single nod, Kurt took up his messenger bag and without looking at anyone, left the choir room.

Finn shoved Puck away with a disgusted look that he divided between Puck and the new kid and dashed after Kurt, yelling at him to stop.

Mercedes walked up to Puck who had stopped trying to bash in Kris's face and stared at him for a second. Her shoulders slumped and she turned away, only to turn back and punch Puck hard on one shoulder.

Puck barely felt the hit, he was that muscular, but what got him was the look in her eyes – and in the eyes of his fellow glee clubbers. He felt his heart sink right down into his stomach and he knew he was screwed.

Kris held the smug expression as he watched Puck stalk away but as soon as everyone's attention turned from him, he slumped into his seat. It had not been his intention for Kurt to get hurt in his and Puck's little pissing contest. Now he was going to have to try and find some way to make it up to Kurt without making himself look too bad. He was a naturally honest person; he had no qualms about telling Kurt what he'd said to piss Puck off so badly. Still, he had no idea how Kurt would react and that was what was worrying him now.

Up on the last riser, by himself, Puck sat slumped over with his hands dangling between his knees. His head was in a whirl because he had never wanted to hurt Kurt like that – never. The way the slender boy had stared at Puck with tears beading on his lashes – Puck knew he would never forget it. His stomach clenched just as his fists did and he looked up to see some of the other kids looking at him either pityingly or still with disgust but he didn't care, not really. Only one person's opinion was important right now and Puck didn't know how he was going to straighten this mess out.

His mind wandered to where Kurt was and he wondered what Finn and Mercedes were doing. No doubt Mercedes would be hugging the pale-skinned boy; she was his best friend, after all. Finn would probably be hovering and trying to soothe Kurt with stupid observations or comments, par for the course for Finn.

In his heart, though, Noah knew that he had shamed not only Kurt but himself. He had never hated Kurt for being gay; he didn't know why he had blurted the 'F' word when that douchebag had said what he had. His heart boiled and his mind raged and he stared at the back of the kid's head. If Kurt started dating that kid, Noah didn't know what he would do. He wasn't blind, he saw the way the kid looked at Kurt and Kurt was vulnerable right now to any attention he got.

He lowered his head as he realized how much damage he'd done to the same boy he'd just thought of as vulnerable. He blinked back tears he would never admit to and promised he would make it up to Kurt, no matter what. He lifted his head, ignoring the continuing glances and stared straight ahead. Making up his mind, he got up, nodded at Mr. Schue and headed out of the choir room.

Deciding that Kurt would more than likely head out front to the parking lot, he turned in that direction. Before too long he came upon the three students, standing in the afternoon sunlight with Kurt leaning against a pillar while Mercedes stroked his arm and Finn lounged on a step at his feet.

Puck slowed down, glad that the sneakers he had on were so old they didn't make any squeaking noises anymore. He wasn't above eavesdropping on the trio because he wanted to know how badly he'd mucked things up with Kurt.

Mercedes was speaking: "You know he probably didn't mean it like that, boo?"

Kurt sniffled, his voice sounding muffled but the anger came through clearly: "I thought we were beyond this, 'Cedes! God, what is wrong with these people!"

Puck could see Finn's shrug from where he was peeking from behind the last bank of lockers. "Kurt, I don't like it, either, but Puck never picked on you because you were gay, y'know…"

He cringed as Kurt more than likely threw a glare at him. Puck could hear how hard his voice sounded as he replied to his stepbrother.

"Right, toss me in a dumpster because I'm what_ better than all of you? That certainly makes me feel better, Finn!"

Kurt's high-pitched voice was almost strident and Puck knew he was building up a head of steam. Kurt's temper was legendary but so was his soft-heartedness. Puck knew that if he apologized wholeheartedly, maybe even sang a song, it wouldn't be long before the little diva forgave him. He let out a relieved sigh as he realized that about Kurt. He knew Kurt pretty well after all this time and maybe that was the problem.

Kurt had wormed his way into his mind without him realizing it and when the Kristopher kid had said what he did, it was as if a bomb had gone off in his mind. He _**was**_ interested in Kurt; he just hadn't realized it until the asshole taunted him with it.

Puck leaned back against the lockers and then slid slowly to the floor. Shit! He didn't think he was gay; he couldn't be gay because he loved fucking girls. Yet, as he sat there, an uncomfortable thought came to him; maybe he liked Kurt because he looked and sounded like a girl.

Shit, he really was fucked! Puck's head bowed towards his knees and he prayed to the God he'd often ignored, asking him fervently to please, _please,_ make him straight again.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 5**

**By Dani J.**

**...**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Shit, he really was fucked! Puck's head bowed towards his knees and he prayed to the God he'd often ignored, asking him fervently to please, please, make him straight again. _

.

Noah sat at his mom's kitchen table and stared up at her. Naomi Puckerman knew something serious was bothering her son and prayed it wasn't another baby on the way.

Naomi loved her son but she knew his shortcomings very well; he was almost a clone of her absentee husband. Despite loving her husband more than life itself, she hadn't been enough for him, apparently. She had held her baby Noah one day and wished fervently that the boy would turn out more like her than his near-worthless father. Near-worthless because he had managed to gift her with two beautiful children. Sarah was quite a few years younger than Noah, born in the same year her husband – their father – had left.

Now she placed a plate of cookies warm from the oven before Noah who was cradling his glass of milk and took a seat. She was not going to push him; that got nowhere with her Noah. No, she was just going to sit there and look out the kitchen window and wait for him to talk. This was one of her rare days off from the hospital and she relished the simple things of life like baking cookies from scratch for her children.

Puck looked up at his mom and wondered how he was going to explain himself properly without getting a slap upside his head. His mom had brought him up as best she could without his dad and around and he hated disappointing her. Still, he knew he had to man up and confess what he had done.

He took a cookie and ate it quickly, practically scarfing it down before drinking nearly half his glass of milk. Before he could get a word out, though, the telephone rang; his mom sighed, looked at him seriously and then got up to answer it.

Puck waited as he listened to her and then glanced up when she said, "Oh, hi, Finn, how are you? My, I haven't seen you in such a while…"

Puck felt his stomach clench and he didn't realize there was fear in his eyes as he stared at his mom standing with the phone to her ear.

"Uh-huh, yes, he's here, but he's a little busy right now. Is it okay if he calls you back when I'm done with him?"

Puck swallowed as he listened to his mom; that sounded really serious and he hoped he would escape the coming conversation in one piece. He was so glad that Sarah was spending the afternoon over at one of her annoying little friends.

Naomi Puckerman smiled briefly as she hung up, telling Finn, "Don't be such a stranger now – and bring your stepbrother around some time, too!"

Puck cringed at that and his eyes widened, wondering if somehow his mother had supernaturally divined that something was wrong, and that it involved Finn's stepbrother, Kurt.

He took a deep breath and watched as his mother, with a funny little twist to her lips, took her seat again. However, she reached for a cookie and ate it slowly before brushing her hands together. She then stared at Noah enquiringly and he swallowed, grasped his courage with both hands and began.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I screwed up real bad today," he muttered, his cheeks red and his eyes prickling. There was silence and then his mom sighed and passed him a napkin from the holder on the table. He didn't want to be seen to be using it to dab his eyes but it would be worse if he sat there with tears running down his cheeks.

Naomi sighed again but there was a little amusement in her voice as she asked: "Did you knock over a bank, Noah? Rob a little old lady? Tell Principal Figgins a bad word?"

Puck's chuckle surprised him and he glanced up at his mom, noting the look of sympathy in her eyes. He sobered and shook his head. "No, it's worse, really bad."

Naomi touched his hand and leaned forward. "Listen, Noah, if there's no death involved, you can make it better, okay?"

He stared down at her hand on top of his and nodded, biting his lip before saying ashamedly, "I hurt someone I really, really like. I said something forbidden and… and…"

The words choked off and his mom squeezed his hand. His breath shuddered in his chest and when she said, "Can you tell me what it was you said," he shook his head and then nodded.

"I said… I called him… a fag," and the last word came out in such a small voice that Naomi had to lean forward to catch it. She looked a little confused and she shook her head.

"You called Finn a _fegaleh_?" Naomi's voice was a little stern now but she still looked a little disbelieving. Even if Noah had stupidly called his one-time best friend that word, everyone knew it wasn't true. It wasn't nice to do so at all, but Noah seemed extremely upset about it.

Puck shook his head and glanced up at his mom quickly from beneath his lashes and then back down at their hands on the table.

"No, not Finn…" and he remained silent as she waited for him to collect himself. Finally, he slowly withdrew his hand and looked up at her. "It was Kurt."

Naomi stared at her son, seeing the tears he refused to shed in front of her and the anguish in his eyes. Something was going on here that went deeper than the use of such an unpleasant word. Wait, he had said, _'I hurt someone I really, really like…'_ Did that mean he and Kurt – no, her son had always chased after skirts. If he were gay, she would have known, wouldn't she?

The silence stretched out between them and when it started to get really uncomfortable, Naomi asked, "Was that why Finn called?" When Noah nodded she demanded, "Okay, tell me everything from the start."

Puck looked at her and wondered how she hadn't exploded as yet. He suspected he got his temper from her, not his dad who everyone had always said is a pretty laid-back kinda guy. Now, sitting here before her, he gave thanks that she wasn't already beating him upside the head with her soft, carpet slippers.

He took a deep breath and began, telling her about the new kid at school and how he seemed to be coming on to Kurt. He told her about how Kurt and Blaine had broken up and that he was simply worried that the new guy was just messing with Kurt. He told her he only wanted to look out for Kurt and then the kid had pissed him off and he ended up saying stuff he hadn't expected to come out.

By the time Noah had finished telling her what had happened and his reasoning – well, so-called reasoning because she had her own suspicions – he had reduced a couple of her cookies to dust in his plate. She had never seen Noah so agitated, even when things were at their lowest between him and Finn or between him and Quinn.

She sighed now as she slowly moved the plate away from him, pursing her lips admonishingly at him. In her heart she was sad for her boy because she knew he was struggling. She wanted to find the right words to say to him but she herself was reeling from the possibility of her previously rampantly heterosexual son being homosexual now. Was that even possible, she wondered as she brushed some errant crumbs away.

Puck recognized his mom's actions as stalling tactics; he didn't blame her. He had presented her with what could be a bombshell if she had listened between the lines. His mom was pretty smart and he'd always felt that, had things been normal and their dad still around, she could have moved much higher in her chosen profession. He sighed as he waited for her to speak.

"Sweetie, look at me," Naomi said now and leaned forward, clasping her hands together as she looked at her conflicted son. "Why did you react like that to what this boy said? Was it something you had thought about before; was that why it hurt you?"

She raised a hand as he automatically tried to deny that he had been hurt by the other boy's unkind words. When he subsided mulishly, she stared at him seriously.

"Noah, I know you; you're not an unkind child and you've admitted that you 'really, really like' Kurt."

He dropped his head and then raised it with a resigned look in his eyes. His voice was thick as he said, "Ma, I don't want to like him; I know what it means and I don't… what he goes through almost every day… I'm not strong like him."

Naomi leaned back and held in the gusting sigh she felt was appropriate right now. _Oy, vey_, her son was really in deep, deeper than even he realized and her heart ached for him. She was an intelligent woman; she knew the heart loved where it loved and there was no way to order it to 'do the right thing'. If Noah had feelings for Burt's son, things were going to get pretty interesting quite soon. Especially now that there was another player in the game: this new kid who, apparently, seemed to have drawn Kurt's interest.

_Could life ever be simple for even a short time,_ she wondered as she looked at her poor Noah. Dredging up a smile she hoped would ease her boy somewhat, she nodded now. "You know what you need to do, right?"

When he looked at her quizzically, she finally leaned forward and whapped him lightly upside his head. "Apologize, _boychik_! I've brought you better than this, haven't I?"

"Ma!" Puck whined as his mom's hand glanced off the back of his head. He had relaxed his guard and hadn't seen it coming but strangely, he felt the tension drain from him as his mom smiled triumphantly.

"You better sort it out soon, though; the longer you let that sort of thing fester, the worse it will get, okay?"

Puck nodded and then smiled softly at his mother. She hadn't made a fuss, not really and she hadn't freaked out at what it all might mean. He glanced at the phone and when she nodded, he got over and went over to it. He was kinda hoping she would leave the kitchen so he could do this privately but at the determined expression on her face, he knew he was out of luck.

He listened to phone ringing, glad that he remembered Finn's number offhand. He felt the tension rise as the phone rang and rang but just before it went to voice mail, it was answered.

"Hello, this is Finn's phone. Sorry he can't come to the phone right now – you don't want to know!"

Puck drew in a breath as Kurt's light, playful tone came over the line. He cleared his throat and then blurted out: "Kurt, please, don't hang up; it's me – Noah."

He winced as he realized what he'd said and held his breath at the same time. _Please, please, don't let him hang up,_ he prayed silently, oblivious to his mom's presence.

He could hear Kurt breathing and then: "Well, Noah Puckerman, what could you have to say to _the fag_, huh?"

Naomi watched as her son winced, waited and then winced again. She realized what had happened and now she prayed her son wouldn't be shredded by Kurt. She'd known the Hummels for years; her heart had broken for the little pale-skinned, blue-eyed boy when his dear mother had passed away. He'd grown up into a tall, slender, beautiful boy with a tongue like a blade. Her poor Noah had dug himself this hole, though, and he would have to grow some big ones to deal with Kurt Hummel.

Puck rushed into the silence, his voice pleading. "Kurt, please, you've got to know I didn't mean what I said. I've never called you that before – at least not since I joined glee club, right?"

He waited and then heard – "Why are you telling me this, Noah? I couldn't possibly care about anything you do... Finn is using the bathroom, call him later."

Puck stared at the phone, not quite believing that Kurt had hung up on him. He jerked slightly when a hand came around him and hung the phone up for him. He leaned against the wall and looked at his mother, his eyes devastated.

Naomi looked back at her son, and then a sad little smirk lifted the corner of her full lips. Shaking her head she grasped Noah's hand and led him back to the table.

"Noah, Noah," she sat across from him again and shook her head again. "Do you call that an apology? No wonder Kurt hung up on you!"

Noah continued to stare at her and she relented, taking pity on him. "He's still hurt, son. Give him time, and when you do apologize properly, do it in front of the same people as before, got that?"

Puck nodded as he sat in his mom's warm, sunny kitchen. He knew it was warm and sunny but he just couldn't appreciate it right now. He had never before felt so bad for hurting someone and it was causing his tummy to ache.

Puck sat there accepting his mom's unspoken support and comfort. Gradually he calmed down and the germ of an idea began to grow. If he could apologize to Kurt in a grand gesture – the boy wasn't called a diva for nothing – maybe he could get rid of this pain in his stomach… and that Kristopher dude who was shaping up to be a real pain in the neck.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 6**

**By Dani J.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Puck sat there accepting his mom's unspoken support and comfort. Gradually he calmed down and the germ of an idea began to grow. If he could apologize to Kurt in a grand gesture – the boy wasn't called a diva for nothing – maybe he could get rid of this pain in his stomach… and that Kris dude who was shaping up to be a pain in the neck_.

.

Kurt closed his locker with a sharp snap, clicking his padlock firmly before turning to wait for Mercedes to finish gathering her things. He knew his expression was even colder than his usual ice queen façade but he needed it more than ever today. He didn't want anyone to know how hurt he'd been by Noah's actions the day before. He wasn't stupid, he knew Kristopher must have goaded him somehow and that it had to do with him, hence the use of the 'F' word. Still, it had hurt and it would take time for him to get back his equilibrium.

What hurt the most, he pondered now as he walked beside his fabulous BFF, hardly paying attention to her fashion-centered monologue, was that he deep down sort of liked Noah. Well, not like, not really; it was just that the boy was seriously sexy but Kurt was sure that he really was as ruler-straight as everyone thought.

He nodded and hummed at the appropriate points during their walk to their first class, Mercedes's voice more like white noise in the background. He pondered the strangeness of the boys he knew, wishing that maybe, one day, all this drama would end. High school was so tiresome; Kurt longed for college days where, apparently, one was expected to find oneself, to experiment and to finally embrace one's own uniqueness. That time seemed so far away, even though technically it was just a summer away, if he was lucky.

Kurt sighed as he thought about his possible futures: one path led to NYADA auditions and attempts to be selected by the prestigious institution and another path led towards the world of _haute couture_ or maybe journalism.

When they reached the door to their first class, Mercedes turned and stopped him from entering, a serious look in her shiny brown eyes.

"Look, boo, you can't let everything these bone-headed jocks do or say get to you, okay? You're too fabulous for these people, boy!" Her full lips spread into a smile as she said, "Now go in there, put on that sassy, sexy walk of yours, and let those clueless jerks see what a prize you are," and she pushed him inside ahead of her.

Kurt's eyes sparkled in amusement as he almost lurched into the room before regaining his composure. He really did love Mercedes; she tended to say exactly what she meant and he knew he would always have her in his corner. Now he lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and gave it his best catwalk stride as he headed to his seat near the front of the room.

Near the back as usual, Puck watched as Kurt stalked to his seat and his heart did that clenching thing as he watched him. He could never admit to any of his 'bros' how much the sight of Kurt, especially from behind, affected him. He always pulled on a smirking mask of indifference as he exchanged salacious and sometimes derogatory comments with his teammates. Today, though, Kurt just seemed to glow so brightly and Puck just couldn't join in in the usual bullshit banter going on about him.

"Hey, look at Feminella and Sassy Brown Sugar. Mm-mm, I would love some of that sugar myself…" a football jock muttered to the raucous laughter of the other jocks. He was cut off as another shot back… "In your dreams, douche-bag, she's all up in Feminella 'cos he's 'safe'!"

The guys high-fived each other as Puck sat quietly, ignoring the everyday stupidity. Suddenly he looked at the second guy who'd commented and decided to rib him.

"What you been doin', dude, reading one of those Cosmo things again?"

The other guys laughed as the jock colored and they waited to hear his response. The guy shook his head rapidly, holding up his hands defensively. "No, no, dickheads! Don't you guys listen to your girls?"

"Nah, we're too busy ballin'!"

More raucous laughter was accompanied by yet more high-fives but Puck just shook his head. What he'd heard, though, had made him start thinking. Mercedes was Kurt's BFF; if he could get in good with her, maybe she'd put in a word for him. Kurt and she were pretty tight so it would work… it had to work.

They all settled down as Mr. Sadler, the History teacher entered. He was a big, tough guy with the look of Vin Diesel about him and everyone said he was an ex-Marine. Puck could believe it just from looking at him; the dude looked like he ate gravel for snacks. Why he was doing something as lame as teaching, Puck had no idea. He relaxed, though, as the class went on, his idea still percolating in his mind.

Meanwhile, Kurt had ignored the sounds of the assholes in the back, having an idea that Noah was sitting with them as usual. Only when it came time to pass out the printed handouts on European History did Kurt actually get a glimpse of the jock who had caused this unwelcome turmoil in him. He had had to turn around to hand the stack of papers to the kid behind him and their glances crossed… and held.

Kurt spun around when he realized that Noah was staring at him and he felt his shoulders tense up again. He shook his head when Mercedes glanced over at him, concern in her eyes and for the rest of the class he worked quietly. Only occasionally would he exchange a few comments with Mercedes but didn't really say anything until the second half of the class.

This teacher liked them to peer-correct their work, which Kurt hated to do and when he reached over to exchange his papers with Mercedes, he suddenly found himself staring at Noah.

Kurt's eyes widened and then he bit his lip, turning away to the other row to hand his paper there. He could feel the heat of Noah's big body near him and he waited tensely for the other boy to move. Unfortunately, there was an empty seat behind 'Cedes and that was where Noah had decided to sit.

Mercedes eyed Puck warily, her face showing every bit of the animosity she still felt towards the jock.

"What do you want, Puckerman?"

Noah shrugged and handed her his papers before smiling at her. "Hey, Aretha, I just wanted you to correct my stuff, 's all."

Kurt tensed as the jock's husky voice sounded so close behind him. He took the papers of the redhead kid in the row next to his and pretended to look it over. His whole body felt unfairly aware of Noah and he resented that fact. How he wished Kristopher had been in this module with him.

Mercedes had turned to study Puck closely and when she saw the faint plea deep in his hazel eyes, she relented with a huff. "I hope this isn't all just crazy stuff you and those knuckleheads came up with, Puckerman," she muttered now. "I don't have time to waste."

Noah took the papers from some kid next to him and he barely glanced at them as his eyes strayed to Kurt. This close he could see the faint pink in Kurt's cheeks and the tension in his shoulders. He cleared his throat as he leaned forward, watching sadly as Kurt shifted slightly away from him.

"Look, Kurt, I_"

"Mr. Puckerman, did you have a question about the work?"

Puck jerked as Mr. Sadler's voice sounded almost right behind him. Shit! As big as the dude was, he could move like a fucking cat!

"Uhm, yes, sir?" Puck racked his brain as he thought of something that wouldn't make him look lame.

Sadler stared down at the jock, his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle. He was pretty intimidating just walking down a hallway; this close, Puck felt as if his whole body had started sweating.

"Well, spit it out, man; we don't have all day!"

"Yeah, I was just wondering… My Nana says Hitler wasn't German. Is that true?"

Sadler stared at Puckerman, wondering if the kid was pulling his leg or he was really interested. He looked around at the class and smirked. "Well, can anyone help out Mr. Puckerman who actually seems to want to learn something?"

There was a low mutter from the back as the other jocks shifted uncomfortably. They didn't know what Puck was up to but they didn't think he even knew who Hitler was.

"Well, if no one…" Sadler started and broke off as Kurt shifted in his seat to look at the teacher behind him.

"I know, Mr. Sadler. Well, I've read stuff on the Internet…" Kurt's voice was firm and clear and he had his chin firmly up. "Adolf Hitler was actually born in a town in Austria. In the northwest near the German border, I understand."

His cool, clipped delivery was impressive to the teacher who was used to the almost incoherent muttering from the herd of students that passed through his doors every day. Now he thanked Kurt and looked back at Noah piercingly.

"Does that answer your question, Mr. Puckerman… or would you like to disrupt my class further?"

Puck's cheeks darkened but he nodded anyway at the teacher. "Yeah, thanks, I can tell her that."

"Okay, then, people," the teacher continued as he strolled up the aisle and stopped in front of the class. "Clearly my lesson plan isn't sufficiently interesting for you all so I'll tell you what. The next time I see you, apart from the homework assignment, you will present to me a paragraph on Adolf Hitler. Choose one fact about him and present it to me. Is that clear?"

Mercedes raised a desultory hand, her face unimpressed. "Will that be extra credit?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, Miss Jones; to make it more interesting, the person with the most obscure fact about the man will get a pass on the next assignment after this."

There was muttering around the room; on the one hand, some of the guys wanted to jump Puck for giving them more work but, on the other hand, a pass on the next assignment was a sweet deal.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Noah, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "When are you going to learn to shut up, Noah?"

Puck stared at him, torn. He was glad Kurt had spoken to him without animosity but he was pissed that he was obviously laughing at him. He shrugged nonchalantly though before saying, "I'm Jewish, shit like this is interesting to me."

Kurt looked at him and said sarcastically, "Uh-huh, sure," before turning to face forward again.

For the rest of the class they did not exchange one word and at the end of their exercise, Kurt grabbed his bag, threw Mercedes a look and strode out of the classroom.

Mercedes and Puck stared after him and then she turned to look at the boy slumped behind her.

"What the heck was all that about, Mohawk?"

Puck sighed and then leaned forward, both elbows on the desk. "Look, 'Cedes, you know I didn't mean all that yesterday, don't you?"

She watched him for a minute and then nodded reluctantly. "Yeah – so what was that about then?"

He gathered his stuff and waited for her to get hers. They all had a free period which Kurt most likely spent in the Library so Puck walked with her out of the classroom, just going wherever she was. He had to somehow get her on his side if he was going to make it up to Kurt.

"I guess – sometimes my temper just gets away from me, you know," he muttered now as he glared at some of the jocks who were eyeing him angrily. 'What?' he gestured silently to the idiots and they shrugged, waved him off and slunk off to do who knows what.

Mercedes paused near the lockers and looked at him seriously. "You know you have some serious groveling to do, right? You hurt my boy with your stupid behavior; we don't play like that in Glee club. Well, most of us with a heart don't, maybe Santana does. You get what I'm saying?"

Puck leaned one shoulder against the locker and anyone passing or looking on would think he was flirting with the dark-skinned diva. 'Yeah, Puckerman, the sex-shark, always after fresh meat. Heh-heh' Boy, was he tired of that shit. He frowned now as he thought about what she said.

"I can't tell you what that Kristopher kid said but… it, uh… it kinda threw me. I didn't think… it just came out."

"Look, Puck, I know we all grew up talking about 'sticks and stones' and whatnot but words _do_ hurt, sometimes worse than the sticks and stones, okay? You've got to do better. Now, how are you gonna make it up to my boy?"

Puck stared at her, his eyes wide and Mercedes had to repress a chuckle. Talk about a deer in headlights! She grabbed his arm and headed towards the auditorium that she knew would be empty at this hour.

"Come on, I have an idea."

Puck allowed himself to be dragged along by the surprisingly powerful girl and felt hope stir in him for the first time since he'd embarrassed himself – and hurt Kurt – the day before. Maybe this would all work out for the better.

As they walked away towards the auditorium, Kristopher moved from where he'd been standing by the locker that had been assigned to him. His eyes were thoughtful as he pondered the conversation he'd just overheard. He knew he was going to be late for class but he could always blame it on him being the new kid.

He frowned as he thought about what it would mean if Puckerman made up with Kurt. He didn't think the jock had the balls to actually let Kurt know how he felt, but one couldn't be certain in things like this.

Taking out his books and closing the locker door thoughtfully, Kris knew he had to lock Kurt down. He had to bedazzle Kurt in such a way that, even if Puckerman bought him the biggest diamond he could afford, Kurt wouldn't even see him.

Just the thought of getting close to Kurt, regardless of any pissing contest with Puckerman made his body tighten and a smile come to his face. That boy was just so damn hot; the air of purity surrounding Kurt just begged for someone to dirty him up a bit… and Kris was just the boy to do it.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: I hope you liked this, folks, and thanks for all the reviews and PMs. I'm curious, though; how do you think Kris should woo Kurt. Should he come on strong or should he be subtle about it? Let me know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 7**

**By Dani J.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Just the thought of getting close to Kurt, regardless of any pissing contest with Puckerman made his body tighten and a smile come to his face. That boy was just so damn hot; the air of purity surrounding Kurt just begged for someone to dirty him up a bit… and Kris was just the boy to do it._

_._

Kris sauntered into school the next day, swinging the keys to his bike in one half-gloved fist. He was heading to a certain young singer's locker and hoped that the little gift he had for him would go over well.

Kurt was entirely fascinating to him: the boy was always immaculately dressed yet he knew all about cars and engines and bikes. Kurt was an enigma and Kris was always fascinated by the unique and the mysterious. It also didn't hurt that Kurt was so easy on the eyes and Kris licked his lips as he thought about Kurt's delectable physical attributes.

The pale, creamy skin stretched over nicely-defined muscles, the broad shoulders flowing down to a small waist and surprisingly curvy hips. Jesus, Kris swallowed as he imagined his own large hands gripping Kurt's pale hips as those long, strong legs wrapped around him…

_Ugh, Kristopher, get a hold of yourself; you don't even know if the boy likes you that way!_ His self-admonishment continued until he turned down a corridor and saw Kurt and Mercedes standing by the boy's locker.

Kris smiled to himself in anticipation tinged ever so slightly with guilt. He had to come up with a way to extricate himself from the mess he'd made with Puckerman. He'd been genuinely surprised at the jock's reaction to his goad. _Maybe kids aren't as open here in the Ass End of Nowhere, Ohio,_ he thought derisively as he headed towards the two friends.

By the time he got to Kurt and Mercedes, however, Kris had a small, almost apologetic smile on his lips. He knew how to play this; appear to be sorry but don't slide into groveling… at least not yet. With this in mind, he called out to the other kids in a pleasant, faintly amused tone.

"Hey, guys, still talking to me?" His green eyes had a soft, pleading look in them as he addressed them both but stared at Kurt.

Kurt, not having seen Kristopher approaching, looked up in faint surprise but a small smile tugged at his lips anyway. He flicked a little look at Mercedes before responding to the gorgeous guy staring so avidly at him.

"And why wouldn't we be talking to you, pray tell?" He stuck his nose up in the air but his bright blue eyes were twinkling as he gathered his books and closed the locker door firmly.

Mercedes, a little less enamored with Kristopher than she'd been before, simply scoffed before adding: "Yeah, do you have something to confess, new kid?"

Kurt frowned at her and gave a sharp little, "'Cedes!" before turning to walk down the corridor with Kris on one side and 'Cedes on the other. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Kristopher; it's just that some kids here aren't as welcoming as we'd like."

Mercedes muttered something beneath her breath but when both Kurt and Kristopher glanced curiously at her, she just stared straight ahead, clutching her books to her chest and her brows furrowed slightly.

Kris cleared his throat and then asked, "So, um, Kurt, do you think we could work together on Mr. Schue's assignment?"

Kurt looked at the taller boy in pleased surprise, yet he shook his head. "Oh, that would be… uhm, no, I'm working with 'Cedes."

They'd reached their first-period class but as Kristopher didn't have that class with them, he stepped to the side of the door to allow Mercedes to enter while Kurt spoke.

"Oh, that's disappointing," Kris murmured, dropping his voice to an intimate tone that immediately brought color to Kurt's cheeks. "Uhm, here, I made this for you… well, when I was hoping we could perform together…"

Kurt felt his cheeks warming at the way Kris looked at him, as if he were the only thing he wanted to look at and at the warm tone of his voice. He was almost tempted to say yes but he could never do that to 'Cedes. He glanced down at what Kristopher was holding out to him and took the object.

"Oh, it's a playlist, I take it?" Kurt's voice was shy as he looked over the disc and his eyes ran down the short list of songs that Kristopher had penned on the label. "Oh, I love this one!"

Kris took the opportunity to lean unnecessarily close to Kurt, inhaling the singer's subtle, slightly floral scent as he did so. "Oh, yes, my mom loves her. A bit before our time but still hot, right?"

Kurt grinned up at him, slightly startled at how closely Kris was standing. "Oh, yes, but somehow I don't think Mr. Schue would go for this one."

Kris chuckled as he leaned back, giving Kurt a little room. "Oh, no? What's wrong with Sweetest Taboo? Even he couldn't have a problem with Sade…"

The boys stared at each other, heat rising ever so slightly as Kris's eyes dropped to Kurt's plush lips curved in a soft smile. Christ, he'd better get control of himself or the teacher would turn up to see him pressing Kurt against the wall with his tongue down his throat!

He cleared his throat and stepped back, giving Kurt a wink as he said, "Well, if not this time, another time, eh? There are bound to be other assignments Mr. Schue will come up with. I call dibs on being your partner!"

Kurt laughed shyly as he shook his head teasingly at the other boy. Gosh, Kris was really gorgeous, he thought as the heat in his cheeks refused to subside. For a second there he thought Kris had been about to kiss him! It felt really good, though, to be wanted so blatantly and he basked for a minute in the unusual feeling.

He smiled up at the other boy as he turned to enter the classroom, a flirty look in his eyes as he whispered, "Next time, maybe. Now go to class, Kristopher!"

He and Kris chuckled as he watched the taller boy walk backwards for a few steps then wave back to him as he turned to go to his own class. Kurt shook his head, a soft smile still on his face as he entered the classroom.

The humor drained from his face as he saw that the classroom was almost full and the teacher was there already. Apparently he'd spent more time flirting with Kristopher than he'd realized. However, he held his head up as he wound his way between the rows of desk-chair furniture and plopped into the vacant one beside Mercedes.

As he placed his bag on the back of the chair his eyes, roaming uninterestedly over the other students, he held back a frown as he noticed one particular pair of eyes staring back at him.

Puck frowned slightly when he took in Kurt's rosy cheeks and the remnants of humor still lurking in his eyes. His full lips tightened as he speculated just why Kurt looked like that and he came to the conclusion that the new kid had walked him to class. He'd noticed that Mercedes had entered a couple of minutes ahead of Kurt but had thought nothing of it. Now he felt his temper stir at the thought of the two boys together.

Kurt frowned at the unhappy look on Puck's face but decided the best thing to do was simply ignore the tanned jock. Whatever his problems were, Kurt wanted no part of them, especially not after that outburst in Glee club. The lame apology later that evening hadn't eased the hurt in Kurt much and he was inclined to simply ignore the jock for the rest of their time here at school.

Mercedes noticed the brief interaction between the two boys as she'd turned to Kurt when he sat down. Now she glanced back at Puck and shook her head slightly. It wouldn't do for Puck to piss off Kurt any further and if he kept frowning at her boy like that, that was exactly what would happen. She hoped the plan she'd come up with for Puckerman would help somewhat.

.

…

.

That afternoon the Gleeks (as Kris learned some folks called the 'losers' in Glee club) were buzzing with eagerness. Some of them had obviously found the songs they wanted to perform and Kris chuckled at their innocent excitement. He had really wanted to do one of the songs on his playlist with Kurt but even though the other boy had told him 'no', Kris was confident of his ability to get his own way on the subject.

As he entered the choir room some of the other kids had their heads together or were humming songs beneath their breath; a couple were reading music sheets and apparently polishing up their lyrics. He did none of those; he was more interested in seeking out Kurt and finding a seat close to him.

Kurt looked up when Kris came inside the room and smiled, just stopping himself from waving at the other boy. Mercedes glanced at him with an odd twist to her lips but she said nothing, just turned back to the sheet music in front of her.

"Hey, boo, you sure you don't want this pitched a little lower? I know you're fabulous and all that but don't you think it might be a tad high?"

Immediately Kurt lost interest in the new kid and focused the full intensity of his blazing blue eyes on his best friend. "Mercedes Jones, bite your tongue!"

He couldn't hold the fake ire for very long when his friend burst into rich chuckles, her eyes watering as she waved off his overly dramatic response. "Hoo, boy, you really need to be on the stage! I'm not bashing your ability just wondering if you wouldn't be more comfortable with it a little lower, is all."

Kurt grabbed the sheet music from her and stared at it, all thoughts of Kristopher gone from his head as he perused the notes. "Hmm, I see what you mean but no, I know I can handle this."

Mercedes watched him studying the paper and hid her triumphant smile. She'd liked Kristopher – or rather found him attractive – when he first came a couple of days before but the way he moved in on Kurt so fast made alarms go off in her head. It wasn't that she thought Kurt didn't deserve a hot guy macking on him; her boy was so worth it, despite what others might think. Kurt was beautiful inside and out and talented to the max. Any number of boys should have been beating down his door to get to him. If they had lived anywhere else but the most close-minded city in the country, Kurt would have been dating non-stop.

Her thoughts brought her around to the one jock she suspected might be harboring feelings for her gorgeous friend – Noah Puckerman. Unfortunately, the jock was a product of the same culture that had made her best friend grow up feeling he was only good enough for the scraps of people's attention, people like the handsome and dapper once and present Warbler, Blaine Anderson. Puck gave off vibes that, had they been anywhere else, Kurt would have been a notch in his belt long ago… or more than just a notch, she suspected.

When she had taken Puck the day before to the auditorium, they had gone through both their music playlists to come up with the perfect song for him to sing to Kurt. They had been successful – or she hoped they were if Kurt accepted it – and today they would find out.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schue's voice interrupted her musing. "Has anyone got anything ready for us? Brittany, go ahead if you're ready." He smiled at the cheerful blonde whose hand had been waving frantically at him.

"Mr. Schue, I want to sing to Lord Tubbington. Is that okay… even though he's not here?"

There were snorts of poorly hidden laughter as Will stared at the cheerleader. He sighed, nodded and waved towards the microphone stand. "Uh, yes, I suppose it is… okay, yes, go ahead."

He sighed again as he took a seat in the front row and Mercedes could have sworn he was gritting his teeth. She chuckled, nudged Kurt who had looked up from the music and settled down to enjoy Brittany's performance.

Jaws dropped as the blonde girl jumped up, tugged on cat ears and shimmied out of her uniform to show a snug short catsuit that highlighted every curve of her fantastic body. She reached into her backpack and took something that she attached to her butt and when she turned around she was wearing a cat tail.

Kurt was the first one to get an idea what she was going to perform but when the school band struck up the first chords of her song, Rachel joined him in laughing gleefully.

Brittany smirked at them, struck a pose with her hands on her hips and told them: "This is from Lord Tubbington's favorite musical and I hope you all like it!"

Kurt, Rachel, Mr. Schue and a couple of the other kids laughed out loud when she began a sultry step/dance combo before turning to start singing:

_The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turn_

And you'll all say:  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!

He is quiet, he's small  
He is black  
From the ears to the tip of his tail  
He can creep through the tiniest crack  
He can walk on the narrowest rail

He can pick any card from a pack  
He is equally cunning with dice  
He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice

He can play any trick with a cork  
Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
If you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it was merely misplaced

You've seen it one moment, and then it is gone!  
But you'll find it next week lying out on the lawn!

And we all say:  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

His manner is vague and aloof  
And you would think there was nobody shyer  
But his voice has been heard on the roof  
When he was curled up by the fire

And he's sometimes been heard by the fire  
While he was about on the roof  
(At least we all heard that somebody purred)  
Which is uncontestable proof

And of his singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call  
Him in from the garden for hours  
When he was asleep in the hall

And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!

And we all say:  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?

Ladies and gentlemen  
I give you the marvelous  
Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!

Presto!

At that last, Brittany definitely wowed them when she whisked up a toy cat that really looked as if he were dressed in a tiny tuxedo. Everyone whooped and cheered, laughed and stomped their feet, leaving Brittany flushed and triumphant as she took a bow.

Will jumped up and went to take her place as she skipped back to her seat, a huge grin on her face as she high-fived Santana.

"Brittany, wow, that was amazing! I know you all recognize that as a song from 'Cats', one of the longest-running Broadway musicals, right, guys?"

At everyone's good-natured groans and nods, he continued. "Well, while I'd thought you would focus on pop songs, I can accept that this entered the pop lexicon because of the show's overwhelming popularity," he said now, remembering that he'd said no show tunes. Brittany, however, was a special case and he guessed there weren't many pop songs you could dedicate to your _cat._

Everyone understood how it was with Brittany so the others listened between the lines of what their choir leader was saying. Most of them had pretty good ideas what they would be performing anyway and they had stuck to the brief. Schue, satisfied that the kids understood him, opened his hands in a gesture of "well, anyone else?" and took his seat when Tina bounced up to take his place.

After that, the songs performed were, indeed, pop, romantic and sometimes inspirational and they were presented as solos or duets. He was pretty pleased with the kids but he admitted to being a little curious as to what the new kid, Kristopher, would do.

Finally, he got up when it looked as if the flow of performances had trickled to a stop and looked at the ones who had yet to perform. His eyes roved over Kurt, Mercedes, Kristopher and Noah and he repressed a sigh as he remembered the unfortunate incident two days before.

Mustering up as much enthusiasm as he could – it had been a long day – he glanced at the last four and said, "Well, we have time for one more for today; who is it gonna be?"

To his eternal surprise, Noah Puckerman's hand raised slowly in the air. "Uhm, yes, Noah?"

Puck cleared his throat and spoke firmly even though his cheeks were slightly darker. He flicked a glance at Mercedes before saying to Schue, "Yeah, I want to do mine but we have to go to the auditorium."

Will held back his surprise as he nodded; to say he was the only one who was curious would have been a lie. There were whispers susurrating in the room but for some reason, Kurt was the only person staring ahead with a stony expression on his face. Will let out the sigh this time.

"Okay, folks, let's head to the auditorium and hear what Noah has for us."

There was the sound of chairs being pushed back and people talking softly but he noticed that Mercedes had gone over to Puckerman and appeared to be speaking encouragingly. His eyes roamed to where Kurt was stuffing some papers stiffly into his bag and the new kid appeared to be hovering at the door, waiting for someone. Will shook his head; _always the drama in this club_.

The group arranged themselves in the center section of the auditorium at a comfortable distance from the stage where the band was waiting, apparently, for Puck. Mercedes hurried along the row of seats to slip into the one beside Kurt who barely looked at her, his soft lips in a tight line. She placed a hand over his and squeezed it before turning to stare at the stage.

On Kurt's other side, Kristopher had snagged a seat and he thrilled at the chance to sit beside the boy he was so attracted to. However, at the moment, Kurt was like a human-shaped iceberg for all the warmth emanating from him. Kris prayed silently that whatever the jock was going to do wouldn't upset Kurt further. He doubted it though if the idea was to get back into Kurt's good graces. He found himself subsequently wishing that Puckerman _would_ foul things up.

He heard Kurt's soft, indrawn breath when Puckerman came out onto center stage and walked down towards the front, a baby spotlight on him.

Puck cleared his throat and because the auditorium lights weren't completely off he could see the others sitting there waiting for him to start. Squaring his shoulders now he glanced towards where Kurt was sitting and then looked at Mr. Schue who was sitting slightly apart from the group of kids.

His voice was a bit husky when he started but it got clearer as he spoke. "Some of you might guess that this is an apology to …" he paused and then started again. "This is an apology not just to Kurt but to all of you."

He stepped back and took up his guitar, his most precious possession and perched on the stool one of the band members had placed there for him. They were providing a very low-key backup for him on this song because he wanted the focus to be just him, his guitar and the words.

The piano intro to a ballad began and he didn't look up as he heard some of the others murmur in recognition. The guitar notes slid in between the piano's soft notes and then he started singing:

_It's been going on for so long  
All the words we said wrong way back then  
And I still hear them all in my head  
It keeps playing over and over again  
I can't run, I can't hide, it don't matter how hard I try  
To move on, but_

CHORUS  
I don't want to leave it, bury it and forget  
I've already wasted so much time  
Can't wait another moment, am I all out of chances  
For you to believe it's on my mind  
I've gotta let go of my pride and apologize

_I thought I would never let go,__  
__Never thought I could know what it's like  
To wake up, holding what I gave up,  
After all this time still trying to find  
What it is to forgive even when it isn't that easy  
So please believe me, cause_

CHORUS  
I don't want to leave it, bury it and forget  
I've already wasted so much time  
Can't wait another moment, am I all out of chances  
For you to believe it's on my mind  
I've gotta let go of my pride and apologize

_If I caused you pain, I will take the blame  
You can put it on me  
if I broke your heart, if I left a scar  
let me say I'm sorry_

Cause I don't want to leave it, bury it and forget  
I've already wasted so much time  
Can't wait another moment, am I all out of chances  
For you to believe it's on my mind  
I've gotta let go of my pride…  
I've gotta let go of my pride,

_I've gotta let go of my pride,  
And apologize, apologize…_

As the last notes of the single violin played, Puck sat still, his hands on his guitar and then he looked up straight into Kurt's eyes… and smiled.

There was silence; the others knew this was really between the two boys and they waited to see how Kurt would respond.

Kurt, his eyes shimmering with tears he refused to shed, felt as if his heart was too full, his chest too tight to breathe. The song was beautiful and the fact that Noah had sung it to him in front of everyone – humbled himself enough to do this for him… Kurt could hardly believe it.

Still, the other boy was there, on the stage, sitting in tense silence, waiting for something from Kurt and…

Kurt smiled.

Sound seemed to erupt as Mercedes started clapping, the others joining in along with a couple of whistles from the jocks in the group.

Kurt sat there as the rest of the group and the band members straggled out of the auditorium and then, finally, it was just him and Noah who was still on the stage. In fact, he hadn't moved except to nod in relief when Kurt had smiled at him.

Kristopher turned at the closest auditorium door to the car park and looked back at Kurt sitting in the semi-dark and his heart burned. Puckerman had done it; he'd come up with a pretty classy way to apologize and it made him want to tear the jock to pieces.

He turned away abruptly, not wanting to watch as Kurt got up and strode to the steps leading up onto the stage. There was no way that he would let Puckerman cock-block him; he was going to woo Kurt and to hell with Noah Puckerman and his lame apologies.

Kurt, unaware of the turmoil in the boy who had just left his side with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, stepped up onto the stage and approached Puck… Noah. The gentle side he'd seen in the other boy didn't suit the name 'Puck', that mischievous Shakespearean spirit. Strangely enough, because of a middle school assignment, Kurt knew that 'Noah' meant 'peaceful' in Hebrew.

Puck tensed as Kurt came slowly towards him, his hands wrapped in the shoulder strap of his bag. Puck couldn't quite read his expression because he wasn't smiling now. He waited for Kurt to speak and he fiddled with his guitar, his hands giving away his nerves.

"That was beautiful… and unexpected," Kurt said as he stopped a few steps away from the other boy. His voice was low even though they were the only ones left in the building.

Puck nodded and then looked up at Kurt, taking in the serious eyes and straight lips. He realized he would rather see the eyes shining and the lips curving in one of Kurt's signature smirks.

"Yeah, well, Aretha helped…" and then he grinned at Kurt's widening eyes. "Yeah, I apologized to her yesterday as well, explained about some of the stuff so she decided to help me with this."

Kurt tilted his head and frowned, curious. "Some of the stuff – why not all of it?"

Puck looked away and down at his guitar, wondering how much he should say. If he told Kurt what Kristopher had said, it might come across like he was telling tales. No, if Kurt wanted to know he was going to have to ask the kid himself.

He shrugged now, still not looking at Kurt but all humor gone from his face. "Let's just say that … I'm really sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it that way…"

Kurt straightened up, a frown on his face and Puck sighed at the sight. "So how did you mean it then? It seemed pretty straightforward… to all of us."

Puck got up, placed the guitar on the stool and then ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. Finally, after a long moment of silence, he looked at Kurt, his eyes dark and sad.

"How did you know?" When Kurt looked at him in confusion, Puck blurted out the last thing Kurt would ever have expected to come from him.

"How did you know you were… gay?"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Mr. Mistoffelees by Andrew Lloyd Webber,** **based on Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot and Apologize was by 33Miles.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 8**

**By Dani J.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Puck got up, placed the guitar on the stool and then ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. Finally, after a long moment of silence, he looked at Kurt, his eyes dark and sad._

"_How did you know?" When Kurt looked at him in confusion, Puck blurted out the last thing Kurt would ever have expected to come from him._

"_How did you know you were… gay?"_

.

Kurt stared at Puck, unsure that he had really heard the words. The other boy was looking away from him, out towards the gloomy auditorium and Kurt could swear his face was redder than before.

He cleared his throat and began. "Uhm, I think, in some ways I always knew I was different?" He shook his head and tried again. "Everyone made it clear that I didn't really fit in with other boys, I guess."

He looked away from Puck who was looking distinctly uncomfortable and frowned down at his messenger bag, the strap of which he had been torturing.

"Look, what is this all about, Noah?"

Puck's head came up at the use of his given name. He half-turned towards Kurt but didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Did we make you, uhm, ashamed of being diff_ er, gay… or whatever?"

Kurt snorted softly. "You mean apart from the homophobic slurs, the slushies, the dumpster tosses, that sort of thing? No, I can't say that any of that made me ashamed."

Kurt's voice was so icy Puck feared the step forward they had just taken was being erased by Kurt's growing temper. He could feel the anger emanating from the other boy and he didn't blame him.

Puck turned towards him fully and looked directly into blazing blue eyes.

"What if I told you that I didn't do any of those things because you're… you know_, gay_?"

Kurt stiffened and the look in his eyes intensified to the point where Puck almost feared being burnt to cinders. He held up his hand in a quick gesture to forestall anything Kurt was about to say.

"Wait! Wait, hear me out, please," he said quickly, his voice low and intense enough that Kurt stopped and waited.

Puck waited to see if Kurt was even calming down a little but when it looked as if the boy was still mad with him, he sighed and scrubbed a hand at the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath, however, he forged ahead. This was probably going to be the most important conversation in his life and he really didn't want to screw it up.

"Kurt, I can't speak for the other guys," ('jerks', Kurt muttered but nodded for Puck to continue) "but I gotta admit that the way you dressed and walked and talked just made me want to mess with you, you know?"

Kurt's lips tightened and he folded his arms across his chest. Staring hard at Noah he said, "No, I don't know. What gave you the right_ what in hell were you thinking it would achieve, 'messing' with me, trying to make me feel like yesterday's garbage?"

Puck winced at the bitterness beneath the anger and he looked at Kurt now, wanting to apologize all over again for more than just his unkind words. Maybe this was what karma meant; the one boy that he had feelings for he had taught to hate him.

He didn't get a chance to say anything as Kurt forged ahead. "Do you know what it's like to grow up feeling persecuted for something you can't help? Huh, you're Jewish, would it be too farfetched to think you can understand what that's like?"

Puck felt his eyes prickle and could almost feel the generations of persecuted ancestors stretching back into time. He looked at Kurt, feeling more ashamed than ever and wishing he was anywhere but here with Kurt looking at him like something he'd scraped from the soles of his expensive boots.

Straightening up from the stool, he took a step, then another one towards the other boy who was still hugging himself tightly.

"Kurt, please, that's not why we, why _I_ did any of those things." His chest felt tight as he struggled for the words to explain something he barely understood himself.

Kurt watched the struggle on the other boy's face that was now paler than before. He had never seen Puck so serious – almost tortured – and he was beginning to be even more curious to find out what was going on with him.

Puck took a deep breath, able to breathe now because he had noticed a softening in Kurt's face, a hint of curiosity in the beautiful eyes. 'Beautiful,' he muttered, unaware that the word had slipped from him.

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard him and he took a step back, frowning as he watched Puck in confusion.

"What?"

Puck frowned. "What?"

Kurt shook his head and frowned mightily. "What is your problem, Noah? Are you feeling okay?"

Puck looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? Of course, I'm okay…"

Kurt's arms moved so that his fists were planted on his hips. "I don't know what is up with you, Puckerman, but I don't have time for it!"

He spun around and moved away… or he would have if Puck hadn't exclaimed and grabbed an elbow, almost pulling Kurt off balance. Kurt reacted immediately by swinging around and bringing his hand up to slap the tan off the jerk behind him.

Noah's reflexes were pretty good and he brought his other hand up in time to grab Kurt's fist. They stood like that, blue eyes blazing into brown… and the moment stretched. Finally, Puck let go of Kurt's hands and took a step back, both his hands coming up in the universal gesture of appeasement.

"Please, Kurt, I'm sorry! Just… please, don't walk away… please?"

In all the years Kurt had known Noah Puckerman, he had never heard him say 'please' that many times. He rubbed the wrist Puck had grabbed and paused, really curious now as to what was going on with the jock.

"Okay, you have two minutes and then I'm leaving." He sounded a lot harsher than he'd intended but he was just so confused and he was beginning to get a headache.

Noah sighed in relief and dropped his head before looking back up at Kurt.

"I like you."

Kurt waited and waited… and waited some more. When it appeared that the flushed boy in front of him wasn't going to say anything else he opened his mouth but … nothing came out. Then…

"Huh."

Noah's head came up, his brows knitted together in confusion. He hadn't known what to expect but that noncommittal sound from Kurt wasn't it. He took a breath and tried again.

"I really like you, Kurt… really, really like you."

Kurt listened to the other boy's muttering and then slowly it dawned on him and incredulity lightened his eyes before his lips curved into a slightly cruel smirk.

Shaking his head he raised a hand, causing Noah to look at him cautiously. "Uhm, excuse me?"

His voice was about an octave higher than the almost growl that he'd addressed Puck with before that astounding statement.

"Noah Puckerman, what are you? Twelve?!"

The mockery in his voice was probably even more painful than outright disdain would have been to Noah. The sudden pain in his chest was unexpected and without another word he turned around… and left.

Kurt stared after the boy, watching him exit the stage through the wings, the sound of his footsteps fading as he left Kurt standing there.

"Huh."

Kurt shook his head, blew out an incredulous breath and headed back down the steps from the stage, up one of the aisles and then pushed open the auditorium door to the car park. His eyes squinted in the late afternoon light that seemed even brighter after the gloom of the interior. Fumbling for his designer shades (Marc by Marc Jacobs, of course) he shoved them on and then turned towards the car park where his baby was waiting.

"Kurt!"

He turned around, surprised that anyone else was there and then gaped at the vision – wet dream, his stunned mind supplied.

Oh, my!

Posing – he couldn't think of it as anything else – against his machine, Kris looked like every gay boy's idea of what a bad boy looked like. A hot, gay, bad boy, that is and he grinned as he moved towards him.

"Well, am I finally going to be introduced to Ellie?" His voice was unconsciously seductive as he sauntered up, unaware of its effect on the other boy.

Kristopher straightened up from where he'd sat against the bike waiting for Kurt to finish the interminable conversation with the Puckerman jerk. His relief at Kurt's approach mingled with faint arousal and he smirked at the other boy.

Kurt's smile widened as he came to stand beside Kristopher, torn between gazing at the handsome boy and the equally handsome machine. He stroked a hand along one handlebar and then looked up at Kris flirtatiously from over the rim of his dark glasses. "Well, introduce us!"

Kristopher laughed and took Kurt's hand, biting his lip and trying to tamp down on the feelings this boy was raising in him. God, it wouldn't do for Kurt to think he was moving too fast. He'd only just got here but seriously, Kurt pushed every one of his buttons and it was really hard to try and slow things down.

"Well, you already know that this is my baby, Ellie. What I wouldn't mind is an… introduction to your baby," he said, his voice lowering slightly as he played with Kurt's fingers.

Kurt felt the flush rise from his throat up into his face and was glad that the orangey color of the late afternoon light probably camouflaged it a bit. Kris was really sexy and it had been a while since Kurt had had any boy look at him the way Kris did. Come to think of it, Blaine had tended to look at him adoringly, like a little puppy, more than anything else. Pffft, Kurt scoffed, thinking fleetingly of Blaine's flowery protestations of love and feeling more annoyed than anything at the memory.

Now here was this tall, gorgeous guy making it clear that Kurt was very much to his taste and the thought was enough to go to his head. He was by nature a cautious person, so while Kristopher's open attraction to him was a serious ego boost, Kurt wasn't going to let himself get all giddy and foolish.

Tugging his hand away from Kris's, he smirked up at him and then looked away as if considering something seriously. Turning back to Kris he smiled.

"Well, my baby isn't anywhere as fast or sleek as yours but she is the love of my life so far. Hmmm, maybe one day we can… get a coffee… or something," he trailed off, grinning as he watched Kristopher straighten up quickly at the hint.

"Yeah, about that… uhm, when would be a good time to get that… coffee," he murmured, standing a little closer to Kurt than before.

Kurt let the smile slip but kept the pleasant expression on his face. Shrugging the strap of his messenger bag more firmly onto his shoulder, he dangled his car keys before saying, "Well, 'Cedes and I were going to meet up at the Lima Bean later but she had to cancel… family stuff."

Kris got the hint but his eyes were riveted to Kurt's pink lips and he couldn't help wondering when he was going to get a chance at them. It wasn't fair that Kurt should lick them just at that moment because he was sure there was something he was supposed to be asking him but… oh, yeah.

"Uhm, the Lima Bean? Where… exactly?" He paused and Kurt grinned at him before holding out his hand.

"Give me your phone. I'll program in my number and you can call me later."

Kris fumbled in the back pocket of his extremely tight jeans and Kurt held back a little gasp at the sight of the bulge in the guy's jeans. He looked away politely but it was really to give himself time to catch his breath. He didn't think anyone had ever responded so openly, so sexually to him before… in fact, he was pretty sure this was a first.

Finally tugging the phone free, Kris handed it over and smirked at Kurt's flushed cheeks. He was so hot, even when he was being adorable, Kris thought, and watched as he entered his number and actually sending himself a text so that he would have Kris's number in return.

When Kurt tried to hand back the phone, Kris held both the phone and the other boy's hand, causing Kurt to tug on it playfully. Really, this flirting thing was a lot of fun!

Suddenly, Kurt giggled as he managed to tug his hand away from Kris but then the other boy slid both hands around Kurt's waist and tugged him forward. Kurt, slightly off-balance, put up a hand to stop himself falling against Kris, ending up with the hand planted on his chest.

Kris smirked down at him and said in a whisper, "You know you're playing with fire, right?"

Kurt's mouth rounded in an 'o' that drew Kris's eyes and he held his breath, wondering what Kris was going to do. He, however, released Kurt slowly and stepped back, letting his eyes run all the way down Kurt's body and then back up to his face.

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he took out Ellie's key from a pocket of his cropped leather jacket and grinned at Kurt. "I think you _like _playing with fire, Kurt Hummel…" he murmured and then hopped onto the bike while still staring at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed and shook his head… and then nodded. If he hadn't been slightly dazed by Kris's potent appeal, he would have felt silly standing there. As it was, however, the fact that the other boy found him a turn on was very heady stuff. Smiling softly, he lifted a hand and waved as Kris, sliding on his helmet, brought his bike to life with its throaty roar and then sped off.

Kurt stood for a moment watching Kris circle around and then head out towards the school's gates before turning to leave. His heart leapt in his throat when he looked up to see someone watching him… someone who had apparently seen the whole interaction between him and Kristopher.

Noah had wanted to wait to see Kurt get into his Navigator safely; it was pretty late and they – apart from maybe the janitorial staff and a couple of teachers in the staff room – were the only people left on the campus.

He hadn't realized at first that the person leaning against the fancy, extremely expensive motorbike was the Kristopher kid. Now he felt sick as he watched the silent interplay between Kurt and Kristopher. The nausea was something new but he recognized it had everything to do with the scene that had just played out before him.

He had just told Kurt that he liked him… really liked him and what had Kurt done? He had mocked him and then, not a minute later was standing outside flirting with the newcomer. Noah rested his head against the steering wheel of his old truck, his mind stuck on the way Kristopher had pulled an unprotesting Kurt toward him. Yet when he had touched Kurt, his first reaction had been to slap him.

Well, maybe, he thought tiredly, it was understandable; he had been the one all these years to instigate some of the things that had been done to the little diva. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for his douchey behavior. With his eyes opened to the fact that Kurt was one of the hottest guys in the school – even hotter than some of the Cheerios, even – he now realized he had messed up big time.

Now here was this new kid doing what he had never thought to do; openly pursue Kurt. He, Noah Puckerman was a badass yet he'd behaved like a pussy all this time and just watched Kurt from afar. He really hadn't picked on him because he was gay; he'd picked on Kurt because he couldn't stand to be ignored by him. Kurt made him feel as if he, Noah, was just a peasant who wasn't even fit to be in his presence. When he was younger he had totally hated that feeling of frustration that welled in him when he would see little Kurt on the playground by himself and know that he couldn't go and play with him because the other kids, bigger, meaner kids would call him names, too.

Noah had wanted to be popular, he didn't think anything was wrong with that and later, in high school, being popular was a way to survive, to be safe. You didn't get picked on if you were popular and you got all the best girls because you were popular and a jock. Grades didn't matter, reports didn't matter, what mattered were the things your bros thought were important… girls and sports. That's it. Anything outside of that and you'd get weird looks that would lead to some really dangerous ribbing and then social banishment if you didn't conform.

Kurt knew all this; Noah couldn't understand why he just couldn't fit in. The singing and dancing bit were different enough to class him as a loser but even as a kid, Kurt used to dress like something out of a magazine. Who came to the park dressed in a sailor suit? Kurt Hummel. Who had tea parties with the little girls in the neighborhood, hollering and screaming blue murder when the boys attacked with their water pistols? Kurt Hummel.

Now Kurt had grown up tall with unusual, beautiful features and, against all odds, confident and sexy. He walked around McKinley High as if he owned the damn place despite the violent shoulder checks into the lockers by the puckheads – hockey players – and the slushies that ruined his expensive clothing. He had even been selected to be a Cheerio at one time by their psycho cheerleading coach and the sight of him in the tight red and white uniform had had more than one guy – and quite a number of the girls – checking out the goods.

Kurt had passed through his Cheerios phase and then left it without a backward glance. A brief side trip to that all-boys school had Kurt returning more confident than ever… and with a boyfriend in tow, to boot. Noah had never liked Blaine, thinking he wasn't good enough for Kurt but he had never voiced his opinion, not even to Finn who was arguably his best friend and Kurt's new stepbrother. Talking of which, he had been so glad when a baby-faced sophomore Kurt had got over his crush on Finn who, despite acting as if Kurt were stalking him, had never actually said no to him before blowing up on him one day at their home. That had not been a good time in any of their lives and Noah regretted not facing Finn down about it.

Noah shook his head, his full lips twisting bitterly as the memories of young Kurt floated across his mind. He realized he was staring back out his windscreen at Kurt, presently still standing where Kristopher had left him and Noah sighed.

Putting the truck into gear, he pulled out of the parking lot with further acknowledging Kurt and drove away. He had seen Kurt hold his hand out for the guy's phone and tap something into it so he knew he had given him his number. That could only mean one thing; Kurt and Kristopher were going to set up a date or something and Noah could feel the bile roil as he tried to suppress the thought.

It was all his fault. It was too late to do anything. He had lost before he'd even begun and there was nothing else to do about it.

Kurt watched the old truck sputter its way through the gates of McKinley and then walked slowly towards his baby. The Navigator gleamed in the afternoon light and when he clicked his keychain it chirped welcomingly – at least that's what Kurt liked to think in his fanciful way. Right now, though, his mind was on the two vastly different boys and the way they made him feel.

On the one hand there was Kristopher, an almost stranger who had in the few days he had known him showed Kurt more interest than anyone ever had in Kurt's short 17 years. Then, on the other hand there was Noah who, from what Kurt was beginning to gather, had layers to him that no one had ever guessed at.

Kristopher was smooth, suave, sophisticated – a poster boy for what a young, gay man in the 21st Century ought to be. He was fearless in what he liked and went after what he wanted. He was talented and he seemed smart. Kurt didn't know anything about his background but it was obvious he came from money; not that that meant a lot to Kurt but it was just a fact added to Kurt's mental dossier on the boy.

Kris wanted Kurt. That fact was so plain you could probably see it from the moon and Kurt flushed as he remembered the bulge in the front of the other boy's jeans just moments before. He made Kurt feel desirable and Kurt, like all 17-year-olds, was young enough for that to sway him quite a bit.

Noah was sexy, too; Kurt could never in all honesty deny that. Noah was talented – far more so than you would be led to believe from watching Mr. Schue's biased handling of the Glee club. Noah was a troubled youth and his stint in juvie was just one highlight of a years-long career in flouting authority. He wasn't stupid but Kurt always felt he had a chip on his shoulder because of the way his father had walked out on his young family. Kurt used to hear his teachers and maybe once his dad talking about that and Kurt couldn't imagine how he would manage if Burt Hummel wasn't in his life.

Noah said he liked Kurt – and Kurt had no idea what that meant, exactly. Given the fact that the other boy had asked Kurt the 'gay' question, Kurt could only figure that Noah was having confusing, maybe sexual feelings toward him. He could only put it down to a phase, though, because there was no way Lima's famous servicer of lonely, older women and the go-to stud for the Cheerios could be interested sexually in one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt chuckled, the sound bitter even to his ears. If Noah thought Kurt was going to be his obligatory gay-curious experiment, he had another thing coming. He could wait for college to get into that shit, Kurt thought angrily, his cheeks flushing as he thought back to the auditorium and their conversation.

Still, the song – the apology – went a long way to easing the hurt caused by Noah's earlier, thoughtless words. It didn't completely erase it, of course; words hurt worse sometimes than fists and he determined that he would watch himself around Puckerman from now on. He was not going to allow himself to get dragged into any existential crisis that Puck had going on. Let him go to Finn for help, Kurt thought snidely, or, better still, Santana.

He grinned to himself as he pulled into his driveway, glancing down at his bag just as the text alert chirp sounded from his phone. Turning off the engine he grabbed the phone and stared at the notification. Smiling a tad smugly, he thumbed it and read the message from Kristopher:

Kris:** Can't wait - say when - soon?**

Kurt thumbed a quick reply: _**6:30 good?**_

Kris: **Again… can't wait!**

Shaking his head at how the other boy was able to convey his impatience to see Kurt in just three little words, Kurt grinned and sent him the address of The Lima Bean. Closing up the Navigator, he almost skipped inside the house, throwing a loud, cheerful greeting to his dad as he dashed down to his room to get ready.

He, Kurt Hummel, had a date with the hottest guy in school and he was just going to have fun and think about nothing else. He wasn't going to second-guess why this new kid was so into him and he definitely was not going to think about Puck sitting in the car park watching him.

Nope… this mini-date was all for fun; it was about time he started living like a teenager and not a middle-aged man worrying about everything, he scoffed at himself. _Seize the day, Kurt Hummel,_ he laughed silently, feeling silly; _seize the Kris!_

.

**TBC**

**I LOVE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 9**

**By Dani J.**

**...**

**Summary: **Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ He, Kurt Hummel, had a date with the hottest guy in school and he was just going to have fun and think about nothing else. He wasn't going to second-guess why this new kid was so into him and he definitely was not going to think about Puck sitting in the car park watching him._

_Nope… this mini-date was all for fun; it was about time he started living like a teenager and not a middle-aged man worrying about everything, he scoffed at himself. _Seize the day, Kurt Hummel,_ he laughed silently, feeling silly; _seize the Kris!

.

"It's just coffee, 'Cedes; why are you acting as if it's some clandestine rendezvous? And everyone says I'm the dramatic one!"

Kurt flung the soft white top he intended wearing down on his bed, careful to not let it wrinkle and huffed in annoyance at his best friend's strident tones coming clearly over the speaker of his phone.

"Kurt Hummel, you don't know anything about this boy! Yeah, yeah, I know he's cute and hot – whatever!" Mercedes' voice was shrill as she tried to convince Kurt to cancel.

"Look, didn't you say your dad needed you for something? That's why _you_canceled on _me_, Miss Thang!"

Kurt grinned as he heard her sputter and then sigh. "Yeah, I don't know why he can't get someone else to fill in at his office. Ugh! But still, Kurt, please, just coffee, okay?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to stare at his expensive phone propped up on his dresser so he could move around and still have his BFF harangue him to her heart's content.

"Mercedes Jones, excuse me?! Of course, it's just coffee. What the heck?!"

Her rich laugh rolled out of the tiny speakers and he relaxed slightly. "Oh come on, Kurt; don't pretend you don't see how that boy looks at you! It's as if he can't wait to get his hands all over your tight little butt – though who can blame him."

"Mercedes Jones!"

Her laughter bounced around the room and then, unable to help himself, Kurt joined in softly, shaking his head. "Yeah, he does have that slightly predatory thing about him doesn't he?" His voice trailed off and then, "Mmmm, so sexy!"

"Oh, come now, white boy, you've gotta promise me you won't do anything I wouldn't, please!"

Kurt sighed and wriggled into the tightest pair of white jeans he owned, zipped and buttoned it and then stepped into the ankle-high white boots he'd just bought.

"'Cedes, believe me, I have no intention of anyone pawing me – not in these white jeans that show every stain that comes within whispering distance."

He heard a faint sound that could have been her sigh of relief and grinned to himself. He turned to his dressing table and sat at it, leaning forward to examine his skin. Really, the new skincare regimen he'd just started seemed to be working wonders. His freckles were still held at bay and his skin had a soft, dewy appearance. It wasn't something most boys thought about but he knew that if he took care of his skin now, even when his contemporaries were staring down wrinkles and struggling with the thought of Botox, he would still look like a teenager.

Grinning at the sound of Mercedes' voice still droning on about what Kris was likely going to want from him, Kurt applied the tiniest amount of moisturizer and then a dab of lip balm to his plump, pink lips. He had hated the way he looked when he was little but had come to accept the fact that he would never look like a typical boy. He shrugged as he tugged an wayward strand of thick brown hair into place. You just had to work with what you have, didn't you?

He got up, strode over to the bed, his hips swaying unconsciously and stopped in front of the shirt lying there, tilting his head and wondering if he needed to wear something under it. He decided to go for a white, sleeveless vest and slipped into it and then the top, careful not to muss his hair. He strode over to his closet and perused the racks of jackets and coats he had and then reached for a navy blue pea coat, one of his favorites.

By this time, Mercedes had wound down her ranting. Grabbing the phone, he clicked it off speaker, grabbed his coat and the little backpack and skipped up the stairs.

"I'm heading out now, sweetie; I'll call you when I come back." Without giving her a chance to get a word in, he closed the phone, slipping it into his bag.

He called out to the family as he headed for the front door and his dad yelled back: "Back by 10 – school night!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he shrugged into his coat before escaping out the front door.

He had texted the address of the Lima Bean to Kris earlier; he would be early when he got there but he wanted to be seated before the other teen arrived.

Kurt smiled to himself as he remembered Mercedes' last words. It didn't leave him much room to maneuver, considering she hardly did anything frisky on her dates with either Shane or Sam, from her own confession. Kurt, though, had been sexually active with Blaine and even though they hadn't indulged often, he had found their lovemaking to be quite satisfactory. If he had been a little disappointed the first few times, he reminded himself that mind-blowing sex probably came with time, experience and maybe familiarity.

Grinning to himself as he stepped down out of his Navigator, he locked it up and strode confidently into the café, his head up and shoulders back. He knew what people thought when they saw him; hey, there's Burt Hummel's gay kid – or maybe it was still 'faggot' kid – but he had passed beyond caring what these hicks thought of him.

Sliding into a booth near the back, he smiled at the young waitress who bopped over to him and took his order. He asked for just water as he told her he was waiting on someone and she popped her gum, smiled at him and left. Kurt idly wondered what it was like working in the food industry while going to school and once more he was grateful that his dad had his own business.

Burt Hummel had insisted that Kurt hang out with him from right after his mom had died. He had hated the shop at first, finding it loud and smelly, the men rough and loud, too. Gradually, though, he had become fascinated with what they were doing and eventually left his books and toys in the office to come and join his dad and the other workers on the floor to observe them.

Needless to say, within a couple of years, Burt had made up kid-sized overalls for Kurt who was blithely changing oil and assisting with other heavier jobs, heedless of any of that awful black grease that got on everything. He hadn't seen the way his dad had looked at him proudly until after he had changed and rotated a set of tires all by himself one Saturday.

Burt had been beaming all over his face and told Kurt upfront that he was proud of him, even if this wasn't what he wanted to do as a job later. Kurt had felt himself turn bright pink and his heart had swelled. He had never doubted his father's love but to know that he was also proud of him was a serious head rush.

Eventually, of course, he had gone into middle school and then high school and even though he still helped out occasionally with the cars and more frequently with the books, he had turned more to fashion and music. His father never made him feel, though, that he was abandoning him. When Kurt had looked guilty the first time he had asked if one Saturday he and his friends Mercedes and Tina could go to the mall instead of him working in the shop, his dad had simply nodded and smiled and asked him how much he wanted.

Kurt had rolled his eyes and informed him that it would be easier to simply give him his credit card and his dad had eyed him sternly at that. He did relent and hand over the card, though, after warning Kurt about responsibility.

The elder Hummel had watched his son wave at him and run to join his little girlfriends and, shaking his head, admitted that his son would never be like other boys… and he was fine with that. Let the homophobic assholes make all the prank calls they wanted. Kurt was a finer son than many of them could boast and he made sure to tell Kurt that on occasion.

Now Kurt's mind slowly came back to the coffee shop as he heard the rumble of a motorbike approach and then stop. He turned his head to look towards the doors and, sure enough, a tall figure in a black leather jacket stepped in and paused. Kurt lifted a pale hand to catch Kristopher's attention and he suppressed a grin at the way the other boy's face lit up.

"Kurt, hey! I'm glad you didn't decide Mercedes was more fun than me," Kris grinned as he slid into the seat opposite the porcelain-skinned youth. His eyes roved over Kurt's face before settling just briefly on the smiling pink lips. Then he looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled broadly. "You look good enough to eat!"

Kurt immediately flushed, unaccustomed to such open and vocal admiration. His eyelids fluttered rapidly and he cursed himself for his reaction. _Gosh, Kris must think I'm some bumpkin who can't take a compliment!_

However, lifting his chin, Kurt stared levelly at the other boy. "Is that a line you use on all the boys – and girls?" He raised one well-groomed eyebrow and waited pointedly, his lips still curved in a little smile.

Kris held up both hands placatingly. "Hey, I just call it as I see it, seriously! My family is really outspoken and I guess I picked up the habit, naturally."

Kurt stared at him and then relented, saying softly, "Well, thank you – but it makes me a little uncomfortable."

Kris tilted his head and looked at him, frowning slightly as he leaned forwards with his hands flat on the table between them. "D'you mean people don't compliment you sometimes? For real?"

Kurt looked away towards where the girl server was heading back towards them and shrugged. "Unless you're a girl, people don't just burst into flowery speech; this is the middle of Ohio, after all."

The last was said with a hint of bitterness and Kris nodded understandingly before smiling up at the girl. Her eyes widened slightly and she colored as she stared at Kristopher. Kurt held back a snort; of course, Kris was gorgeous and the girl wasn't blind.

"Hi, what I can get ya?"

Kris looked over at Kurt and raised his eyebrows enquiringly. Kurt smiled at her: "I'm actually a little hungry; could I get a cheese croissant and a grande mocha latte with skimmed milk, no whip, please?"

He looked over at Kris while she wrote that down. "What is your coffee preference or do you want something cold?"

The girl looked at Kris, too, her eyes roving over his face while she waited for his order. Kris, though, only stared at Kurt, trying to keep his eyes on Kurt's rather than his lips.

"Mmm, yeah, I'd like the same as his but maybe a Danish?"

The girl scribbled quickly and then nodded at them both before scurrying off. Kurt watched her leave with a faintly cynical expression on his face.

"So, are you used to both girls and guys falling all over themselves when you smile?"

His voice was light but Kris detected something else; clearly, the fabulous youth had not had a happy time of it here in the arse end of nowhere. Now he shook his head and smiled ruefully at Kurt and deliberately slouched back against the banquette.

"Why do you say that in such a tone, beautiful? Do you want to know if I'm bi, if I'm conceited, what?" He kept his tone light but his eyes serious, letting Kurt know that he sensed an undercurrent here. He had wanted to just have a coffee, do some light flirting and then, who knows, maybe a little kiss here or there – nothing serious.

Kurt, though, sensing that he had allowed his cynicism to sour the mood slightly, fiddled with the caddy that held the sweeteners and condiments before answering Kris.

"I'm sorry," he said now with a faint twist to his full lips. With a shrug he continued: "I'm not used to how open you are about your attraction to me. I don't know anything about you but you have been like a guided missile since coming here."

When Kris nodded seriously but didn't interject, Kurt smiled and continued, his voice softer. "You seem so comfortable in your skin, with who you are and I get the feeling that you do 'swing' both ways, as they say."

The last was said with a slight inflection at the end and Kris found himself nodding before Kurt had quite finished.

Smiling at the pink-cheeked boy before him, Kris admitted, "Yes, I've always been 'comfortable' in my own skin. I've always liked who I've liked and sometimes it's been girls, sometimes boys." He leaned forward and inched a hand towards Kurt. "Look, you know I like you; you're the sexiest thing I've seen in a long, long time, believe me."

Kurt flushed clear up to his hairline and looked about furtively to see if anyone was close enough to have heard Kristopher's words. He eventually looked back abashedly at the other boy, only to see him frowning.

Kris grabbed Kurt's hand gently, turning it over palm upward and tapped it with one long index finger.

"See, that look that you just did; where I'm from, nobody does that. We're not ashamed of what we like – who we like – and if someone has a problem with it, they soon find themselves with a face full of trouble."

Kurt eased his hand away slowly but frowned at the other boy's words. "Trouble? How do you mean?"

Kris grinned ferociously, causing Kurt to lean back slightly. "Just that anyone stupid enough to say anything homophobic or bully anyone because of their orientation gets kicked out. Zero tolerance, it's called. It helps that my dad's an alumnus of the school – and a lawyer."

His happy smirk made Kurt grin back involuntarily. "Oh, that's like Dalton Academy!"

When Kris raised an enquiring brow, Kurt went on to explain about the time he had spent at Dalton and the reasons why he'd had to go there. As he spoke though, thoughts of Blaine caused the light in his eyes to dim and Kris leaned forward once more.

"Hey, didn't you like it there – zero tolerance and all?"

Kurt shook his head, staring down at the table top. Just then the girl returned with their orders and after they'd had their first few sips and bitten into the light, fluffy pastry, he continued.

"Actually, it was great, if a little different. I was happy to come back to McKinley, though, because it's home, really."

"So why the sad eyes a moment ago," Kris pushed. "Did you leave someone behind at Dalton?"

Kurt gave a dry little chuckle and shook his head. "No, he came back to McKinley with me; pretty romantic thing to do."

Kris's eyes widened and he swallowed the sip of coffee before asking, "Yeah, so what happened; where is he?"

Kurt dipped his head, tore his croissant into pieces and muttered, "He decided he missed Dalton too much; I wasn't enough, apparently, to keep him at McKinley."

Kris's lips tightened as he looked at Kurt's bowed head. He snorted softly before muttering, "What, is he blind?" His voice was so cold that Kurt looked up abruptly.

"No, no, it's okay. I understand, you know." He looked away and then took a sip of his drink. "It wasn't really working; I think in the end I realized we had too much in common. Blaine and I, we work better as friends, y'know?"

Though his words sounded reasonable, Kris could see that there was lingering hurt in the beautiful boy and he wished fervently to be the person to banish it – or, at least, alleviate it. He reached out again for Kurt's hand and held in the sigh of relief when Kurt didn't pull away. He stared at the other boy's fascinating eyes and said solemnly:

"I like you, Kurt Hummel; you're gorgeous, smart and I know you're talented although you haven't sung for me as yet." He smirked as color swept into the smooth cheeks again. "I want more, though; I can't lie."

This was when Kurt tried to tug his hand away again but Kris held it gently but firmly. "No, listen, please. You don't know what you do to me, Kurt; I don't think I've ever been this instantly attracted to anyone. No lie."

Kurt, heart hammering in his throat, swallowed and tried to process all that Kris was throwing at him. Suddenly, unbidden, came the memory of Noah singing to him on the stage; Noah calling to apologize… and then Noah in the choir room yelling that he was no faggot.

Kurt blinked rapidly and dropped his eyes to where Kris was still holding his hand. Why he should suddenly think of Noah Puckerman, he had no idea, but the fact that he was, acted as a brake on the feelings that Kris was raising within him.

Kristopher was attractive – freaking gorgeous, in fact – and open in his admission that he found Kurt attractive. He always made Kurt feel desirable, a rarity for Kurt who found his own features to be odd and slightly unattractive. He had always wished he looked more like Finn or Sam or even Noah, conventionally normal, good-looking guys. Blaine was beautiful in a way that wasn't even normal for Lima, Ohio, but he could pass as straight and was a semi-jock, what with his boxing and love of sports.

Kurt, though, had been made to feel like he was a freak ever since he was a little kid too young to understand how different, how special he was. His mother had sheltered him for as long as she was able and then it was his dad and the men who worked for him. They couldn't shelter him from the hateful words that the other 10 and 11-year-old kids had spewed at him, however. He'd had to ask his dad what 'faggot' meant and 'gay', not to mention the more obscure ones like 'pansy' and – one memorable day after gym class – 'pillow-biter'.

He had seen the anger, outrage and, worst of all, the hurt in his father's eyes when he would ask these things, tears standing in his own eyes because, even though he didn't know the definitions of the words, he wasn't blind to the vitriol and hatred in the faces of the kids who had said them.

Now he looked at this fascinating boy, a stranger whom he'd known less than a weak, for crying out loud, and felt more accepted than he had been in all his 17 years living here. He blinked rapidly and then smiled at Kris's waiting face. He nodded and squeezed the hand that was holding his.

"I think you're very brave, Kristopher; no, I'm serious," Kurt murmured as Kris frowned slightly. "Being so out and open requires bravery, I believe that. As to the rest of what you said, I think you need glasses!"

While Kristopher digested that in surprise, Kurt pulled his hand away and grinned at him, successfully banishing the air of seriousness that had descended on the table. Shaking his head, Kris smiled at the other boy grinning so shyly back at him.

Clearly, it was not going to be an easy task to convince Kurt he was seriously interested in him. Hmmm, it simply meant that he would have to step up, accept the challenge of proving to Kurt just how interested he was. And there was no time like the present.

"Is that a challenge I see lurking in those fascinating eyes, Mr. Hummel?" Kris's voice was playful, happy as he smirked at Kurt, enjoying the way his nose scrunched as he tried to hold back his laugher. This kid was freaking adorable!

Kurt shook his head and leaned back, the tight white sweater top stretching across surprisingly broad shoulders. His blue pea coat was hanging over the back of the banquette beside him and Kris wondered what color jeans Kurt had on this evening. The boy was such a startling find in this fashion backwater, Kris couldn't help but be fascinated with him.

Just then, though, the waitress popped up to ask if they needed anything further and, after a glance at each other, both boys shook their heads. "No, thanks!"

"Okay, then, I'll be right back with your check," and she left with what she thought was a covert little glance at Kris's handsome face. When she came back surprisingly fast, she slapped it down in the middle of the table and left again, oblivious to the way both boys were staring down at the check.

Kurt immediately made a lunge for it but Kris, athlete that he was, had much faster reflexes and he whisked the check away before Kurt's fingers could touch it. He held it up and waved it, laughing at the little pout on Kurt's pretty pink lips.

"Uh-uh, next time, you pay; this is my treat!" Kris said it overly smugly, happy when it elicited a laugh from the other boy.

Kurt, trying to ignore the little bubble of happiness, crossed his arms and mock-frowned. "Ha, how do you know there'll be a next time, mister?!"

Kris, who had slid his wallet out and retrieved two tens from it, placed the money and the check together in the center of the table. He watched, wide-eyed as Kurt slipped out of the booth, reaching over to grab his jacket before straightening up.

Kurt, when Kris didn't reply immediately glanced over to see the other boy gazing at him as if stunned. Kurt colored immediately and shrugged into the coat before saying, "Take a picture, Kristopher, it'll last longer!"

Kurt smirked as faint color washed Kris's high cheekbones. The boy dragged his gaze up the length of Kurt's body and finally met his eyes.

Kris stood as well, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder and stepping aside so Kurt could pass him. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to ogle the slender boy before him. When Kurt did slip past, Kris's eyes immediately dropped down the long legs that had first caught his attention days before.

He cleared his throat and said, belatedly, "Ugh, yeah, a second date is only fair; you need to pay so that we'll be even."

Kurt's laughter floated behind him as he strode to the front of the café, pushing the door open and heading out into the cool night air. He knew that Kristopher's eyes had been riveted to his body but strangely Kurt was growing to accept that the other boy was sexually attracted to him. It made him feel powerful and confident, feelings that he'd only faked before. Now they were real and they almost went to his head.

"Gosh, that was so lame, Kristopher; but I'll let you off the hook." He spun around as they stepped up next to his Navigator, one hand on the chrome door handle. "Do you like musicals? There's a showing of 'Chicago' at the Rialto this weekend. Come with me?"

He bit his lip as he gazed up at the other boy from beneath his thick lashes. He watched as Kris's eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes – a sure sign that the other boy was thinking of something other than the question.

"Kris?"

Kris blinked at him and stepping into Kurt's personal face he leaned down ever so slightly and gritted out: "What time?"

Kurt giggled before saying a little breathlessly while trying not to lean back, "Uhhm, Saturday, 2 o'clock."

Kris stared at his mouth for a few more seconds before easing back and nodding, his eyes serious as they took in Kurt's smiling face. "Text me with your address and I'll pick you up." When Kurt's eyes lit up he continued, "Not on Ellie, though; I'll surprise you."

Kurt grinned and nodded, feeling pleased with himself. This meant that Kris had no problem with meeting his family if he wanted to pick up Kurt at home. His dad had still to get used to the idea that he and Blaine had broken up. Now, maybe, if he saw Kris coming to 'squire' him to a movie, he would have to give up on the idea of Kurt and his ex getting back together again.

As Kurt was thinking this, Kris was betting that if he met the parental units and impressed them, he would be a step ahead of Puckerman in this game. He didn't quite know what game they were involved in but he knew that he had to beat Puckerman. He sensed there was an undercurrent of something between the beautiful Kurt Hummel and that punk Noah Puckerman.

He leaned forward once more and Kurt, thinking he was going to be kissed, stiffened slightly. Kris, however, simply brushed his cheek against Kurt's lightly and whispered, "Thanks for the date," before swinging around and heading to his bike.

Kurt stared after his tall figure, his heart doing a little rapid pit-a-pat and then he hugged himself. Shaking his head, he got into his baby and, with a little toot of his horn, pulled out of the café's parking lot, a soft smile on his face.

As Kris headed for his motorbike, he admitted to himself that he wasn't accustomed to losing and he was damned if he would start now. He knew the musical and movie 'Chicago' and he was going to pull out all the stops to 'razzle-dazzle' Kurt. The boy was just too delicious to pass up and, after his disappointing 'first love', Kurt was just ripe for the plucking.

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ As Kris headed for his motorbike, he admitted to himself that he wasn't accustomed to losing and he was damned if he would start now. He knew the musical and movie Chicago and he was going to pull out all the stops to 'razzle-dazzle' Kurt. The boy was just too delicious to pass up and, after his disappointing 'first love', Kurt was just ripe for the plucking._

.

Saturday was a day fraught with tension for Kurt – and it was all because of Noah Puckerman. Finn had asked the night before if the guys could come over for videogames on Saturday. Kurt had been so annoyed when his dad had given Finn the go ahead. The clueless teen had been goofy in his happiness, totally oblivious to the daggers Kurt was staring at his head.

Kurt huffed silently when his dad had raised an enquiring eyebrow at him. There was no way he was going to tell his dad – or Carole and Finn for that matter – why he was so put out. If he mentioned Noah at all, the whole story would come out and Kurt just was not ready for that drama. Instead, he had announced that he himself had a date the next afternoon.

There had begun the third-degree from his dad, especially after Finn had straightened up and blurted, "But that kid is new!"

Burt had looked between the two teens, taking in the bullish look on Finn's face and the equally obstinate but haughty look on Kurt's.

"Okay, okay, give me the details, guys. First off, _what_ new kid?" He had raised his eyebrows at Kurt in a no-nonsense way, a look that Kurt had never been able to get around.

Kurt – with Finn interjecting every now and again – had explained that he and the new kid in school were going to see 'Chicago' the next day. He didn't need to ask his dad's permission as it was the weekend and in the daytime.

Burt couldn't figure out the undercurrent of irritation between the two boys but he guessed he would hear about it eventually.

He had nodded and then asked Kurt why he didn't look happier about the fact that he would be out while Finn had the other Glee guys over. Kurt's face had shuttered and Burt knew then that, no matter what had transpired between the kids, he was not going to get the explanation anytime soon.

Now, on Saturday, he had come back early from the garage as it was a half day, just in time to see Kurt bouncing up the steps from the basement, dressed in his usual too sophisticated for Lima style and ready to head out.

"Whoa, whoa, boyo! Am I not going to get to meet this kid you're going out with?"

Kurt stared at his dad, his eyes wide and then he straightened up, a cool and uncomfortably grown-up look suddenly masking his face.

"Yes, actually, he'll be here any second now. I'll just wait for him out here and then you can meet him," Kurt told his dad, his voice neutral but his eyes darker than usual. They flickered to the family room where Artie, Mike, Sam, Finn and Puck were being loud and boisterous as they killed each other virtually.

Burt's own gaze flicked to the group playing video games and then back to his son who had turned toward the front door. He couldn't figure out what Kurt's problem was; maybe, he wondered, Kurt had felt left out when Finn had invited the guys over. That thought didn't really gel because Kurt, while being pretty good at video games, wasn't usually included in the boys' gaming activities. Kurt had told him once that it was senseless – 'puerile' was the word he had used and Burt would never admit that he'd had to look it up.

Now he looked at Kurt and sighed; his son had grown into a handsome young man. He was aware enough to know that he wouldn't, couldn't be his little boy forever but somewhere along the line, Kurt had withdrawn from him – and he didn't like it one bit.

As he turned to go to the kitchen to get a drink, the sound of a powerful car drew closer and then stopped. He realized this must be Kurt's date and he stood just within the doorway to the front hall, waiting to see this 'new kid'. He smiled reflexively at the way Kurt's face lit up and he subconsciously relaxed, knowing that Kurt was feeling happy.

Kurt took a deep breath and moved to open the front door, making sure to keep just a faint smile on his face. It wouldn't do to look too eager, he told himself, and mentally ran over what he was wearing. His choice of ensemble had to be sexy and maybe slightly theatrical and he thought he'd managed it. Taking another breath he stepped outside into the soft sunlight and waved at Kris who was just locking the car.

And what a car it was! Kurt's jaw dropped as he took in the electric blue Mustang parked at his curb. He almost didn't notice Kris sauntering towards him with a little smirk on his face. The taller teen stepped up to Kurt and slid a proprietary arm around Kurt's slender waist and leaned in to brush his lips against his cheek.

"Hey, **hey**, none of that – at least not before I know who you are!"

Kris almost leapt back at the loud voice from behind Kurt who had barely torn his gaze away from the muscle car Kris had arrived in. He stared at a stocky older man, balding and wearing flannel and jeans and he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this was Kurt Hummel's dad.

Burt took in the suave-looking kid – young man, really – who was just now removing his arm from around his son's waist and smirked inwardly. He could still intimidate the heck out of anyone and he was going to have fun trying with this kid.

He thrust his hand forward just as Kurt turned around with a slight pout on his face and rolling his eyes.

"Um, daddy, this is Kristopher – uhm, Kris Marshall; he's new." Kurt felt his cheeks pinking as his dad mock-glared at Kris.

Kris tried a friendly but polite smile as he took the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly and then stepping back to say, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir," in a respectful murmur.

Burt eyed him for a few seconds and then grinned, nodding towards the car that had had his son nearly speechless. "That a Boss 302?"

Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he realized his dad was going to put Kris through his paces, at least where the car was concerned. "Dad," he whined now, "Kris and I have to be at the theater for 2. When we get back you can drool all you want over the car, okay?"

Kris and Burt grinned at each other and then Burt nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, just saying that's a beautiful beast, son. I hope you know how lucky you are."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Kris puff up with pride. Clearly the fact that his dad was willing to talk cars with him meant that he had an in with him now. Shaking his head he grabbed Kris's arm and tugged him towards the car.

"Bye, daddy, we should be back about 5!" With a flicker of his fingers he moved off, his eyes unexpectedly colliding with Puck's dark gaze as he left.

Without waiting for his father's response, Kurt tugged on Kris who waved at Burt and he headed down the driveway impatiently.

Burt chuckled to himself; nowadays he didn't have any problems with Kurt dating, especially another kid from school. Since he and Blaine had broken up, he had wondered if Kurt was gun-shy but he'd realized that, this being Lima, Ohio, there probably weren't many out, gay kids for his son to date. He was pretty pleased that he'd found one right there at school.

He turned to go back inside only to find his way blocked by four rubbernecking teens. They had been so quiet he hadn't even realized they had been standing there. Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck were staring after Kris and Kurt with varying expressions on their faces.

"Oy, what are you all doing, bunched up in the door! Never seen Kurt go on a date before?"

The boys grumbled and shuffled away, their mood strangely somber as they headed back to their game. Burt shook his head as he wondered what their problem was. Kids, huh, he'd never understand them. Heading into the kitchen for a beer, he left them to resume their mutual massacres, only calling out to them to hold down the noise a bit.

Back in the family room, Finn threw a sideways look at his best friend, taking in the way Puck's lips curved down ever so slightly. When they were little, Puck would get into moods that he only came out of when Finn ribbed him long enough. Now, though, they were older and he wasn't sure ribbing Puck would be the way to go. He kinda knew what was going on with his friend but he just didn't know how to handle it, how to be a good friend about it.

Puck worked his controls viciously, imagining that the zombies all wore Kris's face and ending up beating both Sam and Artie. Finn, however, held on and by the time he killed him, too, his temper was near boiling over. He threw down the controls and lurched to his feet, ignoring the cries of protests as he stepped clumsily over the other guys.

"Watch it, Puck! Shit, what's with you?!"

He pushed his way between Sam and Mike before stalking into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He spent so much time over at the Hudmel house that he was quite at home getting down a glass and finding something in the refrigerator. He popped open a soda, poured it out and took a sip before he realized he was being watched.

He spun around, his heartbeat tripling before he realized that it was Burt sitting there at the table, the remains of a sandwich and a beer can before him.

Burt tilted his head, stared at Puck and lifted his chin towards a chair. Puck knew an order when he saw one and he sighed before pulling out a chair and slumping into it.

He stared at the tiny bubbles going up his glass and waited for Burt to speak. He didn't have long to wait.

"What crawled up your butt and died, son?"

Puck's eyes flew to Burt's and he gaped; that was the last thing he'd expected from the older man. He ducked his head, fiddled with the glass and shook his head. He heard Burt snort before he continued.

"You've been jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, Puckerman; you can't deny that."

Puck felt his chest tighten and struggled to breathe, knowing that Burt Hummel was probably the last person he should tell his problems to. Still, just the fact that someone had noticed how unhappy he was made him want to spill everything. After a minute, though, he decided to man up.

"I made a mistake and I don't know how to fix it… sir," he muttered, his cheeks red beneath his tan. He took a quick gulp of his soda and almost regretted it as the bubbles went straight up his nose. He coughed and hacked but then he was finally able to breathe and he sat back, waiting for Burt to say something.

Burt nodded as he watched the struggling teen before him. These kids were so close to being adults, a fact that he had trouble with sometimes. He remembered when most of them were little tykes, hardly able to wipe their butts or tie their own laces. Now they looked on the outside like grown men but sometimes he caught a look that reminded him they weren't quite fully grown. Unexpected sympathy surged in him as he watched Puck now, remembering that this one hadn't had the benefit of a father for much of his life.

"Puck, most mistakes can be rectified, you know? No need to wear the weight of the world on your shoulders. What happened?"

This was where it was going to get real scary, Puck realized but he had decided that whatever came his way because of his stupidity, he deserved. He nodded now and straightened up in his seat before looking directly at Kurt's dad.

"I used the other 'F' word … and Kurt heard it."

The silence in the kitchen was edged in frost by the time Burt cleared his throat and pushed back his chair. Puck flinched, fully expecting the man's heavy hand to grab him by the scruff of the neck but nothing happened. He slowly unfurled and looked up at the other man, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized Burt was only getting another beer.

Burt felt his breath hitch at what the kid said; he had hoped that after all this time this would be one issue that they would have moved beyond. He got up for another beer and didn't miss the way Noah flinched. The fact that the kid had expected him to get physical with him made him sad. He recalled the one time he'd slipped and slammed that Karofsky kid up against the wall of the corridor at the school. He never wanted any kid to think that he would always resort to violence where Kurt was concerned.

He took a seat and a sip before looking over at Puck. Clearing his throat, he started. "Tell me."

And it all came spilling out, Puck holding back nothing, although he did censor the descriptives he would have used with regard to the Kristopher kid. "And I just lost it," he wound down. "I didn't mean for Kurt to… for him to think I meant… ugh, that I meant it about him."

His voice was faint by the time he concluded his little tale and Burt halfway through his beer. They sat in silence for a while and then Burt shook his head.

"You know, I remember what it was like before 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' and all the pride marches and stuff."

Puck looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. He nodded though as it seemed the thing to do and waited for Burt to continue.

Burt smiled bitterly and leaned forward, rolling the beer can between his hands. "Sometimes I wonder if Karma is biting me on the ass. I used to use those words too; heck, everyone did. It was 'don't be a fag' or 'what are you, a homo?' Anytime we were ragging on each other, those were the words we used, you know."

Puck nodded, understanding now. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like for this big, macho guy to look at his little kid and realize he was going to face all the hate and bigotry that he himself used to spout.

Burt looked at Puck with something like acceptance for the first time since knowing him. Puck wasn't a bad kid; the fact that he had been trying to stand up for Kurt even though it went very badly wrong meant something. He scrubbed one hand across the top of his head and down to the back of his neck. As he did, he caught a glimpse of Finn hovering by the kitchen door and shook his head surreptitiously. He wanted to find out exactly what was eating at Puckerman and if the other kids came in now, he wouldn't get his answer.

"So, have you tried apologizing to Kurt? I know he can be pretty harsh; life has kinda made him that way, I suppose."

Puck nodded and then shrugged. "Yeah, I called him the same day and tried but he wouldn't listen. Then later, 'Cedes and my mom made me realize that maybe I should go bigger. So I sang for him… in front of the others."

Burt's eyes widened and a kernel of respect began to bloom in his subconscious. He didn't think that he would have had the balls to apologize publicly when he was Puck's age. In fact, come to think of it, he and his cronies, football players as well, never ever acknowledged the fact that they could have hurt anyone's feelings. It had taken Kurt's mother coming into his life for him to realize he wasn't all that and a bag of chips. She had cut him down to size and then made him realize that he wanted to live up to her expectations.

He stared at Puck, unaware that a small smile was on his face. He watched Puck duck his head and shift his glass of soda around in the small puddle of condensation.

"You sang … for Kurt?"

Puck looked up at him, his lips curved in a small smile and suddenly it hit Burt square between the eyes. Jesus, Noah Puckerman was in love with his son! Puckerman, the badass of McKinley High and rumored servicer of lonely, married women had feelings for his beautiful and very snooty son. A burble of laughter escaped him and he shook his head.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you have some big, brass ones… and I wish you luck." Burt rose, pushing back his chair with his legs and leaned over to clap a startled Noah on his shoulder. Puck got to his feet, too, not knowing if he should ask him why he needed the luck but then he simply nodded.

Burt ushered him out of the kitchen, nodding at Finn who had been hovering still and chuckled as he left the boys to head upstairs. God, he was going to have a serious talk with Carole because he had not seen this one coming. Noah Puckerman – in love with his son! He hadn't said anything because he knew it would only embarrass the kid but he could see the signs pretty clearly.

His chuckles wafted behind him and Noah watched him stride up the stairs, confusion writ large on his face. Kurt's dad was a strange guy, he thought as he turned towards the family room, joining Artie who told him that the others had gone to fix sandwiches with Finn or taking a potty break. Noah simply shrugged, his mind still snagged on the conversation and its strange conclusion.

The humor drained from his face though as he thought of Kurt out on his date with that douchebag and his fancy car. His desire to blow up things and kill hordes of zombies waned but he didn't want to go home to an empty house. Strange to admit it but the Hudmel residence was like a second home to him, even now with things still awkward between him and Kurt.

He had almost swallowed his tongue when he'd seen Kurt come up from his room, dressed and ready for his date. He could barely keep his concentration even after just one glance, the vision of Kurt's lower body displayed to perfection in painted on blue jeans forever imprinted on his mind.

Kurt wore a soft white collar-less cotton shirt with those full, billowing sleeves that Puck thought only he could pull off but he had also decided to wear a black waistcoat that cinched his waist and made his hips look even curvier. He had felt himself harden just at the thought of running his hands over that gorgeous body; to rub himself against Kurt and run his lips over that long, creamy neck that was hidden beneath a flowing blue-patterned scarf. Puck didn't know why Kurt insisted on dressing in such an eye-catching way but the thought that it was Kris for whom he had dressed diminished the arousal that had caught him unawares.

Puck had proceeded to kill everything in sight, ignoring the groans from his fellow players and had wanted nothing more than to go and haul Kurt back inside the house with him. The fact that the douchebag had turned up in one of the hottest cars ever made only made him feel like throwing the controls, the games and anything he could pick up at the wall. It was no wonder Burt Hummel had confronted him in the kitchen. The world could just explode and he wouldn't care because Kurt had lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree when his date had arrived.

Now he gritted his teeth and pretended to listen as Artie went on and on about the other game they were going to play after they'd eaten. In fact, come to think of it, he realized he would rather be at his empty house than be here when Kurt returned from his no doubt fantastic date.

Throwing down the controls, Noah grabbed his jacket, muttered something to Artie about telling Finn he was leaving and dashed out of the house. The keys to his truck were in his jacket pocket and he grabbed them as he left, squeezing them tightly in a bid to control himself. Within minutes he had reached his home but he sat outside in the driveway with the engine off as he got a hold of himself. Finally, he turned the car on again and turned towards the highway.

Whenever he was down there was a place a little way up the road where he could hang out with some folks who had known him for years. He got odd jobs there sometimes and they fed him; in return, he would play there some nights and it was always a good experience. He didn't think anyone back home knew that he did this but it was a way to let off steam and to feel as if there was something beyond Lima that he could do. It was still pretty early in the afternoon so the lunch crowd would be finishing up but he would hang out there for hours until his mom and sister came home later.

As he drove he thought about Kurt and wondered if, somehow, somewhere down the road, he could ever get up the courage to invite him out to this little spot. A rueful smile tugged at his lips as he put on his shades and then he shrugged. 'Nothing beat a try but a failure'; it was a phrase he used to hear his Nana say. Kurt could only say 'no' but he would never know if he didn't ask in the first place. The tightness in his shoulders dissipated as he drove and he allowed his mind to dream about what dating Kurt would be like.

.

…

.

Kurt hummed the last song of the show, a smile on his face and his eyes dreamy as he left the theater with Kris. They had sung along and shouted at the screen just as everyone else at the matinee showing and Kurt had had a blast. Suddenly, as they got to the Mustang, Kurt struck a pose, threw one end of the long scarf over his shoulder and spoke deeply: "'Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Roxie Hart says goodnight'."

Catching Kris's startled eyes, he bit his bottom lip, flicked his lashes down and then up like he was Renee Zellwegger and stared at the transfixed boy; then he started singing slowly, his voice clear yet startlingly sultry.

It's good  
Isn't it grand? Isn't it great?  
Isn't it swell? Isn't it fun?  
Isn't it? Nowadays

There's men  
Everywhere jazz, everywhere booze  
Everywhere life, everywhere joy  
Everywhere, nowadays

You can like the life you're livin'  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike  
And that's good…

There was only time for Kurt's eyes to widen in surprise when Kris suddenly surged against him and captured his parted lips to kiss him hungrily. Kurt squeaked and brought his hands up to hold off the amorous teen who was still leaning forward to keep his mouth on his.

"Kristopher! Kris, stop!"

Kris stared at Kurt, confused, his eyes staring at Kurt's pouty pink lips and with a little groan he hauled Kurt's hips towards his, kissing him again. Kurt wiggled a little because he was being pressed uncomfortably against the door of the Mustang and he turned his face to the side whereupon Kris nibbled down the length of his neck. Kris was turning him on but he'd not expected the first time they made out to be in the parking lot of a movie theater!

"Jesus, Kurt, you're so… uh," Kris breathed as his lips closed gently around the lobe of one pink ear.

Kurt shuddered and gasped, not so much at what Kris's mouth was doing but at the feel of the boy's crotch against his. He glanced up just in time to see a trio of giggling girls scurry past them to their cars and he just managed to ease Kris away and look seriously at him.

Kris's eyes were dark, blown with lust and Kurt swallowed at the thought that, if this had been nighttime, they probably wouldn't have stopped at just necking. He cleared his throat and smiled tremulously as he eased Kris back away from him a bit more.

"Uhm, this isn't what I'd expected at all," he muttered, sure that his face was red now. The lust on Kris's face was fading to be replaced by faint embarrassment and then he smiled, shaking his head. Kurt smiled back and felt himself relaxing slightly.

Kris took a step back from Kurt and ran a hand through his hair and down to rub the back of his neck. He gave a little wriggle of his shoulders and then started to apologize, his voice huskier than Kurt had ever heard it.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! I hadn't planned on doing that, actually. I just… you… the singing… and," he broke off when Kurt started to giggle, hugging his arms around himself. Kris chuckled too and tried again, "I mean, the way you looked… and sounded… Kurt, you have no idea how sexy you are!"

Kurt tried to pout at him but he hadn't got his giggles under control and he ducked his head finally. Taking a deep breath he turned toward the car and, with a raised eyebrow waited for Kris to unlock the car, which he did immediately.

Kris watched him slide into the seat and while Kurt's head was turned away, he quickly adjusted his hard on, all the while berating himself for behaving like a horny 12-year-old with his first skin mag. '_Kurt's a classy guy, doofus; a very hot, classy guy, yeah, so you can't just jump him!'_

Kris continued to scold himself as he waited for Kurt to settle into his seat. _'You have to wine and dine him first.' _He grinned to himself as he made his way around to the driver's seat and hopped in. There was no way Kurt was going to slip through his fingers. He was hot and Kurt was hot; they were perfect for each other.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Kris's handsome profile in the dimness of the car's interior. He had a feeling that he was definitely on Kris's to-do list. He didn't know exactly how he felt about that yet but if that kiss was anything to go by, he was in for an experience that being with Blaine definitely hadn't prepared him for. He smirked to himself as he looked out at the passing scenery as they left the theater; who said you had to be in love to have great sex anyway?

Settling back in the surprisingly comfortable seat of the lovingly restored muscle car, Kurt admitted to himself that he was quite ready to find out if sex and love always had to go together.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Hi, guys, that last thought is something that I've kept coming across and it occurred to me to wonder what you all thought about it: should sex and love always go together?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 11**

**By Dani J.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter: **__Kurt turned his head and looked at Kris's handsome profile in the dimness of the car's interior. He had a feeling that he was definitely on Kris's to-do list. He didn't know exactly how he felt about that yet but if that kiss was anything to go by, he was in for an experience that being with Blaine definitely hadn't prepared him for. He smirked to himself as he looked out at the passing scenery as they left the theater; who said you had to be in love to have great sex anyway?_

_Settling back in the surprisingly comfortable seat of the lovingly restored muscle car, Kurt admitted to himself that he was quite ready to find out if sex and love always had to go together._

...

School the following week was the run-of-the-mill mixture of unending boredom mixed with rare occasions of extreme tension.

Not that Kurt was going to admit to the tension part; oh no, he was cool as a cucumber, even when there was not a day that Kris didn't 'accidentally' bump into him every chance he got. Everyone noticed the boy's actions but no one said anything, some of them simply happy that Kurt seemed to be enjoying the attention. Well, apart from Santana's mildly snide comments that Kurt was far too used to so didn't take offense anymore.

No, the tension stemmed from the fact that Puck seemed determined _not_ to talk to Kurt. That wouldn't be something particularly noteworthy but for the fact that he, nevertheless, always seemed to be watching Kurt.

Mercedes was no help either, as every time Kurt's eyes clashed with Puck's and he would huff and turn away in annoyance, she would simply smirk at him. Kurt would end up muttering at her about whose friend she really was but she would simply shrug and change the subject.

This Friday was one such day.

Kurt had entered the cafeteria with his bestie by his side, his head held high and his hips doing that rather hypnotic swaying. Well, there were at least two boys who seemed to find it hypnotic.

Mercedes leaned in to whisper, "How does it feel to be the 'chasee' rather than the 'chaser', baby boy?"

Kurt turned huge, incredulous eyes on his dark-skinned diva friend. "Are you for real? 'Chasee'? That's not even a word, Mercedes!"

Her laughter rolled ahead of them as they made their way to one of two Glee tables, causing the occupants to look up at them and grin. Rachel, having an idea that Mercedes had just teased Kurt by picking up on their body language, called out loudly to them.

"Oh, Kurt, someone left a present for you!"

All eyes in the immediate vicinity turned towards the little Jewish blabbermouth and then turned towards Kurt to see his reaction. He did not oblige them by looking surprised but simply strutted forward and took a seat. His haughty expression hid a twinge of anticipation, though, but he smoothed back his already perfect hair and set his bag down.

"Have you considered a career in hog-calling, Rachel? I think it would be a good fall-back position if NYADA doesn't work out."

The hoots and cat-calling that erupted caused the Streisand-wannabe to blush and pout, her brown eyes looking at Kurt reprovingly.

"No need to be mean, Kurt; I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well," Kurt sniffed and eyed the gaily-wrapped gift suspiciously. "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat, I take it? Well, be warned!"

There was muffled laughter from the others around the table and he reached for the package, picking it up and shaking it gently. It was a little larger than a ring box and he looked up and then around the room, trying to figure out who had left it. He turned his head when he felt eyes on him and then struggled to hold back a smile.

Across the room, standing in the lunch line, Kris had shuffled forward slowly, hoping to catch the moment when Kurt first saw him. Now he smiled with his whole being as Kurt's eyes locked with his.

Kurt felt his cheeks warm and he dropped his eyes back to the gift before slipping it quickly into his messenger bag.

"Kurt Hummel! Aren't you going to let us see this mysterious gift?"

The look Kurt shot Mercedes would have shriveled a soul less stout than hers but she was used to Kurt. She simply curled her lip and narrowed her eyes at him, countering his glare with her own.

Kurt looked away, tilted his head as if in contemplation and then turned back to her, a coolness on his face that was new to his best friend. There was silence at the table as the other Gleeks watched the standoff between the friends.

He let the silence stretch a bit and then: "No."

Anger flashed in her brown eyes but before she could respond, Santana called out:

"Well, it's definitely too small to be a dildo!"

There was a faint gasp before some of the other kids burst out laughing and Kurt simply rolled his eyes at them. He looked away from Mercedes who had turned to look across the room, apparently staring at Kristopher who was by now actually selecting his lunch items.

Kurt felt no remorse about his one-word slap down of his best friend. He was getting heartily sick of everyone weighing in on the issues of his love-life. When he and Blaine had decided they weren't going to be together, his so-called friends had reacted as if they thought he'd never get another boyfriend; at least not one as 'wonderful' as Blaine.

He removed his lunch from his bag, suppressing a smile as he glimpsed the little gift and settled down to eat. He sincerely hoped Kris wouldn't approach him in the lunch room because he was not in the mood for the group's juvenile behavior, especially with regard to him.

Mercedes had strolled off to get her own lunch and as she passed behind Kurt she leaned down to whisper, "You're trippin', white boy; we _**will**_ talk later."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her back as she stomped off and then turned back just in time to see Sam, Mike, Finn and Puck enter the cafeteria. Instantly, Kurt felt himself tense and his eyes flew to Puck who was talking intently to Finn, the too-tall teen leaning down a bit to hear.

Kurt told himself he was watching all the jocks but his eyes kept returning to Noah. The tanned jock looked different today and Kurt was struggling to pinpoint what had changed. When a Cheerio passed him and ran a hand down an arm, the answer came to him.

Noah wasn't wearing his letterman jacket; instead, he looked undeniably hot in a really tight, dark-grey Henley, the four buttons open to show a glimpse of smooth, tanned skin. His dark jeans, too, didn't look as if he'd taken it up off the floor that morning and even his shoes were different. Instead of the usual trainers he was wearing well-scuffed dark cowboy boots.

Kurt felt his breath catch and unfortunately he'd just taken a sip of his bottled water. His coughing fit drew the concerned eye of all his friends and when Mercedes patted him on the back, he nodded his thanks.

He knew Noah was sexy, okay; today, however, he was smoking hot! Who knew that he could look like that in such simple clothing, Kurt marveled as he stared down at his salad. He felt his cheeks warm up again when Mercedes tilted her head to stare at him and then back at Puck. When she chuckled softly, he knew that she was onto him. In fact, almost everyone had been eyeing Puck, taking in his new look and Kurt was glad that all attention had turned from his little bout of coughing.

By this time, the jocks had reached the two Glee tables and arranged themselves at their usual spots. Santana – the bitch – didn't waste any time plastering herself to Puck's side and Kurt stared as she flicked a pink tongue out to lick at his earlobe.

Puck, to give him his due, squirmed away from her unwanted attention but that didn't stop her from pressing her body tight to his, almost grinding up on him right there in the lunch room. There were hoots and whistles as she put on quite a show, the short Cheerios uniform revealing the bottom of the matching red underpants.

Rachel, God bless her, decided she would be the one to take on Santana's less than modest display.

"Santana, please, some of us are trying to eat and that is just sickening!"

The Latina smirked nastily at her. "You would know all about sickening, wouldn't you, Berry, having to put up with Doughboy over there sweating all up on your perpetual virgin ass!"

"Hey!"

"Hold up, now, people!" That was Artie, his voice rising above Finn's annoyed exclamation. "Keep the drama for the choir room or the auditorium, y'all!"

Santana rolled her eyes but moved slowly away from Puck, one hand dropping down to cup the front of his jeans. She grinned unrepentantly as he jerked away and without a glance at them he headed to the lunch line.

Kurt found himself watching the boy walk away and when he looked back to his lunch he found Mercedes staring at him knowingly. It took everything in him not to glare at his best friend. So what if he wanted to admire another good-looking boy?

He munched on a cherry tomato languidly, his mind wandering to Puck's sartorial departure from the hallmark of jockdom everywhere in this country – the letterman jacket. It was the symbol of his stature in this school, reminding all that he was a member of the elite in the pecking order of high school. His reasons for ditching the jacket today were a mystery – and Kurt loved a mystery.

He had just barely swallowed his juicy tomato when a shadow loomed over him and he automatically slipped on his mask of cool indifference before looking up. He had learned always to be on his guard in this school, even if at the moment he was sitting with fellow members of the Glee club. When he turned his head, though, it was just in time to see Puck passing him to sit at the other Gleek table. For some odd reason, Kurt bridled at the teen's decision not to sit near him. Realizing how unreasonable he was being, though, he huffed and then stared back down at his salad that now seemed less and less appealing the longer he sat there.

Suddenly he felt a nudge to his knee and he glanced curiously at Mercedes, wondering what she was on about now. When he raised an eyebrow at her, he flicked his gaze towards where she was looking and barely held in a groan. Not only had Puck gone to sit at another table, he had found a seat directly in Kurt's line of sight.

He watched as the material of the tight Henley stretched across Puck's chest muscles and Kurt swallowed when he saw the outline of the infamous, rumored nipple ring beneath the material. He felt strangely flustered as he gazed at it and only tore his eyes away when 'Cedes hissed his name. Unthinkingly he hissed, "What!" and she hissed back, "Staring!"

Kurt didn't know what imp of mischief prompted him to smirk at her and then he said, in his customary cool tones: "So, Puck, what's the occasion?"

Everyone froze as they watched the interaction between the two teens. Drama was like mother's milk to them and they could sense that something was brewing between these two. They stared avidly between them and then their eyes were riveted on Puck as he swallowed his bite of sandwich and looked up at Kurt.

Noah had been unsure about wearing this shirt today but something kept egging him on to do it. He knew deep down, though, exactly why he was dressed a little better and if it had something to do with a certain pale-skinned boy, he was not going to admit it out loud to anyone.

He hauled on his patented scowl that, of course, did not intimidate Kurt in the least and hunched forward. The movement had the unfortunate (at least from Kurt's point of view) effect of enhancing his muscular build and more than one girl licked her lips at the sight. Kurt frowned as he watched Santana slide one possessive hand down Puck's arm and then brought his attention back to the jock's face.

Noah kept his voice level even as he looked at Kurt with a vaguely hostile expression. "So, what, I'm not allowed to wear what I want now? What are you, my boyfriend?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open but he snapped it shut quickly as every eye at the two tables turned to him. He felt as if he were on trial and embarrassment triggered his ire. Without thinking he snarled: "As if you'd be good enough!"

!

Noah looked down at his food but he wasn't fast enough; Kurt had seen the flash of hurt and disbelief in the dark amber eyes.

Without a word, Puck got up, throwing a quick glance at Mercedes before he walked out of the cafeteria.

The awkward silence that reigned for nearly a minute after Puck left was strangely augmented by the continuing normal sounds of scores of kids having lunch at the same time. The clink and clang of the lunch ladies clearing away the food containers, the chatter and laughter and the ridiculous antics of the boisterous hockey players all seemed louder. And then…

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel was the first to speak and he knew that they were all wondering what the hell was going on between him and Puck. He was surprised that the other boy had used the word 'boyfriend' at all.

Mercedes looked at him with a quiet disappointment that hurt more than one would expect. He looked around at the others, taking in the various expressions ranging from curiosity (Brittany and Quinn) to speculation (Artie, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Sam) to confusion (Finn) and, last but not least, to malice (Santana – of course).

"What's got your g-string in a bunch, Ladylips? Not used to two hunks wanking over you?" Santana's voice was as slippery as a cold dagger and just as efficient. "I could give you lessons if you want."

Her chuckle, however, was devoid of humor and Kurt remembered why he never wanted to be on the Latina's bad side. He pursed his lips and looked away from her – and straight into Mercedes' eyes.

"Listen up, Kurt; I'ma say this in the kindest way possible. Get your fine, lily-white ass out there and try to behave like a human being!"

Kurt gaped at her, looked around at the others who were once again gawking at him as if they were visitors at a zoo and he a particularly odd specimen. He looked back at his best friend and saw that she was deadly serious and huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, alright!" Grabbing up his satchel he stormed out of the cafeteria, deliberately ignoring Kristopher's half-raised hand as he passed his table. He was in no mood for an amorous jock right now; he had another one to find and apologize to. However, as he stepped out of the cafeteria and turned instinctively towards the auditorium, he started to calm down.

He had always had a temper but he prided himself on being in control of it most of the time. Puck simply got under his skin and he hated the reason why.

Ever since they had talked in the auditorium the week before, the boy had not left his thoughts. Kurt wanted to concentrate on Kristopher; he wanted a nice, uncomplicated relationship with a hot boy who looked like an angel and kissed like the devil himself. He almost winced at the thought that would have been perfect in one of Carole's overwrought romance novels. It was still true, though. When Kris had kissed him outside the theater the previous Saturday, he had been definitely turned on. If it hadn't been only their second date, Kurt knew without a doubt he would have been giving it up to the gorgeous teen.

Still, thoughts of Puck and his questions kept interfering with his daydreams of Kristopher. Worse, at night when he was in bed, especially this past week, he kept seeing the way Puck would watch him during school. The other teen hadn't approached him, hadn't been obnoxious in any way, he had simply watched Kurt, thoughts swirling in his brown-green eyes. Kurt had wanted on more than one occasion to yell at him and tell him to stop it but he hadn't.

Now he hurried through the nearly empty hallways, glad it was still early in the lunch hour and soon reached the auditorium's double doors. He glanced through one of the panes set in the door and, sure enough, there was Noah sitting on the edge of the stage.

Kurt sauntered down the aisle, his heart beating slightly faster as he wracked his brain to find something neutral to say. However, what came out of his mouth as he neared the other boy was:

"We have to stop meeting like this."

He almost groaned at the corny line and then wondered if Noah even recognized it as a well-used, theatrical line.

Noah looked up at Kurt, wondering why the other boy was there. He didn't say anything.

Kurt sighed, realizing Puck wasn't going to make things easier for him and he walked up the steps to stand behind the seated form.

"Look, Puck, I'm sorry. I-I was out of line, saying that… back there."

As an apology it was less than gracious but he hoped Puck heard the sincerity in it. However, the jock stiffened and he turned so that he was looking up at Kurt, his eyes without a spark of humor in them.

Kurt felt his heart speed up, wondering what the other teen was thinking. What Puck said though, made him gape at him, confused.

"Are we even now, Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him, irritation making his blue eyes glow in the dim, slightly red lighting. "What are you talking about, Puck?"

Puck got smoothly to his feet and Kurt involuntarily took a step back. For some strange reason, Puck, here at school without his letterman jacket on was a little intimidating. It was almost like he was a stranger and Kurt felt an odd flutter in his stomach.

Noah's eyes narrowed as he saw Kurt move back from him but he held his gaze. "I mean, I hurt you when I used the 'F' word the other day. Is this payback? Embarrassing me in front of the others… is that it?"

Kurt's pink lips parted in surprise as he stared at Puck. He honestly hadn't been thinking at the time he'd made his comment. He'd simply lashed out.

"No! I didn't even remember that!"

Noah looked down at the boards of the stage and slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He shrugged now and then looked back up at Kurt, his eyes somehow lighter but still with that unusually serious cast to them. Kurt just knew another question was coming and he braced himself for it.

"Okay, I believe you." Noah took a deep breath and stared directly into Kurt eyes as he asked, "Will I ever be good enough?"

He watched as a whole host of emotions flew across Kurt's pale features. He knew Kurt often wore a mask of cool indifference because he wore a mask himself, only his was a bravado he didn't really feel most of the time. Now, though, he couldn't help but be fascinated as Kurt's thoughts were broadcast from his expressive eyes and his shoulders slumped even before Kurt got the first word out.

"Puck… Noah," Kurt paused, silently acknowledging that the teen he was talking to was not the one who swaggered and preened for the numerous Cheerios' delectation. This was the confused teen, Noah Puckerman, who was maybe proving to be far more interesting to Kurt than 'Puck the Badass' would ever be.

Now Kurt swallowed, licked his lips and continued: "Are you even gay?"

There was silence for a while and Kurt knew the other boy hadn't expected his question. He watched as Noah tensed and he wondered why, taking in the uncomfortable body language. Noah turned his head first and then his body as he prepared to leave the stage. He turned back briefly though, as if he'd decided to answer Kurt after all.

His voice was quiet as he said, "I could be … for you."

Kurt wondered if his head was still attached to his body, so light it felt as Noah's words registered. He had known; he couldn't lie to himself. It was obvious to anyone who cared to see; Noah did have feelings for him… and Kurt had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't see them dating; Kurt was deeply attracted to Kristopher. Well, his body was attracted to Kris and he wanted to see where that would go.

This … thing… that he and Noah had going on, though… had his mind in thrall and he almost hated that. His heart, too kind for his own good sometimes, wanted him to hear out the jock, to maybe see if the glimpses of an interesting Noah were real. However, Kurt couldn't get over the fact that, to all intents and purposes, Noah was straight.

He sighed as he turned away slowly, watching as Noah walked to the other side of the stage to leave. Kurt shook his head and started slowly down the steps from the stage and he had almost reached the aisle when he heard his name.

"Kurt," Noah said now, his voice an odd mixture of defiance and uncertainty. When Kurt turned to look at him, Noah looked in his direction but not exactly at him.

"Yes?"

Noah looked down at the floor of the stage and then, as if bracing himself, looked up finally at Kurt.

"Did you like the gift?"

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 12**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Noah looked down at the floor of the stage and then, as if bracing himself, looked up finally at Kurt._

"_Did you like the gift?"_

.

Kurt wondered when he had ever been in such a surreal situation. He gaped at Noah for seconds before gathering his wits enough to shake his head 'no'.

"I, uhm, didn't want to open it in front of all the others," he said softly and took a step towards Noah. He really had thought the gift had been from Kris and now he realized he had inadvertently saved himself from being embarrassed. What would Kristopher have thought if Kurt had gushed about the gift and he knew nothing about it? Kurt shook his head at himself.

Noah watched him and then asked, with a shrug, "Are you going to open it… now that you know it's from me?"

Kurt's eyes flew up to Noah's and he sighed at the vulnerability he could see in the other boy's face. He nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes, of course, I'm going to open it!"

He knew that was the right thing to say because the tension in Noah's shoulders eased and he seemed to flow into a more relaxed stance. Kurt tore his eyes away from the boy's attractive body and fumbled within his bag for the little gift. He smiled when he withdrew it and then looked back up at Noah.

Noah watched the boy he was falling for handle the gift that had taken him a whole weekend to find. He knew he wanted to give Kurt something that he would like, something that wasn't too expensive that would make him uncomfortable. Finally, after something his ma had said, he knew what to look for and, thankfully found it in a vintage store.

Kurt's hand absolutely did not shake as he carefully pulled at the cute wrapping with its little bow. Finally, he got down to the box itself and carefully eased the lid up. His lips formed into a soft 'o' as he stared at his gift and then his eyes lifted to Noah's, shining with laughter.

"Oh, my_ Noah, this is so cute!"

Noah relaxed and ventured a little grin himself and he walked closer to Kurt as the slender boy eased the gift out of its box. He brought the little pin closer to his eyes and stared at it and then he actually laughed.

"A porcelain angel… this is beautiful, Noah, thank you!"

He and Noah looked at the little angel, posed with its back to the viewer and holding up a tiny trumpet. The angel and the trumpet were all in gold but the angel's back, revealed by the elegant dip in its draped robes, was white enamel, looking like porcelain. It really was cute … and beautiful just like Kurt, Noah thought.

Noah felt himself swell a little with pride at the look on Kurt's face; the boy just couldn't seem to stop staring at the little pin. Noah cleared his throat and when Kurt looked at him, a smile still in his eyes and on his lips, Noah ventured to ask, "Are you going to put it on now?"

Kurt immediately shook his head and looked again at the brooch. "Oh, no, this is too special for school!"

Noah felt a mixture of elation and faint disappointment. He had wanted Kurt to put it on immediately but with him declaring it was "too special", Noah had to admit he was content with that.

"Okay, then, I'm glad you like it," he said softly as one of Kurt's slender index fingers smoothed down the angel's back.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry – I didn't even say 'thanks'," Kurt shook his head as he berated himself for his poor manners.

Noah reached out to stroke the little brooch as well and marveled at the difference in their skin tone. He shrugged though as he moved back to shove his hands into his pockets again.

"You're welcome; I saw it and it seemed to just say it was yours," he smiled as Kurt's head whipped up and their eyes met and held. For what felt like a long moment, they looked at each other but there was no tension between them and Kurt smiled again.

"So, what's the Hebrew or Yiddish for 'angel'?"

Noah was definitely surprised by the question but he thought and then answered softly, "Uhm, '_mal'ach_' is the word for 'angel', which means messenger, actually."

Kurt repeated it softly while stroking the enamel back of the little figure. "This really is sweet of you, Noah… and after I've been so_"

He broke off as Noah's larger hand closed around the hand that held the brooch and Kurt looked up at him, slightly startled.

Noah didn't release the hand but lowered it between them. He was once again looking serious and Kurt knew he was about to be put on the spot again.

Noah stared at the beautiful blue eyes before him, cleared his throat and then asked surprisingly firmly, "Would you come out with me this weekend?"

Kurt couldn't honestly say that he was surprised by the request. What did surprise him was the little clench that his stomach did; he knew that it meant that Noah excited him and he bit his lip as he thought of his answer.

This time Noah waited patiently for an answer and although deep down he knew that he stood as much chance of dating Kurt as Jacob ben Israel did, he still had to try.

That thing that Kurt was doing with his teeth and his bottom lip was seriously distracting, though, and the next thing Noah knew he had brought up his other hand to brush Kurt's chin, just below where the teeth were sunk into the plump red flesh of his lip.

Kurt's eyes widened and flew up to Noah's and he took a breath to ask him what he thought he was doing. However, no words came as Kurt registered the look deep within the browny-green depths of Noah's amazing eyes. 'I just thought his eyes are amazing,' Kurt thought dazedly as they stared at each other.

Noah knew he could have leant in the few inches that separated them and kissed Kurt but something told him not to. He didn't always listen to his gut; the times when he didn't were etched painfully in his memory and recorded forever in his school records and at Juvenile Hall. This time, though, despite the strong attraction that not even Kurt could deny, he did not want to take advantage of the slender boy standing before him.

Dropping the hand that was still holding Kurt's chin, Noah looked at the other hand holding Kurt's and asked softly, "Well, will you?"

Kurt shook his head as if throwing off a veil and then found himself nodding. "Yes... yes, Noah, this weekend is good."

Noah's head came up abruptly and he looked at Kurt as if he hadn't really expected him to agree to go out with him. A smile that Kurt had hardly ever seen before spread slowly over Noah's face; the last time he'd looked like that was when he was singing 'Beth' to his unborn daughter.

"Really? Wow, uhm, I-I didn't think…" Noah stuttered and then knew his cheeks were turning red but Kurt only grinned and shook his head at him teasingly.

"Noah Puckerman, you look almost shy!" Kurt actually giggled and Noah wanted to frown at him but he knew Kurt wasn't being malicious. He pouted a bit, though, and that just set Kurt off again. After chuckling a bit, the blue-eyed boy looked at Noah and said softly, "You're really cute when you pout, you know."

Okay, he was definitely turning red now and Noah's only thought of rescuing the situation was to drop Kurt's hand and shove his own hands into his pockets again. He looked away quickly and then back again; noticing that Kurt was still definitely smiling at him, he smiled too.

Shrugging and trying for nonchalance, he muttered, "Well, I think you're cute, too…"

And grinned when Kurt's melodic giggles filled the air between them. When Kurt sobered a bit, he looked at Noah with a faintly conspiratorial air and said, lowering his voice even though they were the only people in the auditorium, "Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? I know you like bacon burgers – bad Jew that you are!"

Noah grinned outright at him, surprised at the ease that had fallen between them and nodded quickly. "Yeah, that sounds great; seriously, I'm starving, dude!"

They had turned to walk out of the auditorium but Kurt stopped abruptly and held up a fist as if he were some military commander halting the troops walking stealthily behind him. It just so happened that his fist bumped softly against Noah's solid chest and he repressed a slight shudder at the contact.

"First off, don't call me 'dude'. Clear?!"

Noah looked at him with wide eyes and then started to grin. This was the Kurt he was accustomed to; after all the times he was over at the Hudmel residence, he would know that imperious tone in his sleep. Now he smirked at Kurt but nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!"

The tone should have been a tad brisker but for some reason it came out pretty flirtatiously and Kurt felt his cheeks color but he simply sniffed, stuck his nose up and stalked ahead of Noah. Little did he know that Noah was busier studying his back view than taking any offense at the return of Kurt's trademark haughty attitude. He chuckled as he followed the diva up the aisle and out the auditorium door that led directly to the parking lot.

Oh yes, even if he wasn't going to get a taste of that, he was happy with the view… at least for now. He had to be honest with himself, even if he rarely was with anyone else. Kurt was hot and a definite handful; best of all, he knew the smaller boy wasn't indifferent to his charms and Noah felt a little ember of contentment start glowing in his chest.

The question Kurt had asked back inside the auditorium was a pretty serious one. Noah knew he had to think on it seriously… but not now. Right now he was sliding into the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator and he buckled in with a secret smile on his face. He had ridden with Kurt before when a whole bunch of them would head out for pizza or something but never shotgun. Wow, the view here was great, too, he congratulated himself as he stared at the way Kurt's tight jeans bulged at the crotch and the muscles in his legs shifted as he settled in behind the wheel.

Noah grinned as he looked away, knowing that if Kurt saw him leering it would probably put his back up. Still, as Noah thought about it, he realized that the Kristopher kid had been doing that almost from his first day at school and Kurt hadn't seemed to mind at all. Hmmm, that was something else he would have to think on. Would Kurt be receptive to the same kind of attention from him?

'You'll never know if you don't try, Puckerman,' he admonished himself but his common sense told him that now was not necessarily the time. 'Soon, then,' his mind piped up once more. 'You don't want him to think you don't find him attractive, do you?'

Noah flicked his eyes sideways as Kurt drove and argued with himself the whole way to McDonald's.

Maybe he didn't want to model his behavior after the new kid's; he should probably let Kurt make the first move then. That wouldn't stop him from flirting subtly with Kurt; he just wouldn't come on all heavy-handed like he did with the Cheerios. They seemed to like the whole swept-off-their feet thing. Kurt, though, was pretty domineering for such a slender guy and Noah found that quite interesting.

When Kurt slid into the burger joint's parking lot, pulling in expertly in a just-vacated spot, he turned off the engine and turned to Noah with a slightly raised eyebrow. He wondered why Noah had been so quiet on the ride over and now he looked at him curiously.

His eyes widened as he saw the way Noah's eyes were riveted to his lower body and he felt his cheeks flush at the look on the jock's face. Whoa, nelly! Kurt felt his heart rate speed up and when Noah's eyes flicked up to Kurt's face, the heat in the dark amber eyes made Kurt hold his breath.

He cleared his throat and threw his door open even though he was still staring at the other boy. "Uhm, are you coming?"

Shit! His cheeks flamed as the _double entendre_ left his mouth and he held back a groan at the interested flare of Noah's eyes. The jock was unfairly sexy and right now he was oozing sex and Kurt felt beads of perspiration pop up on his top lip. Licking his lips – uh-oh, bad move! – he stuttered out, "I-I mean aren't you coming in?"

Noah's gaze was glued to Kurt's damp pink lips and he told himself to get his mind out of the gutter before nodding quickly at Kurt. He smiled lopsided at how flustered Kurt appeared and then opened his door. He waited, though to watch Kurt slide out from behind the wheel and then he stepped out of the car, shutting the door firmly and then hearing the chirp as Kurt touched his key ring.

If this had been a date, Kurt would have waited for Noah to join him; as it was, it was just two students skipping the cafeteria lunch to come and grab a burger. He walked off, Noah joining him quickly and when he got to the glass doors, before he could pull on the metal handle, a tanned hand was there before his got there.

He should have said 'thank you' but Noah was so close behind him and there was barely an inch difference in their height that, if he had turned his head to say it, they would have been way too close. Kurt was still reeling a little from that strange moment in the car and he knew his cheeks were still slightly pink. 'What's wrong with you, you nut?!' His inner voice was just as bitchy as he was and he argued back: 'He's hot, okay? I can't help it if I have normal teenage boy hormones!'

He ignored the slight scoffing note to his internal voice and walked forward to stand in line. Once again he felt Noah's heat behind him and he closed his eyes briefly. He really didn't want to feel this intense sexual attraction to the other boy; he was quite happy with the thought of Kristopher as a potential boyfriend. He really did not need Noah to complicate things; then he sighed because, whether he liked it or not, things were already complicated.

He moved up to the counter when the cashier called for the next customer and when the two boys stepped up, Kurt noticed her eyes become riveted to Noah. Kurt cleared his throat to bring her attention back to him and he smiled snidely. Out of nowhere he tilted his head a bit in Noah's direction and said clearly but softly, "You still want that bacon burger, right?"

Kurt knew his body language was giving the girl the impression that he and Noah were an item when he saw how her eyes widened and they flicked rapidly from him to Noah and back again. He smiled at her when Noah angled his body towards Kurt's, the space between them less than a few inches.

They finished ordering and Kurt, just to mess with the girl's head, paid for them both. He felt Noah stiffen slightly beside him but he continued with the transaction with a cool smoothness that brooked no discussion. When he picked up the tray that held their orders, he strutted ahead, his shoulders back and head up. He found a table that abutted the outside wall and gave a view out onto the road.

Noah grinned to himself – 'possessive little diva', his mind supplied – and took both their cups to collect their sodas. He made sure to get all the condiments and their straws and as he moved off he remembered napkins. He grabbed some quickly, noticing the girl was still staring at him and he threw her a friendly smile as he joined Kurt.

As they prepared their sandwiches the way they liked them, Noah suddenly leaned forward and, considering that those little two-seater tables were pretty small, it looked as if he were whispering to Kurt. He congratulated Kurt silently on not flinching when the warmth of his breath touched Kurt's ear.

"So, what was that back there," he asked and leaned back to watch Kurt's eyes. One of his favorite things about Kurt – huh, he hadn't even realized he had favorite things about Kurt – were his eyes. They could look calm and blue-green or they could look stormy and blue-grey. When he was mad enough so that he could barely speak, they were almost slate grey. Noah hadn't realized before that he knew all this but now he appreciated the light from the window because it turned Kurt's eyes an intriguing light blue as he smiled back at him.

"Oh, that," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I just have a problem when the person I'm with is being ogled… more than me that is," and he laughed out loud. Noah stared at him and then grinned; that was Kurt's special laugh that was something very few people heard. Here he was, just being the Kurt that Noah would see on the weekends – rarely at school because it was if he was always on guard. This laugh somehow made Noah feel as if maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance.

They tucked into the food, stealing each other's fries and it was fun and goofy and relaxed, except for a few dodgy moments when the attraction tried to intervene. Those were the times when Kurt would catch Noah's gaze suddenly and Noah hadn't had time to mask his interest, the silence would become charged and the tension would suddenly be there again. Then one of them would look away quickly, someone would make a joke and things would be easy between them again.

Finally, the last French fry was eaten and the last of the soda slurped most disgracefully and it was time to leave. Noah gathered the detritus of their meal and took the tray to dump its contents while Kurt made a quick stop in the restroom. As Noah headed to the exit to wait for Kurt, he hummed to himself, smirking at the little look Kurt threw at the cashier as he passed her.

Kurt for his part simply looked at the girl with a little tilt to one side of his lips, knowing she was once again eyeing Noah. As he did his business and then washed his hands, he stared at himself in the mirror and grinned at the way his eyes looked brighter than usual. 'Are you turning into a slut, Kurt Hummel, now that Blaine's out of the picture?'

He scoffed at the voice and as he tweaked some hair into place quite unnecessarily, he stared directly into his eyes and said to the voice, 'Fuck off.' With a last grin he strutted out of the restroom and joined Noah beside his car.

The drive back to school was just as quiet as before but now the atmosphere was more relaxed. However, as they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and Kurt turned off the radio and the engine, Noah stopped him with a touch to the wrist. Kurt looked up at him curiously and waited.

Noah smiled at how relaxed Kurt was but he knew that what he said next might just disrupt it. He still had to ask though so he smiled slowly at Kurt and didn't make a move to leave the vehicle.

"So, you paid for our lunch; does that make this a date?"

Kurt's eyes widened but thankfully he seemed more amused than anything else. A slightly flirtatious look appeared in his eyes and he sat back against his seat before replying.

"It's what it is, Noah; two friends having burger and fries together. A real date would have had a more – hmmm – interesting ending."

Kurt knew he was pushing Noah's buttons but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. Sitting here in the silent car, just the two of them, all sorts of ideas were making him want to live dangerously – a least a little bit. He bit his lip at the heat that flared in the amber eyes staring at him and he held his breath.

Noah moved a hand across the Nav's console and took Kurt's hand gently. He glanced down at it and then back up at Kurt. With his eyes riveted to Kurt's teeth once again pressed into the plump bottom lip, he murmured, "As long as the ending leads to more dates, I'm good with it."

Kurt felt the breath he was holding leave him softly and he squeezed Noah's hand before letting go and opening his door. When he had locked the car he joined Noah in front of the huge vehicle and squinted at him in the sunlight. Really, the jock looked pretty hot in that outfit and he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you have more of that?"

Noah almost missed a step as they had begun walking towards the school building but he threw a frowning look at Kurt to ask, "More of what?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head at his own silliness. "I meant that shirt, those jeans; you really look good today. In fact, anything without that infernal letterman jacket would be an improvement!"

Noah held a mock frown for maybe two seconds and then relaxed into a grin. "Hey, I happen to think I look good in that letterman jacket. Chicks dig it!"

Kurt paused and without meaning to, brought the relaxed mood between them to a grinding halt.

"Noah," and when the jock turned to him, curiosity deep in his amber eyes, Kurt asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The hand that flickered between the two of them clarified his words.

Noah turned back towards the tall, slender boy standing before him. The next few words would be some of the most important he'd ever uttered so he had to get it right.

"Kurt, I don't know what I am right now, if it's a label you want." He took a deep breath and moved closer still. "What I do know is that I want nothing more than to be the person you look at first… and last. Does that make sense?"

Kurt's throat had tightened and he could barely speak, what with the intensity pouring off of the boy in front of him. He nodded that he understood and nodded again, a stunned look on his face and his lips curving into a slow, soft smile.

Noah stared at him and then nodded too before turning towards the school. He glanced at Kurt and jerked his head in a little movement towards the building. "Coming?"

Kurt barely held back a roll of his eyes but he sped up to join Noah as they hurried towards the next period after lunch. The tension between them was gone; the attraction between them was a little more pronounced, though. If their hands brushed as they hurried along, neither boy acknowledged it, simply smiling secretly as they walked.

Noah grabbed the handle of one of the double doors and yanked it open, bowing playfully as he ushered Kurt through. Kurt, smiling happily, nodded his head and this time murmured a soft 'thank you'. As they stepped inside, however, the smiles dropped from their faces and both boys slid into their at-school personas effortlessly. They needed to.

Leaning against one of the lockers, Kristopher turned at the sound of the door opening, his eyes widening slightly. Kurt had just skipped through – Kris couldn't call his steps anything but skipping, they were so light-hearted – and right behind him was Puckerman.

Puckerman and Kurt? What?

Kris straightened up and put a smile on his face, patently ignoring the tanned jock and called to Kurt. "Hey, you didn't finish lunch; I wondered where you'd got to…"

Noah turned to Kurt and with a soft 'see ya', he left Kurt and Kristopher and headed to his class. Physics was not his favorite subject but given that he was ahead in Math, he found it fairly easy. He deliberately did not look back to see if the Marshall kid was touching Kurt. If he had, he probably would have turned back and he didn't want to seem to be pressuring Kurt. Holding his head down, Noah got to his classroom just in time as the bell rang.

Kurt, however, paused to greet Kris, smiling slightly at the taller teen. "Oh, that salad wasn't doing it for me; plus, I was on a mission."

He knew that Kris and everyone in the cafeteria had seen him head out after Puck – no, Noah now – and he figured the other kid must be curious. Still, he didn't intend to elaborate so he just moved off – or he tried to.

Kris laid a restraining hand on Kurt's arm, nothing forceful but it did stop Kurt from moving away. "Is something going on with Puckerman, Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the boy that just an hour ago he had been flirting with and wondered as well. Was something going on? Did he want something to be going on with Noah? Tugging his arm out of the other boy's grasp, Kurt smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Honestly, Kristopher, I don't know."

He left a stunned Kris in his wake as he strutted down the hallway, wincing as the bell rang and he had to negotiate at least two more hallways before getting to his French class. Sighing at the odd turn his life had taken, he found himself wishing that none of them would get hurt as things developed.

He definitely found Kris attractive; the boy was hot and sophisticated, without a doubt. Noah, though, probably because Kurt had known him for some time, was proving to be just as distracting. While no one could accuse him of being sophisticated, Kurt was finding that there was a depth to Noah that called to him.

Sexy and confident versus sexy and brooding. The two things percolated in Kurt's brain throughout his French class and he knew that soon he would need a session with his best girl. He also had to make up for his snotty behavior earlier.

He grinned to himself; this called for a spa day and they were long overdue for one anyway. He thought of including Tina but then decided it would just be between his bff and himself. Pulling out his cellphone, he fired off a quick text to Mercedes.

_'Spa._ _Sat. Noon.'_

Seconds later, the reply caused his silenced phone to vibrate. Grabbing it quickly, he grinned as he read the text.

'_Sat. Noon. Choc. Lots!'_

Mercedes had forgiven his little snit and as he put his phone away, Kurt smiled to himself. He had yet to tell her about his gift from Noah and he had a sneaking feeling that she would be happy with the latest development. Heck, he was pretty happy with the latest development himself.

Finally turning his full attention to the other students' mangling of his favorite foreign language, Kurt pushed the very pleasant problem of juggling two hot guys to the back of his mind.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 13**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

_**Last chapter:**__ Mercedes had forgiven his little snit and as he put his phone away, Kurt smiled to himself. He had yet to show her his gift from Noah and he had a sneaking feeling that she would be happy with the latest development. Heck, he was pretty happy with the latest development himself._

_Finally turning his full attention to the other students' mangling of his favorite foreign language, Kurt pushed the very pleasant problem of juggling two hot guys to the back of his mind._

…

Mercedes sighed with pleasure as she sank back into the whirlpool tub, the jets beating at her almost sensually. Between narrowed eyes she watched her boy settle himself as well and a smirk came slowly to her face.

She had negotiated Kurt up to a day at her favorite spa that she, her mom and her cousin loved to patronize. Kurt had only been there once before but she figured that he owed her big for his snotty behavior that week and she was not averse to having him pay through the nose. Actually, it wasn't that expensive because she did condescend to use a gift voucher she had from the last time she and her mom had been there.

Now she eyed Kurt's surprisingly fit body as he settled down near to her, holding his head back carefully so that the slices of cucumber wouldn't slide off of his masque-covered face. She always envied Kurt his beautiful skin and admired his willingness to look ridiculous during his skin-care regimen. She was not as disciplined as he and sometimes paid for it with an untimely zit or two on occasion.

Kurt felt his best friend staring at him and he twitched his full lips in a half smile as he murmured, "I know you are staring at me, you perv. Stop it!"

Mercedes' rich chuckles rolled through the steamy, fragrant air and she shook her head, careful to not dislodge the towels keeping her hair safe from the humidity of the hot tub.

"You know you fine, boo! I mean, you have two hot guys panting after you… I'm just evaluating the goods."

Kurt tried to suppress a giggle but it escaped anyway. "'The goods'. Ugh, girl, don't make it sound so cheap!"

They continued to banter back and forth for a little and then 'Cedes said, fairly seriously, "Still, I'd love to know who you're going to pick. You know you can tell me, your best girl."

The faintly wheedling tone made Kurt grin and he tipped his head back against the neck brace on the edge of the tub. While 'Cedes was, indeed, his best girl, he knew her penchant for gossip. She could not keep a secret if her life depended on it. He decided to go with a half-truth.

"Gosh, 'Cedes, I don't know who I'm going to pick! Really, do I have to choose just one, anyway?"

Mercedes gasped and lifted her head to stare wide-eyed at her best friend. His whole body was flushed – from the heat of the tub and the action of the whirlpool jets so she couldn't tell how he was really feeling.

"Kurt Hummel! Are you saying what I think you are saying?!"

Kurt shrugged carefully. "I'm saying that I don't think I have to choose – at least right away. Why should I? Can't I just enjoy dating both of them… at least for a little while?"

Though his voice was soft, 'Cedes heard some of the steel that had been present during the lunch room incident. Not wanting to get his back up because she knew her boo had a helluva temper, she said softly: "Yeah, you can date them both, I guess; as long as you don't lead them on, it's okay."

Kurt nodded once and then explained. "I just never had this before, you know. I always hated that Blaine sort of took me for granted. It's as if…" and he broke off, biting his lips and then sighing before continuing. "It's almost as if he thought that no one else would find me attractive but him and that I should be grateful."

"Oh, boo," 'Cedes murmured, at a loss for something else to say. She'd had no idea that Kurt had felt that insecure in his relationship with the Warbler. It was true that Blaine was gorgeous but he had always seemed a little clueless to her. She had been glad when Kurt's attraction had been returned and when they'd started dating, she had felt happy for them. She'd had no clue that things had not been perfect between them.

Kurt sighed and then murmured: "D'you know he once said I was cute, like a baby penguin? Basically, he didn't think I had any sex appeal. Later when he said he'd fallen in love with me – oh, 'Cedes, it felt like I'd been waiting forever for someone to say that to me. Still," he shrugged and moved his hands in the water, gliding them through it in what was probably a soothing way. "I didn't always feel as if he found me really sexy."

She hummed in a sort of noncommittal way and then asked, "So, what, you're just kind of enjoying that Puck and Kris are both dying to get into your pants?"

Kurt felt his face heating up beneath the mask but he nodded. "Yeah, kinda… I guess it's just a new feeling."

She thought about that and had to admit that it wasn't so wrong for him to be enjoying this new situation. She hoped that he didn't get hurt, though, because she just had a feeling that he was kidding himself. The tension between him and Puckerman was definitely more than just the novelty of a hot boy lusting after him. There were layers to Puck that she herself was aware of and she knew Kurt was no slouch at reading others. Kris, on the other hand, seemed all about the game, the chase, the conquest and while that wasn't bad per se, it might not necessarily be what her boo needed in the end.

Turning her head to watch Kurt's body language she finally asked the question that had been on her mind. "So, what was that gift you got?"

Her eyebrows twitched in surprise when she saw the slight flinch that he controlled almost immediately. Straightening up in the hot tub she looked at him more closely. That was strange because it definitely looked as if he were trying to repress a smile. She didn't call him on it; she simply waited for his answer, still watching him carefully.

Kurt cleared his throat and bit his lip. It still gave him a warm feeling in his stomach when he thought of the little pin. "Ah, it was a brooch, actually."

One eyebrow went up her forehead as she waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't, she prompted impatiently, "And…"

Kurt decided to play with her a bit. Knitting his eyebrows together – which was kind of difficult considering the drying green goop on his face – he turned his head in her direction and asked vaguely, "And?"

Mercedes caught on and she grinned at him. "Kurt Hummel, you think you're so cute, don't you? What kind of brooch did Kris get you?"

Kurt straightened up quickly but the smile simply widened as he said: "Kris got me a brooch, too?"

'Cedes' eyes widened as she took in her friend's puzzling question. "What the_! Kurt, are you lightheaded from the heat? The damn brooch – what was it?"

Kurt grinned and swirled his hands again in the bubbling water, enjoying the feel of it and the chance to tease his best girl. "Oh, the brooch I got – well, it was an angel, actually."

Mercedes grinned and nodded. That sounded really cute… but what did he mean before? "Hold up," she said, sounding remarkably like Artie. "What did you mean, 'Kris got me a brooch, too?' Whadaya mean, too?"

Kurt didn't answer immediately because he knew she was getting curiouser and curiouser. Finally he giggled and said, "Well, it's just that the gift wasn't from Kris – even though I assumed it had been."

The little silence stretched… and stretched… while Mercedes tried to figure it out. And then – damn, it must really be the heat making her slow because suddenly she got it.

Laughing out loud, she looked over at Kurt and exclaimed: "Wow, so Mohawk is stepping up his game! Good for him!" and she laughed again, ignoring the pout from Kurt.

"'Stepping up his game! I think you've been dating too many jocks, girl!" Kurt knew the whole topic of Shane and Sam was a little touchy but he meant what he said … only in a nice way.

Mercedes chuckled some more and relaxed against the tub, feeling quite proud of Puckerman. Maybe there was hope for him after all, she thought, and promised herself to talk to the jock later.

…

Saturday was here again and once again, Kurt was standing in his closet, dithering more than usual. Noah had said not to dress up too much but he was Kurt Hummel! He would die if he had to go out looking like he did two years ago in his dad's flannel and the ugliest pair of jeans he could find.

No, dress might be casual but he could still be stylish. Having decided that, he chose a pair of indigo-wash jeans that he'd worn only once before and a grey graphic silk tee that had cost quite a bit because it was by Alexander McQueen. Then he paused to study the rack that held his jackets and decided on a simple retro jeans one that was redeemed by the brass studs down the front and on the cuffs.

It was an outfit that he had not worn to school and while it was downplaying it a bit – especially when he finished it off with his workman boots – he still managed to look as if he had just come off the catwalk. He smirked to himself after he got dressed and stared at his hair. Hmmm, maybe he should do something different… Ah, yes, he grinned as, with just a few smears of product on his fingertips, he teased the top of his hair into tousled strands. Yeah, windblown and sexy was still a good look and he kind of thought that Noah would like it.

Finally satisfied with his overall appearance, he grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket. Taking the stairs two at a time, he refused to admit that he was more intrigued about this date than he'd been when he was going out with Kris the weekend before. He put it all down to the fact that Noah would not tell him where they were going, just that he thought he would like it.

Kurt grinned at the slightly stunned look on his dad's and Finn's faces when he strode into the hallway and headed for the front door. What? He could dress like the average American teenage boy if he wanted to, couldn't he? He felt he pulled off the look a damn sight better than most kids, he preened to himself.

Calling out a quick 'bye!', he dashed out the front door when he heard the sound of the truck's engine. Noah was just pulling up to the curb so he trotted down the two front steps and held back a grin when the tanned jock got out and came around the front of the truck.

"Hey, Kurt," Noah murmured as he stared at the boy walking – no, strutting – towards him. How had he never realized how sexy Kurt's walk was? He swallowed and wiped his hands down the side of his own jeans even as he took in the relaxed fit of Kurt's pants. He was so accustomed to seeing Kurt in those super-tight skinny tight jeans, it never occurred to him that he might own others. These jeans made Kurt look as if he'd just stepped out of a billboard advertising Levi's – and it was a damn good look!

"Hey, Noah," Kurt said breathily, quite pleased with the look in the other boy's eyes. He was more than happy with dressing down if this was the way Noah would always react. The jock barely seemed to register that Kurt had stopped in front of him and when he cleared his throat softly, the other boy's amber eyes flew up to his, startled.

"Oh, yeah, hi – uhm, ready?"

Kurt almost giggled at the sight of a flustered Noah Puckerman. It gave him this surge of pride that he was almost ashamed to admit. God, he'd never felt this powerful and sexy before… and all because of the way a teenage boy was reacting to him.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Their eyes held for a long moment and they were only jerked out of it when Kurt's dad's voice called out loudly, "You boys get going now!" Kurt grinned and shook his head as Noah turned quickly to open the passenger door for him. Kurt rolled his eyes because, seriously, he was not a girl but he knew Noah had just acted on reflex.

He jumped into the cab of the truck and fastened his seat belt before waving to his dad and Finn who were both standing in the doorway watching them. Kurt could make out the slightly puzzled look on Finn's face and he grinned to himself. He didn't care if Finn still felt that Kurt could 'flip' straight guys. In a way, it was a back-handed compliment, even if Kurt hadn't realized it when Finn had first freaked out.

Noah slid behind the wheel of his truck and, with a toot to the two watching them, he pulled away from the curb carefully. It was only then that he threw a glance at Kurt which the other teen intercepted and then they both chuckled for no apparent reason.

Kurt smiled, happy with the day so far and with the way Noah himself looked. The other boy was wearing a pale green Henley this time but his jeans were black and in a reverse of Kurt's own attire, were tighter than usual. Kurt openly admired the muscular thighs on display and when he finally looked up he noticed the streak of red on Noah's cheek. With a little giggle, Kurt turned his attention to the road, feeling satisfied with himself.

"So, where are we going with you looking all hot and sophisticated," he asked teasingly. He intercepted the incredulous look Noah threw him and then laughed aloud. "What, I can admire a good-looking guy, can't I? Especially when said guy is my date?"

Noah felt almost as if he were in the Twilight Zone and had to clear his throat before replying, "Uhm, thanks? I want to take you to a place a little outside of town. I like the folks there."

Kurt angled his body towards him and then nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. Do they have music?" It was heading up to six o'clock and he knew they were going to eat. He also wondered if Noah was into live music because he could definitely get behind that.

Noah relaxed now that they were on a slightly less personal tangent. "Yeah, there's live music most weekends. I work there a couple of hours each week, especially during the winter months."

Kurt raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh, why only in the winter months?"

Noah smirked at him but kept his eyes on the highway. "Well, there's the pool-cleaning business during the warmer months…"

He watched as Kurt's mouth rounded in a little 'o'. Noah just knew that Kurt was wondering about the 'other' side of that business; his reputation as a stud to lonely, older women had followed him throughout the years.

Kurt turned to look out of his window, a petulant frown on his forehead but he cleared it before turning back. "Oh, yes, that." He cleared his throat and then asked, "So what, is it like a little honky-tonk place where everyone wears cowboy boots and hats?"

He kept his voice light so as not to sound snooty and watched as Noah grinned. He stared at him and realized for maybe the first time that he liked the way the jock looked when he smiled. In fact, he pretty much liked everything about the way Noah looked and wondered now why he'd never really acknowledged that before, even to himself.

Noah chuckled but shook his head. "No, there's a mix of folks who stop by. The food's better than people expect so most of them come from out of town to eat there. The music is kind of a wide range but, yeah, there's a lot of country music. Sorry if that's not your thing."

Kurt shook his head and grinned at him. "Hey, you know Burt Hummel, right? Believe me, Mellencamp wasn't the only music I was exposed to growing up with him."

Noah nodded his head. "Okay, that's cool, then. I think you'll like it and… we should be there in about 15 minutes." He threw a glance over at Kurt's smiling countenance and hoped Kurt really liked the place.

Quiet descended in the truck as they drove the last couple of miles and Noah's mind wandered to the boy beside him who was humming quietly to the music from the radio. While it wasn't smart or cool to judge a book by its cover, Kurt could never be seen as anything other than gay. Even with him dressed down slightly from his usual flamboyant and sometimes fairly camp look, there was just something very slightly effeminate about him. If he were being honest with himself, Noah had to admit that that 'something' turned him on… a lot.

Kurt reminded him of those snooty cats who always looked as if they owned their human rather than the other way around. He always looked clean and well put together; his skin was a delicious pale, creamy color and when he blushed, his cheeks were this rosy color that made Noah's fingers twitch to find out how smooth and warm they were.

As to Kurt's body; maybe it was a cliché but because he himself was quite muscular, he found Kurt's tall, willowy body to be fascinating. Now that he thought about it, Kurt in that Cheerios uniform was one of the hottest things to grace McKinley's halls. The way he walked with his head up and hips swaying, you'd think he was the Head Cheerleader.

Most of all, though, Kurt's spirit was what appealed to Noah. In spite of all the crap he'd had to deal with over the years, Kurt never let anyone get to him… at least not for long. In fact, Kurt was pretty badass in his own way and with that, Noah decided that they were a perfect match. He himself was a badass in a lot of ways… some not so good… so the fact that Kurt was not a wimp really intrigued him.

Kurt straightened up when he realized Noah was right; in less than fifteen minutes they were turning into the dusty forecourt of a low, rambling building. There were far more pick-up trucks than sedans in the parking lot but Kurt wasn't really surprised. They were surrounded by farming communities and small towns so it was to be expected. Kurt just hoped that the food was more than just steak and potatoes but he didn't say that to Noah.

'If there's sawdust on the floor and a band with a fiddler, I'm going to fall over laughing,' Kurt promised himself, smiling as he waited for Noah to lock up the truck.

Noah joined Kurt and unconsciously placed a large hand at the small of the other boy's back, the two of them staring at the front of the building. Kurt's gaze was more of curiosity than anything more critical. Noah's gaze was more introspective; he was actually wondering what Kurt saw when he looked at the building that could have been on the set of a western.

Kurt spoke suddenly and Noah's head jerked at the coincidence. "Wow, this place looks like it's right out of a Roy Rogers movie. This is great!"

Noah smiled to himself in self-congratulation. "Oh, yeah, I always thought so, too. I can tell you, though, no six-shooters are allowed in the door!"

They both laughed as they mounted the slightly sagging front steps and Kurt realized he was looking forward to this date. He even wondered if the night would include dancing – even if it was of the line-dancing variety, going by the look of the place.

When they entered the building, the first thing they saw was the long bar to the left and a stand behind which a young lady in western attire was talking to an older couple. She turned and gestured and another staff member hurried up to show the couple to their table and Kurt turned to Noah with a grin.

"Okay, not what I was expecting!"

Noah twitched an eyebrow at him as they sauntered up to the maître d' who greeted them with a wide but professional-looking smile.

"What were you expecting – sawdust on the floor?" He laughed out loud when Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head before turning to the young lady and greeting her. "Hey, Sienna, busy tonight?"

"Hi, Noah," Sienna greeted with a big grin, her eyes flickering all over Kurt before she nodded to him in greeting. "Table for two under Puckerman, right?"

Her eyes twinkled at them as Noah nodded and she took two menus before indicating they should follow her. "Oh, it's not been bad so far; it's going to get busy later on, though."

Noah ushered Kurt ahead of him and they followed her to a table for two on the other side of the room. Kurt figured there were about seven couples already there and one large family grouping and wondered how much more crowded it would get. Clearly Saturday night was a big night out for most people; he had always thought Friday night was the standard date night.

As they seated themselves, Kurt suddenly realized that – given the décor of the place with its booths and huge potted cactus plants – he and Noah had a fairly intimate spot in the room. He wondered if the jock had requested it but, judging from the realization slowly dawning on his tanned face, Kurt guessed no.

He smiled as he pretended to read his menu. "So, this is a nice secluded spot we have here."

Noah cleared his throat and stared at Kurt before stuttering, "Uh, yeah," and broke off when he saw the gleam of humor in Kurt's bright eyes. He let out a breath and smiled back at the other boy. "Yeah, I guess Sienna picked up that this was a special night for me." He smirked at the faint wash of color on Kurt's cheeks and then dropped his eyes back to his own menu.

Kurt felt good and he almost wriggled in his seat. He just stopped himself though because it wouldn't do to look too eager. He almost couldn't believe that the boy opposite him was the one who, just two weeks ago, would have been the recipient of his most acerbic comments. Noah and he had never been really close even though, since the jock joined the Glee club, he had never bullied him again.

He flicked his eyes surreptitiously to take in the way Noah's thick lashes fanned his cheeks as he studied the menu intently. Kurt grinned at the sight and then asked, "Since you've eaten here before, what do you recommend?"

Noah's eyes flew up to his, held them and then flickered back down to the page before him. "Ah, well, to start, I'm kinda partial to the Artichoke Dip but I also like the Fresh Guacamole Dip. The tortilla chips are really good with either of those." He smirked as the tip of Kurt's pink tongue flickered over his lips. "But then again, maybe you'd like one of the wings appetizers?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly. "No, no! The Fresh Guacamole Dip sounds great! Uhm, let's have both dips and then we can share them."

Noah nodded and hid a grin behind the large menu. Just as he was about to ask Kurt what else he wanted, a server came up to them, introduced himself as Ray while his eyes roved all up and down what he could see of Noah and asked if they wanted a drink while their appetizers were being prepared.

Both boys went with soda although Kurt's was the diet version and then Ray told Noah he'd be right back with their orders. His ass twitched in his black pants as Kurt watched him walk away before sliding his eyes back to Noah.

"Well, do you already know Ray? The way he was devouring you, I think he'd love to get to know you," Kurt sniped softly, not really annoyed. He enjoyed watching Noah squirm though and bit back a giggle.

Noah's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at the departing waiter and then back at a faintly smirking Kurt. "No, he must be a new hire since the last time I worked." He didn't want Kurt to think he was overly friendly with all and sundry even while he was trying to woo him. _Woo? What the heck?_ His mind gibbered at him to not get ahead of himself even as he tried to look innocently back at Kurt.

Kurt eyed him with narrowed eyes and then chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, well, I guess those are the hazards of being unfairly attractive to both sexes," and he picked up his menu to peruse the entrees.

Noah stared at him, slightly puzzled. That was the second time since picking Kurt up that he had mentioned Noah's attractiveness. His heartbeat sped up and he realized that he had no idea how to handle a flirtatious Kurt. In fact, he had never thought of Kurt as being flirtatious before because he had only ever seen him swooning over Finn in their sophomore year and then dating Blaine in their junior year.

Unwilling to admit he was a little out of his depth with this version of Kurt, he simply ducked his face down and stared unseeing at the glossy menu. Damn, Kurt was hot when he was in this mood but he had no idea how to respond. Should he flirt back … and if he did, would Kurt find it cheesy? Would his usual lines work on Kurt?

As he waffled instead of making his menu selections, Ray returned with their drinks and their appetizers. Kurt smirked as the good-looking waiter eyed Noah again but when he looked at him as he set his diet Pepsi before him, Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and asked, "Do you flirt with all the handsome patrons or is my date special?"

Ray's eyes grew large as he took in the superior look on Kurt's face. He flicked a quick glance at the hot guy who was looking just as surprised and stuttered out, "No…" and then took a deep breath to try and look more professional. "Uhm, have you decided what you would like for your entrees?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow before looking away to Noah who was still looking at him as if he'd never seen him before and he smiled softly. "Will you order for me… since you are familiar with what's good?"

Noah nodded and cleared his throat before making their selections fairly quickly. Kurt nodded as it all sounded mouth-watering and when Ray quickly collected their menus and scurried off, he smirked at Noah.

"You think I'm terrible, don't you?"

Noah shook his head so rapidly it almost looked comical and Kurt bit back a laugh. "No, no, not really! Uhm, you're just a lot more assertive, I guess, than I expected."

Kurt held Noah's gaze for a long moment before saying softly yet with a hint of steel, "I'm not the same boy I was last year." As Noah blinked at that statement that seemed to come out of the blue, Kurt continued. "Just as you have realized that there's more to you yourself than anyone expected, I've discovered that I have a very wide… possessive streak."

Noah gulped as Kurt held his gaze and he felt as if he were pinned in place by Kurt's blue, blue eyes. "I'm an only child – despite the current situation – and I never learned to share my toys."

If that was not a warning, Noah didn't know what was and he felt himself flush as Kurt stared into his eyes. Damn if he wasn't getting turned on by Kurt's dominance. Who knew he, badass Noah Puckerman, had that kind of kink? He felt a lightness flow through him as he returned the look Kurt was giving him and, as a little test, he allowed his tongue to flicker over his lips.

Yes! Kurt's eyes flicked down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes, the pupils enlarging as Noah watched, fascinated. He nodded as Kurt tilted his chin in a definitely interrogative move and he swallowed before saying, "Yes, I'm cool with that."

Kurt nodded once before taking up his glass to sip from the ice-loaded drink. When Noah had also taken a sip of his drink, Kurt indicated the almost forgotten dips and then asked, "Which do I try first?"

After that the conversation stayed mainly in a general area that included the food, the décor of the place, Noah's part-time job there and, naturally for them, music. Kurt found himself relaxing and enjoying himself with Noah, his natural sarcastic wit finding an appreciative audience and match in Noah's more ribald humor. They laughed a lot and flirted subtly and by the time their entrees arrived, Kurt knew he was definitely going to give Noah a chance.

Really, he would have to be an idiot to pass up what Noah was so interested in offering Kurt. As they tucked into the divinely delicious meal – Kurt's Asiago Cracked-Peppercorn Sirloin was perfectly seasoned and flavored with Parmesan cream sauce and shaved Asiago cheese – he couldn't remember a date he had enjoyed so well.

Noah was more fascinated by the sounds Kurt was making, even while he himself was enjoying his own Black Fire New York Strip – a premium cut that was blackened and seared to juicy perfection. He held back a chuckle as Kurt moaned around a mouthful of steak and Parmesan cheese. If this was the way Kurt sounded with food, damn, life was about to get pretty interesting for one Noah Puckerman, lucky bastard.

They shared a couple of the restaurant's twelve side dishes – the White Cheddar Mashed Potatoes and their crunchy Steamed Broccoli. Noah wasn't a fan of vegetables but the broccoli was cooked to perfection, not soggy like his ma would have made.

When they finally sat back, sipping the last of their soda, Noah eyed Kurt before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, "I won't tell if you won't but I still have room for dessert!"

Kurt laughed, delighted and then mirrored Noah's action. "Yeah, how about we take it to go and eat it somewhere less – crowded?"

Noah's jaw dropped but his heart did a little happy skip and he nodded quickly, replying breathlessly, "Uh, ah, yes, yes, I think that's a great idea!"

Yes! His mind was doing a happy dance even as he signaled for Ray who grabbed two dessert menus and hurried over to them. This time Ray was careful to spend the same amount of time looking at both diners because being called out for flirting with a patron would not look good to his bosses.

Kurt thanked him quite politely while suppressing a grin and looked through the selections. He barely restrained himself from licking his lips because, seriously, schoolchildren in England knew of his love for all things dessert.

After a moment he looked up at Noah and grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Would tiramisu be too greedy of me or should I just go for an éclair?"

Noah was torn because, while he loved tiramisu, he also wanted to see Kurt's lips wrapped around an éclair. "Ugh, why not go with both – if you really want them?"

Kurt tilted his head and Noah could swear it was as if Kurt could read his pervy mind. Still, he nodded in agreement and then asked, "What are you having?"

Noah folded the menu closed and declared, "I'm going to go crazy and have the Chocolate Explosion."

Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed up back the menu to read the description. His jaw dropped and then he grinned. "You, sir, are one very brave soul… or you're just crazy for chocolate!"

They laughed as they gave Ray their order and then chatted while they waited. When Ray returned with the three boxes in a large bag and the check, they got up and strolled towards the front desk. While Noah paid Sienna who apparently was doubling up on duties because the place had, indeed, filled up, Kurt gazed about.

He did have a nice time here with Noah and he looked forward to coming again when it was a weekend for live music. He turned as he heard Noah coming up behind him and smiled happily, oblivious to the stunned expression taking over Noah's face. Kurt led the way outside before stopping to gaze up at the starry sky.

Noah watched him, slightly dazed by the way Kurt had looked at him a moment before, enjoying the pale wash of light on his upturned face. Kurt, wondering at Noah's silence, turned to see him staring and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Noah simply shook his head and then led the way to truck, unlocking it and stowing the bag with their dessert behind the front seats. Kurt walked around to the passenger side and hopped in, still smiling at the memory of the wonderful food and the relaxed ambience of the restaurant. Noah, too, had been surprisingly good company and Kurt basked in his own good mood.

As Noah got into the truck, he turned the engine on, letting it run for a bit before he reached for the knob of the radio. Suddenly Kurt's hand was on his and as Noah looked up, surprised, a pair of warm, soft lips landed on his.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: This was getting so long, longer than expected, that I felt this was a good place to take a break. Reviews are lovely and make me feel like writing more. Let me know what you think; do you like a pushy Kurt?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 14**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter: **__As Noah got into the truck, he turned the engine on, letting it run for a bit before he reached for the button to turn on the radio. Suddenly Kurt's hand was on his and as Noah looked up, surprised, a pair of warm, soft lips landed on his._

…

Kurt had slid closer to Noah's big body and, without thinking about it, leaned over and kissed him. He hadn't planned it but somehow it seemed right to just do it. So he did it and his mind smiled as he registered how still Noah was holding himself.

He leaned back and stared at the other boy's stunned face, smiling to himself. "Thank you, this evening was really nice… and unexpected."

Noah swallowed and nodded, at a loss for words. He hadn't made a move on Kurt the whole time and yet here he was, kissing him and smiling at him as if Noah were special. He cleared his throat and after a moment, managed to croak out, "You're welcome."

Kurt patted his hand, sat back and declared, "However… the night is far from over. Let's head to Millennium Park." He turned his head to look out of the window into the darkness as if this were a normal request and ignored the way Noah was staring at him.

"Uhm, the park? Uh, yeah, okay, that's… okay." Noah buckled in quickly, throwing Kurt a puzzled glance as they moved off.

The park was a new development that the city of Lima had spent millions on to show the rest of the world, presumably, that they weren't some hick town still stuck in the early 20th Century. The city fathers had invited upcoming artists to provide sculpture in various media to beautify the place and they had outdone themselves. Along with the _avant garde_ lighting and floral displays, the park was, indeed, a thing of beauty. People strolled along its pathways at all hours of the day and night and now, Kurt wanted them to go there.

Noah drove there in a daze and it wasn't until they were well within the city limits that he realized what it meant.

Kurt wanted to go parking; he wanted them to sit in a beautiful space and have their dessert! Noah mentally kicked himself for only just realizing that Kurt must really like him because clearly he didn't want their date to end.

With a faint twist to his full lips, Noah drove the rest of the way to Millennium Park, trying his damnedest not to think about Kurt, dessert and a beautiful park at night.

.

…

.

Kurt hopped out of the truck when Noah pulled into a small lay-by and turned the engine off. He smiled as he reached for the bag with their desserts and moved around the truck, waiting for Noah to lock it before moving off to one of the stone benches lining a quiet, flag-stoned path.

The park really was beautiful at night and Kurt admired the retro look of the street lamps and the soft warm glow they gave off. It was almost like being back in time, he thought wistfully, except, back then, two boys would not have been seen sitting and having dessert together at night… in public.

Noah joined him on the bench and between them they set out the desserts. Kurt was pleased to see that napkins and forks had been included and he waited almost impatiently for Noah to decide what he wanted to taste first.

Noah looked up just in time to see Kurt's pink tongue flicker out in almost greedy anticipation and he shook his head slightly, smiling. "I would never have guessed you'd be so into sweet things."

Kurt's eyebrows flew up. "Why, because I look like I subsist on Splenda and celery sticks?" He was referring to the stupid diets that the cheerleading coach had had them on the year he'd been a part of that award-winning team. He'd thought he would die and being always hungry had not done anything for his temper, either. Thank goodness he'd had the sense to leave the group – or be fired – whichever way Coach Sylvester looked at it.

Noah nodded and tilted his head slightly as he studied Kurt. "Yeah, kinda; I think I remember you being a little heavier in our sophomore year?"

Kurt nodded and looked down at the enticing food. "Yeah, I was… and then overnight I shot up nearly a foot and all that football training and then the Cheerios stint helped me drop some of that extra weight."

Noah nodded as he eyed Kurt appreciatively. He said without thinking, "… and turned sexy."

The silence that fell between them like a stone was finally broken when Kurt murmured, "Well, I can see you might have a touch of Tourette's…" and laughed delightedly.

Noah relaxed with a faint sigh and then grinned at the giggling boy opposite him. "Well, a couple of desserts won't undo all your hard work… which do you want first?"

Then they got down to the serious business of dessert appreciation. They ended up sharing everything, something that pleased Noah to no end. Watching Kurt's lips wrapped around his piece of the éclair was probably the highlight of the evening for Noah. Also, the sounds Kurt made were positively orgasmic and Noah doubted the slender boy even realized he was doing it!

Finally, as they moved onto the huge slice of Chocolate Explosion – 'heart attack on a plate', according to Kurt – Noah found himself watching the other boy avidly. Then… yes, there it was!

Kurt had slid the fork with a bit of the decadent chocolate cake into his mouth and, in removing it, had left behind a bit of the rich frosting at the corner of his pink lips. Noah didn't hesitate. Reaching up to hold Kurt's chin in place, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out, deftly removing the bit of frosting before quickly releasing Kurt and sitting back.

Kurt's heartbeat had leapt to a staggering speed when Noah had grasped his chin and leaned in. He almost swooned when – in the few seconds it took for Noah to remove the frosting – he could feel the other boy's warmth and smell his unique scent. Kurt was hard in seconds.

As Noah leaned back he realized Kurt's eyes had fallen shut and he waited for him to open them. He watched as Kurt took a deep breath and then looked up to stare at Noah.

The look in Kurt's eyes made Noah's breath catch; never would he have thought Kurt could look predatory but there was the evidence before him. Cheeks flushed and pupils dilated, Kurt looked as if they had been making out and Noah's eyes dropped suddenly to the front of Kurt's pants, checking automatically. The sight of the unexpectedly large bulge drew an answering response from Noah and he let out the breath he had been holding in a gush.

"Kurt_" That was all he was able to get out.

Kurt surged forward, cake forgotten and slipping out of Kurt's hand onto the bench as he reached one hand up behind Noah's neck. Pulling the jock toward him, Kurt brought their lips together urgently and Noah could not hold back the soft moan if his life depended upon it.

Kurt took control of the kiss, sinking his tongue deep in Noah's mouth before pulling back to lick and nibble at the jock's full lower lip. They parted only to breathe before Kurt delved inside again, pushing aside the cake, the plates and forks and sliding a leg up and over Noah's.

Noah's mind, which had taken a back seat at the first touch of Kurt's mouth on his, now thought it expedient to speak up. It reminded him that they were out in public, in the night and probably just minutes away from being caught by passersby or worse, cops on patrol. He eased Kurt back slightly – huh, he couldn't remember wrapping his arm around the slender body – and nipped at Kurt's reddened lips while they calmed down slowly.

"Kurt, w-we can't, not here…" he sighed as Kurt's lips trailed down his jaw – thank goodness he'd shaved – and then came to rest at the side of his throat. Kurt's hair was tickling his nose and he took a deep sniff of it, not surprised that it smelled as good as the rest of Kurt.

Kurt sighed and eased back, looking at Noah out of slumberous deep blue eyes. "You're right, baby, we can't do this here."

Noah's breath hitched and his cock definitely twitched when Kurt called him 'baby'. What the heck? Wasn't he supposed to be the badass in charge of seducing the ever-virginal Kurt Hummel? When did they change the playbook on him? He knew deep down that Kurt was in charge of this show… he just hadn't realized when he'd got on board with that.

His body was quite happy with it even though his mind was still puzzled. Well, if this was what Kurt was like at the start, his mind could always remained puzzled, as long as his body got to feel Kurt on him like this. His cock seconded that notion with a happy twitch he was certain Kurt could feel but the other boy simply smirked at him and slid off of his lap.

Wow, Noah still could hardly fathom it… just – wow! Kurt Hummel was a hot handful and as he watched him gather up the poor neglected chocolate cake, Noah grinned to himself. No one would believe it, even if he were inclined to tell them. Feeling like he'd won the lottery or something, he got up to help Kurt dispose of the remains of their dessert, smiling softly all the while.

Kurt, dusting off his hands as they finished clearing up, glanced over at Noah and hid a grin. He knew he'd almost blown the jock's mind; that movement below Kurt's leg was a clear indication that Noah was as highly-sexed as his many 'conquests' had always attested. Hmmm, this was going to be the best senior year ever, Kurt gloated; two hunky guys – maybe two lovers. Yes, things were beginning to look up for Kurt and best of all – he hadn't had to do any of the chasing.

…

Noah pulled up in front of the Hudmel residence and turned off the truck's engine. The street was quiet and had that feel that it was pretty late, only pools of light hitting the tarmac and part of the lawns. It was serene, peaceful – the total opposite to how Noah was feeling.

Kurt bit back a smile as he turned to Noah in the quiet cab of the truck. He moved his left hand to pat Noah's muscular right thigh and grinned when the boy jerked beneath his hand.

"Well, are you going to walk me to my door, Noah?" His husky voice made the simple request sound loaded with innuendo that Noah was just hyped enough to pick up on. He nodded once, abruptly and jumped out of the truck, joining Kurt on the walkway leading up to the front door.

Kurt smiled at the other boy, his face dim in the faint starlight. "This was really, really good, Noah."

Noah grinned in satisfaction and nodded. "Yeah, I liked it too, uhm, even though we didn't get through all the dessert."

By this they had reached the front door, the little light above it shedding just enough illumination for Kurt to see the warm smile in Noah's eyes. Kurt stepped up one step so that he was just a hair higher than Noah and leaned forward. Noah automatically slid his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him in place and Kurt smiled smugly.

"I thought we ended with something much nicer than dessert, actually." He arched his eyebrows at the other boy and then grinned when Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, kinda cheesy," and he shrugged.

Noah chuckled and stepped closer, bringing his body flush against Kurt's. Unknowingly, his eyes had darkened as he stared at Kurt's lips, his intention clear and Kurt's lips parted in anticipation.

"Hey, you guys are back! Puck, you staying a bit?"

Kurt bit back a growled curse as he turned his head to see Finn in all his dubious glory staring at them cluelessly. Kurt could feel Noah chuckling against him and he turned back to pout at his date.

"Give us a minute, please, Finn!" Kurt's voice was so commanding that Finn gulped and took a step back before bringing the door almost closed. His stuttered, "Ugh, oh, okay then…" was ignored as Kurt stared down into Noah's amused face.

"I tell you, that boy has none of the social graces." Kurt's lips twisted in derision and then they softened as he looked at Noah who was staring at them. He licked them and grinned inside as Noah's eyes sharpened focus. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were about to tell me 'goodnight'," Noah said huskily, his eyes riveted to Kurt's mouth. When Kurt leaned in, his eyes slid closed and he sighed as those plush, pink pillows pressed warmly against his lips. God, Kurt had the best lips ever, perfectly designed for kissing. He hummed softly and then parted his lips to let Kurt slide in once more. He never wanted to stop kissing him, Noah realized; he could happily spend the rest of his life with this boy who was sliding his tongue against his in such a mesmerizing way.

They finally eased back to get some air and they stared at each other in the starlight.

Kurt was so beautiful and Noah felt as if nothing could be better than this moment right here.

Noah's face held a softness and contentment that Kurt had never seen and he felt he was not being conceited in believing that he put that look on the jock's face. It wasn't just about the kissing, he realized. Noah genuinely liked him and at no time at all during the evening and later had Kurt felt as if Noah only wanted to get into his pants.

Surprisingly, and Kurt thought this with a little jolt, it was he who was almost obsessed with getting into Noah's pants!

Kurt stepped back, letting Noah's hands move slowly from around him to rest lightly on his hips. Kurt smirked inwardly when he remembered Coach Sylvester telling him snidely that he was pear-shaped. Well, apparently there were some boys who appreciated Kurt's shape and he felt his whole being suffuse with light, standing here outside the door with Noah.

"So, I guess I better be getting home. My ma is the type to sit up, you know; she worries," Noah said softly, his eyes roving over Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded and then quickly leaned in for one last peck. "Okay, off you go, then. Text me when you get home?"

Warmth rose inside Noah and he nodded almost shyly. No one had ever been concerned that he would reach home safely and now here was Kurt, a boy he had been less than kind to over the years, being concerned for him.

"Will do… and thanks for coming out with me, Kurt. It was really nice." He was holding one of Kurt's hands and without a thought, lifted it to his lips. When he placed a dry kiss on the back of the hand he smiled as he heard Kurt's surprised giggle. "Uh, I don't know why I just did that…"

They laughed at themselves and then, with a little wave, Noah walked off – backwards for a bit – before turning towards his truck. His steps were light and almost jaunty – his whole being felt jaunty – and he jumped into the cab with more energy than was to be expected at that hour of the night.

Kurt chuckled as he watched the jock's antics and when Noah eventually drove off with a little toot of his horn – after all, it was almost midnight – Kurt waved at the disappearing vehicle. He headed into the house, making sure to lock up securely and turned to see the blue light emanating from the living room.

Ugh, Finn was still up playing videogames and from the sound of it, he was on his headphones with Artie or maybe Sam. Kurt came over and dropped into the seat next to Finn, unmindful of the startled and disgruntled 'hey' from his stepbrother. Kurt smacked him on the arm and gave him a fake scowl.

"Finn Hudson, do you not know anything about dating etiquette?" Kurt's demand was loud enough for Finn to wince and grab off his headset, scowling in turn as whoever was on the other end asked what was going on.

He paused and muted the game before looking over at Kurt, an interested look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, so how was it? Did Puck take you somewhere good?"

Kurt looked at him for long seconds before rolling his eyes and answering, "Yes, dinner was great in fact. Afterwards was just as nice," he finished, making sure to add a little lascivious gleam to his face, complete with flickering eyebrows.

He choked back a laugh as Finn's countenance morphed with realization and he exclaimed, "Dude, no details, okay?" When Kurt clutched his sides and laughed outright, he realized that Kurt was pulling his leg. "Oh, okay, then; so everything stayed PG?"

Kurt, leaning back and giggling, eyed him incredulously. "Why do you think I'm interested in PG?"

"Dude!"

That set off Kurt again and as his chuckles died down he had to shake his head. He didn't know what it was about him that made people think he was asexual, only interested in music and fashion. Even Blaine, to an extent, had thought that, hence the 'baby penguin' comments. Now, however, there were two extremely hot guys who thought he was sex on a stick. He found that he was enjoying being a sexual force and not even Finn's clueless babbling would dampen his spirits.

Sitting up, he eyed his stepbrother a little sarcastically and stood up, stretching in such a way that his whole body was outlined. As he watched Finn's eyes drop down his body, he smirked and announced, "I'm taking my non-PG ass to bed now… and I suggest you do the same."

He moved away, only to stop suddenly as his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans jacket. Sliding it open he smiled as he read the text:

**| Home safe | Sweet dreams | xxx**

Grinning, he thumbed out a quick reply: | _U 2_ | _Talk L8R_ | _xoxo_

He stalked away and towards the stairs to his basement bedroom, smirking to himself because he just knew Finn was still watching him. With a twitch to his pert backside, he thought, why not; it would be good if Finn stopped seeing him in that faintly negative, wholly immature light. After all, he was a teenage boy, just like Finn, which meant he had sex on his brain as much as the next guy. It was just that he was inherently more sophisticated than most other teenage boys and didn't go about dragging his jaw on the floor.

Calling out a final goodnight to his stepbrother, Kurt locked his bedroom door and proceeded to undress. As each piece of clothing came off, his thoughts of Noah grew warmer. By the time he was sliding between his 300-thread count cotton sheets, his teenage boy body was primed for a solo session the likes of which were liable to blow … his mind.

Closing his eyes to the faint starlight streaming through the high windows of his basement suite, Kurt's lips curved as his hand closed around himself. Noah, he sighed, and gave himself up to his solitary pleasure.

.

…

.

Kurt was in such a good mood on Sunday morning that not even the stupid chirping of the birds outside his window could dim his spirits. He stretched, enjoying the pull of muscles and the faint popping sound from his spine and thought back to the night before. A year ago he would have blushed at the things that had gone through his mind as he'd sought his pleasure last night but… not now.

Noah had unknowingly provided Kurt with fodder for a few nighttime fantasies; that unexpected hint of shyness or reticence was what got Kurt going. Who would have thought that Noah Puckerman, bane of many a parent and secret lover to many a lonely older woman could still retain the ability to color up like an untried freshman? Kurt found it disturbingly attractive; disturbing because it was something new he was learning about himself.

He lay there for a bit, wondering about himself and trying to come to terms with that new part of him. Rolling over onto his stomach and feeling the sheet slide off to leave him exposed to the morning air, he thought of Kristopher, wondering how things would play out if he tried to dominate him as he'd done last night with Noah.

He smiled ruefully, already knowing the answer. No, he would be expected to play a more passive role in response to Kris's own dominance. Kurt wondered if that would satisfy him, now that he knew he was intrigued by the thought of more than just 'lying back' and taking it.

Blaine had been a considerate lover, not very imaginative but he, Kurt, had not had anything to reference their lovemaking by. And it _was_ lovemaking; Blaine was a romantic, probably more than Kurt and when sometimes Kurt had wanted things a little rougher, the faint dismay on Blaine's face usually killed that urge pretty quickly.

Now he thought of both Noah and Kris and knew deep down that getting 'a little rougher' would not be a problem. Kurt smirked happily to himself as he thought this, feeling his sluggish blood speed up at the thought. He finally rolled out of the bed and strolled into his _en suite _bathroom, setting the shower to just shy of scorching hot before going into his walk-in to select his outfit for the day. He was not expecting visitors but he still was not the type to just haul on any old thing.

Satisfied with his choice, he went to shower and complete his morning wake-up regimen. He could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and pancakes or waffles and he sped up his ablutions before dashing up the stairs. Yes, Carole, Finn's mom and his stepmother, was no doubt already setting a stack of flapjacks out and Kurt figured he could help with the fruits and juice. Sunday morning breakfast was usually a long and leisurely one in the Hudmel household.

Carole smiled as she heard Kurt's footsteps bouncing up his stairs from the basement. She had done some bacon already as well as some of the pancakes, just in case Finn was the first up. Being right as usual, she called to him to take the platter through to the dining room while she flipped the others on the skillet. She could hear him chattering away in the dining room, laughing at the responses he got.

When Kurt entered the kitchen, she turned and tilted her cheek up for his soft kiss and smiled at him, indicating with her chin that he could take in the platter with the first round of bacon on it. She knew that the boys would start nibbling as soon as it hit the table but she had the next set ready to go and then the scrambled eggs. Everything worked like clockwork and everyone knew their assigned tasks.

Kurt loved how his stepmom always had that floral smell; it wasn't the same as he remembered of his mom but it was just as precious to him. Finn was one lucky boy to have a mom like Carole, he thought now as he strode into the dining room.

He stopped short as he looked at the other occupants, his eyes going wide as he swallowed the bit of bacon he had snitched.

"Noah! What- why're you here so early?"

Noah grinned at the way Kurt's wide eyes shone in the morning light and his eyes did a quick trip down and up the gorgeous body before him as he answered. "Oh, I forgot to tell you – Carole invited me for breakfast."

Kurt nodded as he moved forward to place the bacon platter in the center of the table. It was true that Carole often invited Noah over for Sunday breakfast, taking pity on the bacon-loving Jewish teen. She knew that his mom, Nora, was semi-strict with their Jewish observances but ever since Finn and Puck had been little boys having sleepovers together, Finn had stressed how much his little friend loved bacon but couldn't eat it at home. Now, years later, she was still inviting Noah to Sunday breakfast.

Kurt flicked his eyes at Noah surreptitiously, taking in the way the much-washed T-shirt stretched over his impressive pecs. Noah was certainly easy on the eyes and Kurt felt his cheeks warm with the illicit thoughts he'd had about the other boy the night before.

Noah in his turn was eyeing the way Kurt's at-home clothes hung on him. This was obviously not the first time he'd seen Kurt in his at-home clothes. This was the first time though that he was seeing him after exchanging those hot, sweet kisses the night before. He shifted to adjust himself and caught Finn looking at him with that puzzled, clueless look of his. He shrugged at him, 'What?' and turned back to watching Kurt leave the dining room.

Kurt was wearing mismatched cropped sweat shirt and pants, the pants hanging a little looser than if they had been new. Noah rather enjoyed watching the peekaboo performance going on with his clothes because the cropped top barely met the waist of the sweatpants. Kurt's skin was pale and smooth all over with just the barest trace of a treasure trail and now Noah definitely had a problem going on in his own pants.

"Dude, stop staring at him like that!"

Huh? Noah hadn't realized that Finn actually understood what was going on. The overly-tall teen was something of a space cadet, often appearing befuddled and left out of the loop. Clearly Noah must have been drooling, sort of, if Finn had picked up on his distraction.

Burt stepped into the dining room just as Finn was glaring at Puckerman and he glanced between the two teens, rolled his eyes and went on into the kitchen. He smiled, kissed his wife, ruffled his son's hair and chuckled at the squawking sound Kurt made at that action.

"Relax, your hair wasn't even combed!" Burt smirked at the boy who was acting like a ruffled cat, trying to smooth down his thick, unruly hair. He knew Kurt was self-conscious about his Harry Potter-like hair as he'd described it, hence the use of all those products to tame it. "You don't have to look all spiffy for Sunday breakfast, do you?"

Kurt mock-pouted at his dad's amusement and then turned up his nose. He took up the huge platter of scrambled eggs and marched into the dining room, forgetting for the moment that Noah was there, too.

Noah leapt up to take the outsized platter from Kurt and placed it heavily in the center of the table. Whew, Carole certainly liked to cook and no doubt she was having a ball, cooking for four male appetites.

Kurt murmured his thanks to Noah and then glared at Finn who was staring at them. "What is it, Finn? Did you forget something?"

Finn did a funny twitch and then shook his head 'no' before lumbering into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with two pitchers of juice. His eyes flicked to Noah and when the other boy didn't move from his seat beside Kurt, he rolled his eyes.

"What, no one can help me with these two pitchers of juice?"

Kurt stared at him, looked at Noah and then the two burst into giggles. Finn maneuvered the pitchers onto the table and threw a mock glare at the two clowns. "I see how it is; I'm not delicate enough to be helped, huh?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to pout at the word 'delicate' but Burt came in bringing a plate with toasts and the boys quieted down.

Breakfast was a happy affair, everyone giving up anecdotes of things that happened in the week and then Kurt told them about the place Noah had taken him to the night before. Everyone, especially Finn, looked enthralled by the descriptions they gave of the food and by the time they were finished, Burt had announced that he would take Carole there one day.

Finn narrowed his eyes and looked around the table at the others. "Oh, so no one's going to take me because I don't have a date?"

There was silence before unseemly laughter broke out, Carole shaking her head at her son as she tried to say apologetically, "Oh, Finn, sweetie, it's not like that!" before succumbing to giggles.

Snatching the last rasher of bacon from the platter, Finn pretended to be put out by the laughter. "Okay, I'll go by myself, see if I care!"

When the laughter finally subsided, Kurt telling Finn he could always be a third wheel for him and Noah, Burt looked over at his son. With a raised eyebrow he asked coolly, "So, this gonna be a regular thing for you two?"

The silence was as thick as it was sudden and Kurt felt his cheeks flush, though not as dark as Noah's. He finally took pity on the jock and nodded defiantly at his dad. "Yes, I think so."

Burt turned his eyes on Puckerman, enjoying watching the boy squirm before saying mildly, "Okay, but no one come running to me if it all goes south, okay?"

"Burt!"

"Da-ad!"

Carole and Kurt's voices overlapped, not much difference in their tones of disbelief and Burt shrugged unapologetically. "Hey, I remember what it was like to be dating at your ages. You're both not quite 18 yet and sometimes you don't really know what you want at that age."

Kurt frowned, his bottom lip pushing out a bit but he answered respectfully, "We're not babies, dad. I've had a boyfriend before, remember?"

Burt grunted but nodded. "Yeah, I remember; I also remember you moping about here for weeks while you got over the breakup."

Kurt's chin sank to his chest but he twitched as he felt Noah's hand slide into his below the level of the table. He bit back a grin as he squeezed the hand gently, his heart speeding up at the kind gesture.

"Oh, Burt, everybody goes through ups and downs in their dating life," Carole scolded her husband. "Look at Finn and Rachel – you're off again right now, aren't you, sweetie?"

Finn jerked upright in his chair and glared at his mother. "Mom!"

She patted his hand and smiled at him before turning back to Burt. "I'm just making a point. If things don't work with Kurt and Noah or Kurt and Kris, we just have to be there for him, hon."

Kurt stiffened, appalled that Carole had mentioned Kris while Noah was sitting right beside him. He wasn't surprised when the hand he was holding slid out from under his and he looked over at the jock, a little sad at the look on his face.

"All I'm saying is that I think you kids should slow down a bit with all this running around, dating all and sundry. It can't be good for your emotions, much less your schoolwork."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dad, you didn't sound this negative when I was seeing Blaine!"

Burt frowned, one side of his mouth pulled down in a sad little moue. "Yeah, and look how that turned out. I just don't like seeing you sad, kiddo; I'm your dad, I'll always want to stop anything bad from happening to you."

Kurt felt his heart swell at the words even though he was also embarrassed that Noah was there to hear all of this. "Dad, you can't keep me, any kid, a baby forever. Part of growing up is dealing with the painful things, too, right?"

Carole nodded at him and covered Burt's hand with her own. "I agree, even though there were times over the last couple of years that I wanted to wrap Finn up in cotton wool and put him in a safe box somewhere."

She smiled at Finn as he blushed and rolled his eyes before slugging back the last of his apple juice.

Burt cleared his throat and looked over at Puckerman, noting how subdued the boy looked after their earlier laughter. "Look, Noah, you're a good kid, but I'm obligated, as Kurt's dad, to let you know that I will hunt you down and make your life miserable if you hurt my kid. I see the way you boys look at each other and I wasn't born yesterday." He smirked as he saw twin waves of color swamp their faces.

"I'm only saying to take it easy and don't feel you have to rush into anything – no matter what your hormones are telling you."

"Dad!"

"Burt!"

After that, the day was both sweet and torturous, Burt's words echoing in the boys' ears. Finn and Noah played videogames and Kurt, after finishing up some homework, came to join them. Unfortunately, Burt's words seemed to have let the genie out of the bottle and Kurt and Noah struggled manfully against the growing attraction.

When Noah was about to leave that afternoon, Kurt kissed him almost desperately in the hallway leading off the foyer, mindful of his father's almost looming presence in the living room.

"Call me later," Kurt breathed against Noah's mouth, his body pressed tight to the other's muscular form. Noah barely held back a whine, his hands sliding down the back of Kurt's sweat pants as he pressed him close. With one last, sweet kiss, Kurt let him go, his body thrumming after hours of being too close to Noah and yet unable to do anything. Damn his dad's words!

.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 15**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

.

_**Last chapter:**__ When Noah was about to leave that afternoon, Kurt kissed him almost desperately in the hallway leading off the foyer, mindful of his father's almost looming presence in the living room._

"_Call me later," Kurt breathed against Noah's mouth, his body pressed tight to the other's muscular form. Noah barely held back a whine, his hands sliding down the back of Kurt's sweat pants as he pressed him close. With one last, sweet kiss, Kurt let him go, his body thrumming after hours of being too close to Noah and yet unable to do anything. Damn his dad's words!_

…

That week, school was long and boring, the classes almost melding into one another. Kurt had planned on getting Noah to himself as much as possible but what with Glee club and football practices, worst of all his father's presence at home, the boys didn't get much one-on-one time.

Now Kurt was once again in the cafeteria but this time he was joined by Kristopher, looking hot in jeans, boots and biker jacket. Kris had spent much of the week hanging out at spots where he was likely to see and meet Kurt and he watched the pale-skinned diva now with something close to worry.

He didn't know what had changed with Kurt but the boy no longer looked at him like he was ice cream on a hot day. There was still that subtle attraction between them but it was no longer that sharp, cock-twitching force it had been the first week Kris had arrived.

He and Kurt happened to be sitting with a mixed group of Cheerios, Gleeks and some of the A/V Club that Kris had joined. He rather saw himself in the future doing something in the arts or the media, given his penchant for anything artistic so he had first hung out with the audio visual kids and then joined the club. Now he was sat telling Kurt that he should help him out with his project.

Kurt smiled at the boy beside him as he picked at his salad. Truth to tell, only half his mind was on Kris, his words washing over him mostly unheeded. The other half was on Noah who had just come in with a group of very loud jocks. Kris looked up at the commotion and then rolled his eyes, a little smirk on his face.

"Some of those kids are a real waste of space," he announced now, oblivious to the way Kurt's eyes had widened incredulously.

"I beg your pardon?"

Most of the kids who had known Kurt from freshman year knew what that tone meant. Usually it meant that Mr. Hummel was not pleased and he was gearing up to rip a strip off of some unfortunate soul with his acerbic wit.

Kris, clueless to the brewing storm beside him, shrugged as he stuffed a French fry into his mouth. Swallowing, he continued. "No, I mean, look at them; have you ever seen a more pathetic bunch of knuckle-draggers?" He chuckled in a way as to invite Kurt and the others to join him.

Unbeknownst to him, some of the kids had already started clearing away their things, anxious to get out of the blast zone. The particular group that Kris was denigrating happened to include not only Noah, but also Finn, Mike and Sam. Kurt didn't care too much for most of the other jocks but those four were fellow Gleeks.

Kurt opened his mouth to let loose with a stinging put down when Kris continued, "Of course, I don't believe in stereotypes and I know Chang is a straight-A student. I'm gonna ask them to be part of my project, too."

Kurt shook his head, confused and feeling wrong-footed. "Uhm, what?"

Kris looked at him, concerned. "Hey, you okay?" At Kurt's nod he shrugged, took a slug of his vitamin water and continued. "Just looking at those jocks over there, most people who don't know them wouldn't think that they are a pretty interesting bunch of guys, not just brainless jocks, would they?"

Kurt turned to look at the group that was clowning around and acting like any bunch of kids with too much adrenaline flowing through their veins. At the moment, Finn had Sam in a headlock, threatening to mess up his 'perfect blond locks'. The others were watching and hooting with laughter, calling out instructions to Finn as Sam pretended to struggle while laughing hard.

Kris and Kurt watched for a bit before Kris turned back to Kurt. "So, will you help me? My project is going to focus on stereotypes in the average school setting. You guys in the Glee club can be a part of it if you want to."

Kurt smiled at Kris, once again impressed with this kid who could have been a part of the jock culture if he wished but who clearly preferred another path. He nodded, sipped his water and then said, "I'd be happy to be a part of your project, Kris, if you think it will help."

Kris's eyes roved over the beautiful face before him and repressed the urge to just kiss the soft pink lips, right there in the school's cafeteria. "I'd be happy to have you narrate, as well; I love your voice, especially when it gets a little huskier."

Kurt knew his cheeks were red and he lowered his lashes away from the heat of Kris's stare. Seriously, this boy was coming onto him in the lunch room, oblivious to the fact that gay kids in Lima just didn't do that sort of thing. He nodded now, though, and accepted the offer. "I would be happy to narrate it, thank you."

Kris chuckled as he looked at the color in Kurt's face. _You know what_, he told himself now, _it's time to move this thing forward_. With that decision made, he moved closer to Kurt and whispered, "If you're not doing anything on Saturday, you could come over to mine and look at some sample tapes, projects I've done before…"

Kurt's eyes flew up to his, widening as he realized what exactly Kris was offering. "Uhm, uh, I need to check on something first. Could I tell you later… if I can make it on Saturday?"

Kris eased back, not wanting to crowd Kurt too much and nodded, pleased with himself. Kurt found him hot, he knew that; there was no way he would pass up the opportunity to hang out with him at his house.

Across the room, almost shielded by the bunch of jocks he was with, Noah watched the interaction between Kurt and Kris. His heart clenched as Kris's flirting seemed to escalate before suddenly Kurt was flushing and stuttering something. Noah knew what that was all about; he himself was a master at getting girls flustered, especially if he'd just asked them to do something hot and heavy with him.

Without saying a word, Noah got up and left the cafeteria unnoticed, heading to the choir room as his spirits sank.

He had thought that, after their date the previous Saturday and Sunday's kisses, that Kurt would just give the Marshall kid his walking papers. No, now it seemed as if Kurt was going to just string him along while still hanging with that other guy.

Noah berated himself for his stupidity; he and Kurt weren't boyfriends. They had been on one date – well, he thought of it as one and a half after their McDonald's lunch outing – and who became serious after one date? No one – and definitely not Kurt Hummel.

Brad, the piano player, was in the choir room going through some sheet music and Noah nodded at him politely. He'd never talked to the man apart from indicating what music he would need if he had to perform but now he turned to him with a little smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you married?"

The man looked up, his small eyes glinting behind his round spectacles. None of the kids had ever really spoken to him before and he didn't know many of their names but he knew this kid. He was the Puckerman brat who was almost always in trouble. Now, though, the kid looked down about something and he couldn't just ignore him.

"Uh, yes, I am actually. Why?"

Noah nodded, perched himself on a stool and looked down at the guitar he'd taken from his case that he sometimes left in the choir room.

"When you met her, did you ever wonder what she saw in you?"

Brad was definitely interested now. He guessed the boy was having love problems; the fact that he was talking to him, a virtual stranger about it, meant it was probably serious. The older man smiled a little before replying.

"Oh, yes, lots of times. Still do, actually. I think everyone goes through that, really."

Noah nodded and thought about that for a bit before speaking again. "What if you don't think you're good enough to even try?"

Brad made a little scoffing noise and shifted on the piano bench. "Pfft, if you think she's worth it, you owe it to yourself to try. I take it she's beautiful, maybe popular... and you think she's too far above you? Something like that?"

Noah nodded but there was a soft look on his face and his voice carried out into the hallway where someone was listening to them.

"Yeah, beautiful; hair, skin, eyes, body – the whole works… smart and talented, too. Took me a while to see all that but..." and he shrugged.

"Wow, she sounds almost perfect. Did she seem interested in you?"

Noah nodded but answered aloud. "Yeah, real interested but now, not so much."

Brad shrugged but because Noah wasn't actually looking toward him he said, "What can you do? If you really love her – or at least think you do – go for it. She can only say no."

Noah smiled sadly and muttered, "Thanks," before placing his guitar in its case. He had been going to sing a song he'd been working on but after Brad's words, he thought maybe he should go back to the lunch room and talk to Kurt. Maybe he should just come right out and ask him what was going on. They hadn't had a chance to get together since the weekend because school was just one thing after another but he missed even getting a chance to talk to Kurt face-to-face.

He closed up the guitar case, slid it back into its special place and waved to Brad as he left, his heart a little lighter.

…

Kurt strode back into the lunch room, smiling grimly as he saw Kris still sitting with the group and came up to him.

Kris looked up and smiled, his green eyes lighting up as he saw Kurt. "Hey, back already?"

Kurt nodded and tried a little smile, hoping it didn't look strained. "Yes, about Saturday? Yes, I'll be free."

"Yes? Okay - great!" Kris gathered up his stuff, dumped the trash and waved to his group before leaving the cafeteria, Kurt walking quietly beside him. "Everything okay?"

Kurt looked almost as if he hadn't heard him and then, squaring his shoulders he gave Kris a little smile before saying, "Perfectly."

The tone was one Kris hadn't heard before but right now he was just glad that Kurt was willing to come and hang out with him in two days' time. As they reached a junction in the corridors, Kurt turned right as he turned left but Kris called back quietly, "See you on Saturday, then; I'll pick you up."

With a wave of his hand, Kurt headed for his next class, his mind going back to Noah's conversation with Brad.

It was too much to hope that Noah was really gay; after all, there he was, having a heart-to-heart with Brad of all people about 'her'. No doubt it was some Cheerio and Noah was impressed enough to describe her as 'beautiful and talented'.

Kurt smirked to himself cynically as he thought of his dad's words on Sunday. He guessed his dad was right after all, not that he would ever tell him that. He was also right too in that he was not a baby anymore. He knew exactly what Kristopher was after and everyone was getting their jollies where they could. Why shouldn't he join the happy throng?

This Saturday, he would take it slow with Kristopher – long and slow hours of sex, that is. Pure sex… no emotions mixed up in it to make it more than what it was.

.

…

.

Noah, on his way back to the cafeteria, watched Kurt walk away from Kristopher, no doubt headed to his next class but his mind had stalled on the word 'Saturday' and Kurt's nod.

Kurt was going out with Kris on Saturday and from the look on the guy's face, it was going to be… more.

Noah felt as if someone had hit him with a heavy pillow; he felt stunned but his body wasn't hurt. His mind kept swinging between what he'd just told Brad and what he'd just heard. He couldn't even call out to Kurt and he wondered if this was what they meant by shock.

Why did he even allow Brad's words to give him hope that he didn't deserve to feel? Of course Kurt wouldn't prefer him to the Marshall kid. He had never been a beast to Kurt; from the first moment he'd met Kurt he'd made it plain how much he was into him.

Yet he himself had known Kurt for years and it was only when this Marshall guy had shown an interest had he realized how he'd felt about Kurt. How pathetic was that? No, it was better to stick with the tried and true and as luck would have it, the tried and true turned up immediately.

Turning around he pasted a smile on his face and said, "Ladies!"

The trio of Cheerios – sophomores from the looks of them – giggled in stereo and Puck felt a sick twist to his stomach. Girls were what he was used to, so girls were what he would stick with. It was just like him to go and make a fool of himself in front of the Hudmels and now Brad.

He smirked sexily at the girls who were all preening and sticking out their chests at him and he chuckled in the old patented Puckster way and gathered them under his arms, strutting with them down the corridors as the bell for the next period rang.

Yeah, tried and true was safer.

.

…

.

Friday night – family night at the Hudmel residence – was a strained affair. Kurt admitted privately it was his fault because when his dad had asked if he could come into the shop for the whole day on Saturday, Kurt had been a little less than respectful in his reply.

"You could have said something earlier, dad! I have a date for tomorrow." He had almost glared at his father, much to Carole and Finn's surprise.

Burt had not liked his tone and told him so, adding, "And anyway, Puckerman wouldn't mind, he can always come and keep you company there."

The silence that had followed Kurt's snippy rejoinder, "It's not with Puck," was incredulous at best.

"What do you mean it's not with Puckerman?"

"It's that Kristopher kid again, isn't it." Finn found it necessary to put in his tuppence worth.

"And what if it is," Kurt replied, even snippier than before. "What is it to you who I date, Finn?"

"Now look here, kid, there's no need for that tone here." Burt's voice had risen and Kurt had backed down, a mutinous look on his face. "Last weekend you were all over Puckerman – and don't think I don't know about those ten minutes in the hallway before he left."

Kurt flushed, biting his lips as he ducked his head, trying to block out Carole's surprised murmur and Finn's equally quiet, "oh, man".

Burt stared at the top of his son's head and then said softly, "Hey, what's going on with you, huh? I thought things were working out with Puckerman. I mean, I don't know if you were actually dating but you seemed to like him…"

Kurt nodded and then said lowly, "I thought things were okay, too."

Burt touched the back of the hand nearest him to get Kurt to look at him. "So, yeah, what happened between then and now?"

Kurt lifted his chin, pulling on his mask of imperturbability and Burt recognized that whatever he was going to say hurt him a lot. "Well, a leopard can't change its spots, right? I heard Puck talking about some girl he loved, how beautiful she was and talented."

"**What?!**"

All three listeners had spoken at once and Kurt chuckled humorlessly as he nodded. "Yes, in the choir room; he was talking to Brad, the piano guy."

"Really, I didn't even know he could talk?" Finn's comment caused a short silence and then Burt shook his head, his face full of concern for his hurting son.

"Are you certain you heard Puckerman say that?"

Kurt nodded sharply and, with his lips pursed, he looked squarely at his dad before saying, "Absolutely; in fact, shortly after that, just as I was going into class after lunch, I looked up and there he was at the end of the hallway, walking with his arms around three Cheerios. So… yeah."

Everyone had looked at him with varying degrees of pity which he hated but accepted as they were his family. So, now here he was on Saturday, taking extra diligent care to wash and prep his body, although his mind was somewhat frozen. He had no idea how expert Kris was with boy-on-boy encounters but he was taking no chances.

Even if the water on his face wasn't all from the shower head, he was determined he would have fun that day. He hadn't had sex since before he and Blaine had parted ways and his body was telling him it was about time. It didn't matter that Kris wasn't his first choice; what mattered was having fun, wasn't it?

Choosing his clothes with care, Kurt finally stood in front of his full-length mirror and inspected his appearance. The tight black jeans were not so tight they couldn't be slid out of easily and he was wearing a thin, vibrantly blue shirt without his usual undershirt. That meant that his nipples would respond immediately to any stimulus – whether it was touch or simply a draught of cold air. No one knew that that was why he dressed in so many layers; he had extra-sensitive nipples and once he had been abused by some stupid sixth-graders who had teased him for having pointy, girly nipples. He was never seen without his layers after that.

He turned around so he could see the fit of the jeans and he adjusted the shirt to his satisfaction before finally grabbing a jacket. It was black and butter-soft, leather of the finest quality and matched his gleaming boots. He knew he was going over to Kris's ostensibly to work on a project but both he and Kris knew it was about a whole lot more than audio visual coursework.

He climbed the stairs after giving the room one last look and headed out into the foyer to wait for Kris. This time, his dad wanted Kris to come inside for a few minutes, so Kurt waited for him; he smiled a little when he heard the distinctive sound of the engine of his muscle car.

Kris had just about stepped up to the door when it was flung open and Kurt was there, looking like a walking wet dream in an amazing cobalt blue shirt and jet black clothing. He almost felt himself salivating as he took in the determined look in the aquamarine eyes. Oh, yes, Kurt was definitely on board with Kris's plans for the afternoon, from the looks of things.

He was a little surprised though when Kurt stepped back, still holding the door and with a slight tilt of his head, invited him inside. Kris simply smiled a greeting and leaned down to peck Kurt on a soft cheek with its peekaboo dimple… hoo boy. And he smelled fantastic, too, Kris registered as Kurt led him inside.

Mr. Hummel was waiting in the living room and Kurt did a swift re-introduction. Kris shook the man's hand, still a little puzzled but he was a well-mannered boy so he took the seat that Kurt's dad indicated.

Kurt perched on the arm of Kris's chair and ignored his dad's little admonishing frown. Kris glanced from father to son and wondered at the odd tension in the room.

"So, where are you kids off to this time?"

Burt's question wasn't wholly unexpected and Kris had an answer ready. "Well, I had asked Kurt to help with a project so we're going to do some research… yes, at a library… and then I'm going to take him out to get some food."

Kristopher's smooth answer did not fool Burt, especially with that challenging look that Kurt was wearing. He knew that Kurt was hurting over that Puckerman kid; this was why he didn't believe kids should start dating so young. The one-on-one thing caused too much heartache; what happened to the days when kids used to have fun in groups? Now 13-year-olds were going on one-and-one dates and the statistics for teen pregnancies were through the roof. At least Kurt couldn't get pregnant but he could still get his heart broken and that was just as bad, if not worse.

Now Burt gave Kristopher the gimlet eye and asked, "So, if I were to call the Library at say 5, you would be there, still researching?"

Kris's eyes widened and he started to worry but he hoped he only looked startled. "Of course, but… why would you call about us?"

He was playing a tricky game; he was hoping that by asking the question it would trigger Kurt's defensiveness, believing that his dad didn't trust him. Just as the silence was stretching too long Kurt jumped in.

"Look, dad, what are you getting at? What, suddenly you don't trust me?" The 'dad' had come out in such a hostile tone that even Kris was surprised by it. "Would you have said that if it was Finn going on a 'date' with Rachel… or Quinn… or Santana?"

Kris watched as Burt Hummel's whole body hardened, not just his face. "Look here, Kurt; I'm not going to stand for your disrespect. Get me?" He stared at Kurt until he backed down, his head turning away as he stared out of the window, his soft pink lips in a tight line. "It is my goddamned job to see that you are safe. Until you are 18 and even beyond, you should be so lucky, it will be my job. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Kurt's voice was clipped, professionally polite and just as warm. "Well, is the interrogation over; do we have your permission to leave now?"

Kris watched as Burt stared at Kurt, a nerve twitching in his jaw and then the elder Hummel nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm through." Burt shook his head, his eyes hard as he looked at Kurt. "What the heck am I thinking; you don't need anybody looking out for you, do you?"

Kurt turned back to his father, his face paler than usual and Kris wondered what had been happening before he even came by. Kurt stood up and nodded before looking at Kris with one eyebrow raised enquiringly.

Kris stood up and with a polite nod he bid the elder Hummel good evening. There was no response and the silence was cold as Kurt led the way out into the late afternoon air. When Kris looked at him, however, there was no sign of any tension or unhappiness and Kris felt as if he should wonder what the heck just happened.

Once again, Kris saw Kurt settled in the passenger seat before rounding the car to slide behind the wheel. He threw a quick glance at Kurt before turning on the radio, hoping that the music would distract Kurt a bit. There was no way he was going to back out of what could potentially be a fantastic date; he just needed to tread carefully for a while and get Kurt into the right mood.

He smiled to himself, wondering what Kurt was like in bed. He had a feeling that, given the right treatment, Kurt would be a wildcat. He was so buttoned-up, even though he had a great sense of humor, that Kris was just dying to see what he was like beneath the layers.

They did actually go to the Library, much to Kurt's surprise and Kris laughed at him good-naturedly as they perused some relevant material and checked out other resources. By the time 6 o'clock came around, they were both ready for some food and Kris took Kurt to the only sushi restaurant in all of Lima, Ohio.

The ambience was relaxed and sophisticated and by the time they were full and slightly buzzed from the sake, Kurt had all but forgotten about the little snit he'd been in. Kris looked at Kurt's flushed, smiling face as they walked back to the car in the gathering gloom and thought, 'Mission Accomplished'.

.

Kurt stared in awe at the house at the long driveway, thinking that he'd not known that houses like this existed in Lima. Hell, he didn't think the whole of Ohio had anything like this gleaming white edifice.

Kris looked proud and a bit smug as Kurt oohed and aahed over the décor of his home. Well, it was his home for the rest of the year before they had to leave again. His dad's job took him all over the place, and not just the U.S., either.

They each had a bottle of water in the massive kitchen, Kurt smiling shyly at the housekeeper and a maid, apparently, to whom he was introduced. Then Kris grabbed his hand and they were running, giggling up the stairs to the bedroom level. Kris pushed open a pair of white double doors and Kurt stepped into a bedroom straight out of a home decoration magazine.

With all the marvelous furnishings in the room, though, what caught his eyes was the massive, wall-to-wall entertainment center. It was a kid's dream because it held not just a huge flat-screen TV but a state-of-the-art stereo system and the latest in videogame paraphernalia.

"Wow!" Kurt didn't care how gauche he sounded, this room was a dream come true. Even when Kris tugged on his hand and pulled him down onto a sofa at the foot of his queen-size bed, Kurt couldn't stop staring about. Even when Kris's lips attached themselves to his throat, Kurt's eyes were roving over what he realized was the latest Wii incarnation.

"Uhm, do you have friends over to help you… uh, play with all this stuff," Kurt asked, his voice a bit breathless as his body responded to Kris's amorous attentions.

Kris hummed an affirmative while trying to unbutton Kurt's shirt but it was when the side of his thumb brushed against one of Kurt's sensitive nipples that he got Kurt's full attention.

Watching the blue eyes darken with arousal, Kris ground his hips down against Kurt's and watched the moist lips part as Kurt panted in response. Jesus, this kid was gorgeous! Kris felt himself harden more as one of Kurt's legs came up to slide across the back of his legs, holding him on top of Kurt and making Kris's head spin.

They stared at each other for seconds and then Kris lowered his mouth, met halfway by Kurt's and then there was no more talking for a long while.

"God, you're so beautiful..."

Things came to a screeching halt right then.

Kris, already happily naked, had slid his hand into Kurt's jeans, the waist of which was open. He had just realized that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear and then he slipped his long middle finger into Kurt's body. His cock twitched and he breathed hard at the realization that Kurt had prepped himself before coming out with him. His mind almost reeled at the thought of how good this was going to be.

Suddenly, though, Kurt stiffened against him, his face straining away and Kris paused, asking: "What's wrong, Kurt, did I do something… did I hurt you?"

Kurt stared up at him as if he were looking at a stranger and then he looked around the room as if he hadn't seen it before. Shaking his head as if throwing off a daze, Kurt looked back at Kris and said, his voice weak, "What am I doing?"

Kris stared at him and chuckled breathlessly, his body still humming in anticipation of sliding into Kurt's slick, tight heat. "What are you doing? You are about to get the fucking of your life, sexy."

"No! No…" Kurt's voice tapered off as he looked back at the boy hovering above him, apology deep in his eyes. "No, I'm sorry… this isn't right."

Kris's face was thunderous as he reared back and stared at Kurt incredulously. "'_Right_'? What the fuck do you mean, 'right'?"

Kurt slid his legs from the couch and stood shakily, pulling up his jeans and zipping it before hunting around for his shirt. Finding it, he dressed quickly with shaking hands, all the time muttering, "I'm sorry, I made a mistake… so sorry…"

Kris stared at the distressed boy and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening! This had never happened before and now he didn't know how to respond. He knew he shouldn't be angry with Kurt but he was so fucking turned on it hurt and his mind was just a blank.

When Kurt turned to stand before him, though, Kris realized the other boy really was in distress. His chest was hitching as if he were trying to breathe and his face was flushed, crystalline tears hovering on his thick lashes. Kris slid quickly back into his jeans and came over to stand before Kurt, grasping his arms and rubbing them soothingly.

"Okay, okay, calm down; maybe we went too fast, okay? It's okay," he murmured, not really believing his own words but needing to say something to soothe the other boy.

Minutes passed and when Kurt finally looked at him, Kris knew that the color in his face was now mostly from embarrassment. Once again Kurt began to apologize and Kris pulled him into a hug so the words were a bit muffled.

"I'm so sorry, Kris; I feel as if I led you on." Kris tightened his arms, enjoying the feel of Kurt's body against his. His erection had subsided and now he was simply a little disappointed at their aborted evening.

Kris nodded and then, on a sudden shot of inspiration, asked, "Does this have something to do with what happened earlier – with your dad, I mean?"

Kurt stiffened and then relaxed before nodding. "Yeah, in a way," he whispered. "He was right and I was just too stubborn to admit it. Dads," he sniffled with a little gurgle of laughter. "They think they know everything."

Kris held him away and stared at his blotchy face, thinking that even now Kurt was so beautiful, a real prize. "Yeah, mine drive me up a wall regularly. Okay, come on," he said and pushed Kurt towards another white door. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you home."

Kurt looked at this boy before him who had every right to be an asshole to him but who was being altogether gracious and smiled back at him.

Kris felt a surge of affection for Kurt in that moment and, shaking his head teasingly at him, led him into the _en suite_ so that Kurt could wash his face. Leaving him to it, he went to a little refrigerator and took out two cans of soda, opening them and drinking deeply from one while waiting for Kurt.

The drive back to Kurt's house was no more subdued than the drive out and that was when Kris realized that he should have realized the evening would not go completely as planned. Kurt was pretty much a chatterbox when he was happy and the quiet, taciturn Kurt of earlier was an indication that something had, indeed, been wrong.

When they got to the house, Kurt turned to Kris, an apology on his lips but it was stopped as Kris leaned over and kissed him. Kurt didn't really return the kiss but he savoured it, feeling as if Kris had forgiven him for the lousy way their date had turned out. When Kris pulled back, however, Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick peck in return before whispering, "Thank you."

Then he was out of the car and hurrying up the walkway with Kris sitting in the dark car as he watched him. When Kurt turned at the door of the house, he gave Kris a little wave and then went in, after which Kris drove off, a rueful smile on his lips. Well, he didn't rule out another day; _I'll just have to go slower_, he thought.

As Kurt stepped inside the house it was barely 8:30 and Burt, Carole and Finn were still up, of course. When Burt heard the sound of Kurt's entering, he got up, intuitively knowing that something was off.

"Kurt?"

Kurt had been trying to sneak past the entrance to the living room but now he stopped in his tracks and turned slowly towards his dad.

Burt took one look at Kurt's face and surged toward him, catching him up into a fierce hug. Kurt said nothing for all of five seconds and then slumped against his dad, whispering, "I'm sorry."

He held onto Burt and said it again… and again, barely registering that his dad kept saying 'shhh' as he hugged him. Finally, Burt eased back when he felt some of the tension leave Kurt's body and looked at his son. "You can talk to me when you're ready, okay?"

Kurt felt like he didn't deserve a dad like Burt but he nodded anyway and with a softly sniffled 'good night' he headed down to his room. He flung himself on the bed, heedless of his clothes for maybe the first time in his life and put an arm over his face.

He had been awful to his dad who'd only had his best interest at heart. He knew his dad was worried about his reaction to Puck's defection but he hated anyone seeing him be vulnerable. As to Puck, he wished childishly that he'd never met him or never allowed him to get close, at least emotionally.

As the tears dripped down the side of his face, he almost found himself wishing he had never met Kris and then never met Blaine. In a fit of self-pity, he wished he'd never had to grow up and deal with this kind of pain. Locker checks and dumpster tosses – he could handle those. What he couldn't handle, he thought as he sniffed now, was dealing with a broken heart.

.

**TBC**

**If you liked this, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 16**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter**__: He had been awful to his dad who'd only had his best interest at heart. He knew his dad was worried about his reaction to Puck's defection but he hated anyone seeing him be vulnerable. As to Puck, he wished childishly that he'd never met him or never allowed him to get close, at least emotionally._

_As the tears dripped down the side of his face, he almost found himself wishing he had never met Kris and then never met Blaine. In a fit of self-pity, he wished he'd never had to grow up and deal with this kind of pain. Locker checks and dumpster tosses – he could handle those. What he couldn't handle, he thought as he sniffed now, was dealing with a broken heart._

…

Monday morning found Kurt walking arm-in-arm with Mercedes and Tina down the hallway to their first classes. He and Mercedes waved goodbye to Tina and headed to their first class and Kurt thought that the brief time listening to the girls chattering about their weekend had lightened his spirits considerably. He thought a group trip to the mall was long overdue and figured they needed to get on that soon.

Slipping into his seat, he took his things out of his satchel, hung it on the back of the chair and looked up just in time for his and Puck's eyes to meet. Kurt's lips tightened and he spun around to stare straight ahead of him. Mrs. Hetrick had just come in and Kurt occupied himself with noting that a woman as curvaceous as she was did not need to wear that much floral.

However, as much as he ostensibly paid attention to the lesson and to 'Cedes, he couldn't help but be aware of the hunky jock behind him. Kurt's wayward mind kept going back to the kisses they'd exchanged and the way Puck had felt against him that, at one point, 'Cedes had to ask him if everything was alright.

It was just as the bell went that she asked and Kurt hurriedly gathered his things before nodding at her, a strained little smile on his lips. "Oh, yeah, uh, everything's okay. Why?"

Just as Mercedes opened her mouth to reply, a quiet voice behind them said, "Ladies."

She looked up at Puck and smiled, slapping his muscular arm playfully. "Puckerman, Kurt's not a girl!"

Kurt had stiffened, his back straight and he neither turned around nor acknowledged Puck's presence. That was when 'Cedes started to pick up on the odd tension between the two boys and looked from one to the other.

"Uh-oh," she said and then sighed in an overly dramatic way. "Okay, what is it with you two now?"

Kurt turned fiery blue eyes on her but said nothing. He grabbed his satchel and still without even looking at Puck, dashed from the room, both his friends' eyes on him.

Mercedes turned back to Puck with her eyebrows way up her forehead and demanded. "Oh, no. Tell me you two are not on the outs again!"

Puck looked at her, his eyes sad, and then he shrugged, moving towards the door. The final bell for the next period would go soon and he didn't have time for this. "I don't know, Aretha; best ask Kurt because I'm just as in the dark as you."

With that he headed to his next class, a furrow between his eyebrows as he wondered what had gone down over the weekend. All indications had been that Kurt was going to finally get what it is the Marshall kid had been wanting to give him from day one. Why Kurt was in such a rotten mood was a huge mystery.

Shaking his head, Puck slid into his seat beside Finn in the back of their English class and simply nodded when Finn muttered 'hi'. With only half his mind on the classwork, and who the hell cared about some old dead guy who couldn't spell properly, Puck found himself doodling in the back of his binder.

Finn looked over at his long-time friend and shook his head. He had no idea what was going on between Puck and Kurt and Kurt and that Kristopher kid but it was seriously confusing. Watching how distracted his friend was, though, he finally decided he would corner him after class and try to find out.

They had gym for third period which, for the jocks, was usually just working out in the equipment room, doing weights, cardio, that sort of thing. Finn figured if he volunteered to spot Puck during his weight session, he could talk to him quietly. Most of the other players seemed to prefer working on the cardio equipment or the resistance machines so they would be in a fairly quiet spot in the gym.

When they were changed into their workout gear, Finn followed Puck over to the weight bench. Puck was proud of his biceps, his 'guns' as he called them, and spent a huge amount of his workout time on them. Now though he would be working on his pectorals and as Finn moved behind him to spot him with the weights, he decided now was the moment.

"Hey, dude, what's going on with you and Kurt?"

Puck scoffed; Finn wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. He had seen the repeated looks Finn had thrown at him during English class and figured the other boy was curious about stuff. When he followed him over to the weight bench, Puck was prepared for the questions to start and he had been right.

"Nothing's going on with me and your brother," he muttered now and huffed as he pushed the weights up, feeling it in his chest and arm muscles.

Finn was watching carefully because he was a good spotter and he would hate if anything happened to Puck while he was asking him questions.

"You can't fool me, Puck; one weekend you and Kurt are all over each other, the next weekend he's out with that Kris dude and crying!"

Puck's eyes widened at that and he carefully brought the weights down with Finn's help and then sat up to stare at him. Finn threw a towel at him and then picked up their water bottles, handing Puck's his before sitting on the bench beside him.

"Wait, wait!" Puck turned slightly on the seat to stare at Finn. "What the fuck you mean 'crying'?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down!" Finn looked behind him but no one else in the gym was paying them any mind so he continued. "Yeah, I didn't hear much but when he came home early from his date with the guy, he was in a state and Burt hugged him for a long time!"

Puck stared at him, not knowing what to think but anger and fear and confusion warring in his mind.

What the hell had happened? Kurt had clearly gone on the date but… did the Kris dude do something bad to Kurt? Nah, he couldn't imagine that from the way the guy behaved all the time. Yet Kurt had seemed angry this morning and wouldn't even look at him, Puck, at all. Why was he angry with him, anyway? If anyone had a right to be angry it was him; Kurt had been all over him and then suddenly going on a date with Marshall.

Puck leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, at a loss as to what to think or do. Running a hand through his hair he shot a quick look at Finn, noting how the other jock was wringing his hand that way he does when he's confused. Yeah, they were both confused … by Kurt, no less.

Puck sighed and straightened up, a look of determination on his face and Finn looked at him hopefully. Puck had always been the ringleader and Finn, ever since they were little dudes, had always followed his lead. Now was no different.

"Okay, here's what we do. After school, we corner that Kristopher kid, okay, and make him tell us what he did to Kurt!"

Finn nodded vigorously, fierce determination on his open face and Puck repressed a grin of affection. Even after all the drama that had gone down between them, Finn really was his best friend and he was glad that they had salvaged their friendship. Now, he was done with this fool workout; his body didn't need more pumping up. It was already perfect!

The boys headed to the showers and after the usual horseplay and stupidity they all headed to the cafeteria by the time the lunch bell sounded.

.

…

.

Kurt sauntered out of the front doors of McKinley High with his girls flanking him, his spirits somewhat restored as they discussed where they would be shopping come the weekend. He felt he had been neglecting 'Cedes and Tina a little and this outing was an olive branch, you could say.

They skipped down the steps, chatting and laughing when gradually the sounds of a scuffle and shouting came to them.

Kurt and the girls stared at one another, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. It wasn't often there was a fight on campus and now they, as one, turned towards the sounds. Together they hurried to their left and turning a corner, drew up short at the sight before them.

Kristopher and Puck were brawling, throwing punches at each other while Finn and Mike were shouting at them, both trying to pull them apart.

Kurt's heart flew up into his throat even as he heard Tina and Mercedes' horrified gasps and he flew towards the scene.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop now, goddamn it!"

Kurt's voice was high, loud and piercing and all the boys looked up in surprise at the sight of Kurt descending on them like an avenging angel. Finn held onto Puck even though he had stopped struggling and Kristopher shrugged off Mike's grip to swipe a bit of blood from his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?"

Kurt stood just a few feet away from them, his fists on his hips as he glared at them, his eyes finally landing for some reason on Puck first.

Puck moved away from Finn and muttered, "You know why…"

Kurt's eyes widened and then he looked over at Kristopher who was glaring at Puck as if he would launch himself at him again. Finn made a move as if he would gladly get in a few licks if Kristopher even twitched. Mike for his part simply shrugged, looking confused and staring between the two groups.

Kurt had almost forgotten that Mercedes and Tina were with him until 'Cedes blurted out: "What do you mean, Puckerman?"

Kristopher interrupted any reply Puck would have made as he took a step towards Puck. "Listen, I don't know what his problem is, but tell him I didn't do anything to you!"

"WHAT?!"

The voices of the others mingled but Kurt looked up to glare at Finn. He would have been the only one to pass on to Puck what had happened on Saturday. Even though he didn't know everything, Finn had been there when he'd returned from his date, obviously distressed, and probably had leapt to horrible conclusions.

"Finn Hudson, what's wrong with you?" Kurt's voice was only marginally softer than before but it was still loud enough for poor Finn to wince.

"What – I didn't do anything! I just told Puck…"

"Whatever you told Puck – you had no right! My business is my business, Finn, and you'd best remember that. You don't want to get on my bad side!"

Kurt's temper was legendary and the boys cringed as he glared at Finn, Puck almost feeling sorry for his best friend. Mike still looked a little confused but less so because, if it was a case of something happening to Kurt, he could understand that a brother would want to do something about it. Why Puck was involved, though, he had no idea. He edged over to Tina and took her hand, shrugging when she looked a question at him.

By this time, Mercedes had joined in the fray. "Now explain why you knuckleheads were fighting on school property. Y'all are lucky it wasn't one of the teachers who had walked up!"

Kurt's arms were folded tightly across his chest now and one foot was tapping in that universal way that everyone knew meant "speak now!"

Puck found his courage and took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe Finn shouldn't have said anything but he is your brother and I… well," he stared at the ground now. "I care, okay?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away from Puck, dropping his eyes to the ground. A few seconds passed wherein no one said anything, simply waited and then, "Fighting is stupid, people. Don't let it happen again."

He threw a look at Mercedes and turned to walk away, knowing she would follow him because he could see all the questions teeming behind her eyes.

"Wait, that's it?!"

Kris couldn't believe that that was all Kurt was going to say about the situation. Puckerman had attacked him for 'hurting Kurt' as he'd said. He'd started to explain that what went on between him and Kurt was none of his fucking business and then Puckerman had simply launched himself at him. If Finn hadn't grabbed at him, Kris would have got the full brunt of the blow. As it is, he still had a bloody lip, even if he had gotten in a punch to Puckerman's face, resulting in a scraped cheekbone. The Chang guy had jumped in too to help stop things from escalating.

Kurt turned with one eyebrow raised imperiously. "Excuse me? I don't know about you, but I'm not one for having my business broadcast in the school parking lot."

With that cold delivery, he turned on his heel and walked away, every line of his body taut with anger. Mercedes pointed at Puck. "We are going to talk later, mister," and then followed Kurt.

Puck rolled his eyes and, ignoring Kristopher, moved off with Finn behind Mike and Tina. Kristopher was left standing there wondering what had just happened.

.

…

.

"So, let me get this straight." Mercedes settled herself comfortably on Kurt's couch, the obligatory bowl of ice cream cradled in her lap and her feet tucked up under her. "You went on a date with Puck; the next day you made out with him here and now you don't want anything to do with him."

Kurt shrugged, looking a tad uncomfortable at her flat delivery. He looked away from her piercing gaze and stirred his now-sludgy ice cream with a sad little twist to his lips. "Yeah, pretty much."

'Cedes straightened up a bit and fixed a glare on him now. "Nuh-uh, that can't be all. You can't fool me, Kurt Hummel, we know each other too well. Out with the rest of it."

Kurt returned her glare and then suddenly deflated. It did help to talk about this stuff; he just wished he wasn't the one going through this. He could hardly describe how he felt, walking up and seeing the two boys fighting. Discovering that it was about him, too, was a kick in the head. However romantic it might seem on paper, actually watching that happen was a bit nauseating.

"I don't know how to begin – not really." He sighed and stirred the mixture that was starting to look a little disgusting. He set the bowl aside and then turned fully towards his best friend, also tucking his legs up beneath him. He put his elbow up on the back of the couch and then rested his head on his hand, his eyes drooping.

Mercedes rubbed one knee soothingly before saying, "You don't have to if you don't want to… I guess I'm just confused."

A bitter little chuckle escaped him. "Yeah, you and me both." With a sigh, though, he continued. "I don't know when or why it happened but… okay, don't think I'm a slut, right, it's just that I find both Noah and Kristopher really attractive."

The silence stretched before Mercedes put her own bowl down and turned fully towards Kurt. "'Noah', huh?" She giggled when Kurt rolled his eyes at her but continued. "Well, I can't say that I blame you and I would never think of you as a slut, boo. Damn, both those boys are fine and if it hadn't been for Puck's – oooh, excuse me, '_Noah_'s – reputation, I would have hit that long ago!"

"Mercedes Jones! Well, I never…!" and the two friends cracked up laughing, Kurt with relief that he could find anything funny in the moment. Still, when they sobered, he continued.

"Yeah, well, I'm finding out that he's not just a walking pile of testosterone, you know? He can be surprisingly sweet and almost… shy?... I don't know; he's just different from what I expected."

Mercedes was nodding with a little smirk lurking in her eyes at the soft way Kurt was talking about Puck. Hmmm, there seemed to be more than just sex talking here and she would bet her last dollar that what he was experiencing with Puck was missing from his interactions with Kris.

"So," she cleared her throat after the silence had lasted long enough in her opinion. "What is it you like about Kristopher? He seems like a nice guy, too…"

Kurt nodded his head rapidly as he stared at her with his eyes a little wide. "Oh, yes, yeah, he's a really cool guy. And 'Cedes, you should see that house!"

She nodded as Kurt spent maybe the next ten minutes going on and on about the gorgeous house, its décor and amenities and finally, the magnificence that was Kristopher's room.

"And the Wii was the latest generation, I swear!"

Mercedes grinned at the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes and then asked, "So what did you guys do then?"

That was when the light dimmed slightly and she knew she was coming to the real meat of the matter. Kurt shifted away from her a bit and although she was no body language expert, she could tell he was going to try and downplay whatever had happened. She leaned forward and took one of his unfairly soft hands, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Look, boo, I love you and I'm not going to judge you, okay? Just… it's good to get this out so it doesn't eat at you."

Kurt smiled at her softly and leaned his forehead against hers briefly before sitting back. "When did you get so smart?"

They chuckled and then he spoke, his voice a little lower although there was no danger of anyone overhearing them down there in his basement suite.

"Okay, last Saturday, before the date with Kris, I got ready," and when she nodded, he smirked at her. "It was a little bit different from my usual getting ready to go out so don't be shocked. You wanted to hear it all."

Her eyes widened and she felt her face heat a bit but was thankful that, because she was dark-skinned, no one could see her blush. "Okay, I can handle anything you can throw at me, Hummel!"

He laughed and nodded. "So, I did some very special preparations – I won't go into details so as to spare your blushes. You know I haven't been active since Blaine, right?" He waited for her to nod and then continued. "So, I dressed a little sexier than usual because, hey, I could tell what he wanted and I wanted it too… so, yeah, I went for it."

Mercedes eyes widened dramatically and then they narrowed just as suddenly. "Tell me you at least wore underwear, boy?!"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed and laughed at the look on his friend's face. "I can't tell you that!"

Mercedes shook her head and then smiled reluctantly at the way he was enjoying shocking her. "You… okay, continue, please."

Wiping at his eye, Kurt grinned at her. "Well, you know my cobalt shirt that I hardly ever wear? Yeah, that one; well I wore it without an undershirt," and he blushed when her eyes widened because she knew everything about him, "and black jeans with black boots. Oh, and I took my black leather jacket, too, the Zara one."

She nodded appreciatively; while he was her best friend and as gay as she was straight, she could admit that he was pretty damn hot. "Okay, I can see it – sex on a stick."

Chuckling, Kurt nodded with a faintly smug air. "Well, Kris certainly thought so. After we researched some stuff for his A/V club project, he took me to dinner at that sushi place. Then we went to his house and – okay, after I stared and gawped like a tourist in a museum – things got a little hot and heavy with us."

A little silence fell then and Mercedes gave him time because she could see that the memory of whatever had happened was throwing him off a bit.

"Okay, so, Kris was doing what he does best," and he quirked his eyebrow in such a way that she immediately got the picture and nodded, "and we started undressing. Well, he was fully undressed but only my shirt was off. So, he was on top of me, kissing me and it was so good."

Mercedes felt her heartbeat speed up and her face warm but she showed no reaction to hearing what the two boys had gotten up to. It sounded hot and she just barely refrained from squirming as she listened. Finally Kurt continued his narrative.

"So, it was all good and I was really ready, you know? Then," he paused and color flooded his face but 'Cedes held herself still. "He was kissing me and I was really into it and – gosh, this is so, uh! – anyway, he kind of slid his finger, uhm, inside…"

Mercedes swallowed, a little uncomfortable now and she was glad Kurt wasn't actually looking at her as he told her this part.

"I don't know what happened, 'Cedes, I really don't!" Kurt looked back at her in distress, his eyes swimming and when she tightened her grip on his hand, he sniffed. "I just… couldn't go through with it."

His voice was a whisper by the end of the sentence and Mercedes felt her eyes prickle too. She made a soft, comforting murmuring sound and watched him take a deep breath, obviously trying to pull himself together.

"I pushed him off of me and jumped up. I put on back my shirt and zipped up… Well, he was furious! Really, really angry, but I get it … and I-I don't blame him." He looked at her reassuringly, taking in the anger that was clear now on her face as she listened to him.

"Tell me that boy did not hit you, Kurt! I'll kill him… I'll cut him so bad!"

"'Cedes, no, no! Nothing like that happened. Jeeze, you're almost as bad as Noah!"

Kurt stared at her sternly and she subsided with a huff. "Just so you know, white boy, I'ma go keep my eye on him from now on!"

Kurt shook his head and then suddenly giggled. "Gosh, you were like a mama bear just then," and he chuckled when he saw a little smile peek out.

"Okay, so, as I was saying, he was pretty angry but when he saw how upset I was he just calmed down immediately, took me to wash my face and got me some water to drink. He was such a gentleman about it all, I felt like a shit!"

Her mouth dropped open and then she closed it before nodding. "Okay, so I won't cut him, then."

Kurt smiled again and patted her hand. "No, no cutting. Anyway, by the time I got home I was still pretty upset and when I walked in, my dad was watching TV with Carole and Finn. I guess maybe it's that parent sixth sense they all seem to have because he took one look at me and just came and hugged me. For a long time."

'Cedes felt her eyes well up again and thought how lucky Kurt was to have a dad like Burt. She nodded though and then asked, "So what is Finn's part in all of this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, you know Finn – not the sharpest tool in the shed. I guess he assumed something bad had happened and mentioned it to Noah."

She frowned. "But why Noah? Why would Finn think he had a right to know if anything had happened between you and Kristopher?"

Kurt shrugged and looked away and at her piercing glance he sighed. "Okay, okay, gosh, you are so nosy!"

She folded her arms across her ample chest and mock-frowned at him. "Yeah, yeah, schoolchildren in England know that. Now spill!"

He barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and then admitted grudgingly, "I might have made out with Noah a bit the weekend before…"

At her continued silence during which he tried not to look at her face, he smirked a little to himself before saying, "Remember I told you I'm attracted to both of them!"

"Okay, yes, you did say that but you happened to leave out the part where you gave it up to Puckerman!"

"Mercedes Jones, I did not 'give it up' to Noah Puckerman!"

They stared at each other with mirror expressions and then suddenly cracked up. Mercedes shook her head, wondering when her life had turned into a teen rom-com. "Okay, so you made out with Puckerman… and then?"

Kurt sobered slowly, a soft look in his eyes… again. "God, 'Cedes, it was… wow, I know now why he gets all those Cheerios panting after him." He paused for a bit and then, with a slightly puzzled air he said, "But I kissed him first."

The brief silence was broken when Mercedes blurted: "You kissed him first?"

He nodded, a little smile on his face. "Yeah, we had had dinner at this really great little roadhouse out of town and when we were leaving, just before he reached to turn the engine on, I just… leaned over and kissed him!"

Mercedes looked at him, a mix of awe and admiration on her dark face. "Wow, Kurt, you never fail to impress me, boo… but how come?"

He shrugged. "I dunno; maybe it was that he had been so great, such a gentleman – yeah, surprising, huh? – the whole evening and for some reason, that translated to shy. I kinda find that a turn on, I guess, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him."

Mercedes had a considering look on her face as she watched him smiling down at his hands. She was just getting the picture now and finally she chuckled, looked at his widening eyes, and chuckled again.

"Oh, boo, I know what you are!"

"Are you laughing at me, Ms. Jones?"

"No, no," she hurriedly assured him. "No, baby, not at all. It's just that, after seeing how meek and easygoing you were with Blaine, it never occurred to me that deep down, you really are a dom!"

His eyes widened at what she's aid, automatic denial coming to his lips. He stopped, however, and allowed himself to remember how very hot he'd found it that, even though Noah was clearly turned on by him, he hadn't made a move first. Kurt had felt strong and sexy when he'd made the first move both that night and the next day in the front hall of the house.

"Oh," he said now, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. "Oh, I see what you mean!"

Mercedes nodded knowingly and a huge smile lit up her face. "Oh, yes; it means that you will be the one in charge if you decide to get serious with Puck… and he's going to love it."

Kurt felt as if his face was in flames and he lowered his head to his hands. "Okay, you're freaking me out with how happy you're sounding about this, woman!"

She laughed and tousled his hair, ignoring his indignant squeak. "All I can say, boo, is that – if Noah being submissive is what floats your boat – go for it!"

Their laughter floated up from the basement and Finn, Noah and Burt looked at one another, wondering what that was about.

.

…

.

"No, Kris, I'm heading to the mall with the girls this weekend."

"No, it's not about the fight. 'Cedes, Tina and I were discussing it when we came upon that fight."

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow… Yeah, you too. Bye!"

'Cedes waited for Kurt to end his call and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well, I guess he's concerned about his status?"

Kurt looked at her and wagged an admonishing finger. "Now, be nice. No, he was just calling to check up on me."

"Kurt, dinnertime! Is Mercedes staying?" Carole's voice drifted down to them. "We have plenty of pasta!"

Kurt looked at her and when she nodded he called up back to Carole, "Yes, she's staying – thank you!"

Mercedes got up to go wash in Kurt's _en suite_, admiring its spaciousness as usual. She finished and checked her hair in the mirror before going back out to Kurt and then they headed upstairs.

They were just discussing the merits of switching skincare products to a new line that was to come out soon when she felt Kurt stiffen beside her. Looking up, she barely repressed a smirk at the sight of Finn and Puck staring apprehensively at Kurt. Finn was the first to speak.

"Uh, hey, Kurt, Mercedes."

She looked up at Kurt who was holding Puck's gaze with a look that she could not decipher. She reached up surreptitiously behind his back and pinched the back of his arm. When she got his attention she smiled at Finn. "Hey, Finn, did you help your mom with dinner?"

He looked happy for that opening gambit and took it and ran with it. "Yeah, me and Puck helped. We used to do it when we were little so she's used to us."

"It was more painful than helpful," Carole called from the vicinity of the kitchen and Kurt had to bite his lips to hide the grin that surfaced at the boys' disgruntled look.

"Mom, that's not nice!" Finn moved off to go and help her in the kitchen, leaving Puck to stand there beneath Kurt's stare like a mongoose before a cobra.

He cleared his throat and Mercedes looked at him. "You alright, Puckerman? Did Finn give you something for that bruise on your cheek?"

He nodded, dragging his eyes from Kurt. "Uhm, yes… uh, no, Carole put some stuff from the medicine cabinet on it."

He moved aside as she and Kurt headed into the dining room, falling in behind them, and listened as Kurt said 'hi' to his dad.

Burt looked at the three kids before him, sighing at how grown-up they looked. He hoped Mercedes' parents had an easier time of it than he had with a high-strung kid like Kurt. Now as he watched the wary way that Puckerman was eyeing his son, he sighed again. Maybe he would have to sit Kurt down and force him to tell him what was going on. He had a feeling that whatever drama had gone down at school that resulted in Puckerman getting bruised up had something to do with Kurt… and probably that Kristopher kid.

Carole bossed them all about until finally everybody was seated with a heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of them. "And don't forget the salad, everybody!"

Burt rolled his eyes at her and she smiled happily. He knew she liked having a crowd around and the four kids at the table made her happy. It was a pity she'd only ever had just Finn, he thought as he helped himself to a large amount of the tossed salad. He hummed in appreciation though when he took a forkful and chuckled at the way her eyes sparkled.

When the first edge of their hunger was dulled, however, Carole looked at the children, her eyes lingering on Noah's bruise.

"So, anything exciting happen at school today?"

The four of them froze and Carole suppressed a grin… and waited. Naturally, Finn was the first to crack.

"Uhm, exciting?" His voice was a whole octave higher and Carole almost shook her head at him. Her son would never hold out in an interrogation but it served her purposes.

"Well, yes, exciting. I assumed as much from the shift way you're all behaving… and Noah's bruise."

Puck kept his eyes on his spaghetti although he was only just twirling the strands around the fork and not eating. He could feel Kurt's– well, everybody's – eyes on him and finally he shrugged.

"Well, uh, it wasn't exciting as such… more annoying." Puck's voice was quiet but clear enough.

Burt snorted quietly, looking at Puck with something pretty close to admiration. He thought the kid had big brass ones and now he waited to hear what else he would say.

"Seems there was a situation… I heard about it," and here Puck shrugged, "from what I thought was a good source… and confronted the guy."

Everyone could almost hear the roll of Kurt's eyes although he refrained from speaking.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "We were just happy that no teachers were around at that moment, yeah?"

The other three nodded, some more vigorously than others, and Burt and Carole exchanged a glance.

Burt knew he was going to sit Kurt down and talk to him eventually. He could almost guess exactly what had happened; after all, Finn had been present when Kurt had come in the weekend before, so distressed that he was pale with it. No doubt Finn had expressed his concerns to Puckerman and he, like the modern caveman he was, probably went ape-shit on Kurt's behalf.

Conversation became general after that, Burt regaling them with a couple of anecdotes from his day at the shop and the atmosphere relaxed considerably. Carole and Mercedes talked a bit about Mercedes' siblings who were as annoying as only younger siblings could be and Puck and Finn gave mostly monosyllabic replies to Carole's occasional questions.

Finally, as they were finishing up, only Kurt, Mercedes and Puck declining dessert, Kurt thanked Carole for dinner, the others following suit. Getting up and pushing in his chair, he turned to Puck with an imperious look and said, "Come with me."

.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 17**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Conversation became general after that, Burt regaling them with a couple of anecdotes from his day at the shop and the atmosphere relaxed considerably. Carole and Mercedes talked a bit about Mercedes' siblings who were as annoying as only younger siblings could be and Puck and Finn gave mostly monosyllabic replies to Carole's occasional questions._

_Finally, as they were finishing up, only Kurt, Mercedes and Puck declining dessert, Kurt thanked Carole for dinner. Getting up and pushing in his chair, he turned to Puck with an imperious look and said, "Come with me."_

…

Puck swallowed as he glanced around the table, catching the sympathetic look in Burt's eye and the amused one in Carole's. He sighed, placed his napkin on the table and excused himself, his voice barely audible.

Kurt hadn't waited but had gone to stand out in the front hall, his arms crossed tightly in front of him. When Puck joined him, though, he turned and relaxed his posture a bit. That made Puck in turn relax – not much, because this was Kurt after all, but he didn't feel as if he was going to get his head bit off.

Kurt though, wasn't given a chance to speak first because Puck simply blurted: "I don't understand you!"

Blue eyes blazed at him but he didn't back down, just stared at Kurt and waited for him to answer. "What are you talking about, Noah? What don't you understand?"

Puck sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, lowering his head as well as his voice. "It just seems that one day we're fine and the next you're mad at me… and I don't know what I did."

The silence stretched between them as he hung his head and Kurt stared at him. Finally, Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, making certain that the front door closed properly behind them.

Kurt let Noah's arm fall and then wrapped his arms around himself. "I think I'm the one who should be saying that, Noah. I thought you wanted to … try … with me. The next thing I know, you're going on about some girl, how beautiful she is and talented, etc., etc.!"

By the end of that his voice had risen and he was staring angrily at Puck who was looking both alarmed and confused.

"What? What are you talking about, Kurt? What girl?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I heard you, okay. You were in the choir room – I heard you, so do not lie to me!"

He spun around to go back inside, frustrated tears brimming but not falling but Puck grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He was about to lash out and looked up to snarl at Puck for stopping him when he saw the small smile on the other boy's face.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Kurt's eyes widened incredulously.

Puck dropped his wrist and raised both hands defensively. "No, no, Kurt, listen, please! It wasn't a girl!"

Kurt stared at him, his fists tight at his sides and his shoulders hunched because, as much as Puck outweighed him by probably forty pounds, he was going to punch him if he was laughing at him.

"What do you mean, it wasn't a girl?!"

Noah chuckled and stepped closer to the fuming boy before him. He lifted his hands slowly and placed them on Kurt's upper arms. "It wasn't a girl – it was you."

Now there was just plain confusion on Kurt's face and he shook his head slowly but didn't move away. "No, it must have been because when I saw you later, you were walking with some Cheerios. Your arms were around them and you looked pretty darned happy!"

Noah shook his head, though the grin diminished a bit. "I think this is one epic mix-up, babe."

This time Kurt did shrug out of his hands, taking a step back and eyeing Noah suspiciously. "What mix-up – and don't call me 'babe'."

"Okay, okay," Noah said placatingly, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "It's just that, after I was talking to Brad about you – and he assumed you were a girl, by the way – I came out and saw you walking towards that Kristopher guy. You said something about Saturday and I just- I just felt so…"

He looked down at the ground and Kurt began to realize what must have happened. He'd misunderstood Noah's words, and feeling hurt, he'd gone back to Kris and confirmed their date for Saturday. Seeing Noah with those girls had just made everything worse. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I heard you and then saw you with those girls later, I was so mad… I thought we were working on something special. Then it seemed as if you'd changed your mind… I'm sorry."

Noah looked up at him, noting how Kurt's voice had softened and his eyes had a glow to them in the gathering gloom of the evening. His heart skipped a beat and he realized he hadn't lost his chance with Kurt after all. There was still some stuff to clear up though and he gathered his courage to ask.

"And the date with him… he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kurt giggled and shook his head admonishingly. "No, no, it wasn't anything like that. Maybe one day I won't be too embarrassed to tell you about it."

With that they stood there smiling stupidly at each other and then…

"So, exactly what makes you think I need someone to fight my battles for me, Noah?"

The silence was charged as Puck stared at Kurt wide-eyed, his mind blank as he took in Kurt's beautiful face set in somewhat serious lines, though his tone was mild.

"Uhm, what? I wasn't_"

Kurt interrupted him with a quickly raised hand, his lips tightening. "Stop right there. If you weren't 'defending my honor', exactly why did you feel it necessary to attack Kristopher?"

Puck shoved his hands into his pocket and stared at a spot on the ground between them. He really hadn't been thinking anything at the time apart from the fact that he hated Kristopher Marshall, he had upset Kurt, and he wanted to punch his smirking face in. Now he feared he might have pissed Kurt off to the point where whatever they were starting on would die a premature death.

Finally he sighed, his hunched shoulders slumping a bit before he looked back up at Kurt who was clearly waiting for him to justify his actions.

"What do you want me to say, Kurt? From what Finn had said, you looked pretty broken up when you came in from that date. I-I couldn't stand the thought that… that…"

When he shrugged again without completing the sentence, Kurt decided to take pity on him. He sighed in an overly dramatic way and took a step toward Puck who immediately tensed and looked up at him.

"Look, Noah, I am a big boy, okay? I don't need you, Finn or dad to fight my battles. Is that clear?" When Puck just continued to gawp at him, Kurt gritted out: "I'm not a girl, dammit!"

Puck couldn't help it; at that last comment his eyes did a quick flicker over Kurt's body.

Kurt saw the way Noah had just looked at him and could see the appreciative gleam in the amber eyes. He hid a smirk and thought to himself: _There's my horny little toad!_

Closing the distance between them, Kurt slid one hand up Noah's muscular chest and brought his hand to rest on the back of his neck. As Noah stared at him wide-eyed, Kurt leaned forward and whispered huskily, "And I'm pretty sure you're glad right now that I am _not_ a girl."

He heard the quick intake of the other boy's breath and stepped back with a little smile tugging at the corner of his full pink lips. Lips that Noah was staring at now and Kurt, a little curl of desire sliding through him, leaned forward and pecked Noah square on his lush lips.

The sound of a throat clearing made the boys spring apart and Kurt swung around to see Mercedes staring at him with a little moue of disapproval tugging at her own lips.

"Uhm, Kurt, I'm going to head out now. Puck, you coming?"

Puck looked like he wanted nothing more than to continue what Kurt had barely started but he nodded his head anyway. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Let me go say 'night' to the others…" and he skedaddled, Kurt looking after him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mercedes came up to him and shook her head. "That poor boy is so whipped; I hope you know what you are doing, boo."

Kurt giggled but he nodded in agreement. "Yes, no, I have no idea but whatever it is, it's fun, girl!"

They chuckled as Kurt walked with her to her car. They firmed up their time to meet up on Saturday and just as he'd seen her into her car and was waving as she backed out of the driveway, he heard footsteps behind him.

Puck and Finn were talking quietly and Kurt sauntered up to them as they approached. Finn watched as the two boys stared at each other and when Kurt suddenly threw him a look, he got the picture and went back inside.

Puck waited as Kurt watched Finn's departure and when they heard the front door close softly, Kurt turned to him with a smile.

"Does it hurt?"

Puck stared at him, uncomprehending, until Kurt's soft fingers brushed lightly against his cheek.

"Oh, no, not anymore."

Kurt nodded and lowered his hand, the earlier smile widening before he said, "Kiss me goodnight, Noah."

Puck gaped at him, almost believing for a second he had somehow misheard the slender boy. No, Kurt was looking at him expectantly and Puck felt his heartbeat speed up, but within seconds he had slid his hands onto Kurt's hips and tugged him closer.

Their lips met in a soft, clinging kiss and Noah sighed, his senses filling with Kurt. Soft but strong hands slid up to link behind his neck and though the kiss remained chaste, Noah counted it as one of the best kisses he'd ever received.

Finally Kurt smiled against his lips and loosened his hold, stepping back and smiling again before whispering, "See you at school tomorrow…"

Noah nodded as Kurt turned to walk away he called out, "Kurt?"

Kurt turned back to him and raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Noah paused before continuing: "What are we doing?"

Kurt tilted his head and looked back at him, his eyes dark and mysterious in the dusk. "How do you mean?"

Noah shrugged. "I can't tell what's happening here. One minute we're okay, the next you seem angry … with me… now we seem to be fine again. What are we doing?"

Kurt looked down at the concrete of the driveway for a few seconds then looked back at the other boy wistfully. "I-I don't know, Noah; whatever it is, though, I like it."

With that he smiled and headed back inside the house, leaving Noah to stare after him, a little smile making him almost unrecognizable. If Santana could see him now, she probably would have scorned him for looking like a lovesick sap. Nobody was watching him though so he continued to smile, even after he got into his truck and pulled away from the Hudmel house.

.

…

.

The next few days passed with Kurt sitting at the Glee table during lunch even though he met up with Kristopher to walk to classes and sang with Puck in glee club. Mercedes and Tina had bets going as to which one of the boys would crack and ask Kurt out first, 'Cedes siding with Puck and Tina saying that Kris would be the one as he was a lot bolder than Puck where Kurt was concerned.

When Saturday rolled around, Kurt found himself at the mall with his favorite girls and had a fabulous time. They did a little shopping but most of the day was spent window-shopping and eating in the food court. Kurt had fun ignoring the not-so-subtle questioning that he endured throughout the whole trip.

Finally, when he was driving them home, he caved and told them that both boys were apparently giving him space to make up his mind about them.

Tina sighed saying how romantic the whole thing was; Mercedes giggled, saying, "White boy, if you don't watch it, you're going to get a reputation for being a 'playa'."

Kurt scoffed: "I have only ever been with one boy, you know that. One lover does not a 'playa' make, 'Cedes!"

They laughed at him, chanting 'playa, playa, playa' until Kurt nearly yelled at them, laughing all the while.

"Enough! Gosh, I'm just taking time to straighten my head out, okay?!"

That brought another round of laughter as Mercedes echoed 'straight!'

When they sobered though, Kurt said, "Y'know, this is one serious ego boost. Who would have thought I would have two hotties dangling – at least while still in high school."

Tina leaned forward and stroked the shoulder nearest her. "Awww, Kurt, you're gorgeous, and I'm not just saying that because I love you. I wish I had your fashion sense… and your skin is gorgeous!"

Kurt felt his cheeks warm but before he could thank Tina for the compliment, Mercedes jumped in with her tuppence worth. "Ooooh, girl, not to mention dat ass!"

She and Tina shrieked with laughter as Kurt yelled, "Mercedes Jones, you better watch yo' mouf!"

By the time Kurt got home from dropping his girls off, he was pleasantly tired but not so much that he didn't find time to yell at Finn for leaving his trainers right by the front door and almost making him trip over them.

"Barbarian," he muttered as he kicked one offending boot to the side. Still, he was in too much of a good mood to be really cross with Finn and he hummed as he headed into the kitchen for a soda. Carole looked up and smiled as he came in.

"Had a good day out with your girls?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, me and my posse – we had a good day. Oh, I might have found some of that so-called anti-aging cream you like so much…"

For the next ten minutes, he and Carole chatted while he watched her fix a light supper for Burt and herself. Saturdays was usually catch as catch can where meals were concerned and Kurt snitched a baby pickle from one of the plates while they talked.

Carole looked at her stepson and smiled. "And what about those poor boys? Have you decided to put them out of their misery and choose one to date?"

Kurt gaped at her, his eyes wide before faint color flooded his cheek. He concentrated on chewing and then swallowing the last bit of the pickle and then shook his head. "This is almost an echo of the conversation I had with 'Cedes and Tina."

Carole nodded. "Yes, that's because we want – or at least I do – an end to the drama, I suppose." She shrugged as she sliced the sandwiches on the diagonal before adding some chips to both plates. "Go on – have you decided?"

Kurt got up, brushing his hands off and then smiled shyly. "Uhm, not yet, not really. I'm just going to take my time and think on it carefully."

Carole shook her head and then she smiled at him, her eyes soft. "You know, you're the atypical teenager, Kurt." When he looked at her, a little puzzled, she shrugged. "I mean, most kids your age, they would just go with the one who turned them on the most."

"Carole!"

She laughed at his outraged squawk while placing the plates of sandwiches, pickles and chips on a tray. "Grab two sodas and glasses for me, please, and bring them through?"

Kurt complied and then they were heading into the dining room where she called out for Burt to 'come and get it'.

Kurt bit his lip and then finished with, "I guess I'm just the sort who needs to take things slowly. I like them both but they have different qualities. There are things in Kris I like … same for Noah."

"Uh huh," Carole said as she set out the food, one part of her mind on the task and listened out for Burt's footsteps. She lowered her voice conspiratorially and said, "Don't wait too long though, sweetie; those boys aren't like you – they might object to having to wait for you to decide."

Kurt straightened up and just as his father entered the room he stated seriously, "Well, I think I'm worth the wait, don't you?"

Burt frowned slightly at Kurt's tone but sat down without saying anything. Carole smiled at him and nodded, indicating that he could start eating and then looked up at Kurt.

"We think you are, sweetie; I just don't want you to be too annoyed if one of them takes the decision out of your hands."

Kurt hummed vaguely and then excused himself, saying he needed to wash the day's grime off. As he left he could hear his dad asking what that was all about and he shook his head. Somehow his love life had developed into a reality show, it seemed, but a part of his mind took what Carole said seriously.

Maybe he really ought not to leave the boys wondering which way he would jump. If things had been reversed, he doubted he would have been as patient as Noah and Kris were being.

As he showered before filling the bath to have a good soak, he mulled the whole thing over. Sinking down into the hot, scented water, he closed his eyes and decided to let his instincts choose for him. He took deep calming breaths and then thought back to the weekend before and his make out session with Kris.

His body definitely perked up in certain places and he smiled as he remembered how good it felt when Kris had his hands on him. Smiling a little lasciviously, he ran his hands up and down his body, enjoying the silky feel of the water on his skin.

Then he thought of Noah and the smile faded slowly. Noah. He couldn't remember when he had started calling him that but it felt better to him than using Puck. There was one complicated boy and he didn't know if he wanted to deal with those complications. Kris represented strings-free fun... and didn't he deserve some of that?

Noah – a sigh escaped him as he came to a decision.

.

…

.

Puck lounged on his bed, listening while his little sister Hannah went on and on about a frenemy that was getting on her last nerve. As he gave her one ear, he plucked at the strings of his favorite guitar – okay, only guitar but he planned one day to have more and this one was going to be his fave – and grunted every few minutes. He doubted he was fooling Hannah but she was cool, she just wanted a warm body to bounce her grouses off of.

His cellphone on the bed beside him went off and he wondered briefly who would be calling him at that hour. Before he could get it, though, Hannah paused in her diatribe, grabbed it up and spoke.

"You have reached Noah Puckerman's phone; who is calling, please?"

"Hey, bighead, give that to me!" Noah's yell was loud in the small bedroom and he lunged for the phone but Hannah skipped out of the way, giggling. "Come on… or I'll tell Ma!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned suddenly, saying, "Oooh, it's Kurt, Finn's stepbrother. Why does he wanna talk to _you_?" Her tone made it sound as if a prince had condescended to greet a commoner.

Puck simply scowled at her and grabbed the phone, giving her a slight shove to get her to leave his room. He spoke a bit breathlessly: "Uh, hi, Kurt, what's up?"

He heard a light giggle and he smiled automatically as Kurt replied, "Your little sister is something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's a handful alright but I wouldn't trade her in." Sliding back to lie on the bed, he realized that Kurt's voice was surprisingly husky voice over the phone.

At Kurt's next words, however, Noah's eyes suddenly widened and he sat straight up in the bed. "Come again?"

He listened, his heart sinking, as the spate of words continued.

"Okay, okay, slow down, Kurt! Let me get what you're saying: for us to be together, I have to be out? Like – at school and everything?"

His heart hammered and his mind was in a whirl. Seriously, he wanted a chance to be with Kurt but could his legendary badassness withstand the kind of bullying that Kurt had routinely faced?

He must have been silent too long after Kurt had spoken because, the next thing he knew, he was listening to a dial tone. Shit!

Puck stared disbelievingly at his cellphone as if all the answers were there on the small device. Shit! Kurt must think he had rejected him but that wasn't it. Not at all. He quickly hit the recall button and listened nervously as the phone rang… and rang.

Finally it went to voicemail and he took a deep breath before saying: "Kurt, I do want to be with you… there's no doubt in my mind. I just … please… do I have to give you an answer right now… about being out? This is still new to me… please?"

He ended the call, unwilling to have it descend into him begging and maybe crying because that's how he felt right now. His eyes were doing that annoying itchy thing and his breathing was getting funny.

A soft knock at the door distracted him and he looked up to see his ma standing there, a faint look of concern in her brown eyes.

"Noah, son, you okay?"

He started to nod yes but then took a deep, steadying breath and then shook his head 'no'. She came into the room, shifted his guitar aside and sat on the bed beside him as he stared at the phone still cradled in his hands.

"Want to talk about it?" She ran her hand down the back of his head and then rubbed across his tight shoulders. She didn't know when her sweet little Noah had turned into this big, masculine stranger but she loved him so much. She could have resented him for looking so much like her feckless husband but her son was a good boy. He had always been a bit of a handful and he'd disappointed her many times over the years but she hated to see him confused and hurting like he was now.

Instead of relaxing into the soothing movement of his ma's hand, however, Noah tensed even further. In fact, the comfort she was offering was likely to make him break down and sob like a little girl and he so did not want that to happen right now. He did turn slightly to give her a soft smile before looking back down at his phone.

She tried again. "Did you get an upsetting phone call, hon?"

"Yeah… in a way… I guess I'm just a little, I don't know, confused right now."

He both felt and heard her sigh but when she didn't speak he continued. "You know that thing with Kurt… the other day?" When he felt her nod he sighed gustily. "Well, I think he kinda feels like I do…"

The bed shifted slightly as she moved and Noah knew what he'd said had come as a surprise. He hadn't told her about the date he'd had. For some reason he had wanted to keep it private, just him and Kurt, no outside pressure or expectations from anybody. Now he thought maybe he should have prepared her a bit.

"What are you trying to say exactly, sweetheart? Does Kurt like you the same way you like him? How do you know? I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Noah finally felt a little grin tug at his lips but he restrained it and turned fully towards her. "Well, we've had a date or two so far and he certainly seems to like kissing me."

He definitely had to hold in a chuckle at the way his ma's eyes widened and a gleam of happiness shone in them. "Noah, really? Oh, sweetie!"

He gradually sobered though as her chuckles died down and then he glanced back down at the phone. She reached for his hand and squeezed it and when he looked back up she asked softly, "So why the sad face just now, _boychik_? Has something happened?"

He shook his head and then sighed. "Yeah, you could say that." He pointed to the bruise on his face that she had quite carefully ignored, used to him over the years scrapping at school or on the playground.

Noah had always been a somewhat boisterous child and she had been so happy when Hannah came along and she could sort of exhale. She needed the feminine energy as a buffer from Noah's rambunctiousness. Now she waited to hear what had happened to make her son happy one minute and then gloomy the next.

Noah nodded now. "Yeah, well, there's the guy I told you about, that first time? He is pretty out there; he doesn't care what anyone thinks about him being gay or bi or whatever." He trailed off and did an odd, one-shouldered shrug. He didn't continue speaking so his ma picked up for him.

"So, he's out and he likes Kurt? Kurt likes you though, right?"

Now Noah looked a little angry but he nodded. "Kurt likes both of us, okay! That other guy, he can get away with coming onto Kurt, right there in the lunch room if he wants to. I can't do that! I want_"

She nodded understandingly. "You want to be able to do that, too, but something's holding you back." She didn't even phrase it as a question.

Noah sighed and nodded, feeling like the biggest wimp. "See, Kurt's always known he was different, I think, but he never let anything we did or say stop him from being proud of himself, not really."

He did remember a time – and he shuddered at the memory – of ugly flannel and songs about pink houses but that was so weird he knew everybody just shoved it to the back of their minds. Kurt just went about his business, dressed in some of the sexiest and some of the most outlandish outfits. He never showed if anything they did or said hurt him or made him question his sexuality. Deep down inside of him, Noah knew he did not know a stronger person than Kurt Hummel.

He looked at his ma with bewildered eyes. "I-I want to be able to just walk up to him, fling my arm around his shoulder and walk down the hallways at school. I really want that, ma; I just…" he sighed, frustration evident in every line of his slumped posture. "I just don't know if I can handle that first slushy or the second – or maybe the first time someone calls me a 'fag' – I don't know if I'm ready. What if I'm never ready, ma?"

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 18**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**_ _He looked at his ma with bewildered eyes. "I-I want to be able to just walk up to him, fling my arm around his shoulder and walk down the hallways at school. I really want that, ma; I just…" he sighed, frustration evident in every line of his slumped posture. "I just don't know if I can handle that first slushy or the second – or maybe the first time someone calls me a 'fag' – I don't know if I'm ready. What if I'm never ready, ma?"_

….

They sat in silence with his cheeks burning and his ma trying to act as if she hadn't noticed. Finally she squeezed his hand and said, "Well, son, our people are used to slurs being hurled at us – things worse than those slushies. You have to decide if Kurt is worth it all."

She paused and looked at him, knowing that he was considering her words. "Is he worth it, son?"

Without waiting for his answer, she got up, leaned down and dropped a soft kiss onto his forehead. "Go to sleep, _boychik_, things will look better in the morning… I promise."

He murmured goodnight and watched her walk out and when she closed the door softly behind her, he flung himself back on the bed, his mind awhirl and feeling more exhausted than he had in a while.

He didn't change out of his clothes because he really thought he wouldn't be able to sleep, yet as his eyes drifted closed, one thought remained. He knew Kurt was worth it, oh yes. He, however, didn't believe he deserved Kurt… and how in hell was he going to explain that?

.

…

.

The next morning, Noah found several texts waiting on him from… Mercedes. He frowned down at the phone as he brushed his teeth, muttering through the toothpaste foam as he wondered what she wanted.

He rinsed his mouth, whipped the damp towel from around his waist as he walked to his bedroom and slid into a pair of clean jeans. He didn't bother with underwear as usual but as he slid his feet into his Converses, he glanced again at the phone.

He had to admit to a funny little pain in his chest that none of the texts was from Kurt, but a part of him understood. Getting up to slip his too-tight tee over his head, he ran a hand down through his hair and decided he was as ready as he was going to be. He paused though and grabbed his letterman jacket.

There was no one to try and impress today, he thought sadly, sure that he would be getting the cold shoulder from Kurt. He sighed and took the stairs down to breakfast two at a time. As he ate the cold cereal and waited for his toaster strudel to pop up, he flipped through the messages from Mercedes.

He almost choked when one of them simply said, **'We're gonna have a talk, Puckerman!'** He didn't have to hear her voice to know that she was seriously pissed off at him when she'd written that one. He sighed as he got up, grabbed the hot toaster strudel and headed out the door. He called a goodbye to his ma who was on the afternoon shift so she was still around, and headed out to his truck.

He sat in it and sent Mercedes a quick text, asking to meet her at Starbucks before school. She lived closer to the center of town where the Starbucks was so it wasn't out of her way. Her text came back almost immediately saying she'd be there and that he should order her an Americano, venti.

He shook his head but headed out, glad that the traffic wasn't lousy as yet. Even though Mercedes lived closer, he knew she would take too much time with her appearance so he would get there before she did. He parked, ordered their drinks and then found a seat to wait for her.

Ten minutes later she sauntered in, a typical sassy look on her face. She didn't even greet him, just rolled her eyes and took a sip from the coffee that was apparently just the right temperature. She hummed a bit before putting down the cup and then fixing him with a glare.

He shrugged and attempted a "What?" She apparently wasn't buying it as she snorted and shook her head.

"Look, Puckerman, I admit that I'm on your side in this whole, 'who's gonna get Kurt' thing. But listen to me, if you screw up and hurt my boy, you'll wish you'd never heard the name 'Mercedes Jones'!"

Noah knew he was gaping, his mouth slightly open but he finally got himself together and raised his hands defensively. "Whoa, hold on, Aretha! What's with this whole 'hurt Kurt' thing? Where did that come from? Furthermore, I didn't ask for your help; you volunteered, okay?"

They exchanged glares and then she sort of deflated and looked at him less hostilely. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm just a little… Kurt called me last night, after he'd texted you… and he was not a happy boy."

Noah dropped his head into his hands and muttered, "When did my life turn into a soap opera?"

Mercedes slapped him upside the head and barked, "Snap out of it! We don't have time to waste. You don't need to be feeling sorry for yourself right now." She took a sip of her beverage and then stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "So, seriously, do you think you can handle those douches at school if you come out?"

Noah lifted his head slowly but kept his eyes trained on the tabletop, the most fascinating thing in the room, it seemed. Then he said, "Honestly, I don't know. A part of me wants to think that I can handle anything, you know? I'm Noah Puckerman, Puck, the badass of McKinley High. But how long's that gonna last when the puckheads and some of the other football jocks start in on me… on us?"

Cedes looked at him, soft understanding in her eyes as she spoke. "I know this is hard for you… but it's just as hard for Kurt, y'know?" When he looked at her with a slightly puzzled look, she sighed. "It's not easy for him to be out and proud, okay? He just doesn't want to end up putting his heart on the line and then you turn around and say this was just some big, gay experiment or something."

Noah's eyes were big as he hurried to refute that. "No! No, this isn't some experiment, seriously! Kurt… he makes me feel… I don't know. It's like – this is it, y'know? And I am going to be upfront about us – if there's gonna _be_ an us… no matter what they throw at us."

They stared at each other while they contemplated all the possible, horrible scenarios and then he straightened up. "One thing though: I'm going to come out to the club, first."

Her eyes widened and took on a sheen that made him feel a little embarrassed. It wasn't every day that people looked at him with pride in their eyes, much less another teen. He ducked his head but grinned when she said, "That's what I'm talking about! Glee club is perfect to start with!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said softly as he felt his cheeks warm. "I don't know how they'll take it, especially Quinn… and Santana. Still, if I'm going to do this thing, that's where I should start, right?"

They finished their coffees, strategizing and coming up with a plan of attack when he suddenly declared, "Oh, I should really tell Finn, first!"

She looked at him and then nodded. "Yeah, he's your best friend – and make sure you get Mike and Sam, even Artie, in on it before you spring it on the rest of the club." She chuckled. "Oh, I have got to have my phone ready to get all the reactions. Even Mr. Schue!"

They were laughing as they left the store and Noah realized he did feel better; his mom was right after all.

.

…

.

The boys sauntered into Glee club that afternoon, some struggling to keep their faces neutral while a couple of them looked decidedly confused. Strangely enough, Finn wasn't one of the ones who looked confused and the girls took their seats beside their boyfriends, or girlfriend in the case of Santana and Brittany, and waited for the other shoe to drop… or Mr. Schue to turn up… whichever came first.

They were all there, a palpable tension in the air when Schue turned up, grinning all over his face and starting off with the announcement of a new assignment. Only Rachel didn't groan but everywhere else eyes rolled although Kristopher only grinned in anticipation.

Schue grabbed the marker and scrawled for a few seconds on the white board and stepped back with a triumphant look on his face.

"Comfort Zone?" That was Finn, the de facto leader of their merry band and he looked at Schue askance.

"Yes! We've got to mix things up, guys, and this is the best way I know to do it." He grinned maniacally at them and he seemed to be waiting for their enthusiasm to catch up to his level. When it didn't he sighed. "Come on, people, it will be fun!"

"Does that mean we'll expect to see Berry performing something by, oh, say, Chris Brown, rather than from a Broadway musical?"

That was Santana, and laughter rippled through the room as Rachel turned her big brown eyes at her and pouted. "Well, maybe we should expect something different from you, too, Santana, like from Sister Act?"

There were whistles and catcalls and suddenly Kurt was trying to separate the two. "No catfights today, ladies, I am just _not_ in the mood!"

Schue finally ordered them all to settle down and he looked over at the other guys, some of whom had their heads together, obviously coming up with ideas.

"Yeah, so, each day, we'll have at least two of you perform a selection, something that no one would ever expect you to sing, okay? I think this is going to be the best assignment ever!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Mercedes who only chuckled and they put their heads together to decide if they would perform a duet or go solo. All around the room there were groups of twos and threes and after about a half an hour, Schue called them back together.

"So, who wants to go first?"

To everyone's surprise, Puck shot up out of his seat and sauntered over to stand beside Schue, his eyes seeking out Kurt's. They hadn't spoken the whole day and now Kurt stiffened in his seat, wondering what was coming next.

Puck cleared his throat and Schue moved to take a seat. When Puck went over to the piano and started playing, confused looks grew on the faces of the watching kids. Only Schue didn't look confused but he did look a tad surprised. Noah grinned at the group and then focused on Kurt.

"Uhm, this is a song, it's pretty old but my ma liked it and used to play it years ago… on a real record player. The singer is famous, and so is the composer." He cleared his throat softly and began.

_Something in the way he moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way he moves me  
I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how_

_Something in the way he smiles_  
_Attracts me like no other lover_  
_Something in his style that shows me_  
_I don't want to leave him now_

_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will our love grow_  
_I don't know, I don't know_  
_You stick around now it may show_  
_I don't know, I don't know_

They all looked at one other, some with their jaws dropped because Puck… their Puck… was singing an old song in a way they'd never heard before. The arrangement was different, too, from what anyone would expect. It was soft and romantic and though it was partly about a deep attraction, it was mostly about loving someone as you'd never loved before.

Schue for one looked mightily impressed with Puck; for one thing – who knew he could play the piano so well? Well enough to rearrange the music on the fly, too.

_Something in the way he moves  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me  
I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will our love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way he moves_

_Something in the way he knows_

_Something in the way he smiles_

_Something in the way he moves_

_Something in the way he smiles_

_Something…  
_

There was silence because everyone realized the pronouns were all masculine; some looked at their neighbors in mild surprise and there were quite a few shrugs before the applause erupted and a couple of whistles. Noah smiled as he sat there on the bench and when the noise started dying down, he held a hand up.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to say, besides what the lyrics just said." He smiled at Kurt who had flushed when he started talking. "This song was obviously my way of kinda paving the way. I wanted you guys to be the first to know so, here goes…"

He took a deep breath and looked around at them. "I'm gay."

Silence enveloped the room and then more noise erupted, some of the guys calling out to him in support and the girls squealing or – in the case of Santana – yelling.

Mr. Schue leapt up and came to stand beside Puck and even though he looked as bewildered as Quinn, he held his hand up for them to quiet down. Finally, when it was down to a dull roar, he looked at Puck, concern in his eyes.

"Puck, are you certain about this?" When Puck nodded, he continued, "I mean, just a short time ago you were_"

"Yes! Yes, I know, but that's the problem," Noah interrupted as he turned his apologetic gaze on Kurt and then slid it across to Kris. "I didn't realize then… but now I know."

More chatter burst forth with Santana's voice the loudest. "You asshole!" She continued over Mr. Schue's outraged reaction. "What do you mean, you're gay. When did you decide this? Huh? Let me tell you something, Puckerman, it doesn't work that way."

Surprisingly it was Finn who leapt to Noah's defense. "Hey, hey! You don't have a right to say anything, Santana! You were seriously into denial about Brittany for the longest while!"

Shouts of 'yeah!' and 'preach' were heard and Santana subsided in her seat with a mutinous look on her face, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Most tellingly, Brittany, who'd had her pinky finger wrapped around Santana's now shifted away from her girlfriend, a sad look on her face. Santana didn't notice.

Finn continued. "Look, everybody can't be as certain or as strong about this like Kurt, okay?" He looked at his brother and grinned crookedly. "Even I know Kurt is awesome but it took me a while, you know, and Puck is my best friend. If he says he's gay, he's gay, and nobody has the right to give him a hard time over this. As to that, anyone gives them a hard time, is going to have us," and here he gestures to encompass the other guys, "to deal with. It's about time we step up and behave like a team… a family!"

He sat down with an air of finality and the murmurs in the room gradually died off before Mr. Schue got back up, clapping Noah on the shoulder. Noah moved from the front and, as he passed Kurt on the way to the top riser where he usually sat, he winked.

He chuckled when Kurt blushed and felt a small surge of triumph that he'd got through two stages of his coming out. He'd told the guys when they were all on their way from football practice and now he'd told his fellow Gleeks. Next step – the school. He had no illusions about how things would play out but he had friends who would have his back and he felt confident he could handle anything now.

Kurt looked up at Noah and smiled before looking away, knowing that his face was red. Beside him, Kris kept giving him these looks and he lifted his chin, determined to ignore them. He would have to talk to Kristopher later, but not now. Too many interested ears meant they would have no privacy, so after Glee club would be a better time.

When Mr. Schue asked who would go next, Kurt groaned when Kris sprang out of his seat and Mercedes, seated on his other side, grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He returned the pressure and shook his head slightly, indicating to her he was okay. She relaxed slightly but turned faintly cool eyes towards Kris as he picked up a guitar and walked to the stool. It seemed it was Kurt's day again to be serenaded, and she wasn't too happy about the pressure.

When Kris started the intro to his song, there were several audible groans which he ignored. As he continued, Schue had to actually shush them to be quiet. The color in Kurt's face had subsided but now he looked noticeably paler than normal and Mercedes shifted to rest her shoulder against his. Everyone knew the song that was coming but even Santana's disdainful scoffing didn't dull the feeling of anticipation as Kris began singing.

_My life is brilliant..._

_My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_He smiled at me in the hallway._  
_Now he's with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_Now I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, he caught my eye,_  
_As I walked on by._  
_He could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_Now I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on his face,_  
_When he thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you…_

Kurt gulped as a mild smattering of applause rose after Kris finished his song, the last note lingering as his voice died away. No one looked at Kurt, a moment of sensitivity that would have surprised him if he wasn't so mortified. He stared at Kris, realizing in that moment that his decision had been somehow taken out of his hands. Noah had, indeed, come out to them and Kris must have picked up on the significance of that.

Kris laid the guitar carefully on the stool, went over to his seat and retrieved his satchel. Mr. Schue's voice calling his name was not enough to get him to turn back and he left the choir room quietly.

As Schue got up, clapping his hands together in that businesslike way he had, the bell rang and there was a general shuffle as everyone picked up their belongings. Only three didn't move from their spots: Mercedes, Kurt and Noah. Schue looked over at them, not really knowing how the club had devolved into this angst-ridden high school version of a telenovela, and left the room.

The silence lasted for less than a minute before Noah cleared his throat and then he came down the riser to sit on Kurt's other side.

He didn't know what to expect when he looked at the other boy's face but, from his posture, he'd expected to see tears at least. What he didn't expect was the soft smile that Kurt turned towards him. He released the breath he had been holding and reached for Kurt's hand.

"You okay?"

Mercedes snorted and shook her head before reaching for her own things. She got up and looked back at the two boys and then shook her head again. "Boo, if I never go through something like that again, it will be too soon. See ya!"

The door closed quietly behind her, leaving the two boys sitting, hands clasped and silent.

Kurt looked at Noah, wondering, not for the first time, how he had reached this point. His smile widened as he saw the tentative way Noah was watching him, like Kurt was an experiment, the outcome of which he was unsure. With a sigh he leaned over and placed a soft kiss against the tanned cheek and grinned when he got a chuckle in return.

"Never say there's a shortage of drama in Glee club, right?" Kurt's voice was light and happy and Noah could only nod. "Come, let's get out of here before we get locked in."

Noah simply rose, their hands still locked together and they headed out of the choir room.

As they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, neither spoke. This development was new for both of them in so many ways that they were understandably a little shy about it. Kurt had never had a jock for a boyfriend who was comfortable with walking hand-in-hand and Noah had just had a huge moment back there.

Coming out was something Noah would only have done because he was certain that Kurt had meant what he'd said. Kurt was too much of a prize to let his fears stop him – and his innate badassness could not back down in the face of Kurt's well-known courage.

They kept exchanging little smiles until they got to the intersection of the main corridor. They could hear voices up ahead and Kurt realized the rest of the Glee club had probably been straggling along, that's why they were able to catch up to them.

He smiled at Noah, his footsteps unconsciously speeding up so they could reach their friends. When they turned the corner, however, he stopped so abruptly it startled Noah.

Before them were three of the hockey players, Rick 'The Stick' Nelson among them, and Kurt felt his stomach drop. He glanced at Noah who'd released his hand and then back at the three puckheads.

"Well, hey, look who's here: Twinkle Toes and Lima Loser!" Nelson's grating voice made the hair rise on Kurt's neck but he didn't flinch or otherwise react. Nelson made a stupid kissing sound in Kurt's direction before saying, "Hey, lady boy, I've got something for you right here!"

The two other goons cackled as if Nelson had said the funniest thing ever and Kurt vaguely registered Noah moving slightly ahead of him. He thought for all of a second of holding Noah back but figured, hey, what the heck.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone loser, Gingey; your team hasn't won even one game as yet, right?" Puck's voice was laced with contempt and Kurt watched as the humor drained out of the hockey players' faces.

"Oh yeah, well, you so-called Titans haven't been doing all that much better so watch your mouth!"

"Yeah, who's going to make me," Puck growled, his shoulders hunching forward as he unconsciously settled into an aggressive stance.

Nelson let out a fake incredulous laugh and gestured at his friends. "What, the Loser can't do the math, guys! Three of us and only one of him (puss-face here doesn't count); seems pretty straightforward to me!"

"Not really."

Kurt's stomach jerked and his eyes widened as he looked up to see Finn, Mike and Sam coming toward them from the direction of the front doors. They must have wondered what was keeping Noah and Kurt, and decided to come back and check on them. Kurt felt his heart swell with gratitude and, okay, maybe a little affection for his brother.

Nelson and his goons stepped back so their backs were to the wall of the corridor and Nelson held his hands up, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey, we were just shooting the breeze, weren't we, fellas?" And his idiot henchmen nodded like bobble-head dolls.

Finn could look surprisingly menacing when he felt like it, Kurt realized as he watched him step up almost nose-to-nose with the red-headed moron.

"Riiight; it looked that way, didn't it, guys?" Finn sneered and Mike and Sam simply grunted, Kurt barely holding back a giggle. He chanced a look over at Noah who was sauntering up to Nelson with a casual air as if he hadn't just been about to light into him.

Nelson's eyes flickered nervously from one Gleek to another and they watched his Adam's apple bob before Noah spoke.

"And just to remind you," Puck said directly into Nelson's face, hoping some spittle would land on him, "'Twinkle Toes' here was the kicker at one time for the Titans, remember?"

When Nelson and his friends' faces only registered puzzlement, Mike leaned in to explain. "You ever see what a good, strong kick can do to somebody's balls, dude?"

"Not a pretty sight," Sam added with a sinister smirk and Kurt had the hardest time holding back the belly laugh that was dying to come out. The look on the faces of the three hockey players was priceless.

Puck and Finn stepped back and allowed the three morons to scurry up the corridor and out the front doors, the Gleeks' loud laughter following them all the way.

Finally, Finn turned to Noah and Kurt, a faint look of concern in his brown eyes. "Hey, you guys okay?"

Kurt suddenly surged forward and flung his arms around Finn's waist, causing the taller teen to stagger under the sudden weight, but he managed to wrap his own long arms around Kurt.

The boys laughed at them and then Kurt straightened away from his brother, throwing Noah a seductive little smile. "So, who wants to go get some ice cream? My treat."

There were nods and murmurs of assent from all and if they ignored Noah's and Kurt's clasped hands quite pointedly, Kurt didn't care at all. They all piled into his Navigator and when they passed Nelson and his dumbbells on the way out of the school parking lot, Kurt gave them a cheerful little toot of his horn.

They might not have another encounter anytime soon with these three but Kurt had no doubt some other clown would make a try at them. He wasn't worried; come what may, he had Noah… and then there was his awesome brother and friends.

Let them come.

…

Dark eyes narrowed as they watched all the boys leave the school building, plans forming in their depths.

Santana was not happy with this development at all and come the next day, she was going to talk to that Kristopher guy. Between the two of them, they should be able to come up with a way to get Puck out of Lady Hummel's clutches. There was no way that skinny whey-faced boy was going to flip her personal 'joyride'. She might have feelings for Britt but a girl with her varied appetites couldn't afford to let someone of Puck's talents slip through her fingers.

No, Kurt had to be taught not to play uninvited in other people's sandboxes… and Britt would simply have to deal.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: 'Something in the Way She Moves' is by The Beatles (but the version Puck sings is by Shirley Bassey), and 'You're Beautiful' is by James Blunt.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 19**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Santana was not happy with this development at all and come the next day, she was going to talk to that Kristopher guy. Between the two of them, they would be able to come up with a way to get Puck out of Lady Hummel's clutches. There was no way that skinny, whey-faced boy was going to flip her personal 'joyride'. She might have feelings for Britt but a girl with her appetites couldn't afford to let someone of Puck's talents slip through her fingers._

_No, Kurt had to be taught not to play uninvited in other people's sandboxes… and Britt would simply have to deal._

…

"Mmmm, Noah, we have to stop," Kurt's voice sounded drugged as Noah placed soft, drugging kisses up his neck until he got to his jaw. Noah hummed in agreement but didn't stop, his lips moving along the faint stubble he found so fascinating.

Kurt had the smoothest skin but at that hour of the evening, he showed signs that he was, indeed a boy, and one who needed to shave every day.

Noah couldn't get over how much of a turn on the stubble was to him; never having been with a boy before, this was still new and definitely exciting. He felt Kurt squirm under him and knew the boy was reacting to the feel of his hard on making itself felt between the two layers of denim.

"Mmmm, I don't wanna," he murmured now before dragging his lips over to Kurt's. The kiss started light as he nipped at the full bottom lip but as Kurt opened up for him he couldn't resist dipping into the sweet heat.

Kurt slid his hands up Noah's back and then down to cup the surprisingly round ass and he squeezed firmly, giggling as Noah's gasp was muffled by their kiss. He smirked as Noah pulled back and stared at him with wide, lust-blown eyes.

"God, Kurt, you're so pushy, I had no idea," he said now, gazing down into the heated blue eyes staring back at him unrepentantly. Noah was used to being the aggressor – well, except when he was with Santana who was known to leave both bite and claw-marks. Now he was with a boy who looked deceptively demure but who was strong enough to actually flip him over when they made out.

It was a massive turn on and now Noah ground his still-hard cock against Kurt's, watching smugly as Kurt's eyelids fluttered down to half-mast and the color in his cheeks deepened.

Making love to Kurt involved a series of firsts for Noah. First off, he was freaking in love with the boy and wasn't that a joke. Puck was famous for doing anything in skirts that was willing; now he found himself living and breathing for Kurt's taste and touch and attention.

Second, he was really getting used to this boy-on-boy thing; this was a development that should have freaked him out more but damn, it was the hottest thing he'd done in a long time.

Kurt didn't have a vast amount of experience, having only been with gel-head and he apparently had not been very adventurous. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm and Noah was the very happy and satisfied recipient of Kurt's formidable focus.

Noah grinned now as he leaned down to mouth at Kurt's long, smooth neck. There was no part of Kurt that he didn't like; even the elfin ears he thought were cute. The eyes, the lips, the skin, the hips – everything was gorgeous in Noah's eyes. As he slid his hands up into Kurt's hair now, he thought that he would never ever tease him again about all the cosmetics he used and the time he spent in getting ready.

Kurt had a pristine, glossy beauty that appealed to the artist in Noah's soul and not for the first time he thought that Kurt could teach those Cheerios a thing or two about being sexy.

The silence between them was comfortable as Kurt was becoming used to the way Noah would sometimes go away into his head before returning to Kurt with a dreamy smile and luscious kisses. He was forever grateful that Puck was simply a façade that Noah donned whenever he thought it necessary and wasn't the real person at all.

In fact, his dad had surprised Kurt one day by making that very same observation, and Kurt had blushed in pride at the ensuing comments.

"Your boy isn't really the idiot he likes to pretend he is, right?" Burt had launched this comment out of the blue it seemed while Kurt was preparing dinner one evening. He'd looked up in surprise at his dad, his hands pausing in their task. Finally he shook his head, knowing that his face was warmer than it had been a few seconds before.

"No, not really. I think he started doing that round about when he got that haircut." He continued washing the lettuce and moved on to finish prepping the salad that was a permanent part of every dinner, ever since his dad's frightening heart attack.

Burt grunted and folded the newspaper he'd been reading while he waited for Carole to come home. God forbid that he should actually help Kurt get dinner ready, the boy thought, smirking as he moved about the kitchen. He'd made a huge lasagna with ground turkey substituting for the beef although his dad didn't need to know that. The garlic bread was sliced and waiting on the counter to be popped into the oven near the end of the lasagna's cooking time and shortly after Carole was to come home.

Kurt smiled to himself as he worked, his mind on Noah as usual and now on his dad's comment.

"I'm hoping that he'll eventually be confident enough to not need the Puck persona. What do you think?" He smiled at his dad's interested gaze and turned to lean against the counter.

This was a new thing, too; his dad had never felt the need or perhaps had not been interested enough to talk to him about Blaine. Yet, here he was, willing to discuss Noah, and Kurt was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Burt sipped at the water – that Kurt had substituted his beer for – and then looked at Kurt. The look in Kurt's eyes when he talked about Noah was a revelation. The boys might only be 17 – soon to be 18, he realized – but they were not giddy kids. Kurt, unfortunately, was always a little too serious for a kid and Burt knew why that was. You lived in a small, narrow-minded community like Lima, you soon came to realize that 'different' was synonymous with 'wrong'. Neither he nor Kurt went to church – Kurt went so far as to say he didn't believe in God – because there were only so many times you could stomach people looking at you as if you ought to burn in hell for raising a 'deviant' child.

God or not, hell or not, Burt loved his son who had grown up to be a kind, beautiful person and he was happy that Kurt hadn't had to wait until college to find someone to love – and who loved him back. He'd had Blaine, yes, but Burt had never felt the kid was right for his son. Kurt needed someone to match his courage and his strength, not someone who would hold him back. He'd heaved a sigh that Kurt had not appeared to be devastated when they decided to go back to being just friends.

Now he watched his son almost bloom before him as he waited for his observations on the boy he was in love with… and Burt had no doubt that it was love.

"Puckerman's a good kid, I think. I know my opinion doesn't matter, Kurt, but you should hold on to him." He held up a hand as Kurt was about to interject, continuing in a firmer tone. "Look, it's not going to be easy for either of you, not here in Lima. Too, you kids are going to have disagreements and stupid quarrels, the usual stuff. I don't want you walking away, though, without hearing him out, okay?"

"Da-_ad_!" Kurt's outraged voice echoed through the kitchen. "It takes two, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," Burt conceded but he continued, his voice a little louder to drown out Kurt's mutters. "You can be a bit arrogant, Kurt; that boy's so tied up over you that you could really hurt him. I'm telling you, don't be too hasty – even when you think you've a right to be angry. That's all I'm sayin'."

Kurt huffed a bit and then calmed down before looking at his dad sheepishly, his cheeks flushed now for a different reason. He knew he could fly off the handle easily and what his dad said was true; he was a bit arrogant. What many people didn't realize was that he behaved that way to shield himself from hurt or to hide the hurt from unsympathetic eyes. He knew there were people who loved to see blood from their attacks, verbal and otherwise. He'd lived in this town long enough to know that unpleasant truth.

He sighed now and went over to hug his dad, lifting the ever-present cap to drop a kiss on the bald head. "I know you're right and I'm sorry. I promise to at least listen to him, okay?"

Burt looked at his son, taking in the lovely eyes that were a legacy from his mother and sighed too. "You know, my gram used to say a thing that I always thought was funny but true: 'God gave us two ears and one mouth. We need to listen twice as much as we speak.'"

Kurt stared at him before the corner of his full pink lips twitched and a dimple appeared in one flawless cheek. However, he nodded before sauntering back to check the timer on the oven. "Message received, dad, loud and clear," he said before bursting into chuckles.

Burt smiled at him before shaking his head. "Hey, I'm going to wash up; Carole should be here any minute."

As he left the kitchen Kurt called after him, a slightly peeved tone to his voice: "Hey, it would have been nice if someone set the table for me!"

His only answer was a scoffing sound from his dad and he turned back to the oven after grabbing his mitts. _Men_, he muttered, conveniently forgetting his own gender for the moment.

.

…

.

Brittany S. Pierce was blonde, gorgeous, athletic … and in love with her best friend. Said best friend was at this moment lying beside Britt, sweat drying on her satiny caramel skin while she purred into the cellphone she'd just taken up.

Brittany had no idea who Santana was calling; she only knew that she didn't like the gleam in Santana's eyes. When she got like that it meant that she wasn't thinking about them, she was plotting to hurt somebody. Brittany hoped it wasn't somebody she liked because that would make her even sadder. When she was sad, she could barely hear Lord Tubbington's thoughts and for a cat he had really good ideas… most of the time.

She got up from the bed and went into her _en suite_, deciding a shower would calm her down as making love with Santana hadn't. Usually, Santana's sweet lady kisses made her feel happy and special but she got the feeling just now that Santana's mind was somewhere else. She sighed as she adjusted the temperature of the shower spray and then stepped in.

Using her favorite shower gel and the natural sponge loofah Lord Tubbington had advised her was best for her skin, she soaped herself languidly, hoping that when Santana ended her call, she would come and join her. Kisses and playtime in the shower were some of her favorite things to do. Of late, though, Santana didn't seem to want playtime as often as she did. Maybe Lord Tubbington could tell her how to get Santana's attention back on her.

She heard Santana's abrupt laugh just seconds before the beautiful Latina joined her in the shower cubicle. Brittany sighed and relaxed into the slender but strong arms, letting her back rest against Santana's luscious breasts. Okay, maybe things were not as serious as she thought if Santana was still here, and a smile came over her face.

However… "I just talked to Kristopher Marshall… you know who that is, sweetie?"

Brittany felt her heart fall into her stomach but she nodded yes. "The tall pretty boy who likes my dolphin? Owww!"

Santana shushed her and then apologized vaguely for the way her arms had subconsciously tightened around the slender blonde.

"Yeah, well your dolphin's kinda overstepped his bounds. I'm going to get Kris to make him back off."

Brittany turned in Santana's arms and stared down at her best friend and lover. "Please, San, please don't hurt Kurt; he's been so unhappy, now he's bright again… because of Puck."

Santana scoffed, her eyes hardening. "Oh, baby, you don't understand, I know. Kurt needs to be taught a lesson. Puck is mine… I mean, he's ours, right? You remember how you love to ride his joystick, right?"

Brittany nodded, her wet blonde hair flopping back and forth, but she wasn't finished yet. "I know, but he belongs to Kurt, now. This is going to be bad, San; please don't try to break them up. Promise?"

Santana stared at her and then, with a faint smirk on her face she appeared to agree. "Okay, if it upsets you that much, I won't hurt them. I'll just have a talk with Kristopher and leave everything up to him. After all, he loves Kurt, too, right?"

Brittany looked vaguely confused, which is what Santana had been banking on. "Uhm, yeah, but Kurt loves Puck and I love Kurt… Kris should leave them alone."

Santana shook her head and softened the look in her eyes. Pulling Brittany closer she ran lush lips over the girl water-dewed skin before pulling back. She loved the way Brittany's pink nipples hardened whenever she touched her but the girl would never be a Rhodes Scholar.

"Look, baby, suppose someone else loved you and wanted to take you away from me… Wouldn't you want me to fight for you?"

The confused air only increased but Brittany finally nodded and Santana grinned in triumph.

"Well then, that's what Kris is going to do! He's going to fight for Kurt and I'm going to fight for Puck. Remember, he was ours first, right?"

Brittany's head was beginning to hurt. All she wanted was for Santana and her to be happy again, to make love in her big pink bed in her pink bedroom. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and she loved the boys, especially Kurt, whose lips were the softest boy lips she'd ever kissed. Still, she nodded at Santana because she wanted all this talk to end.

"Yes, San, I understand."

They washed each other, managing to get in another round of loving as usual and when Brittany was lying beside Santana again, she turned on her side, staring at Lord Tubbington. If she could manage it somehow, she would get Lord Tubbington to get a message to Kurt.

She loved Santana but everyone knew that hurting dolphins was the worst thing in the world.

.

…

.

Kristopher Marshall was a young man with a problem. Actually, he had two problems: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel.

He sat by himself in one of the courtyards that was placed strategically on the exterior of the boxy school building and waited for the person who had summoned him there. He knew the girl was a Cheerio and that she was rumored to be dangerous – going so far as to wear razor blades in her hair he was told – but he knew nothing else about Santana Lopez.

He glanced down at the note – _'Meet me in the Science dept. quad - 2:30. Need to talk re: Puckerman.'_ – and then crumpled the paper that had been obviously torn from a binder.

He looked at his watch, noting it was nearly time, and as he looked up he barely stopped himself from jerking back. The Latina was standing about two feet away from him, an odd gleam in her nearly black eyes.

Kris nodded his head and then cleared his throat, genuinely curious as to what she wanted to talk about. She had been there when he'd embarrassed himself with one of the cheesiest songs ever, singing it to Kurt who was obviously more into Puckerman than himself. He hadn't wanted to see the pitying looks he was sure he'd receive so he'd left right after finishing the song. No offense to Blunt but that was one of the most depressing songs he'd ever sung and he still wondered why he'd chosen it. Well, apart from it being appropriate, that is.

Santana watched the boy for a few seconds before finally closing the few feet and taking a seat across from him. He nodded at her and she began: "I thought you had balls when you first came here."

Kris gaped at her opening volley, unable to believe the words the girl had just uttered. The look on her face was challenging though and he realized she expected him to convince her that, yes, she had not been mistaken and he did, indeed, have balls.

He decided to take a leaf out of her book and plastered an equally challenging look on his face. "And what is it to you whether I have them or not?" and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She scoffed, looked away and then back at him, leaning toward him as her tone intensified. "Then what was that shitty song you sang to Ladylips, huh?" The look in her eyes was so fierce he almost recoiled. "I could have done better and gotten them to believe I loved Hummel myself!"

Kris sat back and looked closely at her. Her nostrils were flared and she seemed really angry about something. She didn't know him, didn't like him and from the way she sounded, she didn't like Kurt much, either. So, what was this all about, he wondered. Why did she care that he'd come off like a wimp in that pseudo-contest between him and Puckerman?

"What's this about, Lopez? How are you a part of my business?"

"Because it _is_ my business, too!"

He stared at her, confused, but decided to wait and hear where she was going with this. Either that or he was sitting with a crazy person.

Santana took a calming breath, smoothed a hand down her pony and then looked back at the boy before her.

"Puckerman is my toy, you see. Whenever I needs me some Y-chromosome loving, he's the go-to guy around here. I'm sure you must have heard what a stud he is?"

Kris's eyes narrowed and a faint look of disgust flashed in them before he looked neutrally at Santana. Ah, now the other shoe drops, he thought to himself, smirking in his mind. Lopez was miffed because Kurt had apparently taken something she thought of as hers. He shook his head slowly and allowed a small lift to shadow the corner of his mouth. Not a smile or smirk as such, but just enough of a movement for her to realize he had her number.

"Yeah, I've heard the rumors but I'd dismissed them, actually. Puckerman doesn't seem like all that to me."

Santana froze – was he dismissing the seriousness of this situation? – and then relaxed. Maybe if she painted a fairly lurid picture for this clown, he would understand what was at stake.

"I'll let you off easy because you're new in town. But give a listen to Auntie Snix and she'll tell you a story about a boy with an insatiable appetite for… sex."

By the time she'd got to the last word, Santana's voice was a purr. There was no one else in the quadrangle given that it was fairly late in the school day. Kris felt an involuntary twitch at the host of possibilities suddenly rearing their skanky little heads at the Latina's lascivious tone. He cleared his throat but nodded that he was listening.

Santana swung around on the concrete bench in such a way that the sinfully short Cheerios skirt barely covered her modesty. Well, that was moot as she now decided to cross her long, smooth, caramel-colored legs.

Kris's eyes flickered down to them and then back up to the way she licked her smiling lips, a faraway look in her eyes as she began to speak.

"Noah Puckerman has one of the most beautiful male bodies it has been my pleasure to… pleasure."

Kris's eyes were riveted to the flashes of her pink tongue as she spoke.

"Don't think he works out in that gym just for football practice. Oh, no; there's many a Cheerio and MILF in this town who have had the pleasure of having him hot and hard and sweaty between their knees. That piece of meat he has between his legs is not for show, all glorious eight inches of it."

She paused to breathe deeply for a couple of seconds and then: "That boy fucks like the devil… and he can go all night. Now, I likes me some of the softer flesh of my sisters, okay, but I could never give up entirely on Puck's gifts. I still get wet, just thinking of some of the things we did in the janitor's closets or locker rooms on this very campus. Mmmph!"

Here she sighed and Kris gulped, noting that her cheeks were a little redder than before and her breath was coming a little faster. She was also squirming a little in her seat and, if he was not mistaken, she was clenching her thighs together rhythmically. _Oh, my God, she's getting off on all this!_ His mind went hazy for a second until her sharp voice brought him back.

"Now, for some ungodly reason, my – Lima's – sex shark has decided to flip the switch and play for the other team. I don't know what he – or you, for that matter – sees in Hummel but it has to end here. Well, come to think of it, Hummel's ass is to die for… but," and she shakes her head as if to stay focused, "it falls to me to correct this situation and I thought that you, as someone with a vested interest in the outcome, could help me."

Kris hoped he wasn't gaping at her; it felt as if he was gaping but he couldn't tell because he was also kind of numb. He had never heard a girl or even woman talk the way she just had and he needed a few seconds to get his head back in the moment.

Finally he squeaked out: "But Kurt looks as if he's more into Puckerman than me. What do I do about that?"

"Jesus, Marshall, do I have to do all the thinking?!" Her voice was loud and harsh and Kristopher flinched involuntarily.

"NO! But what do I do now because I just conceded defeat when I sang that song and left the choir room! How do I come back from that?"

"_Grovel,_ punk! What is wrong with you boys? Christ!" She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, all signs of the sultry, dreamy-eyed Latina vanished. "Grovel, suck up to him; let him know that you'll _NEVER_ give him up. He's enough of a girl and egotist to get off on that shit!"

He sat back and looked at her with a considering gaze. Hmmm, maybe she had a point. He knew that deep down Kurt was a romantic and he knew, too, that things had not progressed very far with Puckerman. In fact, it was Kris's own arrival that had provided the catalyst for the change in Puckerman's view of Kurt. For some reason, he had been the one to provide the spur, not the previous boyfriend, and now Kris was being challenged to get Kurt back.

Could he do it? Could he swallow his pride and beg Kurt to give him a chance again?

He didn't know. He was a pretty proud guy and he'd never actually had anyone turn him down before or choose someone else over him. It was a new experience and it had thrown him for a loop. Now he looked at Santana who was watching him with a scary little gleam in her eyes and he knew the answer.

"Yes, okay, I'll do it."

"Yes," Santana crowed, leaning towards Kris as if she wanted to give him a congratulatory high-five. Thank goodness, she didn't. "I knew you had real balls hiding somewhere! The way you walked into this school, set your sights on the Ice Princess and just went for it; I knew you were different."

Something inside of Kris cringed at her words but he couldn't back down now. He would make a play for Kurt again because, after all, they say all's fair in love and war. If Puckerman wasn't up to the battle, he'd have to leave the field and Kurt was the prize that Kris wanted. Thanks to Santana, they'd both end up getting what they wanted.

.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 20**

**By Dani J.**

…

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**A/N: Sorry about the super-long wait, guys! Thank you all for the continued feedback with your reviews, favorites and PMs. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

.

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__"Yes," Santana crowed, leaning towards Kris as if she wanted to give him a congratulatory high-five. Thank goodness, she didn't. "I knew you had real balls hiding somewhere! The way you walked into this school, set your sights on the Ice Princess and just went for it; I knew you were different."_

_Something inside of Kris cringed at her words but he couldn't back down now. He would make a play for Kurt again because, after all, they say all's fair in love and war. If Puckerman wasn't up to the battle, he'd have to leave the field and Kurt was the prize that Kris wanted. Thanks to Santana, they'd both end up getting what they wanted._

.

…

.

It was Saturday again and Finn, Artie, Mike and Sam sprawled across the floor of the family room of the Hudson-Hummel domicile, none of them addressing the elephant in the room. The guys' night of games and junk food would normally have included one or maybe two other guys. However, the two other guys were in another part of the house probably doing stuff that the four in the family room were trying not to think about.

They played for a while, Finn getting up at one point to get more sodas and chips and then Sam quietly asked, "Uhm, so, aren't Puck and Kurt going to come hang out with us?"

There was silence but for the sound effects of any number of soldiers and aliens firing at one another. Then Finn sort of shrugged without removing his eyes from the screen and muttered, "It's fine, there's enough of us playing now."

Sam, a bit clueless, spoke up again. "Yeah, but Puck usually hangs out with us. What could he be doing with Kurt that's more fun than this?"

A vaguely horrified silence descended that was thankfully aborted when Artie let out a bark of laughter. Within seconds, Sam had turned cherry red and the others were rolling with raucous and vaguely suggestive laughter. Artie wiped his eyes under his glasses, looked at Sam and shook his head at him pityingly.

"Do we have to switch to stuff on the Internet to give you an idea just what is more fun with Kurt?"

Sam's eyes widened comically and he flashed his hands almost hysterically in front of him. The others laughed again as he hurried to assure them: "No! No, no, no, it's okay; it's all good… I'm good!"

The laughter slowly died down, even Sam having got in a chuckle or two at his own naïveté and gradually their full attention was returned to the huge screen. Well, all but one of them was concentrating, the other was wondering what indeed his brother was getting up to, down in that basement with his best friend.

It wasn't as if Kurt could get pregnant, Finn mused uneasily; it was just that he didn't want either of them to get hurt. He and Puck had known each other from they were playing in sandboxes together, their moms hovering in the backgrounds and exchanging war stories about what it was like raising kids on their own. Puck was really the brother he had never had and always wanted, despite the crap that had gone down between them. Kurt, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming a brother that he never in a million years would have thought he could come to love. If this thing between Kurt and Puck was going to end badly, he, Finn was going to be well and truly stuck in the middle, loving them both and not knowing who to side with.

.

…

.

The objects of his uneasy musings were downstairs at the moment, lying against each other and talking in spurts of desultory conversation. Kurt smiled to himself as he stroked Noah who was lying contentedly against him as if he were a large, overfed housecat. They were both tactile people and this – snuggling – seemed to feed some need in both boys.

Kurt ran his long fingers through Noah's hair now and hummed to himself while Noah slid his hand slowly up and down Kurt's stomach. Thankfully, Kurt was not ticklish in that area and that was good; Noah had been doing this for the better part of twenty minutes. In fact, Kurt was a little turned on by the attention but Noah seemed satisfied with the soft caresses, at least for now.

Noah knew that Kurt was slightly aroused; heck, that impressive bulge was right in his line of sight, the way his head was resting on Kurt's chest. He too was experiencing a low-grade hum that was surprisingly pleasant. His reason for not letting things escalate was as simple as it was revealing: he was in love with Kurt and he didn't want this to just be about fucking.

Most of the last five years had been about getting off; with girls, women – as long as they were willing and ready, he would jump on it. He was not backward in coming forward as his Nana would say, he thought with a nearly smug grin. Yet, with Kurt it was somehow deeper and wider, this feeling that spread inexorably through him. He felt, lying here with Kurt, that this was something he could see himself doing down through the years. They'd be lying like this in their bed, on a beach, in a park, wherever. And Kurt would be playing with his hair just like he was now. That thought, of them down through the years, made his throat tighten and he couldn't speak just now.

Kurt thought the boys upstairs would be surprised to know that Noah and he were down in his room simply lying on the bed together. He knew how those boys thought; he himself was not a typical teenager but he had spent more than enough time around those particular boys to guess at their thoughts.

No, Noah was the one that surprised him and he was happy that it wasn't all about sex for the tanned jock. Kurt abhorred the idea of being reduced to the same category as Santana and all those other cheerleaders and MILFs. Noah's reputation was something that would hang around him for a long, long time but Kurt for once was confident that this boy felt deeply for him.

Another smug little smile curved Kurt's full pink lips and Noah, who had moved slightly to adjust his position, tilted his head as he looked at his boyfriend.

"What has you smirking like the cat that's been at the cream, Kurt Hummel?" Noah's voice was husky from disuse and Kurt loved how it sounded. He smiled, his blue-blue eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Oh, just thinking about what Santana and company will be missing out on, is all?"

Noah straightened up fully and looked Kurt square in the eye now. "Yeah, well, I just hope that the opposite is true, too."

Kurt tilted his head with a quizzical look on his face. "The opposite – what do you mean?"

Noah let out a little puff of breath and rolled his eyes before looking away from Kurt, not wanting him to see the frown on his face. "Just that I hope that Kris guy knows he's to keep his hands to himself!"

He startled as Kurt let out an incredulous laugh, his cheeks flushing and his eyes twinkling more. He settled back more comfortably on his pillows and held his pale, slender arms out to Noah and commanded, "Come here; it seems my baby needs reassuring."

The pout on Noah's lips made Kurt want to smack him and hug him simultaneously but it also made him laugh that Noah could be jealous. He hugged the larger boy to him and waited for Noah to find a comfortable spot at his side, his head now on Kurt's shoulder and partly on the pillows.

"Noah, you know I have no control over Kristopher's behavior, right?" At the little nod he continued. "That doesn't mean I'll stand for any crap from him. A blind man could see that I chose you over him; never doubt that, okay?"

His hand rubbed up and down one of Noah's muscular arms and he reveled in the feel of the warm, silky skin. If anyone had seen them, it would probably have looked odd that Kurt was the one in the dominant position with Noah nestled against him. However, if anyone truly knew Kurt, it would be common knowledge that Kurt was a nurturer. He could feel Noah's uncertainty beneath his skin and it was his job as his boyfriend to provide the assurance that nothing would jeopardize this new and very important relationship.

"Yeah, I know… I just want him to know that… and to stay away." Noah muttered, reveling in the feel of Kurt's soft palm rubbing up and down his arm. If being a brat got him this attention from Kurt, hmmm…

He felt Kurt's chuckle as much as he heard it. "Noah, honey, I won't go around wearing a tag or label saying I belong to you so you just have to deal… and no fighting, either!"

Noah raised his head quickly, shooting Kurt a look of mock indignation. "Me, I'll be a perfect gentleman… until he gives me reason to kick his punk ass!"

They laughed aloud at that and then as it dwindled, Noah leaned down and took Kurt's lips in a soft, languorous kiss. Kurt sighed into the feeling of their lips moving together and after a while, parted his lips to invite Noah inside.

Noah's pulse leapt as he slid his tongue inside Kurt's sweet, hot mouth. Damn, he couldn't seem to get enough of kissing this boy and he slid one of his hands slowly down Kurt's stomach to stop just above the waist of the cut-off jeans Kurt was wearing.

Kurt gasped into the kiss as he felt Noah's hand wandering down his body. He barely stopped himself from squirming and then from moaning in protest as Noah stopped just short of his waistband. He pulled his mouth away and stared up into Noah's dark eyes.

Noah seemed to be waiting for permission and Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Noah's eyes closed briefly and then it was his turn to take a breath before sliding his hand beneath the cloth.

His fingers registered the feel of the jeans material against the backs of his fingers but strangely enough, there was no corresponding feel of cotton beneath them. His eyes flew up to Kurt in a question and saw the devilish twinkle in Kurt's.

"Where're your briefs?!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, reached his hand down and un-snapped the metal stud at the waist of his shorts. He settled back with one eyebrow raised imperiously at his boyfriend as if to say, 'Well, what are you waiting for?' and Noah grinned but proceeded to slide the zipper down.

Noah's eyes tracked the teeth of the zipper as he moved it slowly down and his eyes widened as he saw dark, neatly trimmed pubic hair appear beneath his fingers. He took another, deeper breath, flicked his eyes back at Kurt's briefly and then touched the hair.

Kurt's hips lifted involuntarily when Noah's fingers rubbed against the hair at the base of his cock. He bit down onto his bottom lip but didn't make a sound, holding his breath as he waited to see what Noah would do. This would be the first time, to his knowledge, that Noah would be touching another guy's 'junk'.

Noah shifted to kneel on the bed, one hand still resting slightly on Kurt's lower abdomen with his long fingers enjoying the feel of the silky hair. He looked back at Kurt's face, seeing the way he was torturing his bottom lip and then he grinned.

"I can't believe you were lying here commando the whole time," he said softly, a little bit of awe in his voice. He was just a tad nervous because this was a first for him but Kurt had such a beautiful body, he was dying to see what his cock looked like. He took a deep breath, withdrew his hand and then tapped Kurt's hip. The slender boy got the hint and lifted his hips off the bed. Noah shifted so that he could pull the ragged shorts down and then he caught his breath.

Kurt was long, thick and uncut, a real beauty to Noah's untrained eyes. The color of the skin was pale but not as pale as the rest of his body, with a faint flush of pink. The head though, that could be seen peeking just above the folds of skin, was a gorgeous rose color and Noah stared at it, mesmerized.

"It won't bite, you know."

Noah startled slightly and then threw a slight pouting look at his laughing boyfriend. He moved a hand tentatively to wrap around the base of the cock before him, holding it firm so he could look more closely, eye to eye, so to speak, and then he chuckled.

"Dude, I never thought I'd ever find another guy's cock beautiful… but this is it."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled. "Thank you, maybe I'll pose for you one of these days."

Noah looked up at him, startled. Kurt knew that he could draw? His boyfriend must have understood because he nodded.

"Yeah, I saw one of your drawing pads a couple of years ago. You're pretty good. I don't know why you downplay such a cool talent."

Noah shook his head. "Nah, it's not badass enough. A punk like me shouldn't be doing still-lifes and nature studies, you know," he said now with a hint of bitterness beneath the light words.

Kurt blew a soft raspberry and then stroked a gentle hand down the arm nearest him. "You know that's crap, right? Anyway, we'll soon be out of this benighted cow-town; you can do and be anyone you want. In fact, I will insist that you pursue this talent of yours."

Noah looked at him, a deeper feeling of warmth beyond the sexual arousal permeating his soul. He nodded and quirked his eyebrow sardonically at Kurt. "Yes, master; anything you say, master."

Kurt burst out laughing but nodded decisively. "Yes, and you'd better remember that, too."

Noah smiled at him and then turned back to the matter at hand. "May I kiss you, master?" His tone was soft but still playful and Kurt looked at him quizzically. Why would Noah ask permission to kiss him? However, he nodded, and then gasped when Noah bent over his crotch.

Kurt's whole body stiffened as Noah placed not one but several kisses all over his straining cock, leaving the longest for the dewy head.

"Oh, god, Noah!" Kurt's words were gritted out behind one of Kurt's fists and that was a good thing. Noah wouldn't want Finn to come banging on the door to find out why Kurt was yelling.

He kissed up and down the length of Kurt's gorgeous cock and then kissed and licked at the head. Finally he got up enough courage to actually slide his mouth around and then down the thick appendage. One part of his mind detached itself from his aroused body to catalogue the flavors of Kurt's body as well as the scents and he felt himself hardening even more.

Kurt smelled like the shower gel he used all the time; Noah was quite familiar with it by this time. He also had a dry, musky scent that was very masculine but complemented the scent of the shower gel. Noah realized that he loved it… and the fact that the smell of Kurt's pre-come was not too sharp. He was quite familiar with the smell and taste of his own; hey, he was a curious boy so he had checked it out.

Now he found himself maneuvering around so that he was finally sat between Kurt's spread legs with his head bobbing up and down over Kurt's crotch. Kurt was making these hot little mewling sounds and his hips were doing this tiny writhing movement that almost looked like dancing. God, the boy was sexy!

Noah felt like all his senses were overloading on Kurt and he dropped his hand down to his crotch to press the heel of his palm against it. He didn't want to come in his pants like a raw kid but he was rapidly heading there.

"Noah, Noah!"

He finally realized that Kurt was calling to him almost desperately and he lifted his head, unaware of the glazed look on his own face. He didn't know why Kurt would interrupt him when he was really getting into this and he frowned at the boy before him.

"I was busy!"

Kurt's chuckle startled him and he sat back on his knees to hear what he wanted. Kurt flicked his hand in a 'come here' gesture and Noah almost reluctantly let go of the juicy cock and slid up the slender body. Kurt lunged up to kiss him voraciously as he got closer and Noah moaned into his mouth. When they pulled back they stared at each other, their chests heaving and eyes dilated with lust.

Kurt smiled at him in that sultry way he had, just one side of his full lips quirking up. "Take off your clothes and turn around," he whispered huskily and Noah's heart leapt at the command.

Scrambling off the bed and almost tripping in his haste, he rapidly divested himself of his tank, jeans and boxers and then leapt back onto the bed. Kurt simply shook his head, a smile still curving his lips and then worked his way out of his own tee-shirt while still lying on the bed. He threw it on the floor and then said, "Get on the bed and turn around, head that way; I want to have some fun, too."

Noah's eyes widened and he was sure his mouth dropped open and then he was hurrying to follow Kurt's instruction. Hell, yeah, he could get with the whole sixty-nine thing!

Within a minute they had found a rhythm that worked for them, Kurt lying almost flat on the bed with just his head propped up as he nearly deep-throated Noah as Noah's mouth suckled ardently at Kurt's generous flesh.

The sounds in the room were a mixture of sighs, grunts and groans and the boys worked each other's flesh until Kurt let out a strangled cry of, "Oh, god!" That was warning enough for Noah whose balls had pulled up tight to his body at Kurt's cry. He slid his mouth up until only his lips were covering the head and then Kurt let loose, shooting strings of come into Noah's waiting mouth. The taste, the warmth, the smell and the sounds of Kurt coming was enough to trigger his own and he came, groaning deep in his throat as he struggled not to plunge his cock down Kurt's throat.

Kurt writhed against the hot, muscular body as he swallowed down Noah's tangy offering, one hand milking the pulsing length and the other gently massaging the tight sac. Kurt moaned at the feeling of Noah's heavy body and his thick length in his mouth, feeling like he was surrounded and in a world where only Noah counted.

Noah felt felt like the top of his head had been about to come off with the intensity of his orgasm and one thing he suddenly realized: guys could hardly fake when they'd had a good time! He chuckled softly and then eased off, turned around and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled at the sound of Noah's chuckle and when the larger boy was once against settled against him, he stroked a hand down his sweaty back and asked him what was so funny.

Noah lifted drowsy brown eyes to Kurt's beautiful flushed face and grinned. "Just realized that guys can't fake having a good time."

Kurt giggled but nodded. "Yeah, true – at least mostly. I know if we'd used condoms it would have been easier to pretend, or so I hear."

Noah tilted his head to look at him, a curious glint in his eyes. "So, you're saying you've never had to fake it?"

Kurt shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. "No, not really; things weren't always mind-blowing but it's easy for guys to get off. At least, easier than for girls, I guess."

Noah settled his head back onto Kurt's chest but nodded. "Yeah, I used to wonder if some of the people I'd been with ever had to fake it with me. Didn't worry about it much, though."

Kurt made a scoffing sound but continued stroking Noah's nape. "No, you wouldn't; after all, you're Lima's premier stud."

Noah echoed the scoffing noise and stroked his hand down Kurt's abdomen and then around his navel and settled on stroking the smooth area below.

"I don't know who came up with that, you know. I didn't really spread it; I probably boasted a couple of times in the locker room, like we do, and then it took off from there."

Kurt nodded. "That's okay; I rather like the idea – now that you're mine."

Noah raised his head, a vulnerable look in his eyes, and asked: "Really?"

Kurt frowned slightly. "Really what? That I don't mind … or that you're mine now."

Noah nodded. "The second part."

Kurt grinned and tugged him back down. "Oh, yes, I'd love to see anyone try to take you from me now."

Noah shivered at the possessive sound in the diva's voice but realized after a second or two that he actually loved it. No one had been possessive about him, ever; his dad had walked away and his mom could barely look at him because he looked so much like his dad. Kurt wanting to keep him was a first… and he loved it.

Kurt tapped him on the shoulder now and shifted slightly. Noah got the hint and lifted off of him, looking for all the world as if he were waiting for instructions. Kurt grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him; it was supposed to have been a quick peck but it descended to another deep exploration that left them breathing hard.

Kurt smiled, his lips moist but he said now, "I think we should get up and shower. Dad only spends a half day on Saturdays at the shop and he'll want to see me upstairs when he gets in."

Noah nodded and got up off the bed, his eyes roving all over Kurt's pale, slender yet luscious body as he retrieved his clothing from off the floor. Kurt flicked an eye at his lover, having felt his heated gaze, and then he tilted his head at him.

"Aren't you going to shower with me?" It was invitation and command wrapped up in one softly uttered question and Noah found himself nodding rapidly, following as Kurt turned and walked towards his _en suite._

.

…

.

Kurt and Noah managed to make it downstairs in good time and after retrieving enough snacks and sodas for a small army, joined the other boys in the family room. Murder, mayhem and madness had apparently worked up a hearty appetite and all six boys dived into the food.

Noah reached over at one point to grab another handful of chips, leaning across Sam to do that. Suddenly, Sam looked at Noah, his blue eyes puzzled and then he said, "Dude, why do you smell like shower gel?"

There was a deathly silence and then, once again, raucous laughter rang around the family room as Kurt shook his head mournfully, Noah stared at Sam with huge eyes and Mike rolled around on the carpet. Artie was the first to recover and finally, as the laughter died down to a more manageable level, he looked at Sam.

"Dude, seriously? Don't ever change."

.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 21**

**By Dani J.**

**…**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, you guys; RL gets in the way sometimes. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

**.**

…

.

_**Last chapter**__: Noah reached over at one point to grab another handful of chips, leaning across Sam to do that. Suddenly, Sam looked at Noah, his blue eyes puzzled and then he said, "Dude, why do you smell like shower gel?"_

_There was a deathly silence and then, once again, raucous laughter rang around the family room as Kurt shook his head mournfully, Noah stared at Sam with huge eyes and Mike rolled around on the carpet. Artie was the first to recover and finally, as the laughter died down to a more manageable level, he looked at Sam._

"_Dude, don't ever change."_

.

Kristopher watched Kurt saunter down the corridor, the ever-present dark-skinned girl beside him like a bodyguard. Kris admired the way Kurt's charcoal-gray jeans clung to his pert, round ass, the globes flexing as he strode alongside his friend.

Santana watched Kris watching Kurt, a devious gleam in her black-olive eyes.

"So, you have a strategy yet to win over Lady Fair from my stud?"

Kris startled slightly and turned to look at the diminutive cheerleader, her head barely coming up to his shoulder. Her delicate appearance belied the truly iron-hard personality behind her beautiful eyes and he realized that he was glad he didn't find her that appealing. He almost felt sorry for Puckerman for being the object of her affections.

"Uh, yes, I guess."

"You guess?" Santana's eyes narrowed and one small, strong hand shot out to grab his forearm, tugging him closer to the bank of lockers they were standing beside. She turned to watch the horde of fellow students swirl past them and then she swung her head around to glare at the tall teen.

"Listen up, the longer you drag your ass getting into Dough-face's skin-tights, the tougher it's going to be for you." She tightened her hand on his arm, sinking her nails into the sleeve.

Kris frowned now; he hated being manhandled, even if it was by a girl who weighed a good 70 pounds or so less than him.

He shook off her hand and straightened away from the lockers. "Look, I want Kurt for myself, okay? How I go about winning him back is my business… and mine alone. I don't need your help."

She scoffed and shook her head, her ponytail bobbing. "You might think you're all that but clearly Lady Hummel prefers my boy to you. So, in my book, that means you're going to need all the help you can get!"

Just then, the sound of Kurt's sultry giggle floated back to them and Kris looked up in time to see the boy he was crushing on smiling up at Puckerman who had joined him and Mercedes. As Kris watched, Kurt slapped the muscular jock's arm playfully, but then he let his hand linger in a little caress. It wasn't blatant, in-your-face fooling around but it was undeniably intimate.

Feeling his gut clench at the sight of the two boys flirting, Kris just knew that things had progressed a bit between Kurt and Puckerman. He finally looked back down at the smirking Latina.

"Okay, okay. What do you suggest I do?"

Santana's smirk morphed into a scary Cheshire cat grin. "Now you're making sense. Come with me into my office," and she spun on her heels and led him toward the empty gymnasium.

Kris eyed her trim form and then rolled his eyes. He felt somehow like he was walking into a lion's den – really, lioness' – but he had no real clue how to separate Kurt from Puckerman's clutches. He hated to admit it but he probably did need Santana's help, God help him.

.

…

.

The afternoon found Kurt in the girls' lavatory, half bent over Noah washing blue slushy from his hair. They'd dropped their guard on the way to Glee and been ambushed by a couple of the jerks on the hockey team. It wasn't Nelson or any of his goons so apparently they hadn't passed on the Glee guys' warnings to the rest of the hockey team.

Noah stared up at Kurt's bottom lip that was caught in his teeth as he concentrated on washing the corn syrup away. He almost smiled but he knew that Kurt didn't find any of this funny; it wasn't funny but Noah was definitely enjoying the attention and almost wished they didn't have to leave the sanctuary of the girls' restroom.

"Okay, I think that's all of it now," Kurt murmured as he turned off the taps and then squeezed the excess water from Puck's hair. He then reached for his messenger back and pulled a towel out, rolling his eyes when Noah grinned at him. "Yes, we've learned to be prepared in this cess-pool of a school."

His sniping didn't faze Noah at all who took the opportunity to grab Kurt's hips and pull him down onto his lap.

"Hey! What are y_" Any further protest was muffled when Noah slid his tongue into the warm, sweet space and Kurt barely held back a groan. Kissing Noah had to be his new favorite thing, he thought as the hand not holding the towel slid up to caress the tanned teen's jawline. He gentled the kiss, smiling as Noah made a whiny sound, and sat back to look down into the dark eyes.

They stared at each other, soft smiles underlying the silent conversation between them – the sort of things that new lovers thought and whispered only to scream or groan later into receptive ears. Seriously, though, the girl's bathroom was not the place to be caught making out or even just eye-fucking each other as they were doing now and Kurt slid off of Puck's lap with a little grin.

"Come on, stud, let's get you all dry and shiny for Glee," Kurt murmured now, his voice a little husky, thanks to the fact that he was slightly hard just from kissing Puck.

Noah felt as if he could look at Kurt forever because every time he looked at him he felt like he was seeing another previously unseen facet. Kurt's face was smooth, composed but for the wash of pink on his cheekbones and his plump, smiling lips. Noah would never be able to explain how it is he'd gone from being a lover of women to this… totally besotted with a slender, pale-skinned, blue-eyed boy with the voice of an angel and the temper of a_ He couldn't think of anything equivalent to the fury that Kurt could unleash but the closest thing was watching a volcano erupt. First the smoke, maybe a little rumbling of the ground, just slight things you were inclined to ignore. Then would come the eruption… and all this drew Noah like nothing else.

Now he slid his hand up Kurt's surprisingly well-muscled thigh and stopped with his middle finger just an inch or so from the noticeable bulge in Kurt's jeans. That was another thing; how in hell did Kurt fit himself into these torturous jeans, packing what Noah knew now was a whole lot of boy? He watched the color deepen in Kurt's cheeks and then smirked.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now," Noah said, his voice low and his eyes intense, watching Kurt like the predator he was known to be.

Kurt didn't often see remnants of the old Puck in Noah these last few days; now though he had a feeling that this was the version of Noah all those Cheerios had got quite up close and personal with, and the pulse jumped in his throat. However, he cleared his throat, smoothed out his expression and rose from the other boy's lap unhurriedly.

"I have a very good idea, Puckerman. Right now, however, all you'll be doing is drying yourself off and changing into this shirt that I have for you."

Noah straightened up in the chair kept conveniently in the girls' bathroom and tugged on Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't come closer but he did smile at the jock. Noah huffed in slight irritation and then took the towel, scrubbing it all over his mohawk and then looking back at his boyfriend.

"I'd ask why you have a shirt for me in your ladybag but I guess you'll tell me you're always prepared." He secretly felt smug that Kurt did, indeed, think of him while packing whatever mysterious stuff went into that satchel he was never without. It gave their… thing… a level of intimacy he'd never, ever had with anyone else.

Kurt pretended to sniff haughtily and stared down his pointy nose at the other boy. "Well, of course, I'm always prepared. A certain person, whom I will not name at the moment, used to take great pleasure in dumpstering me. All this," and he made a gesture to his face and body, "takes time to perfect. I couldn't go through the day with the remnants of yoghurt cups and pieces of banana peel all over me, could I?"

Noah sat forward in the chair, handed Kurt the damp towel and then slipped out of the damp, sticky tee-shirt, glad that he had left his letterman jacket in the choir room, along with his back-pack. He murmured thanks when Kurt handed him a black tee-shirt that was probably a size too small and slid into it before getting to his feet.

Kurt's eyes ran appreciatively over the boy in front of him, unaware of the gleam in his eyes and probably the way he bit his lip as he watched Noah fiddle with one of the short sleeves. _My boyfriend has a body that doesn't stop_, ran through his mind, not realizing that Noah was watching him watch him.

"Like what you see?"

The flirty question snapped Kurt back to what they were supposed to be doing: getting out of there and heading to Glee club, and he snorted delicately.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have got the chance to do what you did last night, now would you?"

With a saucy little twitch of his shoulder and a smirk on his lips, he took up his things and sauntered out of the bathroom ahead of Noah. Of course, Noah took the opportunity to eye the jeans-clad ass in front of him and followed Kurt.

The night before had found them in Noah's room, door locked, panting and groaning into each other's mouth as they jerked each other off to quite satisfactory conclusions. Kurt had stared, dazed, into Noah's eyes as he caught his breath, wondering how come, barely two months after breaking up with Blaine, he had found himself in this position.

Now, as he headed towards the choir room, Noah striding beside him, he smiled to himself. _I guess this could be classified as a whirlwind relationship_, he grinned to himself, throwing a quick glance at Noah. "I'll meet you in the choir room. I've a book to get from the Library that I need for an assignment."

Noah slid an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss that should have stayed chaste, given where they were but there was no one around by this time so he went for it.

Kurt moaned as Noah sucked his tongue into his mouth and Kurt's hard on that had gone away came back to life. He tore his mouth away from Noah's and panted at the grinning boy. "Will you stop that!"

Noah grinned unrepentantly and rubbed his own crotch against Kurt's quickly before letting him go and stepping back. "Hey, I can't help it. I may have switched teams but I'm still a stud!"

With a hard pat to Kurt's backside – he studiously ignored the indignant squeak – he strutted down the hallway, secure in his badass self. Kurt stared after him, simultaneously turned on and slightly annoyed… and then he shook his head. Moving off down the other corridor that led towards the Library he muttered to himself about tigers and not grabbing them by the tail.

…

.

As Puck approached the choir room he saw Tina and Cedes outside the door and he raised one eyebrow in inquiry as he approached.

"Ladies, any reason why you're out here and not in there?"

It was a little odd because Glee usually started on time because Schue was almost always on time. However, Cedes answered him with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"There's just way too much drama in this school and too many leaders of this damn club!"

Tina nodded but clarified for a now very curious Puck. "Rachel and Santana are going at it again. The others don't know whether to take sides or not."

Puck frowned. "So what's Schue saying?"

"Oh, he isn't here as yet_ Well, he was but he got a message that Figgins needed him for a meeting with Sue. God knows she's probably on another mission to destroy the club."

The three of them nodded knowingly, all really tired by now of the ongoing feud between the two coaches. For some unknown reason, Sue had taken an instant dislike to Will, citing everything from his butt-chin to his curly hair as being offensive to her. Will, nice guy that he was – though a bit clueless – tended to shrug off everything Sue threw at him, which pissed her off more, everyone realized. Now she was trying, once again, no doubt, to get Figgins to do what she couldn't – annihilate the Glee club.

"Yeah, she's shit out of luck this time. I think Schue finally convinced Figgins that this year we have a real shot at bringing home a trophy," Puck said now in his usual laconic, couldn't give a shit tone. When he glanced down the hallway as if looking for someone, Cedes raised one eyebrow at him and asked, "Where's your boy?"

Just to mess with her he asked, "Which one?"

Mercedes struggled to hold back the laugh and mock frowned at him, glaring from beneath lowered brows. "The only one I care about, white boy!"

He held up a hand in mock surrender as Tina giggled. "Okay, okay, jeez. He's getting a book from the Library; he'll be here in no time, Aretha, so you can cool your tits."

He hopped out of the way as she playfully swung her bag at him. "You leave my 'girls' out of this, you perv!"

They laughed as they strode into choir room, barely noticing the air of quiet hostility. Puck sauntered up the risers to his usual seat and Mercedes took hers down in the front, Tina sliding over one to leave room for Mike to join her.

Puck looked around the room and then picked up his letterman jacket, frowning as he realized he'd left his cell phone in the pocket as he felt it bump against his leg. He shrugged it off, although he was sure that he had instead left it in his back pack, and then relaxed as he waited for Kurt to return.

He nodded at Finn and the guys, and then glanced up when he heard his name. He turned to Quinn and raised a brow, waiting for her to speak.

"Weren't you wearing one of those hideous heavy metal graphic tees this morning?"

Puck shrugged and then threw out a devil-may-care grin. "Uh-huh, one of the dicks on the hockey team probably didn't like it, threw a slushy at me and then ran like the little bitch he is before I could wipe that shit out of my eyes."

There were exclamations all around but the loudest was Finn's.

"Dude! Did you see who it was? I can go kick his ass right now; Schue isn't here yet."

Puck tamped down on the urge to laugh, looking at Finn's earnest face, so outraged on his behalf. Puck held up his hand as Mike and Sam chimed in with their obvious approval of that idea.

"Nah, it's cool; I'll get the bastard another time… soon." He smirked and no one there had any doubt that he would. Puck could fuck up a guy real good before the fool even saw it coming. Still, it was good to see the guys pulling together like that, willing to get revenge for one of their own.

Santana piped up in a sickeningly sweet voice that fooled no one. "So, what happened? You came prepared with another shirt just in case?"

Puck eyed her suspiciously as she got up and came to sit way too close to him, her breasts brushing one of his impressive biceps. He shook his head, "No, Kurt had it for me… packed it with his stuff this morning."

The silence in the room was so tense all of a sudden, he looked around, taking in the various expressions on the others' faces. He realized then that maybe, even after all the emotional drama that had gone down, they hadn't taken his feelings as serious. Maybe they'd thought he would get into Kurt's pants and then move on, calling it an experiment or something. He rolled his eyes and then turned to look at the door as both Kurt and Schue came into the room.

Kurt's eyes went immediately to the Cheerio almost sitting in Noah's lap and his face froze though his steps never faltered. His eyes slid to Noah's, however, and he let his lips curve into a little smile that no one could doubt as anything but intimate.

Noah felt his face warm slightly at the look that Kurt was giving him as he strode to his seat. Kurt lowered one eyelid in a saucy wink before sitting beside Mercedes, his head up, shoulders back, crossing his legs and altogether giving off an air of someone who had absolutely everything under control.

Santana saw the exchange between the two boys and her blood boiled. She had put her plan into effect before the others came into the choir room and now, anger goading her, she gave a soft laugh that was still loud enough to draw the attention of the others – except Kurt.

"Baby, you know I would have… taken care of you," she said now in a blatantly seductive tone as she pressed a breast harder against Puck's arm. She stroked up said arm to rest her hand on his shoulder, looking up flirtatiously through her lashes at his disinterested face.

While Schue, clueless and oblivious to the tension in the room as usual shuffled papers and muttered about Regionals rules, Mercedes grasped Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled at her, though, unconcerned. Unlike with Blaine, for some reason he was confident that none of the Latina's games would work on Noah.

Kurt knew very well that the vindictive Cheerio was boiling mad at what she saw as Puck's defection. Her continuing glares at him and snide remarks sailed over his head and slid off his back as he maintained an air of cool indifference. This only served to rile her more and Kurt thought briefly how much like her cheerleading coach she was – a bitch to the last.

Suddenly, Santana rose from the spot beside Noah, an object in her hand. He looked at her, puzzled, wondering why she was holding it as if it were evidence in a court of law. He didn't have long to wonder; the Cheerio strode down the risers to sit beside her too-quiet girlfriend, all the time making odd little humming sounds.

Then…

"By the way, Kurt, have you seen the latest picture on your Puck's phone? Oh," she widened her eyes dramatically and put a hand to her lips before giggling in faux innocence. "Maybe this isn't the sort of thing somebody like you would appreciate."

She tapped rapidly at the screen and then held it up to show Brittany, tacitly inviting her to join in on the so-called 'joke'. Brittany however, took one look at the screen, paled, and the bit her lip.

Everyone in the room now was riveted on the little play unfolding before them.

"Guys, we need to start setting up rehearsal schedules for both Sectionals and Regionals," Schue's voice startled them into staring at him blankly. He didn't continue though, going back to spreading out reams of paper on his desk and muttering to himself. All attention immediately went back to a smirking Santana who had gotten up again to walk towards Kurt.

"Wanna see?" She came to a halt before Kurt and held the phone out but suddenly Mercedes grabbed it from her, glaring hugely at the slender girl.

"What shit is this, Santana?!" Mercedes's voice ripped through the room, causing even Kurt to flinch at the extreme volume. Mercedes lurched to her feet and Santana took an involuntary step backward. No one said a word as they watched the two girls face off against each other.

"What does it look like, lardo? It's a pho-to-graph," Santana stated, insultingly slow. "What the fuck does it look like?"

"Santana, please!" That was Schue, finally picking up on the fact that things were not their usual state in the choir room. Everyone, including the Latina ignored him.

"Listen up, you skanky whore, I don't know what your problem is, but you better get over it… and real soon. I have no time for this. Now sit down and shut up or you will feel my size 8-wide up your skinny behind!"

"Mercedes, please!"

"Mr. Schue, please!"

Everyone gaped at Kurt who had now stepped into the fray. He turned his attention to the two girls squaring off in front of him and he put a hand on Mercedes' substantial arm. She ignored him for all of five seconds before glaring at him, huffing and then re-taking her seat.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the Latina who barely came up to his shoulder. She could be intimidating but she did not frighten him. He would never hit a girl… well, he had been brought up never to hit a girl… but he would make an exception in her case if it became necessary.

Santana glared at the boy towering over her and gritted her teeth. "Well, don't you want to see what it is?"

Kurt affected an air of boredom, stared at her for a few seconds and then held his hand out, palm upward, for the phone. She glanced quickly at the screen that had gone dark after so much time had passed, tapped it to get it to light up again… and handed it over with an air of triumph.

He stared down at the phone, just barely suppressing the urge to grimace, and studied the photo. It showed Santana in Noah's letterman jacket… and what seemed to be nothing else.

Everyone held their breath waiting and wondering what was on the phone. They couldn't know what was on it but they knew Santana; it had to be something probably illicit and definitely in poor taste. Everyone watched Kurt's face and waited for his reaction.

Kurt stared at the pic for a little while longer, noting the tech details of the photo… including the time. Suddenly he turned to the risers, looked straight at Noah and smiled.

Noah automatically smiled back and then it fell as Kurt looked back at Santana but clearly directed the next statement to him.

"Babe, I suggest you wash that jacket carefully before you put it on again." With that he took his seat, still holding the phone and stared insultingly at Santana with one elegant eyebrow raised as if to say, 'Well?'

Santana hadn't realized that she had raised her hand to slap Kurt's smirking face until she felt her wrist grabbed and twisted down to her side. She cried out in pain and stared at Mercedes who had been watching the interplay as if she had, indeed, suspected how Santana would react.

"Hell to the naw, bitch! No one touches my boy… but _his_ boy!"

She turned away as if unconcerned but spun back at the sound of Santana's outraged scream and Brittany's, "San, no!"

Mercedes's eyes widened at the sight of Finn holding the madly struggling Latina, her feet off the ground and her legs flailing as if she was still trying to kick Mercedes. A stream of invective poured from the struggling girl's mouth and it was only Schue's wincing that convinced them that yes, she was cussing up a storm in Spanish!

The others stared at Finn and Santana as Schue hurried forward with a horrified look on his face.

"SANTANA! Pull yourself together or I will see to it that you are thrown out of the Cheerios. Stop it now!"

For the first time ever the kids heard a tone of authority in Schue's voice and even Puck looked surprised. Kurt looked at their choir leader with a faintly skeptical air and then turned his eyes towards Santana.

Her feet were on the ground now and she was straightening her clothes and smoothing her ponytail as if nothing had happened. The high color in her face and her heaving chest gave the lie to her studied demeanor and then she stalked over to go and sit beside Brittany. A low murmur ran through the choir room and Schue clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

While all of this was happening, Brittany had sat there with a stricken look. Now, as Santana took her seat beside her and tried to look as if she had not just suffered a humiliating set down, Brittany stood as Schue spoke.

"Mr. Schue," she interrupted him. "I don't feel good. Can I go?"

Santana turned concerned eyes up at her girlfriend; Britt usually told her if she wasn't feeling well.

Schue stared at her, nonplused, and then looked at Santana who usually saw to Brittany as she was prone to getting lost between corridors. "Uh, Santana, will you_?"

"No, not Santana," came Brittany's quiet voice and she ignored the stricken look on the Latina's face.

Across the room Quinn leapt up. "I'll take her home, Mr. Schue. As it is, I don't think anyone is in the mood for practice right now."

She said it in such a quiet yet respectful way that Schue found himself nodding. The general shuffling and movement drew attention away from her as she hurried over to Brittany and took her hand. The blonde hugged her backpack to her chest and stepped past her ex-girlfriend, her head down and generally looking like a kicked puppy.

Puck and Kurt left the room with Mercedes pushing Artie's chair, Finn, Mike, Sam and Tina carrying up the rear while Finn complained that everything had made him hungry again.

Slowly the room emptied out, leaving Schue staring at the papers he had been trying to organize so he could give it to the kids to peruse. The competition season was coming up and the administrative stuff had to be handled along with all the rehearsing and making of costumes, fund-raising, etc. They did not have time for personal, petty dramas and vendettas and he was heartily sick of it after these three years.

He looked up as Santana rose slowly from her seat, a faraway look on her face.

"Santana? You okay?" He had seen lots of different expressions on this girl's face, most of them unpleasant, but he honestly couldn't say what he was seeing now.

She looked up at him almost as if she didn't understand the words he'd spoken and then she blinked as if coming back from somewhere. She didn't smile or frown but Schue knew that he was looking at someone who was on a mission. Determination was there, deep in her eyes, but Schue realized he had no idea what that mission could be. He was clueless most of the time but he knew that Brittany's refusal to have Santana take her home was a pretty significant event.

Santana gave him a wisp of a smile and then shook her head, her ponytail swinging. "I-I don't know, Mr. Schue," her answer finally came, her voice low.

"Do you need a lift home? Or should I call somebody?"

She blinked and then it was as if the real Santana, the one that had tried to scratch Kurt's eyes out, slowly filled her eyes. She smirked full out, now.

"I can take care of myself… but thanks for asking," and with that she swung out of the room, her super-short cheerleading skirt flipping from side to side.

Will stared at the door before shaking his head. Not for the first time he heaved a sigh and a prayer, thankful that his teenage years were long past.

_God, maybe the name should be changed to Drama Club_, he thought now as he tiredly returned to shuffling all the papers Figgins had given him back into his satchel. _Things could not be anymore melodramatic if it were._

.

**TBC**

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 22**

**By Dani J.**

**…**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.**

**A/N: There are not enough words to apologize, you guys, for the long break. I hope you're all still with me and continue to enjoy my little saga. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, they are such a huge boost.**

…

.

_**Last chapter:**__ Will stared at the door before shaking his head. Not for the first time he heaved a sigh and a prayer, thankful that his teenage years were long past._

God, maybe the name should be changed to Drama Club_, he thought now as he tiredly returned to shuffling all the papers Figgins had given him back into his satchel. _Things could not be any more melodramatic if it were.

.

Kris fell into step beside Santana as she came out the front doors of the school, eyeing the odd expression on her face. He hadn't been inside the choir room but he knew something must have happened when he saw the looks on the faces of the other Glee kids. Now as he walked silently beside his co-conspirator, he only hoped whatever it was hadn't set back their plans.

Santana glanced up at the gangly boy beside her, stopped and turned to him. "I think I may have underestimated Ladyface back there," she began.

Kris gaped at her. "What? How_ No, what exactly happened in there? I thought you had a foolproof plan?!"

Santana glanced around at the now empty parking lot and then glared back up at him. "He's way more confident about Puck than I thought, okay? I have to find some other way of shaking him up… or, maybe…"

The way she looked up at him with an odd gleam in her eye made him feel suddenly uncomfortable. He wondered what other nefarious idea had just occurred to her and waited for her to explain.

Santana smirked as she slid oversized dark shades onto her nose and looked at him over the top of the frames. "Don't worry; I'll get you into those skin-tights of his… real soon."

Turning towards where her car was parked, her ponytail swinging sassily, she flicked her fingers at him in a 'come along' gesture. "Follow me; we have plans to make."

He headed to his bike and climbed on, settling his helmet on as he watched her slide behind the wheel of her sporty little hybrid. He waited for her to head out before falling in behind her, his mind wandering over all the possible ideas she could come up with to separate Kurt and Puckerman.

Kris rolled his eyes as he gunned the motor of his powerful bike. Seriously, Santana clearly thought of herself as some teen criminal mastermind or something, but he was beginning to lose faith in her abilities. She just might have come up against a situation that she could not pervert to her own ends but he was willing to go along, just because he really wanted Kurt back… well, at least back in his arms.

…

Kurt sighed happily as he fell onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. He turned his head to glance at the tanned boy panting beside him and then chuckled.

"Wow, you really do deserve that reputation, don't you," he said teasingly, his voice husky and breathy as he stroked the back of one hand down Puck's damp chest.

Puck lifted up onto one elbow and gazed down at Kurt's flushed face, taking in the bright blue eyes and the lush, pink lips. He realized he probably had an equally goofy grin on his face but he couldn't help it.

When they'd got downstairs to Kurt's room after coming home from the fiasco that was Glee club meeting, Kurt had jumped him before he could even put his backpack down. He'd barely had time to catch him, sliding his hands down Kurt's butt to his legs and lifting him onto him just as they fell onto the huge bed.

Kurt had kissed him hungrily, almost as if he was staking his claim again on Puck, the thought of Santana's outrageous behavior spurring him on. Puck didn't mind at all; he wouldn't mind Kurt staking his claim every single day if it got him the mind-blowing orgasm that had followed.

They were both sweaty and sticky in their pants but Puck couldn't care less. The memory of Kurt's lips and tongue and teeth nipping, sucking and licking him to a frenzy was enough wank-worthy material to last a good while.

"Hey," Puck murmured now as his breathing evened out, one hand smoothing up Kurt's chest, the edge of his pinky just caressing one sweet, pink nipple. God, he loved the way Kurt looked, especially after coming; he couldn't get enough of him and a part of his mind wondered if maybe he had always been gay and hadn't realized it.

"Hey," Kurt murmured back, his eyes riveted on Noah's and smiling as he licked his lips. Immediately Noah's eyes riveted to his lips and he did it again… and was rewarded when their came together again in another devouring kiss.

Noah eased down onto his back, taking Kurt with him so the slimmer boy was resting atop him. Kurt was a little heavier than what he was used to, but not by much. He slid his hands down to the delectable ass and squeezed rhythmically, swallowing the soft sounds Kurt emitted.

Kurt gentled the kiss and lifted his head, his eyes sleepy as he stared down at his boyfriend. With a last little peck to Noah's full lips, he rested his head on the muscular chest and sighed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to slap Santana, right there in the choir room," he murmured, his hand stroking over the smooth, tanned skin. His head bobbed as Noah chuckled.

"Yeah, you looked pretty calm on the outside but I'm beginning to know the signs," Noah said with a grin in his voice. He rather liked the very possessive way Kurt had reacted; even though it looked like Santana was interested in him again, he knew it was more because of a dog-in-the-manger attitude. She didn't really want him – she just didn't want Kurt to have him. He, therefore, was not flattered at all by her renewed interest. He could definitely do without people like her in his life. Kurt was the genuine thing and he was not going to let anything, or anyone, get in their way.

He looked at Kurt now, taking in every single feature as if committing it to memory. He couldn't understand how, not so long ago, he was walking around, luring Cheerios into the janitors' closets around the school, seducing MILFs and just generally being a typical horndog and now, he was simply different.

Lifting a hand to trace along Kurt's eyebrow and watching the thick lashes fall, he sighed. Everything about Kurt appealed to him, from the pale, smooth skin to the lush lips… not to mention the surprisingly fit body that was almost always concealed beneath layers of designer clothing. Kurt's body had been a surprise to him… a happy one... and so far he'd gotten Kurt off with mutual hand jobs, but he was looking forward to so much more. He felt himself hardening as he thought about it and grinned unrepentantly when Kurt suddenly stared back at him.

Kurt smirked as he felt Noah's body reacting to his, even so soon after they had brought each other off.

"Well, well, I think we need to get going before we get distracted again, don't you?" His voice was seductive, belying the intent of the words but Noah knew he was serious. Kurt got a little domineering when he had plans and right now they were supposed to be doing their homework assignments before his dad got home.

Noah knew that Kurt's dad kind of liked him but he really did not want to push his luck. If he came home and found them working diligently, it could only go that much further to getting the man to really accept him as Kurt's boyfriend. He sighed now in a longsuffering manner and then grinned when Kurt giggled.

They finally separated from each other, Kurt handing him wipes to take care of himself while he popped into his _en suite_ to take care of business. Then they headed upstairs to get a snack before settling down to their work, which Kurt preferred they do, spread out in the family room.

An hour later, Burt came in to find both boys working hard and as he headed into the kitchen for a drink, he could hear Kurt bossing Noah around. Burt shook his head, realizing once again how much Kurt was like his sweet Elizabeth and he smiled in reminiscence. Noah was a lucky boy, if he only realized it… and if he didn't, he was here to remind him.

Coming back out to the family room, Burt settled into his favorite recliner, took up the remote and clicked onto his favorite channel. He looked over at Kurt, taking in the focused way he looked at Noah when he was talking to him, apparently explaining something from their English homework. Burt realized that, in the first flush of their relationship, no one else existed for Kurt. All that he was, all that he felt was there for Noah; in turn, the jock looked at Kurt as if all his Hanukkah gifts were in the form of one slender, pale-skinned boy.

Burt chuckled, drawing the attention of both boys and he shook his head at their questioning looks. "Oh, no, no; don't mind me. This show is pretty interesting."

Kurt looked at the TV and all he saw was that loud-mouthed infomercial guy. He narrowed his eyes at his dad, getting the feeling that it wasn't anything on the screen that had amused his dad, but he didn't press the matter.

He got up while closing some of his textbooks and looked at Noah. "Want to help me get dinner ready, sweetie?"

Burt held back a snort of amusement as color flooded the other boy's high cheekbones. Kurt had got to learn not to use that endearment in public, if the jock was going to retain any street cred.

Noah glanced at Mr. Hummel and then back at his boyfriend before nodding. "Am I staying for dinner?"

It was an oblique way of asking if the older man was okay with him staying but Kurt jumped in before his dad could say anything. With a haughty tilt to his pointy nose he reached his hand down to Noah.

"Of course you're staying!" And that was that.

Noah followed the slim figure as Kurt led the way to the kitchen, flicking a quick glance at Kurt's grinning dad. _Oy, I'm so whipped_.

…

Kristopher sat in Santana's bedroom, his discomfort manifest in the way his eyes flickered around the room, unable to come to rest on any one thing for too long.

Santana sauntered from the bathroom where she had gone to change, a move indicating that she still had some modesty somewhere in her.

"Okay, here's what you have to do," she began as she climbed onto her bed and curled up her slender tanned legs comfortably beneath her. "You have to make a serious move on Lady Lips."

Kris stared at her disbelievingly. "Um, Santana, this is Kurt we're talking about."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean, 'so'? I may have only known him for days compared to you, but even I can tell that he's seriously into Puckerman! What do you want me to do, kidnap him?" He scoffed loudly at that before rolling his eyes and getting up.

"Hold on, _chico_! The boy likes you, okay! I've seen the way he's been with you, smiling and flirting; Puckerman just probably slipped past you in the ratings because of some emotional bullshit, but Kurt is just like any other boy – fickle!"

Kris bristled at that but knew better than to contradict the volatile Latina outright. He raised his palms outward in a calming gesture. "Okay, okay, calm down. What do you have in mind?"

Santana smiled as she settled back against the pillows and crossed her arms behind her head. "I think you should take a leaf out of Puck's book."

Kris frowned at her, not understanding. "What – what leaf?"

A string of Spanish curses left the girl as she rolled her eyes and Kris suppressed a moue of distaste. He hated when girls swore; heck, he himself didn't like to swear, something that usually set him apart from the other kids he'd known. However, he waited patiently for her to answer him.

"Appeal to Kurt's emotions, moron! Can't you think of something that would get through his self-absorbed armor?"

Kris almost rolled his eyes at her calling Kurt self-absorbed. She was so into herself she didn't realize or care whom she was hurting in her 'quest' to get whatever she set her eyes on. Still, she just might have a point.

Kurt was a fairly soft-hearted guy and if he came to him with a story, didn't come off arrogant or cocky, he might have a chance. He didn't see how Puckerman could compete with him, not really, because he had so much more to offer Kurt. Puckerman had the home court advantage in that he and Kurt had history. It was lucky for him that not all the history between Kurt and Puckerman was good; maybe he could play on that, point out Puckerman's failings, but not in too obvious a way. Hmmm, Santana just might be onto a winner here.

Grabbing the strap of his backpack and settling it onto one shoulder, Kris turned to her now and smiled confidently. "Okay, that might just work. In the meantime, you'll keep pester- uhm, distracting Puckerman?"

Her shiny black eyes narrowed at his slip but she simply nodded, flicking her fingers at him in dismissal. Boy, how he hated when she did that!

He left the Lopez house, his mind awhirl with possible scenarios to play on Kurt's compassionate nature. Even as he set the GPS to find his way home, half his mind was on how he was going to 'woo' Kurt away from Puckerman. A smile stretched his lips and his handsome face lit up, picturing a time, not too far away, when Kurt would be riding with him on the back of his bike. Oh, yeah, he had a lot in his arsenal and he was going to pull out the big guns to get Kurt back.

…

The next day found Kris setting his plan into place. He was standing by Kurt's locker, trying to look as harmless as possible but with a faint, friendly smile in place.

Kurt's footsteps slowed as he neared the boy and his locker, his eyebrows rising in silent query.

"Oh, hi, Kris, what's up?"

Kris straightened up away from the locker, his eyes lighting up as Kurt drew closer. The slender singer was wearing a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt with a slender black tie, his signature tight jeans in a pale grey and black, ankle-high boots. What intrigued Kris was that Kurt was wearing black, fingerless gloves. It was sexy on Kurt and Kris found his eyes were glued to Kurt's hands even as he responded.

"Hello, beautiful." He grinned when Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't otherwise look offended. "Love the look; want to go for a ride later? You're already half-dressed for it."

This was not what Kris had planned to say but the gloves had thrown him off. Kurt narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and stared up at him. Kris raised a placating hand and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, that's not what I'm here for – really." When Kurt simply opened his locker but looked at him over the door, he continued. "Uhm, remember the project? You promised to help me and the AV guys?"

Kurt took out the books he needed, then closed and locked the locker. "I kind of thought that was just a way for you to get to me, Kristopher. Did you seriously want my help?"

Kris fell into step beside him and nodded, looking earnestly at the suspicious singer. "Of course I want your help. I love your voice and I want you to narrate it. Why would you think I wasn't serious?"

He smirked inwardly when he saw the faint color suddenly wash Kurt's cheeks. The other boy flicked a little glance at him before looking straight ahead.

"You were just so flirty and when we did end up at your house_ well, you remember." Kurt's voice was soft, clearly not wanting the other kids in the busy hallway to hear him.

Kris grinned at Kurt and slipped his hand to the small of Kurt's back, ostensibly to move him out of the way of a group of jocks heading in their direction. Kurt didn't even seem to notice it; he just moved to the side of the corridor as they continued on their way. Kris really wanted to touch more, wondering if he slipped his hand down and acted as if it was an accident, if he could get away with it. No, he thought now, Kurt was pretty sharp and he did not want to fall anymore in the 'ratings', according to Santana.

"So," he asked now, "would you want to meet up later while we go over some stuff?"

Kurt pursed his lips as he thought about it. He didn't have any specific plans after school with Noah; in fact, he had planned to sort out some clothes in his closet that he wanted to give to Goodwill. That could be done anytime, though; he was free that evening then to help Kris with his project.

"Okay, how about this evening, about 6? My house, though," he added hurriedly, throwing a quick glance at the taller teen.

Kris nodded, trying not to look too eager. Yes, that was perfect, actually. He could try and get into the father's good books, maybe talk some automotive stuff with the man. Puckerman didn't look as if he would be in any dad's good books so he would definitely beat him out there.

"Yeah, actually, that's a great idea. Your dad could even take a look at my bike if he wanted to," he said, almost wincing at how much like a suck up he sounded.

Kurt looked at him with a tiny smile. "Oh, my dad won't be there; today is one of his days to work late, give the other guys a break, you know," and he strutted ahead to slip into his classroom just as the bell rang.

Kris stood in the hallway, stunned and his mind racing – not to mention the way other parts perked up at the thought of him and Kurt alone in his house. Yes, he was in!

…

Kurt grinned as he slipped into the house, calling out to check if Finn was home. The ensuing silence didn't surprise him; the house had that feeling that a sensitive person could tell that it was empty. Kurt hummed to himself as he headed down to his room, slinging his backpack onto the couch as he passed it.

Kris would be there in a couple of hours and Kurt had a feeling the boy had been stunned when he'd told him his dad wouldn't be home until late. Kurt was not naïve; he knew that Kris had not given up on trying to get into his pants, regardless of the fact that Kurt was with Noah now.

He slipped out of his clothes and headed into the shower, sighing as the water cascaded down onto him. He loved the idea that he was washing the day away, refreshing himself for whatever came later. He'd had lunch with Noah, well not so much with him alone as they were with the rest of the Glee club. Noah was supposed to have football practice so they weren't going to hang out later. He'd told him that he would be working on the project with Kristopher and although he hadn't looked pleased, he hadn't said anything about it. He'd simply nodded and continued to play with Kurt's fingers beneath the table.

Kurt's eyes got dreamy as he thought about Noah, how sexy he was, how surprisingly sweet and how strangely docile he was with Kurt. As he soaped his slender body, he let his mind run to the time when he and Noah would finally go the whole way, imagining himself writhing beneath the muscular boy. He started to harden and he let his hands slip down and wrap around his length. He loved masturbating in the shower, what with his penchant for cleanliness and as he finally shuddered to a climax, he smiled.

It wouldn't be long before he got Noah where he really wanted him – in his hot body. Sex with Blaine had been good, very good, but it hadn't blown his mind. He had a feeling, from just the few hand jobs he and Noah had indulged in, that full on sex with him was going to be earth-shaking.

He finished washing quickly, mindful of the soon-cooling water and got out of the tub. He walked into his room with just his towel wrapped around him and sat at his vanity table, his mind still on Noah and the future. He rubbed his moisturizer into his skin, musing now on the fact that he needed to replenish his supplies and then thought of taking Noah with him the next time he went shopping. Mercedes would just have to understand, he thought with a smirk. It was time Noah was educated on the fine art of shopping with Kurt Hummel.

He finally slipped into one of his more conservative 'at-home' outfits – soft sweats and a football jersey that Finn had outgrown – and then went upstairs to fix himself a snack. It was nice to have the house to himself and he savored the silence while he ate. He glanced at the clock, startled to see that it was later than he'd thought and then hurried downstairs to retrieve his homework.

Kris might be glad that he and Kurt would be alone but Kurt hadn't told him that Carole would be home within minutes of his arrival. He grinned to himself; the other boy was pretty transparent, though he didn't realize it, and Kurt wanted to see how he would react when the rest of Kurt's family turned up.

Precisely at six, the doorbell rang. Kurt, who had just come back from a quick trip to the powder room, grinned to himself and skipped to the door. He flung it open and welcomed Kris inside with a happy, "Hey, you're a punctual guy!"

Kris grinned at Kurt's surprisingly casual appearance. 'Wow, no skinnies tonight,' he thought. 'I wonder if that's an invitation?' He shook his head at himself and greeted Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, you look like a guy who appreciates punctuality so, here I am!" They chuckled as Kurt led the way into the family room, Kris a little disappointed that the oversized jersey hid one of Kurt's best assets from view.

Kurt indicated one of the couches and said, "I thought we could work in here," and Kris nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool. I think we could use the TV to look over what we've got filmed so far and you could look over the script we came up with."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, a little surprised that the AV guys had actually worked on so much stuff already. "Okay, yeah, we can do that. Uhm, would you like something to drink – water, soda?"

Kris nodded and asked quite politely for soda, to which Kurt responded that he had a choice of Sprite or Coke. "Coke, please," Kris said, his eyes running over Kurt's form and coming up to the slightly tousled hair. His fingers itched to sink into the thick mass and he bit his lip as Kurt turned to head into the kitchen.

Kurt's mind was on fetching the soda and glasses, wondering if maybe Kris preferred to drink out of the can when he felt him come up behind him. He turned with the two soda cans in his hand, about to ask if he'd changed his mind.

Kris's mouth covered his, muffling the first of his words and he found himself being kissed hungrily. He brought his hands up, still with the cold soda cans in them and pushed at Kris's shoulders, his eyes wide.

"Mmmph, Kristopher, what the heck?!"

His lips damp from the assault, he stared at the taller teen who had stepped back and was running a hand down the back of his head. He looked a little abashed and Kurt frowned at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Kris looked at Kurt apologetically. "Kurt, please, I'm so_"

Kurt interrupted him. "What's the matter with you?! Was this still a part of your plan?" He slammed the soda cans down on the kitchen table and pushed his way past the taller boy.

Kris sighed in frustration, cursing his lack of impulse control. "Kurt, please, it's not like that!"

Kurt stormed to the center of the family room and turned around to glare at him, his arms folded tightly across his body. "Are you going to try and convince me you actually came here to work on your project?"

Kris looked at his body language and immediately adjusted his. He dropped his head, allowed his shoulders to slump a bit and then said quietly, "I can't convince you but I did come here to work. I just_ you look so_" he stopped and sighed before looking back up, contrition all over his face. "I didn't plan to kiss you today."

Kurt's eyes flickered, surprised at Kristopher's admission. "Today? You had planned to kiss me another time, then?"

Kris took a seat on the couch and didn't look at Kurt. "Ever since I met you – you know it's true – I have wanted you, Kurt. I never made any bones about it; I think you're the most beautiful boy… and the kindest person I've ever met."

The silence stretched as the tension left Kurt and he moved to sit in the chair opposite the couch on which Kris was sitting, looking so disconsolate. Kurt watched him, trying to figure out if this was some kind of con but he knew Kris was speaking the truth. He had never denied finding Kurt attractive from the moment they'd met; Kurt had simply been blind-sided by his own unexpected attraction to Noah. Now Kris was doing what he guessed any red-blooded boy would do – try to win him back.

He sighed and looked away before turning back to the boy in front of him. "Kris, you know I'm with Noah now."

Kris looked up, his green eyes intense as he stared at Kurt. "But you haven't slept with him yet, I can tell."

Kurt flushed, his temper rising and his eyes hardening at Kris's words. "What the_! That's between Noah and me, nobody else!" He shot to his feet and Kris got up too, his eyes wide as he tried to speak but Kurt cut him off.

"You know what? I think I'm going to change my mind about working on this so-called project," Kurt said now, his ire truly engaged as he moved past the other boy. Kris, however, was not going to give up so easily. He grasped Kurt's arm gently, halting the slender boy.

"Please, Kurt, I wasn't lying about the project, okay," he said and then released Kurt's arm to sit on the couch again. He ran a hand over his close-cropped hair and sighed. "I just want at least one date before I leave, please?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise, his anger draining away, and he took his seat again. "Wait, leave? You just got here, Kristopher." The confusion was evident in his voice and Kris looked up at him, his eyes serious.

"Yeah, well, my dad's job isn't what he'd thought so he wants us to head back home by the end of the month." He sighed. "It's a real drag; I just got here… and I was starting to like it."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. A part of him was just a tiny bit skeptical but the major part of him doubted that any sane person would come up with a story like that, just to wangle a date out of him.

The silence was broken by the sound of a key in the front door and Kurt tilted his head, listening carefully. Then he turned back to Kris and murmured, "My stepmom's here," before getting up to head to the foyer.

"Kurt, honey, come and get this bag for me, will you?"

Kris could hear Kurt's soft voice but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Suddenly a pleasant-looking woman came into the room and smiled at him warmly. "Hello, I'm Carole Hummel, Kurt's stepmom and Finn's mom."

Kris came over immediately and took her hand, smiling in that charming way that flattered older women. He smirked inwardly as her cheeks pinked. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel," he said politely, his green eyes bright.

She chuckled and then asked, "Has Kurt gotten you something to drink?" Her eyes fell on the folders that presumably held some school work and she said, "Oh, were you boys working on something?"

Kurt appeared behind her and rolled her eyes at her unintentional double entendre. "We have a project to work on but I don't know if we'll get it done tonight."

Kris stared at Kurt, slightly aghast and Carole, seeing this, turned to Kurt. "Oh, no, go ahead, hon. I'll just get out of your way and let you get on with things."

It was Kris's turn to suppress a grin at her wording. "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. Kurt's going to be perfect for this project." He wasn't averse to using anything to his advantage and he watched as Kurt narrowed his eyes at him before he followed his stepmom into the kitchen with the grocery sacks she'd handed him.

Kris sat back on the couch and crossed his fingers, hoping Kurt had bought his story. His dad's job had a one-month trial period but Kris knew he liked it well enough to stay on. Kurt didn't have to know that; the fact that there was a trial period made what he said only a borderline lie. All's fair in love and war, he reminded himself and then looked up quickly when Kurt came back into the room.

Kurt handed Kris his glass of soda before taking a seat again and sipping from his. He had decided that he would finish this project because he had given Kris his word. However, he wasn't certain that he wanted to go on a date with the other boy, simply because he was leaving soon. He thought about it while they drank, unaware of Kris's private gloating.

He was certain that Kurt would eventually give him a chance. Kurt's soft heart would not allow him to ignore any heartfelt plea; he just had to play it cool, not get beyond himself and pull another stunt like that one earlier in the kitchen. Still, he licked his lips as he remembered the feel of Kurt's mouth against his. If Kurt hadn't slept with Puckerman yet, it wouldn't be cheating if he got in there first, would it?

Kris smiled innocuously at Kurt, enjoying the sight of the other boy looking so innocent and delectable. Kurt was different from all his other conquests; an innate purity seemed to glow from him and Kris wanted him.

He would see to it that Kurt had a good time with him; he could taste the other boy's intoxicating, barely tapped sensuality and it would be his pleasure to awaken that side of Kurt, to educate him. When he was finished with him, Puckerman would get a better lover out of Kurt, because Kris would have seen to it. Puckerman should actually thank him, he thought now, and smiled down into his drink.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Next up, Santana's Plan B. Mwah-ha-hah!**


	23. Chapter 23

Catalyst

Chapter 23

By Dani J.

…

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have decided to just be friends and the dapper boy realized he really missed Dalton Academy so he's gone back. No Klaine-bashing is intended, it just wouldn't have worked for this fic. However, Kurt has an admirer in a new kid… and Puck isn't happy at all but doesn't seem willing to step up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Blame RM and company for this unfairly attractive and addictive group of characters. Well, except for my cute, original character, Kristopher.

**.**

…

.

_**Last chapter**__: Kris smiled innocuously at Kurt, enjoying the sight of the other boy looking so innocent and delectable. Kurt was different from all his other conquests; an innate purity seemed to glow from him and Kris wanted him._

_He would see to it that Kurt had a good time with him; he could taste the other boy's intoxicating, barely-tapped sensuality and it would be his pleasure to awaken that side of Kurt, to educate him. When he was finished with him, Puckerman would get a better lover out of Kurt, because Kris would have seen to it. Puckerman should actually thank him, he thought now, and smiled down into his drink._

.

At the moment that Kris was mentally rubbing his hands together over the prospect of getting into Kurt's pants before Puck could, Santana was setting phase two of her plan into action.

Pulling up outside of the Puckerman house, she slid out of her sporty little car and shut the door with a bump of her slender hips. She looked up at the house and smirked derisively; really, Puck was so beneath her but she refused to have him dump her for that imitation girl he was panting after.

Seriously, who could look at her rocking bod, made even more luscious with the enhancements her dad had inadvertently paid for. Many guys would give their left nut to be in the position(s) that Puck had been, getting a taste of prime meat – and he was going to pass up all this for … that. Her lips curled as she thought of him with Kurt.

It wasn't that she was homophobic, what with her getting in her lady loving as often as possible with Brittany, whose truly spectacular skills in the bed made her damp just thinking about them. No, all this was about her pride and she was damned if she was going to allow this… this travesty!

She stalked up the driveway and leaned on the doorbell, which she knew was annoying, and when the door flew open, she stared down at the little girl staring back up at her quite haughtily.

"Noah isn't here right now; he's still at school," Sarah announced with a touch of hostility. Of all the people her brother hung out with, Santana was her least favorite; Quinn Fabray was second to her. At least the blonde used to make an effort to be nice to her, sometimes bringing her small gifts like hairbands or lip glosses in cute colors or yummy flavors. Santana Lopez never did that; she simply pushed past her all the time as if she didn't count.

Santana pushed past the pre-teen girl who looked so much like her brother and stepped into the hallway, staring around and sniffing as if she'd smelled something offensive. She looked down at Sarah and raised a supercilious eyebrow at her.

"I know; I'll just go up and wait for him in his room." With that she stalked up the stairs, putting an extra swing in her hips just to annoy the little girl she knew was still watching her.

"Bitch!" Sarah's voice was just loud enough for Santana to hear but the Latina didn't acknowledge it; she simply headed into Puck's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Inside, she looked around the room, noting thankfully that Ma Puckerman must have gotten on Puck's case because it actually looked clean and tidy for once. She smirked as she started to put her plan in place, and 10 minutes later she was ready, simply waiting for Puck to get home.

…

Kris and Kurt did actually do some work on the narrative for Kris's project, a fact that sort of surprised Kurt himself. He still had his doubts as to Kris's authenticity, wondering sometimes when he caught the other boy staring at his lips or some part of his body what his plans really were.

By 7 o'clock, though, they had got quite a bit done and when Burt Hummel's throat was heard being cleared quite strenuously from the dining room, Kris took the hint and gathered his stuff together.

"So, Kurt, when would be a good day to come into the lab to finish this up?" Kris tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible but it was a little difficult when he'd looked up just in time to see Kurt finishing the last of his glass of water. The way Kurt's adam's apple bobbed in his smooth, pale throat as he swallowed brought all sorts of images to mind and Kris had to concentrate hard to keep all thoughts hidden.

Kurt licked his lips and then shrugged, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he mentally reviewed his extra-curriculars for the week. "Mmmm, I would say… maybe Wednesday; I don't have Glee practice on that day."

Kris jumped on that and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, Wednesday could work. You know where the A/V lab is, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him but nodded. "Of course, I do. What time is good?"

"Right after last period is okay. So," Kris finished gathering his stuff together and stood, "see you in school tomorrow?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll be at school tomorrow." He moved off to call to his dad through the dining room door. "Hey, dad, Carole, Kris is heading out now."

"Bye, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel; nice to meet you," Kris called out politely and through the open door he gave the grown-ups a friendly wave. They waved back, Carole answering happily, "Nice to meet you, too!"

Kurt led the way to the front door and opened it, standing back far enough that Kris didn't get the feeling that he was being anything more than polite. As Kris passed him, he moved back ever so slightly so the other boy couldn't brush against him.

Kris bit his lip, hiding his annoyance at Kurt's actions. He really regretted the earlier misstep in the kitchen; now Kurt was feeling distrustful of him and that had set his plan back a bit.

He smiled down at Kurt, though, enjoying the other boy's beautiful eyes that glowed in the odd light of early evening. "See you…"

Kurt nodded, his lips pursed. "Yeah," he muttered and stepped back, watching as Kris sauntered down the driveway. He shook his head as Kris waved a hand jauntily over his shoulder and then, as the other boy got onto his bike, he shut the door firmly, not even waiting for him to move off.

Walking back into the family room, Kurt slid his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, wondering why Puck hadn't called him. Diverting his footsteps and trying to suppress a happy grin, he headed up to change his shirt to something more form-fitting and then returned to the dining room and his parents.

"I think I'll just dash around to Noah's for a bit, okay? I'll be back before dinner!"

He popped out quickly before his dad could voice any objections and he smiled widely at the thought of paying his boyfriend a surprise visit. Humming to himself, he went and got his car keys and after checking himself in the hallway mirror, headed out to his car.

…

Puck was not in a good mood.

Puck was, in fact, in a towering temper.

For the first time in his life he had thrown a girl out of his room. Not just any girl, either; the girl who knew all his secrets and, apparently, all the buttons to push.

He had got home from practice not an hour before and even though he had taken a shower in the locker rooms at school, he was looking forward to a longer, more leisurely one where he could take care of a little business. Showering at school was more a necessity where he didn't want to put on back his regular clothes on his stinky, sweaty body. The shower at home, however, was the place where he could… get busy… without anyone around talking smack about all the girls they had fucked or would like to fuck.

Puck had got home to the sight of Santana's car parked at the curb and, wondering briefly what the heck she was up to now, he had parked in his driveway, leaving enough room for his mom's car later. He let himself into the house, calling out to his sister who was watching cartoons and eating cookies in the living room. He didn't see Santana in there so, realizing that she must be upstairs, he took the stairs two at a time.

He had burst into only to come to a screeching halt – well, it would have been screeching had there been tiles instead of carpeting – before his bed… and its unwelcome occupant.

"What… the… fuck? Lopez?!" Puck stared at his erstwhile fuck-buddy, sprawled on his bed and looking like something from a porno. Puck spluttered as forty different thoughts flickered and writhed through his brain.

First of all – what the everliving fu_? "Really?"

He straightened up and crossed his impressive guns across his equally impressive chest and stared down at the near-naked girl preening before him. Santana was wearing – well, almost wearing – a one-piece outfit that was so tight and so sheer, it looked as if it was splitting her shaved crotch in two.

'Wow, talk about camel toe!' Puck shook his head in bemusement as his eyes roved from her crotch up to her face. Then he realized he must have said it out loud because her eyes widened and then a stream of filthy language poured from her overly reddened lips.

"Hey, hey!" He tried to halt the verbal vomit that spewed forth in both Spanglish and took a step back as she got up from his bed. His mind wandered to the fact that he'd have to change the sheets because she must have sprayed a fuck-ton of some strong perfume on herself.

He made the mistake of wrinkling his nose as she came closer and then he had to duck as she swung furiously at him.

"What the_?" He grabbed her and swung her around so that he was struggling with her back against his front and it was testimony to the fact that he had really moved on that Puckzilla didn't even twitch at the feel of her writhing against him in her fury.

"Calm down, you crazy bitch! What's the matter with you?!"

He flung her away from him and she spun around, her chest heaving and almost falling out of the deep vee of the sheer black teddy. His eyes didn't even stray to her dark nipples that were showing clearly through the thin fabric and he glared at her, mystified.

"What's the matter with me?! With me, you stupid, broke-ass punk? Has Hummel got your balls in the pockets of his disgusting skinnies? Huh?" Spittle flew as Santana screamed at him, her beautiful face twisted and ugly with the fury that had overtaken her.

Puck strangely enough relaxed when she mentioned Kurt's name and a little smirk played around his lips. Oh-ho, he understood clearly now what was going on. He leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms and his long legs and struck a pose that he knew made him look good. He wasn't necessarily a nice person and now that he knew what had got stuck in Santana's craw, he was going to play with it. He grinned when her eyes fell to the bulge at the front of his jeans and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I see how it is," he chuckled, his eyes roving insultingly up and down her body so clearly displayed in an outfit that would have better suited someone being paid for their 'services'. "What, I wasn't good enough for you – poor credit score you said, right? – but now I'm with Kurt, suddenly I'm a hot commodity."

She stood there, staring at him and breathing hard, clearly trying to figure out where he was going with this. She threw her long hair back and stuck her chest out, a lascivious expression creeping onto her face and battling awkwardly with the remains of her anger. Maybe she could salvage something of this situation after all, she thought as she tried to smile at the tanned hunk before her.

She struck a pose with one hip thrust out, one leg swinging slightly open and close and running one hand from her neck, down over one full breast and down to her thigh. Her red nails painted a 'look there' sign as her fingers rested close to her crotch.

"Well, I know you aren't getting anything from the Bitch Ice Queen so you might as well continue to get some from me."

Her voice was slightly husky from all the screaming that maybe, once, Puck might have found it sexy but he was nothing if not disgusted by the sight – and smell – of the girl before him. He had thought maybe he could have become real friends with her but now he saw that he'd been just a human dildo to her.

He looked casually around the room as if he was just thinking but when his eyes fell on where she'd left her clothes and bag, he straightened up and sauntered slowly toward her. He kept his expression mild until he got right up to her and then stared fiercely down into her eyes. He grasped her upper arms and dragged her towards him as he leaned forward.

"Listen to me, because I'm not into repeating myself: don't EVER… pull a stunt like this again. I knew you were a slut, heck, I didn't mind because I'm a bit of a slut, too, but listen when I say – don't sink to this level again." He had been almost growling and now he straightened and spoke normally. "It's just plain pitiful."

Her mouth rounded into an 'o' and her eyes widened and for the first time Noah saw a human girl staring back at him. Unfortunately, it came with a sheen of tears and he realized she was ashamed. He let her go, turned to pick up her clothes and bag and handed them to her. "Get dressed, here or in the bathroom, I don't care."

She grabbed her things from him and dashed out of his room towards the bathroom down the hall. Noah slumped as tension left him and he shook his head, going over to the window to throw it wide so some fresh air could circulate. He really hated that fucking perfume and now it was giving him a headache!

He heard the bathroom door open a few minutes later and then her footsteps hurrying down the stairs. There was the sound of voices floating up the stairs but he couldn't hear what was being said and then came the sound of the front door slamming. He shrugged and went into the hall to get some clean linen from the closet and busied himself with stripping the bed. He shook his head, wondering what the hell had gotten into her that she would do something like this.

Finally, the bed was sorted to his liking and he slumped on it, looking up when he heard a sound. He sighed when his mom came in and shut the door.

"What was that about, Noah? Why was Santana Lopez crying? What did you do?"

He looked at his ma, the anger he had felt at Santana's stunt surging back but he answered his ma quietly. "I didn't do anything, Ma, apart from falling for Kurt, it seems."

Understanding gleamed in his mother's eyes and she came over and sat beside him before sniffing. "What in heaven's name…?"

She looked around for the source of the smell and Noah pointed to the bed linen heaped on his desk chair. "Santana thought it was a good idea to 'remind' me what I was giving up by being with Kurt."

Naomi lifted a hand and stroked it through her son's hair. She often thought it was a pity that her son had turned out to be such a … she paused and winced at the word… stud, because he had certainly made use of the fact that people found him attractive. Now that he was maturing a bit, he would find that his past activities would more than likely come back to haunt him. This was just the beginning, and her mother's heart felt for him.

"Don't worry, sweet, she will come to her senses soon. I hope you let her down gently?"

Noah scoffed and looked at his mom, wondering exactly who she saw when she looked at him. "Not fu_," he broke off as she glared at him. "Not likely, believe me. I was too mad at what she was doing. I mean – smell this place!"

His mother chuckled at him and got up off the bed. Clapping him on the shoulder, she simply told him that dinner would be in another hour and he should get some homework done before then. Her smile lingered on her face as she left the room, taking the reeking bed things with her. She could hear Noah muttering to himself about crazy females and she laughed out loud, finding the whole thing somewhat amusing now.

Noah flung himself backwards onto the bed, enjoying the freshly-laundered smell of the bed things and stared at the ceiling. Then, remembering that he had wanted another, better shower, he got up and headed to the bathroom, noting that the smell of Santana's perfume lingered even there.

…

Kurt grinned to himself as he pulled up outside of Noah's home, his heart and mood much lighter after his earlier annoyance with Kristopher. He shook his head, wondering how some people could have such overweening confidence that they thought they could have anything and anyone they set their eyes on.

He jumped out of his baby and clicked his keychain, listening to the car give off a chirp as he almost skipped up the driveway and past the two vehicles there. Over the last couple of weeks he had been to the Puckerman house a number of times and been made to feel very welcome by Naomi Puckerman. His little sister, too, was a doll and Kurt couldn't help but fall in love with her soft, dark curls. Sarah had thought he was the prettiest thing, staring at his smooth, creamy complexion and asking her mom why she didn't have skin like Kurt's.

Now Kurt hopped up onto the small porch and rang the doorbell, his eyes sparkling in the evening light and grinning at Naomi as she welcomed him inside.

"Hey, Kurt, I didn't know you were coming over this evening," Naomi said as the tall, fashionable youth stepped past her, his eyes going inevitably to the stairs. She grinned and barely refrained from shaking her head. Of all the people she'd have guessed her son would fall head over heels for, Kurt wasn't it. Still, she had resigned herself to accepting that Noah was no ordinary boy… and neither was Kurt. Times were changing, too slowly for some people, yes, but she was not going to stand in the way of her boy's happiness. She'd already got a granddaughter from him… and then there was Sarah. She had those grandkids to look forward to.

Kurt smiled now at the older woman, once again noting that she must have been gorgeous – maybe even hot – when she was younger and before her husband had walked out on her and his young children. Struggling to take care of two young children in today's economy had faded some of her beauty but you could still see it in her eyes and smile.

"Noah and I didn't have any plans but I, uhm," he paused as he felt his cheeks warm and he looked down bashfully, "I had an upsetting evening and I just wanted to see him…"

Naomi laughed, squeezing his arm once and then headed towards the kitchen. "Well, are you staying for dinner then?"

Kurt smiled as he followed her, waving at Sarah who was still ensconced in front of the TV. "No, sorry, not tonight. I told my dad I'd be right back."

"Oh, this is just a 'flying' visit, is it?" Naomi smiled to herself as she bustled about, getting out the casserole she had started that morning before leaving for work and popping it into the pre-heated oven.

Kurt leaned against the counter and plucked a baby carrot from a container waiting on the counter. "Uh-huh," he mumbled around his mouthful and then swallowed quickly. "So, could I just pop up and see him for a few minutes?"

Naomi chuckled and waved a hand at him, always pleased at the boy's lovely manners. He never came into the house and stepped past her as if she wasn't there as some of Noah's other 'interests' had done in the past.

"Oh, go on, I don't see why not," and laughed as he grinned at her and left the kitchen with a soft 'thanks' wafting back to her. He had grown up so nicely and she remembered Elizabeth from whom he had got those beautiful eyes.

Kurt made a funny face at Sarah as he passed her, just to make her laugh, and then he took the stairs two at a time. He barely noticed as he passed the bathroom door that a puff of fragrant steam was coming through the open door but when he got to Noah's room, he saw why.

There was his boyfriend with a towel slung low around his hips and hugging his tight ass, just pulling a pair of old, soft sweats and a much-washed tee-shirt from his chest of drawers. Kurt slid in quietly and shut the door, leaning back against it before saying huskily, "Hey, there, handsome."

To his utter amazement, Noah leapt nearly a foot in the air before spinning around, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open. When he saw it was Kurt he deflated, letting out a relieved breath. Kurt in his turn had startled, his eyes flying wide as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Noah, what the heck?!"

They stared at each other and then Noah started to grin and then it turned into chuckles as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh, god, Kurt! I thought it was Santana again!"

All humor fled as Kurt stared at Noah, his eyebrows lowering over snapping blue eyes. "Excuse me – Santana?"

Noah's eyes widened at the deadly quiet of Kurt's voice and he lifted his hands in an unconscious gesture as Kurt took a step towards him. It wasn't that Kurt was all that physically intimidating, but Noah had no intention of letting Santana ruin what they had. Her latest stunt had been a bust and he hurried to assure Kurt of that.

"Yeah, the crazy bitch came here while I was at practice and waited for me. Sprayed perfume all over the place; real fucked-up shit, you know."

He looked at Kurt pleadingly but Kurt had, by now, halted just a foot or two away from him, his arms folded across his chest.

He lifted his chin and looked coolly at his boyfriend. "And what else did the silly skank do?"

Noah swallowed and shook his head, brown eyes wide. "Nothing, really! She was just all stretched out on the bed, waiting for me. I was pretty pissed off and basically told her never to do anything like that again."

Kurt relaxed minutely but it was enough for Noah to breathe easier. He shook his head and then patted the bed beside him. He relaxed further when Kurt didn't hesitate to come and sit down.

"So, what, she simply left when you asked her?"

Noah nodded and grinned before sobering slightly. "Well, she tried to be seductive but, babe, after you – she just looked stupid… and I kinda told her that."

Kurt's eyes widened and then his cheeks pinked, causing Noah to stare at them. He loved Kurt's skin and the fact that he colored up so easily. It was a huge turn on and as much as Kurt sometimes tried to deny how much Noah affected him, he couldn't hide his arousal most times. He grinned now and leaned forward suddenly but stopped just as quickly.

Kurt, realizing that Noah wanted to kiss him but was somewhat unsure of him, leaned into him and Noah continued, pressing his full lips to Kurt's. The kiss wasn't deep or passionate but it nevertheless made both boys' hearts speed up a bit.

Noah leaned back and brought a hand up to stroke the downy skin of Kurt's cheek. "I don't think I could ever want anyone else…" he said softly, his eyes holding Kurt's as he smiled.

Kurt smiled back and tilted his face more into the palm of Noah's hand. "That's good; I know how attached you are to certain parts of your anatomy, so…"

Noah's eyes widened at the veiled threat and then a chuckle came suddenly. "Yeah, you own me, I know!"

They grinned at each other and then suddenly they were tugging at each other, Noah succeeding in pulling Kurt onto him as he fell backwards on the bed. Kurt squirmed around and deepened the kiss, his hand going to the knot of Noah's towel and pushing the material impatiently out of the way.

Noah groaned into Kurt's mouth and then panted as his head fell back, gasping at the feel of Kurt's warm hand on one of those highly valued body parts Kurt was just talking about. Kurt nipped at his full bottom lip, loving being in the dominating position. He loved, too, when Noah's big hands kneaded his ass, that part of Kurt being a particular turn on for the tanned boy.

A soft knock at the door startled them and Kurt, still on top of Noah, stared down as they listened. Sarah knocked again and called, "Noah, Ma says it's almost dinner and did Kurt change his mind about eating?"

Kurt sighed and rolled off of his boyfriend, his hand giving the aroused appendage one last loving pat before flopping onto the bed. Cock-blocked by dinner summons. Ugh! He turned his head to stare at Noah who was staring back at him and then they both laughed softly.

Kurt sat up, leaned over to give Noah one last nip to his full lips and then got up to straighten his clothes. He had to wait a bit to be totally presentable to Noah's mother and sister and then he looked back at the boy still reclining on the bed.

"Come on, babe, or your mom is gonna come up here to see what I'm doing to you." He grinned as Noah's eyes widened and he let out a small 'eep' sound. Kurt laughed as he watched him frantically slipping into his clothes, and then they both headed downstairs.

Naomi looked up at the boys as they came downstairs and suppressed a grin; they were trying to look casual as if nothing had happened but Kurt's hair was definitely more ruffled and Noah's face was still a bit red.

"Say 'hi' to your dad for me, Kurt," she said now as she ushered a nosy Sarah into the dining room. Kurt waved at them and said he would before following Noah out the front door. Her heart swelled at the way the two boys walked so closely, their hands brushing in a way she knew they weren't aware of.

Noah led Kurt to the front door and then walked with him to his car. When they got to the vehicle, Kurt took out his keys. As he turned to Noah, the taller boy pressed him up against the side of the car and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Kurt moaned and slid his arms around Noah's waist, pulling him close as he savored the feel of the big body against his.

They kissed for a long time and finally, when Kurt felt his lips puffing up from the constant pressure, he eased back and stared at Noah in the gathering gloom. He sighed and hugged the other boy, resting his head against his shoulder.

"I feel so much better now," he murmured as he inhaled Noah's warm, freshly-showered smell.

Noah leaned back and stared down intently at his boyfriend. "Wait, did something happen earlier?"

Kurt sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what's happening but Kris came by…"

"What? Marshall was at your house this evening?"

Kurt nodded again. "Yeah, you remember I'm doing that project with him, right?"

Noah frowned but nodded yes. "But I just don't trust him with you."

Kurt pursed his lips as he said, "Yeah, me neither. He tried to kiss me this evening and I almost threw him out but he apologized, blah, blah, blah, and then we worked on the assignment."

Noah had tensed as Kurt was speaking and then blurted, "I'm going to kick that bastard's ass!"

Kurt shook his head and when it looked as if Noah was not focusing he grabbed his chin, tilting his face to look at him. "Listen to me; I don't want you getting into trouble because of him, okay? It's not important; he's not important. I don't plan to kick Santana's ass, though I'd dearly love to, so you don't get to kick anyone's."

When Noah still looked mutinous, Kurt patted his cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Promise me, Noah, please?"

The soft way Kurt said that last made Noah sigh and then acquiesce. "Okay, I won't kick his ass – but only if he keeps his hands to himself."

Kurt stared at him and then grinned reluctantly. "Okay, okay, same for Santana – and I won't care that she's a girl. In fact, I probably won't have to do anything physical to her, just maybe put some Nair in her shampoo."

They looked at each other in silence and then broke out laughing at the same time. With one final, soft and lingering kiss, Noah let Kurt go and watched as he slid into the driver's seat of his baby.

He stepped back as Kurt pulled away from the curb and watched as the huge vehicle disappeared down his street. Turning to go back inside, he realized that his ma was standing at the door, and she watched him as he walked up to her.

Stepping back inside and letting her son in, Naomi held back a sigh as she watched him head to the dining room. Just there, outside in the gloaming, she had flashbacked to a time when she and his dad had stood just like that by his car, talking and kissing and laughing. She only hoped that her son's love story would have a happier ending than hers had.

Noah sensed his mother's quieter mood and turned to smile at her when she came into the kitchen. He made her sit down and then he dished up a plate of the casserole for her and then for Sarah before serving himself. He loved his family and as he dug into the delicious food, he realized – and gave thanks – that his life was good.

Smiling absently as he listened to his mom and sister chatter about what was on TV later and would Sarah be allowed to watch any of it, Noah's mind went to Kurt and to the earlier incidents. Somehow he didn't think it was a coincidence that while Santana was here playing seductress, Marshall was over at Kurt's making a nuisance of himself.

Now he swore to himself that, despite his promise to Kurt, he was going to have to find a way to make that guy back off. Kurt wanted him, Noah Puckerman, and Marshall was going to have to find out, maybe the hard way, that 'no' meant 'no'.

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
